A Death Eater's Daughter
by Whatever Makes You Break
Summary: Nemesis Dolohov, daughter of the infamous Death Eater, had accepted her destiny, but things don't go as planned once she lays eyes on a fun-loving young Weasley. Part I.
1. Chapter 1: An Indecent Proposal

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter One**_

_An Indecent Proposal_

--

_Happiness in marriage is entirely a matter of chance._

--

_**SIDE NOTE:**_ This takes place at the beginning of the 5th book.

A chill shot down my spine once I laid eyes upon the Malfoy Manor. It was enormous, dark, and epitomized the character of the family that lived within its walls. It was exactly as I remembered it, yet for some reason it was much more terrifying this specific summer night. My Father placed a reassuring hand upon my shoulder. He was so proud that I had been formally invited to attend such a "monumental occasion" that he had sported a rare smile since the invitation arrived a week earlier.

The servants had spent hours attempting to curl my long silvery blonde hair. Come to find out the hair of a Veela, even a half-Veela, didn't agree with being styled in anyway but flawlessly straight. Finally, after much frustration and pain on my behalf, my unnecessarily long blonde hair remained straight as an arrow.

"Get a move on, darling," my Father said in his deep intimidating voice. "We don't want to keep everyone waiting."

I took a shallow breath and closed my eyes for a moment to gather myself.

"Yes, Father," I said calmly.

"'Old on," my Mother said through her thick Bulgarian accent.

She stood in front of me and pinched my cheeks and fixed a stray stand of my hair. She then saw it necessary to adjust my long blue skirt of my dress for the umpteenth time. The corset I was entrapped in was cutting off my circulation, and if one more person fiddled with my new dress I was going to scream.

I had no idea why I was here, why I was invited. It was no shock that my parents were asked to attend this event, but I had no business here. All I knew was that my parents were obsessed with making me visually pleasurable to all who saw me. My older brother, Grigor, was not obligated to come along. No, he got to stay home. Lucky arse.

"Zair, perfect," my Mother said. "Zee Dark Lord vould be mad not zoo choose vou-"

"Ivana!" my Father shouted, shooting her a nasty glance.

"What are you talking about? Choose me for what?" I asked severely. "I've told you a thousand times, I refuse to-"

Suddenly, the front door to the mansion opened revealing Narcissa Malfoy. She had the same emotionless expression plastered across her disgustingly pale skin.

"Come in, Dolohov's, come in," she urged, leading us into the Manor.

"Antonin, Ivana it has been too long," Narcissa said, an unpleasant smile threatening to appear upon her thin lips. "And this cannot be the infamous Nemesis Dolohov. You have grown into a beautiful young woman, my dear."

"Infamous?" I replied politely. "I don't think I have ever been referred to as 'infamous' before."

"Oh, my Draco speaks very highly of you," Narcissa assured me, "And he is a brilliant judge of character."

The very name _Draco Malfoy_ made me cringe. He was a foul, loathsome creature much like his wretch of a father, Lucius. We had unfortunately grown up together, me being two years older and many more years wiser, our fathers were best mates and they concluded we were destined to have a similar relationship., too bad Draco is a bloody wanker. I hate him with every fiber of my being. The evil little twit hasn't gone a day seeing me without pinching my bottom since we were ten, bloody pervert.

"Ah, yes, Draco and I are the best of mates," I lied for the sake of my Father.

"But my son aside, it is so very lovely to see you again, Nemesis," Narcissa said in her snakelike tone.

"The same to you, Mrs. Malfoy," I curtsied against my will.

"Narcissa, come introduce our guests." A voice I recognized at once to be Lucius Malfoy shouted from the living area.

"Toby, take our guests' jackets!" Narcissa hissed abruptly at one of their numerous House Elves.

My parents tossed their coats at the tiny elf, covering him entirely, and entered the dimly lit room behind Narcissa. I lifted the jackets off the small being and hung them up in the hall closet, along with my own.

"Thank you, Mistress," Toby said, bowing feebly. "Toby, so-"

"Don't mention it, mate," I interrupted his unnecessary gratuitous rant, softly rubbing his head.

"Nemesis, come along now," Narcissa said, nodding towards a large dimmed living area.

I bloody hate my name, _Nemesis Brinalynne Dolohov_. My Father named me after the Greek goddess of revenge. He saw it fitting considering the current events of the time, imagine that. I am called "Briney" by my peers and my Mother, that is until my Father returned to us. I much prefer Briney, it doesn't make me sound like the spawn of a Death Eater. _Nemesis_, yuck.

The room was darker than it appeared from the hall and it was full of Death Eaters, some I knew and some I didn't. I usually didn't see too many of my parent's…peers. They kept to themselves, much like I prefer to do. I told my Mum and Dad that I had no interest in the Dark Arts long ago. I refused to partake in something I didn't believe in fully. It's as simple as me not being born evil. I had all the odds against me, both my parents being Death Eaters and all, but I like the Wizarding World as is. Needless to say, they were less than pleased to hear my refusal. Most children of Death Eaters wanted nothing more than to follow in their parents footsteps, forgive me if I prefer to not be a certified murderer.

I recognized Yaxley, the Lestrange couple, Severus Snape, Lucius and Draco Malfoy, the Crabbe and Goyle families, and then there were some families I did not recognize. There were four other girls who looked to be about my age wandering the room. A pair of them laid eyes on me and began to whisper fiercely.

"Oh, Antonin, she's perfect," a scarred, devilish looking man said, kissing my hand and sending me a very uncomfortable glare.

"Fenrir, my friend, it is so good to see you again," my Father said, shaking his hand zealously. "Thank you, I think the Dark Lord will be most pleased."

"He'd be a fool not to," Fenrir smirked, licking his lips.

"Alright, that's it," I whispered severely at my Mum. "What is all this?"

"Oh, darling, why don't you go speak with Draco for a bit," she urged, blatantly ignoring my question before she returned to her conversation with Narcissa.

I huffed off towards Draco without my answer.

"Briney!" Draco beamed, welcoming me over to his goons.

"Draco, Crabbe, Goyle," I nodded to acknowledge them one by one.

"Isn't this exciting?" he cheered.

Draco knew what was going on, and he being the braggart he is would surely share the secret. I may despise the sniveling wretch, but I knew I could always count on Draco to spill the beans.

"Draco, could I have a moment?" I asked motioning towards a secluded area.

"Of course," he said, politely offering me his arm to lead me into the hall.

Crabbe and Goyle winked at Draco as if we were going to snog in the bloody hallway or something. I rolled my eyes as Draco smiled back at them. Once we were out of earshot I began my inquisition.

"Draco, what is all this?" I whispered frantically. "Why am I here?"

"You mean you don't know?" he asked, obviously pleased that he knew more than I did.

"No, and what is with all of these girls-" I started.

"He's choosing one tonight," he said seriously.

"Who is choosing what?" I inquired.

"The Dark Lord, of course," he whispered. "You are one of the five to be chosen from. It's you, Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass, and Pansy Parkinson-"

"For what, Draco, for what?!" I shook him by either of his forearms.

"To be the Baroness that will deliver the Dark Lord a male heir," Draco said as if it were nothing.

Suddenly, my knees buckled. The room was spinning and I couldn't breathe. This had to be a sick twisted joke, it just _had_ to be. This could not be the reason I was brought here. My Mum and Dad would have told me, warned me, wouldn't they? Who am I kidding, of course they wouldn't. They wouldn't think twice about using me for their personal gain. I fell forward into Draco, who held me up by my forearms, my fingers clung to his robes.

"Don't worry, Briney," Draco consoled me, rubbing my arms tenderly. "I'm certain he'll pick you. My Dad gave the Dark Lord his endorsement of you, and let's face it; you're bloody gorgeous, so don't worry about disappointing your family-"

Draco was a bloody idiot, but I suppose he meant well. I shot up off him, gripping his hands a bit too tight. My face was fear stricken, I know because the way Draco looked at the sight of me was shocking.

"I have to get out of here, Draco," I pleaded desperately. "Please, help me!"

"Are you mad?" he asked dramatically.

Narcissa suddenly peaked her head into the hall.

"Oh, there you are," she said. "Nemesis, you must join the rest of the girls-"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't-" I interrupted.

"Oh, come now," she insisted. "Don't be nervous."

She took me swiftly by the elbow and forced me towards the other girls who actually looked proud to be in such a position. My entire body trembled in fear as Narcissa placed me at the end of the line of the four other girls. I looked for my parents. My Dad had his arm wrapped around my Mum's waist as they stared at me in line, beaming with pride. They were all insane. I caught the eye of Draco. He almost had a look a sympathy across his face, almost.

My eyes turned to the hardwood floor. I had no intention of looking up again. When the other girls curtsied I followed their actions. Apparently, the Dark Lord had arrived. I knew also because it felt as if the temperature had dropped twenty degrees and the only light in the room was the fireplace, for the candles had been simultaneously blown out. He always knew how to make an entrance.

This was not my first encounter with Voldemort. No, unfortunately I had met him many times when I was a toddler. He may have been an intimidating figure, but I refused to accept him as _my_ Dark Lord. Every time I was forced to refer to him as such a bit of me died. He was just a big, ugly bully.

"So these are them?" the Dark Lord hissed, I refused to look up.

"Who are they?" he whispered.

"Pansy Parkinson, my Lord," Narcissa announced, clearly taking charge.

Voldemort observed her from head to toe before continuing down the line.

"Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode, Astoria Greengrass and this, my Lord, is Nemesis Dolohov," Narcissa said.

I could feel him hovering in front of me. His icy breath just inches from my face. I swear my heart stopped beating., it must have frozen.

"Look at me, young Dolohov," he commanded.

I didn't move, I couldn't. He placed a long, skeleton like finger under my chin and forced me to look at his deformed face. I swallowed hard. His nose consisted of two narrow nostrils with two beady red eyes and a thin slit for a mouth.

"You are certainly a pretty little thing," he hissed. "Antonin and Ivana, you have produced a gorgeous young witch."

He traced my jawbone with his long slender finger. My stomach churned at his touch.

"Do you remain pure, young Dolohov?" he asked me.

"Pure?" I replied weakly.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked, slightly humored.

"Yes," I said quietly.

A sickening smile spread across his lips. He was pleased with my response.

"How could a pretty little thing like you remain unadulterated?" he asked.

_What the bloody hell kind of question is that?_

"Because I have never been in love, my Lord," I replied honestly.

A wicked laugh escaped his thin lips. My answer had humored him. Oh, joy. That was definitely not what I was going for. Everyone in the room erupted with laughter at the sound of his, bloody brown-nosers.

"I like this one," he smirked. "She humors me."

No, he liked looking at me. That was the problem I had with most blokes I meet. They'd see my exterior and completely ignore my personality. I've been told by a lot of my girl friends that they would kill to look just half as good as I do. I would just smile and thank them. Inside, it made me sad. I am much more than that, much more than a Veela. Why can't anyone see that?

"Come with me," he nodded towards what was undoubtedly Lucius Malfoy's study.

He motioned for me to slide my arm through his. I obeyed apprehensively. He led me inside and shut the door. He Apparated behind Lucius's large mahogany desk, nodding me to sit in the oversized armchair in front of him. I sat down, feeling even shorter than usual.

"How old are you, my dear," he hissed viciously.

"Seventeen," I answered softly.

"Ah, so you are of age," he smirked.

"I am still in school, my Lord," I pleaded, hoping he would still see me as a child. "This will be my seventh year at Durmstrang Institute."

"You wish to finish your education?" he inquired.

"Yes, very much so," I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Why do you not attend Hogwarts Academy, the place your Lord received his own education?" he asked in third person and as if any response would be offensive.

"My Mother is from Bulgaria, my Lord, and after my Father was imprisoned we moved back to her childhood home. She preferred to have me close to home, and when I accepted to Durmstrang it was in a perfect location," I replied. "I am certain Hogwarts is a fine institution."

He leaned back in Lucius's armchair and laced his bony fingers together. He peered over his hands and seemingly read me with his terrifying blood red eyes. I stared down at my hands in my lap. What was he thinking?

"You don't appear to be dedicated to your Dark Lord," he said, speaking in third person again.

"Sir, I-"

"I admire your relentless spirit," he smirked.

I must have misheard him. I could not have heard him say that he admired my spirit. This was the farthest thing from what I expected the devil himself to say.

"Thank you, my Lord," I said simply.

"I will enjoy slowly crushing it, as well," Voldemort said.

That was more like it.

"You will deliver me a male heir," he said as if he was ordering a bloody salad or something.

"I must protest-"

"Not now," Voldemort interrupted. "In one year, in one year I will be stronger, more powerful, more whole. Yes, one year from now we will conceive an heir to my great legacy."

"But I do not-"

"There will be no objections," he said simply, "and you will attend Hogwarts Academy, so I can better keep a closer eye on you."

I opened and closed my mouth. In a matter of minutes I had gone from a perfectly content young witch to the baroness of the most powerful wizard in history. My head swam in a pool of sorrow, shock, and destitution.

"I will entrust Master Malfoy with your safety and fidelity at Hogwarts. He will be my eyes and ears," he said flatly. "Severus Snape will provide you with equal protection, as well."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," I snapped, "and I perfectly happy at Durmstrang."

He began to cryptically laugh once more, standing immediately from his seat and drifting to the door. He peered back at me for just a moment.

"You are amusing," he smirked, taking a step out the door, "because you think that matters."

_**PLEASE REVIEW. I am really proud of this plotline, and I really would like some feedback!**_


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Briney Baxter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Two**_

_I'm Briney Baxter_

_--_

_The truth will set you free, but  
__first it will make you miserable._

--

I didn't speak a single word throughout the rest of the gathering. I ignored the numerous pats on the back and 'Congratulations' that seemed so appropriate for them to say. My parents seeped with pride, their daughter had been chosen as the future Queen of Darkness. I kept my mouth shut, fighting off the emotions that festered within my soul. I was no longer given the right to choose who I do and do not want to be with. I was now promised to a man, no a monster, I despised. The rest of the evening was a gloomy blur.

I had never been so happy to see the ancient manor that I called 'home.' It's warm fireplaces, my welcoming bedroom, and the sheer solidarity it exhibited. I Apparated upon my bed, alone. I took off my dress, with great difficulty. The many buttons and clips proved to be a chore in itself. I tossed it lackadaisically atop my armchair and slipped on my striped pajamas.

I sat cross-legged upon my goose-feathered mattress. My snow white feline, Apollo, curled up on my lap. I scratched his head as he purred softly. How I wish I could switch places with him. No cares, no worries, no obligations.

"Briney?" my brother said from behind my door.

"Come in, Grigor," I sighed, gently lifting Apollo off my lap.

He entered my room with a faux smile plastered across his handsome face. He sat down upon my bed, scratching his shaggy coal black hair. I loved my older brother. He was two years my senior, and we'd been inseparable since I was born. He looked out for me, but this was not a situation where he could rescue me.

"Mum told me about tonight," he observed. "I'd say 'Congratulations,' but I figure that is the last thing you want to hear right now."

"Father," I said, a frog growing in my throat. "Father was so proud. You should have seen the look on his face."

Grigor pulled me next to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I suddenly succumbed to my festering emotions. I began crying like a blubbering idiot. I never cried. Never. The last time a tear was released from my blue eyes was…Well, actually I can't remember. It'd been a very long time, but I couldn't hold my sorrow inside any longer. I had no one to turn to.

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you," he said calmly, petting my blonde hair. "Father made me swear not to breathe a word."

I sniffled loudly.

"It was awful, Grigor. He gave me a year before he…well, he wants to conceive his-" I managed to choke out. "Oh, I can't even bring myself to say it."

He kissed my forehead.

"What are you going to do?"

"I want nothing to do with him," I insisted. "But what can I do? He'll kill me if I refuse. He made that perfectly clear."

"I guess telling you what an honor this is for our family wouldn't make things any easier either," Grigor said, almost attempting to make me smile. It didn't work.

"No, it wouldn't," I sighed, wiping my tears away frantically.

Grigor was a Death Eater. He sold his soul to the Dark Lord a month earlier. He did it more for my Father than himself. He was unlike any Death Eater I've met. You see, my brother had a heart. His only downfall was the simple fact that he thrived on power, and he loved Voldemort's views on gaining it -any way possible-. I cared deeply for my brother, although he stood for everything I did not. He was my best friend.

"Why is this not odd to anyone but me?" I asked, suddenly enraged. "I mean a have to bloody give birth to Satan's spawn! Does no one think this situation is ruddy mad?!"

"The Dark Lord will need an heir to succeed his great legacy, Briney," he said calmly, running his hand over my hair. "He needed to choose a strong, beautiful, and pure-blood witch to accomplish his objective."

I crossed my arms over my chest furiously.

"Why couldn't he have picked Bellatrix?" I sobbed like a mad woman. "I mean, she's the only one who seems to love the ugly 'ole bloke."

"Well, Bellatrix is married." Grigor said logically. "And too be quite honest, Briney, Bellatrix isn't exactly what you'd call _genetically superior_."

I pulled away, rolled over on my side, and stared at my mahogany wooden wall. I could hear Grigor sigh heavily at my poutiness. I had a right to be upset, this was bloody ridiculous. I wiped my nose with my sleeve like a whiney four year old. Oh, to be young again.

"Well, look on the brightside-" Grigor began again.

"Brightside?" I scoffed. "This should be good."

"You'll make loads of new friends at Hogwarts," he said, patting my side. "Your fellow Slytherins will worship you."

"Yay," I said unenthusiastically, twirling my index finger in the air and rolling my eyes. "Death Eaters with training wheels, fan-bloody-tastic."

He was clearly frustrated with me.

"How about I take you shopping at Diagon Alley next weekend?" he inquired kindly. "It's where all Hogwart's students go to buy their school supplies."

I rolled over on my back and stared up at the ceiling.

"Fine," I sighed.

I needed to buy an owl anyway. My hand-me-down owl from my Mum had recently passed on, and I was becoming frustrated with having to borrow Grigor's lazy oaf of an owl, Barnaby. I suppose if I was going to be forced to do…_this_…then I was going to do all I could to keep my mind off…_it…_ until _the_ day came.

* * *

_One week later just outside Diagon Alley…_

"I wish we got to see the look on ickle Ronniekins face when he finds that rubber spider in his sock drawer," Fred smirked.

"Yeah, especially since we spent so much time making up the jinx to make it move on it's own," George replied.

George tapped upon the brick wall behind The Leaky Caldron. The twin brothers stood in apprehension of bustling streets, filled with their classmates, and every sort of witch and wizard. They couldn't believe their eyes. The streets were bare, no witch or wizard could be seen for miles. It was deserted.

"What the bloody hell-" George began.

"Cowards," Fred muttered, stepping into the alley before George. "For not believing Harry's story about Diggory's death, everyone seems to be acting like You-Know-Who is breathing down their necks."

"I didn't expect this," George said shallowly. "But at least we won't be late meeting Mr. Figglehorn. No crowds to fight."

"I say we shop for a new owl afterwards," Fred suggested. "With all of our mail orders it's impossible to rely on Errol and Pig anymore."

George nodded in reply.

"Sure, straight away after our appointment," George agreed,

They had an appointment to check out a building for lease. After Harry had been so generous to give them the thousand galleons to start their business, the twins had gotten right to work. They had finally found their niche. No one could tell them their high jinx hadn't taken them anywhere. They just had to make it one more year at Hogwarts before they could begin their lives as successful joke shop entrepreneurs.

* * *

_One hour later…._

Magical Menagerie, that's what I was looking for. Diagon Alley wasn't at all what I expected. There wasn't much of a crowd to say the least. I was looking forward to spending the day with my brother, but at the last possible moment he was called away on "business." Which probably meant he was going to go kill someone.

Sometimes I think it's odd how easily I can speak about death. Don't get me wrong, I completely disagree with my family's actions in this regard. I could never hurt another human being, but I was raised in a demented environment. Murder, torture, and death was spoken at the dinner table in my family as commonly as any other family spoke about Quidditch, vacations, or grades.

Anyway, I was left alone until Grigor returned form his "business trip." It took a while before I finally found the shop that my brother had suggested I purchase my new owl from. It was an old wooden building with a large window in the front. I could see many odd creatures frolicking about in their cages, but I didn't see any owls at first glance.

I pushed on the old wooden door. It wouldn't budge. I pushed harder. Nothing. Finally, I shoved my shoulder roughly against the door and it opened a little too swiftly.

"OW!" I heard someone shout before a loud _THUD _rang out. "Bloody hell!"

I had hit someone with the door. I was so bloody clumsy. I peered around the frame and saw a tall, redheaded boy on his back, holding his nose in pain. I rushed and knelt by his side. He kept his eyes shut tightly while blood spewed from his nostrils.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I cried, placing my hand behind his neck and helping his sit up. "I didn't mean to-"

"I think you broke my bloody nose!" he bellowed.

I had a ridiculously sympathetic look upon my face, I wanted to cry.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. "Here, let me have a look at it."

He finally opened his eyes. He had lovely eyes. He looked up at me with some sort of mystical look on his face. He blinked a couple times as if I was a hallucination. I took either one of his hands away from his face. His nose was covered in blood and a bruise was already beginning to form. I gently tapped the tip of my wand to his nose and recited my spell in my head. The blood instantly disappeared and the bruise faded. He flared his nostrils a couple times and rubbed his nose, surprised it had healed so quickly.

"You alright?" I asked kindly, helping him up off the floor.

"I am now," he smiled whimsically down at me, he was over a foot taller than I was. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me!" I protested. "I was the clumsy oaf who knocked you over to begin with!"

"No harm done," he smiled. "You should have left the bruise. If anyone asked I'd tell them I got it fighting an ogre. I could have attracted a lot of sympathy from the ladies."

I giggled at his joke. He was funny. I liked that.

"Well, I could always hit you with the door again," I smirked.

"Nah, one broken nose is enough for one day," He joked.

We stood in awkward silence for a moment before he broke the quietness.

"I don't think I've seen you around before," he concluded, "and I doubt you're a first year-"

"I just transferred to Hogwarts," I interrupted. "I'm a seventh year."

"Ah, me too," he smiled. "I'm a Gryffindor, the best House there is."

Gryffindor, a Slytherin's worst enemy. That's what Draco told me at least. Dumbledore was a Gryffindor. This young man must be a good person, most Gryffindor's were judging by Draco's distaste for them. Well, except for Wormtail, sniveling rat-faced coward of man. If this Gryffindor knew who I was he would surely discard me as quickly as we had met.

"I'm Fred by the way," he said, extending his palm, "Fred Weasley."

"I'm Briney," I replied, shaking his hand. "Briney….Baxter."

"It's nice to meet you, Briney Baxter," he smiled, completely oblivious to the utter lie I had just told.

**Review, please!!!!!!!!**

**The next chapter you'll see Briney and Fred get to know each other. What will happen when Grigor returns and finds out about Briney's newfound friendship? And will she admit her true identity , or will she continue on with her lie? Read on and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Disgraceful Clan

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Three**_

_A Disgraceful Clan _

--

_Choices are the hinges of destiny._

--

Fred escorted me to Eeylops Owl Emporium to pick out our new owls. It was an odd coincidence that we were both after the same purchase at the same time, or maybe it was fate. We chatted casually about Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, and Quidditch.

"So you're a Keeper?" Fred inquired.

I nodded.

"You should try out for the team," Fred urged. "We'll be after a new Keeper this season."

"I'll have to think about that," I replied.

Fred was kind and amusing. I couldn't remember the last time I met someone so genuine. His laugh was infectious, and I adored his pale red shaggy locks atop his head. His eyes illuminated hints of life like I had never seen before. His eyes were light and friendly, contrasting the constant dark, soulless irises I was so accustomed to. I also loved the fact that he was tall. I am barely over five feet, and I much enjoyed having to look up at his contagious grin.

"Not much of selection," Fred said, interrupting my daydreams.

Eeylops' only contained about ten owls. It was rather depressing. The shop was empty completely except for the owls and an elderly seemingly semi-conscious, Eeylop. My eyes rested upon a small white minute owl. It's distinct blue eyes reminded me of my own. It perched next to another minute owl with speckled brown feathers. I strolled across the room and picked up the small bird and placed it to perch upon my finger. It nuzzled against my cheek and seemingly purred. Fred mimicked my actions with the small brown owl, as well.

"I think we've found what me need," I smiled.

Fred and I paid Eeylop for our new owls and headed back into the deserted streets of Diagon Alley. My stomach suddenly growled loudly, I blushed with mild embarrassment up at Fred who merely chuckled.

"Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor is just down the way," Fred said. "What do you say to a cup of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor ice cream? My treat."

"Sounds great," I grinned.

We collected our ice cream and took a seat at a small metal table next to the front window, setting our owls next to us. They quietly hooted at each other as if they were speaking secretly.

"So what do we name them?" I asked, taking a bite of the delicious frozen treat.

"What about Fred and…uh…Fred?" He replied humorously.

"You can't name an owl after yourself," I protested lightheartedly, "besides mine is a girl!"

"Oh, right," Fred smirked. "What do you suggest then?"

I pondered for a moment, trying to think of something clever. It was much more difficult than I imagined, then it hit me.

"How about Ares and Athena?" I suggested. "They're the Greek god and goddess of wisdom and war."

"Brilliant," Fred grinned. "Ares, it is. George will approve, as well."

I smiled weakly, excited he liked of my names.

"George?" I said with an upward inflection.

"He's my brother," Fred replied. "My twin actually and my best mate, as well."

"You have a sibling then?" I stated.

"There's seven of us, actually," Fred explained. "Bill and Charlie are the oldest, then there's Percy... my only twit for a brother, then there's me and George, a course, then comes Ron and finally Ginny."

"Merlin," I smiled. "You have quite the large family."

"I've been told," Fred laughed. "What about you, only child?"

I swallowed hard.

"Uh-" I started. "Yeah, it's just me."

The lies just kept pouring out of my mouth. Usually, I would just admit my background and let whomever I was talking to decide whether or not they wanted to get to know me, but Fred was different. I couldn't bare the thought of him judging me. I could bare the thought of him hating me. A lot of people did because of my family, and I couldn't let Fred be one of them.

"So what do your mum and dad do?" Fred asked, taking another bite of ice cream.

"My Mum and Dad?" I stammered.

"Yeah," Fred chuckled. "You know, those things you need in order to be born."

I pictured Fred's expression if he knew the truth. His eyes would grow to saucers just before he stood up and left me alone in the ice cream shop. My mind chose the easiest explanation. I almost felt guilty.

"They're dead, they passed a year ago," I lied. "I live by myself in Bulgaria."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Fred said genuinely.

I felt his hand upon mine before I saw it. My heart fluttered like a dozen hummingbirds at his touch, but I wanted to vomit at the same time. I continued to lie like I had never lied before. His eyes were overflowing with concern. He was sincerely sorry to hear about my parents who weren't even dead. I felt bloody awful.

I pulled my hand away quickly in a sudden jerking motion. I awkwardly shoved a stand of long silvery blonde hair behind my ear and stared at my cup of ice cream intently. Fred slowly pulled his hand back and peered sadly down at me.

"So-" he started, clearing his throat uneasily. "You're pretty good at healing. Is that what you want to do after Hogwarts?"

"I'd like to," I said honestly for a change.

I did want to be a Healer, that was the truth. It wasn't my fault Voldemort was going to interfere with my plans. I loved healing, I was born good at it. It came as naturally as my Siren-like singing. Yes, my voice could mesmerize quite a large number of men. I hadn't sung in years, I'd almost forgotten how.

"What about you?" I smiled. "If you plan on becoming a doorman, I would suggest you perfect your craft before making it your career."

"Oh, you're funny," Fred chuckled, wagging his index finger at me. "No, George and me are opening up our own joke shop. So I suppose you'd call me an entrepreneur of sorts. That's why I'm here today, we had a meeting with a property owner to lease a flat."

"That's wonderful!" I cheered. "Did everything work out alright?"

"Yeah, we bought it," Fred beamed. "I'll make sure I give you a private tour before the Grand Opening."

I blushed and pushed another stand of hair behind my ear. He made me feel like a nervous young school girl again though I probably came off like an awkward twit.

"So, Briney, I was wondering-" he began, scratching the top of his head anxiously. "This is is kind of sudden, but I was sort of wondering if I could... i-if maybe I could write you over the summer. I mean if you don't-"

"Of course," I said a little too quickly. "I'd like that very much."

"Really?" Fred said in a higher octave, clearing his throat. "I mean, great!"

"Besides, we couldn't separate Athena and Ares," I smirked.

"No, of course not," he smirked in return.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. Our eyes kept meeting pleasantly, we would look away after a moment or two. Fred Weasley was fascinating, and I was so happy I met him. Suddenly, a disgusted look overtook his usually content face.

"Malfoy," he growled.

I dropped my spoon once I heard that dreadful name. I turned my head and saw my brother along with Draco and Lucius Malfoy strolling down the cobblestone streets, obviously scanning the stores for me. If they saw me with Fred, a Gryffindor and an obvious Dumbledore supporter (for he clearly hated he Malfoys), I would be done for.

"I have to go," I said suddenly.

I snatched up Athena's small cage along with my messenger bag. I looked around hastily for an alternate exit, then I saw it: a backdoor, leading into a hidden alleyway. Fred stood up with an obscenely confused look plastered across his face.

"Wait-" he started, gripping my upper arm gently.

"I'm so sorry, Fred, I have to go," I pleaded, tugging my arm out of his grasp. "Write me, and I'll see you soon!"

With that, I darted out the backdoor into the alley. I left Fred standing in a frozen daze, staring after me. I was a mystery to him, I could tell he liked that. I was unlike anyone he'd met before.

"Bye," he whispered after me, mostly to himself.

I sprinted down the alley until I was a ways down the road. I wanted it to appear as if I had been shopping alone. They'd see me and be pleased to have finally crossed my path. My plan worked perfectly. When the trio saw me, they waved to get my attention and welcomed me to join them.

"Where have you been, Briney?" Grigor inquired, giving me a warm hug. "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"I was trying to find Twilfitt and Tatting's, that nice robe shop that Draco suggested," I lied. "but I got lost. I did find a shop where I bought my new owl, however."

"A minute owl? You could afford much better," Draco scoffed. "What are you, Briney, a Weasley or something?"

I swallowed hard. What was Draco implying? Did he see me with Fred and decided to torture me subliminally. What did he mean?

"Pardon?" I gasped.

"The Weasley's are one of the poorest families at Hogwarts," Lucius explained. "Arthur and Molly Weasley, the redheaded buffoons, had seven too many children. They're as poor as church mice, and that's being generous."

My blood began to boil. I hated Lucius Malfoy, and now my list of reasons to why grew after every encounter.

"Wealth has nothing to do with the merit of a person," I snapped.

Lucius and Draco laughed heartily, as if I had just delivered the funniest joke ever told.

"Oh, Nemesis, you are too funny," Lucius said, gasping for air. "I will have to remember to tell Narcissa what you said. It will make her day."

"I wasn't attempting to be humorous, Lucius," I sneered.

I bit my tongue from saying "Look at your family for example." If Grigor wasn't around I swear I would have told him off. I'd been wanting to for ever so long.

"Well, besides their nonexistent bank account, they are big supporters of Dumbledore," Lucius explained. "The whole bloody family probably makes up half of the Order."

"The Weasley's belong to the Order of the Phoenix?" I asked in a fascinated tone.

I tried to contain my expression. Fred was in the Order? I had just spent my day with a member of the Order of the Phoenix. It baffled me. If only Voldemort knew. My inner smile grew at the thought of Voldemort knowing about my afternoon rendezvous.

"Yes," Lucius replied. "Molly Weasley's brothers, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, were even members of the disgraceful group. They died during the First Wizarding War, thank god. We can thank your father for that."

My inner smile faded immediately. If Lucius was telling the truth then that meant…

"You mean Mrs. Weasley is Molly Prewett?" I breathed, barely audible.

"Of course, my dear," Lucius replied. "The whole bloody clan is disgraceful."

My Father killed Fred's uncles. My Father, Antonin Dolohov, was responsible for the brutal murders of Fabian and Gideon Prewett. I knew that already. I knew the list of wizards my Father had killed during the First War. I just had never wrapped my head around the lives those murders effected. Today, I ate ice cream with the nephew of the men my Father had killed. I felt like the scum of the earth. I felt like a ruddy Death Eater myself.

I could tell Grigor was shooting me a worried glare as the color immediately drained from my face. I could feel his arm around my waist, as if her was frightened I'd faint. I shouldn't have felt like this, I had just met Fred. How could I feel this utterly terrible after only knowing a person for a day? Well, to be perfectly honest it felt as if I had known him much longer. That was what I liked the most about him.

"What do you say to some new robes?" Grigor interrupted, attempting to change the subject to something much more pleasant.

"I think I'd rather just go home," I replied weakly. "I'm suddenly not feeling up to it."


	4. Chapter 4: Bride To Be

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Four**_

_Bride To Be_

_--_

_The sum which two married people  
owe to one another defies calculation._

--

George sat down against the future home of the twin's new shop. He nearly dozed off with his back resting against the side of the ancient building. Fred was supposed to pick out a new owl and meet George back in front of their shop while he finished up some paperwork with Mr. Figglehorn. The errand should have only taken fifteen minutes. George couldn't believe he didn't see Fred again for over two hours.

"What took you so long?!" George inquired anxiously. "I've been sitting here for ages!"

"Sorry, mate," Fred said whimsically.

"Well, where were you?" George urged.

"Met a girl," Fred smiled.

George suddenly smiled at the mystical look upon his brother's identical face. He looked like he was in a daze. George hadn't seen Fred look so taken by girl since…well, ever.

"Did you?" George laughed. "Well, what's she like?"

"Her name is Briney. She's bloody beautiful, funny, smart, gorgeous, kind, and did I mention she was pretty?" Fred grinned. "I mean she makes Fleur Delacour look like Millicent ruddy Bulstrode."

"She's a Veela then?" George inquired.

Fred nodded, there was no denying Briney was a Veela. No regular witch looked like her.

"I knew _I_ should have gone to get the owl," George smirked.

--

It was just two days before I heard the familiar tapping sound of an owl outside my window. It was Ares. The small bird dropped Fred's letter on my nightstand and instantly flew to Athena's side, nuzzling against each other gently. The letter asked why I rushed off without a proper goodbye. He then went on to ask some other questions in clear efforts to get to know me better. I hid the letter under my pillow, for if someone in my family found it…oh, I can't even think what would happen.

It took me six additional days to decide whether or not I was going to write back. I knew I would have to keep lying to him, I was in too deep. Telling the truth now could be catastrophic. I had written over two dozen replies, some confessing the truth, some continuing my lie. When I finally sent Athena off with my response his letter had been written and rewritten twenty seven times.

I told him my Father left us when I was young, and I never knew much about him. He asked me what my hobbies were. I told him I loved reading, but I couldn't be called a bookworm. I love hiking and the outdoors along with flying and Quidditch. Bulgaria was my favorite team because it's my home, and my axquaintance from school, Viktor Krum, is the seeker. I have a cat named Apollo and yes, I know a lot about Greek gods. I told him I was a half-Veela, not a full blood like he thought. I told him I was transferring to Hogwarts because I was moving in hopes to work for St. Mungos after graduation. That was only partially a lie. I wanted to do that, I just wasn't able to. My birthday is February 17th, and I'll obviously be eighteen. I asked him the same questions he had asked me, minus the Veela part, and in addition to a few others.

--

Over the next couple months our letters grew longer and closer together. Soon we were trading letters nearly everyday with countless pages enclosed. I had gotten to know Fred as a close friend, a best friend even. Though I knew I could tell him any and everything, I even admitted to him that I was an unregistered animagus. I've never told anyone but Grigor that. Yet something was still holding me back from telling him my true identity. I couldn't bare him separating himself from me, I couldn't lose him. I would just have to find a way to tell him in person. Yes, at Hogwarts I would finally tell him. I mean, how would he find out otherwise? I would just tell him before the first day of classes, before my name would be called for attendance. Yes, that's perfect. I prayed he'd understand, he just had to.

--

The night before I would leave upon the Hogwart's Express my Father informed me that my presence was requested by the Dark Lord. I would have rather died that see the withered old devil of man, but my Father insisted. I was to meet him at the Malfoy's at eleven o'clock, his orders of course. His convenience was the only thing that counted, no one else mattered.

My Father was called away on "business" with my brother and Yaxley, leaving me to go alone. I actually preferred it that way. I couldn't bare seeing my Father worship the bloody creature. It made me ill just thinking about it to be honest.

So there I was, standing in front of the Malfoy Mansion. I was intimidated by it's constant darkness surrounding it's stone courtyard and towering pillars. I refused to wear a proper dress like my Mother suggested. I wore a pair of ripped jeans and zip-up light blue hooded jacket with some worn chucks. I didn't care. What was he going to do, unpick me? I wished he would. I pulled my hair up into a high ponytail and went up to ring the loud doorbell.

Toby, the Malfoy's house elf I had met at the beginning of the summer, answered the door. His face beamed with excitement once he laid his oversized doe eyes on me. I smiled at the little creature and rustled what little hair he had atop his bobblehead.

"'Ello there, Toby," I smiled.

"Misses remembers Toby's name?" he cheered as if he hadn't had a thing to be happy about for decades. "It is an honor, it is."

"Of course I did," I grinned. "It's good to see you a-"

"DOLOHOV!" I heard a distinct woman's voice shout from the living room.

"Well, I better go," I said kindly. "I'll see you later, Toby."

"Yes, miss!" Toby beamed. "Thank you, miss!"

I strolled casually into the living room with my hands in my front jacket pockets. I saw Bellatrix LeStrange, Fenrir Greyback, Severus Snape, and Lucius Malfoy sitting on the Malfoy's ancient sofa and armchairs. I figured Draco and Narcissa had gone to bed early because of inevitable busy morning the following day. I nodded at them, simply acknowledging their presence, nothing more. I refused to smile. They didn't deserve my smile, they didn't deserve anything from anyone.

"My beautiful young, Miss Dolohov," Fenrir whispered. "How nice to see you again."

Fenrir stood up quickly and knelt on one knee before me. He took my hand in his and kissed it in a sickening way. His touch made my skin crawl. He had so many scars on his face his skin reminded me of a withered old tree trunk. His hollowed eyes also had an odd hint of yellow. He took a long time to release my hand, sniffing it like some sort of animal. I tried to pull it away, but he held on tighter refusing to let go.

"That's enough, Fenrir," Snape snapped suddenly, more fury in his voice than usual. "Let her go."

I peered over at Snape, nodding my thanks as the werewolf finally released me and returned to his seat. I never liked Severus Snape. I didn't trust him, rather. He seemed to play both sides of the fence. He was never very cordial to me. Whenever we were somewhere together he would nod at me at most. I always caught him peering over at me like I shouldn't be in his presence, as well. I wasn't too pleased when I found out he was the Potions professor at Hogwarts. I did appreciate him rescuing me from Fenrir's clutches, however.

"She isn't _that_ pretty, Severus," Bellatrix snapped. "Hardly worthy enough for the Dark Lord."

I turned my head quickly at Snape again, sending him a curious glare. He blushed and avoided my eyes. He told Bellatrix I was pretty? I would not have expected Snape to say anything positive about me. Huh, odd.

"I suppose you are the only one who _is _worthy-" Lucius smirked snidely.

"Shut up, Lucius!" she sneered.

I swallowed hard. I hated Bellatrix. She was never pleasant. The woman was married but so utterly in love with Voldemort she could barely function. She was completely pathetic, and I never felt the need to even attempt to put up with her. I took a seat on the only empty sofa next to the others. Bellatrix stood up immediately and sat next me, too close in fact. I refused to look at her though I knew she was staring daggers at me. She was examining me, looking for any flaw, any slight weakness to expose. She leaned in closer, so she could whisper in my ear.

"You know, I could just kill you right now," she started. "Then the Dark Lord would be mine."

I turned to face Bellatrix, our noses were just inches form touching. My eyes narrowed and my lips tightened.

"And what makes you think he'd even want _you_?" I snapped.

Bellatrix stood up so fast I didn't have time to react. She pulled out her wand and pointed it between my eyes with such a ferocious look upon face I knew exactly what was coming. I fell off the sofa onto the floor, crawling backwards.

"AVADA K-" she shouted.

Lucius, Snape, and Fenrir stood up at once in effort to stop her.

"CRUCIO!" a prominent voice bellowed.

I saw her wand shoot across the hardwood floors. She was knocked on her back fiercely and thrown into the wall after it. I looked at the direction the counter spell came from. It was Voldemort. He was still pointing his want at the spot she was just standing. A look of sheer fury was plastered across his face. Bellatrix was instantly sent into convulsions. She was screaming in pain and seizing upon the hard floors. Her face was contorted in a way I didn't think was humanly possible.

Then once her screaming ceased, Voldemort pointed his wand at her broken body and levitated her off the ground by her neck. I could see some sort of invisible object choking her, most likely a hand. She gasped for air as Voldemort kept his eyes on her demented face.

"How dare you?" he seethed.

"My Lord-" Bellatrix gasped desperately.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way-" he said, barely able to speak through his anger. "I will make you wish for your own death!"

I shook uncontrollably in my seat. My life had flashed before my eyes. My mouth hung open, my lower lip trembling. I feared my heart would beat out of my chest. I should be dead I owed my life to Voldemort? Oh, Jesus. I got to my feet, still trying to calm my beating heart.

"Do you understand me, Bellatrix?" he bellowed.

"Yes, m-my Lord. I-I'm sorry, my Lord," she stammered.

Finally, Voldemort lowered his wand. Bellatrix fell to the floor from mid air with a loud _THUD_. She laid there on her side, struggling to hold herself up on her elbows.

"Get her out of my sight!" Voldemort commanded the three speechless Death Eaters.

Lucius and Fenrir picked Bellatrix up by either arm and lifted her upright. Snape simply stared at myself and Voldemort. I couldn't read his expression, it was seemingly blank. He just sat back down in his seat as the two other men carried out into the dark hallway.

Voldemort placed his bony hand on my lower back, leading me into Lucius's study. It was the same place we had met the first time, months ago. He motioned me to the same oversized armchair, and he took his seat as well. He waved his hand around nonchalantly, illuminating all the candles to give the room a dim feel. He just stared at me, saying nothing. I didn't know what to do.

"Er-" I said awkwardly. "Thanks for...that."

"I should have killed her," he said a-matter-of-factly.

I gulped.

"You will be off to Hogwarts tomorrow, yes?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. "I really should be getting to bed. Big day tomorrow and-"

"I've noticed you've been sending quite a few letter lately," Voldemort said simply.

"I-" I started. "How did you know I-"

"I have eyes everywhere, my dear," he smiled viciously. "May I ask whom you have been corresponding with?"

"Uh-" I stammered. "Just my friends from Durmstrang. I'm just tying up loose ends, you know."

"I see," he smirked. "I just want to make certain you remain pure. I will not have a tainted bride."

"Bride?" I said a little to quickly.

I wasn't supposed to marry him. No, I was just supposed to give him his ruddy male heir and be on my merry way. I didn't think the Dark Lord believed in marriage, seeing as it was based on love which was something he was most definitely not familiar with.

"Yes," he said, standing from his chair to walk about the desk. "You see, Nemesis, I have been thinking."

"Thinking, my Lord?" I stammered nervously.

"My son should not be without a mother," he explained. "Therefore, marriage is my only alternative. We will be married by this time next year, my dear."

"But-" I interjected.

"I have no time for 'buts,'" he snapped. "I must be on my way now, Nemesis. I have business to attend to elsewhere, I will be meeting your father and brother in fact. I merely wanted to see you once more before you depart and tell you the good news, of course."

My mind was separate from my body as he helped me to my feet. It was as if I was peering down at myself from a narrators point of view. I was no longer myself. I didn't know who I was. I was just a stranger. A stranger in my own body. He kissed my cheek. His lips were like ice upon my warm skin. I could feel his cold, cryptic breath along my jaw line. I didn't move, I couldn't.

"I will see you soon," he whispered, millimeters from my ear.

A chill instantly shot down my spine. He then apparated before my eyes. My mind swam in terror. I didn't think the situation I was in could get any worse. I was wrong, dead wrong. I was going to be sick. I fell to me knees harshly, holding my hands over my face as I sobbed heavily. My chest heaved as my back arched in sorrow.

Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I was lifted to my feet as I continued to weep. I stifled my cries for only a moment to see who my supporter was. I choked once I saw it was Snape who was looking down at me. He still showed no expression but merely pulled me close, so I could sob into his chest. He placed his hand over my hair, comforting me. He spoke no words, he didn't need to. Maybe Snape wasn't as bad as I thought he was. All I knew was at that moment I didn't need someone to talk to. I just needed someone to hold me.

A few moments later, I apparated home, still without a word spoken to Snape. I cried myself to sleep, alone in my bed. I never wanted to wake up. In fact, there was only one reason I would bring myself to get out of the bed the following morning. Fred.

_**Author's Note: **__I know this chapter seemed a little too Snape/Briney. Sorry, but not to worry. The story revolves around Fred and Briney. I hope their age difference didn't freak anyone out. I mean it's not like anything happened. Snape just thinks she's pretty. How cute, right? Maybe Snape has a crush… maybe not. Read on and find out. Also just know that though Briney has quite a few admirers that doesn't mean she would succumb to their flattery…I guess…_

_**Review, please…**_


	5. Chapter 5: Discover Your Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Five**_

_Discover Your Destiny _

_--_

_The only correct actions are those that  
demand no explanation and no apology._

--

I rolled over the next morning, in the same clothes I wore the night before, and dark circles under my eyes. My head throbbed in the worst way, feeling hungover. I rubbed my eyes in hopes of waking myself quicker. It failed. I fell back upon my soft pillows and closed my eyes again. I wasn't able to fall back asleep. No, a clicking sound from my window brought me out of my comfortable position. It was Athena, holding a letter in her beak. I snatched it from her and read it immediately.

_Briney-_

_ I can't wait to see you. Meet me just inside the portal a quarter 'til departure._

_ -Fred_

I suddenly felt better. I didn't feel exhausted or overwhelmed or even sad. I felt excited, I was going to see Fred today. I had nearly forgotten after the events of the previous night. I smiled to myself. I couldn't wait to see his shaggy red hair, his gorgeous blue eyes, and feel his soft skin…

* * *

I had two large new brown leather trunks filled with my effects. I pulled them behind me along with Athena in her small metal cage. Apollo snoozed lazily atop the two compartments next to Athena. My Mother walked quickly to keep up with me. I didn't want to be late to meet Fred. I had said my "goodbyes" to my Dad and Grigor at home. My Father obviously could not go out in public seeing as he escaped from Azkaban. He typically tooled about our house, spent hours at the Malfoy's Mansion, or went out on "business trips" for Voldermort. Grigor simply had yet another "business trip" to attend, as well. He had wished me well at home and left for London for the day.

"Darling, zoo not fret," my Mother cooed in her thick Bulgarian accent, pulling some of my luggage along behind her as we tried to find Platform nine and three quarters. "Zoo vill love 'Ogwarts."

I didn't need her to keep telling me that I'll love Hogwarts. The woman didn't even go there. She was just going off what my Father has told her. I hate how she simply trusts everything my Father tells her. Granted part of me was excited to start over at Hogwarts, and to be with Fred quite frankly. Still the fact remained that she was talking out of her arse.

"Mum, lay off," I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm not _fretting,_ I just want to get a move on."

We finally found the platform and stalled in the back to say our final goodbye. Muggle men continued glancing in our direction, running into things like idiots. I couldn't wait to just get on The Express. My Mother kissed my cheek, leaving a thick lipstick mark. I licked my hand and wiped the smudge away quickly, checking to make certain no one saw.

"O'right," my Mum said. "Vould zou vant me to go trew zee portal vith you?"

"No, I'll be alright," I said.

"Zou are certain?" she smiled. "I am een no 'urry."

"Mum, I'll be fine," I insisted, "honestly."

"Vell, o'right," she beamed, hugging me tight. "Dovizhdane (Goodbye), Briney."

"Bye, Mum," I said, hugging her back.

I straightened my clothes before entering the platform. I wore my torn and faded jeans, white chucks, and a tight fitting navy hooded sweatshirt with my white camisole showing under. I wanted to look like I wasn't trying to dress up. I didn't want to look too desperate, though I definitely was for Fred's affections. I ran my fingers through my long blonde hair right before entering through the portal.

I stepped through the brick pillar and ended up in a cloud of steam. The whistle blew from the large train, unmistakably the Hogwarts Express. Through the steam of the train I searched for Fred. Many students hurried about, some with parents, some without.

Finally, I saw him from behind. He wore jeans, faded tennis shoes and a maroon sweater that looked a couple inches too short. His hair had been trimmed shorter and, he looked a couple inches taller. He was talking to a shorter redheaded boy who I took to be his younger brother, Ron. A broad smile instantly graced my lips. I left my belongings for only a moment and sprinted towards him, jumping up and hugging him from behind. He delicately pulled my hands off his shoulders and turned about to see me. He had a confused expression on his face, his face looked a bit different than I remembered…

"Fred?" I said with an upward inflection.

"No, but I can be," he joked, giving me the once over.

I chuckled, realizing exactly who he was now.

"Oh, you must be George," I beamed, extending my hand. "Fred has told me a lot about you."

George shook my hand and smiled Fred's contagious smile.

"And you must be Briney," he said, leaning in to whisper. "He's quite taken with you."

My stomach was instantly inhabited with butterflies. George had just said exactly what I wanted to hear, God bless him. Fred liked me. It took all I had in me to refrain from physically jumping for joy. I blushed and smiled in response.

"Fred went to drop off his luggage in our compartment," George explained. "He should be back in a tick."

"Great," I grinned. "Oh, this handsome young man must be Ronald. Hello, there."

Ron hadn't moved since I surprised George. His entire face was as bright red as his hair. He giggled nervously to himself when I acknowledged his presence. It was adorable.

"That's just Ron's way of saying 'Hello,'" a shorter redheaded girl smirked as she walked up to join us along with another frizzy haired witch, patting Ron a little too hard on the back. "I'm Ginny by the way."

"And I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled politely.

"You must be the girl Fred's been infatuated with all summer," Ginny giggled. "Briney, right?"

I liked Ginny. She reminded me a lot of Fred, he had said that in a letter as well. She was sweet and quite funny like her brothers. I ran all of their names through my head, trying to recall every detail about each of them from the letters.

"That's me," I beamed, shaking her hand then Hermione's.

Let's see, I was trying to remember what Fred had said…George is Fred's best mate. Ginny was the youngest and was his second closest sibling. Hermione was a bookworm who was known to be a bit up tight at times, but she was also a very talented witch and a good friend. Ron was picked on quite a bit by Fred, George, and Ginny. He was a bit awkward and deathly frightened of spiders, and he and Hermione fought quite a bit. Ron also never went anywhere without his best mate, Harry Potter. Wait a minute, where was Harry Potter? He was no where in sight.

"It's very nice to meet you all," I smiled.

"Harry is talking with Neville," Hermione explained to Ron, answering my unasked question. "He'll meet us in our compartment…which apparently we have to share with Looney Lovegood."

I raised my eyebrow at Hermione's statement, "Looney Lovegood."

"Oh, there's Fred," George said, looking over my shoulder, "finally."

I quickly turned about. The steam cleared and I saw his long slender frame striding towards us. A broad smile was spread across his face. He shoved his hair out of his eyes, his baby blues focusing on me. My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe. I saw him mouth "Briney," but I didn't hear it. He walked faster the closer he got to me. Finally, he slid his arms under mine and lifted me off the ground and hugged me. I hugged him tightly back, a foot or more off the ground.

"I missed you," I whispered, so no one else could hear.

"I missed you, too," he whispered in my ear, as well.

He set me back down on the ground, me smiling up at him and he grinning down at me.

"Well, isn't that just adorable," George teased his brother.

We both blushed and separated. I self-consciously shoved a strand of silvery blonde hair behind my ear. The others smirked and nudged each other, Fred looked over at my luggage.

"Let's take your effects to our compartment," Fred said.

"Alright," I said. "I'll see lot soon."

I waved to my new acquaintances and followed Fred. He brought my things into our compartment that we were to share with George and their best mate, Lee Jordan. He kindly put away my heavy things, leaving Athena and Apollo out. We then sat, alone, in the compartment while the two others caught up with old friends.

Fred and I chatted about the few things we needed to catch up on. His hand lazily strayed atop mine on the blue seats. He spoke softly so I would have to lean in closer to hear him, I did the same. This was the opportunity I needed to tell him my true identity, to admit to all my lies. His face was just a few inches from mine. Oh, I'd just tell him later.

He was going to kiss me, this was it. His lips were getting closer. His eyes closed, I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Oh, sorry!" a voice interrupted.

Fred and I separated quickly, embarrassed. I turned to face the intruder. He had dark shaggy hair, green eyes, and a…scar. Harry Potter. I never thought I would actually see "The Boy Who Lived" in person. It was as if I was looking over at the Lockness monster or something.

"I was just looking for Ron and Hermione-" Harry said, blushing awkwardly. "Sorry."

"It's alright, mate," Fred smirked. "I think the others are a couple doors down on the left."

"Thanks, Fred," Harry said.

"By the way, this is Briney," Fred smiled proudly, introducing me.

"Nice to meet you," I said, standing and extending my hand.

Harry smiled and accepted my hand. Once our skin touched something very odd happened. I felt a bolt of electricity shoot from my palm to the rest of my body. I gasped loudly as if the breath had been knocked out of me. Harry, on the other hand, looked in utter pain. His face became contorted and his eyes squinted in searing pain. Our hands seemingly locked together, our grip tightened.

The compartment faded away. I saw walking through a forest. A house was in the distance. I unlocked the door. A man tried to fight me. He fell. A woman with red hair was screaming. She's holding a baby. She fell. The baby was crying. I point my wand at the child. Everything goes black.

Finally, our hands separated. The compartment returned before my eyes. Harry rubbed his scar with his opposite hand fiercely. I struggled to breathe normally again. What the bloody hell just happened? Fred stood up to see if we were both alright.

"What just happened?" Fred asked dramatically.

"I…I-" I stammered. "I don't know. Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah," Harry cringed, still rubbing his scar. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

"I think so, yeah," I replied.

Harry looked at me differently. He had a look of fright and confusion in his eyes. The same green eyes the red haired woman had. Had Harry seen something too? Did he know my secret? He just kept staring at me, staring at me like I was a pink elephant, like I was some sort of freak. Harry reached his hand backwards clumsily, reaching for the door handle.

"Well, got to go," he said hurriedly. "See you later."

He rushed out of the compartment in a mad frenzy. Fred stared curiously at me. I merely shrugged. I honestly didn't know what had caused our sudden cosmic connection. It had to be Voldemort's doing. I don't know how or why it happened, but it did.

"Must have been a static shock or something," I said, hoping it was true but knowing it wasn't.

Fred still looked at me curiously, but accepted my excuse. I wish he hadn't. I wish he called me a liar, told me to tell him what really happened. But Fred trusted me, he didn't know he had a reason not to. My guilt grew after every second. We sat back down and resumed our previous conversation as if that previous event hadn't even occurred. It remained in the back of my mind, Fred chose to ignore it. My secret was building up. I had to tell him, I had to.

"Fred, there's something I need to tell you," I finally said.

"What's that then?" he asked lightheartedly.

"I haven't been completely honest with you," I explained, taking his hands in mine.

"What?" he asked. "Let me guess…you are secretly a Boggart?"

I secretly wished that was all it was, but I didn't laugh. I couldn't. He knew by the look on my face that this was serious. His face suddenly because stern and attentive.

"What is it?" he asked, squeezing my hands.

"It's just that I-"

The door slid open and George and Lee entered. They sat down on the seats across from us, still deep in conversation. Fred didn't take his eyes off me, not acknowledging George and Lee. I pulled my hands away from his. I couldn't tell him now, not with Lee and George around.

"Never mind," I said, smiling weakly. "We'll talk later."

"You're sure?" Fred asked, concerned.

"Yeah," I lied. "It's not all that important."

Lee introduced himself. After a few minutes I knew exactly why Fred, George, and Lee were best mates. They could finish each other's sentences an they laughed at each other's jokes. Well, all of their jokes were hysterical, so I could hardly blame them.

My stomach ached. I was nervous, and I was so anxious to talk to Fred alone. Every time our skin would touch or eyes would meet I pictured his face after finding out who I really am. Everything became much more real once we changed into our robes, mine was the only one in the compartment that didn't have a House badge. It would after tonight, however; which House was still up in the air.

The train was nearing Hogwarts. I would be at my new home soon.

"So how does this whole sorting thing work?" I inquired to the three friends. "Do they just call us one by one into Dumbledore's office and interview us or something?"

They chuckled together at my naivety.

"What?" I laughed stupidly along with them.

"Nah," George answered. "You get sorted by the Sorting Hat."

"Sorting Hat?" I said with an upward inflection.

"Yeah, it's this old wizard's hat that is about as old as the school itself," Lee explained. "It makes up a new song every year, spends the remainder of the year, after the sorting ceremony, making up a new song for the next year. Pretty pathetic existence if you ask me."

"But Professor McGonagall takes all of the unsorted students to the front of the Great Hall before dinner tonight," Fred continued. "McGonagall calls your name and you go up and sit on this stool in front of all the Houses. She puts the sorting hat on your head, it judges which House you should be in and then it shouts out which one it sorts you in."

I completely went deaf after Fred told me my name would be called in front of the entire school. That would mean everyone would know who I was all at once. My mouth went dry as I struggled to swallow, Fred noticed my panicked expression.

"Not to worry though," he smiled reassuringly. "We all had to do it. Don't be nervous. I'll be saving a seat for you right next to me at the Gryffindor table."

"Awwwwww," Lee and George cooed, making kissy faces to each other.

I had to tell him now. There wasn't much time.

"Fred-" I started.

Suddenly, the train came to a halt. I could hear a call for First Years in the distance. Last call.

"You better get a move on," George said. "We'll see you in a bit."

I was like a zombie when I stood an exited the compartment, looking once back at Fred. He nodded at me for support. I yielded no response. I merely followed a bunch of short eleven year olds off of the Express. I was head taller than most of them. I felt out of place and alone. Some them looked curiously at me. I could hardly blame them, I was the only transfer student in the lot.

I started thinking about Malfoy. I would have to see him sooner or later. I wondered what he would think if he saw me with Fred. Though if what I feared was about to happen happened then I wouldn't have to worry about that anymore.

I sat on a boat with the rest of the unsorted students and bit my nails nervously as we reached the shore of Hogwarts. I saw an enormous man named Hagrid, he led the string of boats by lantern light. He smiled kindly at me and gave me a friendly wink.

Professor McGonagall stood confidently at the bay of the lake. She had horn rimmed glasses and a stern expression, but something told me she had a good heart. She wore a large green hat and welcomed our group towards the enormous castle while I continued to bite my nails, feeling sick. When our group entered the Great Hall I could feel countless eyes upon me. I saw Fred out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling at me, giving me a thumbs up. I saw the empty seat beside him, clearly saved for me. I then saw Malfoy for the first time. He sat with Crabbe and Goyle, of course. One seat remained empty by him, as well. Our eyes met and he patted the seat to signal that it was meant for me, I swallowed hard.

Then I saw someone I had never seen before. I had only heard stories of him, horrible stories. It was Dumbledore. I recognized his long grey beard, crystal blue eyes, and tall unique hat my brother had told me about. He sat in the center of a long table, all the teachers sat on his either sides. I scanned the table until I came across Snape, he had been starring at me. He quickly tore his eyes away once he noticed I saw him starring at me, a faint blush flushed his face.

McGonagall placed the large talking hat upon the stool Fred had told me about, warned me about rather. It opened it's, I guess…mouth…and began to speak.

But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,  
though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear….

Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes  
and we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you  
let the Sorting now begin…

"No," I said under my breath. "Let the sorting _not_ begin."

A short brown haired girl with freckles tugged on my robes. I looked down at her.

"You go first," she informed me. "I heard Professor McGonagall say so."

_Damn._

I wanted to just turn around and run when I saw McGonagall pull out her long scroll of names. She cleared her throat before reading the first student to be sorted. Me.

"Nemesis Dolohov," she shouted.

A sea of whispers engulfed the student body as I slowly walked up to the stool. Every eye in the Hall was glued on me. My stomach was in knots. I couldn't look at Fred. I was sure his mouth hung open in shock. I avoided the Gryffindor table, staring straight forward. I sat down on the stool and awaited my fate. McGonagall set the hat on my head, and I looked up at the talking accessory.

"Oh, my first student of the year and my first challenge as well," I heard it say inside my mind.

"Am I?" I whispered, barely opening my lips.

"Quite," it replied. "You bare the blood of a Slytherin, but…"

"But what?" I inquired quietly.

"But you bare the heart of a Gryffindor," it explained.

"I do?" I asked barely audibly.

"Yes, because of this your destiny is great," it continued, "greater than you can imagine."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit louder this time. "What is my destiny?"

"You will have to discover your own destiny in…" it said, before bellowing. "GRYFFINDOR!"

**A/N: **_I may rewrite this chapter. I don't really like it all that much. Let me know what you think. Next chapter..Briney finally finds out how Fred reacts to her secret. Umbridge enters the picture. Malfoy reacts to her sorting. Classes begin and Slytherins are acting rather strange. And Snape finds it hard to concentrate._

_**Please, review!!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Not My Father

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Six**_

_Not My Father_

_--_

_What you don't see with your eyes,  
don't witness with your mouth._

--

No one at the Gryffindor table reacted. No one clapped. No one cheered. No one moved. They remained completely still. The Slytherin tables, however; had stood in expectation of my sorting into their House. They all appeared mid-breath, like they were just about to cheer before they were served the surprise of their life. The Slytherins then looked around at one another, shaking their heads in confusion, and shrugging in response. I saw Draco, his mouth hung open like he had the breath knocked out of him. He looked utterly taken aback, looking at me as if he felt sorry for my outcome.

I could care less about Draco, all I cared about was Fred. I slowly walked towards my new classmates. They all looked less than pleased to see me. My eyes found Fred. I had pictured his expression dozens of times in my head, yet when I saw the real thing it was a thousand times more devastating than I could have ever imagined. His eyes looked like saucers and his jaw appeared stiff and rigid. His cheeks were red with fury, with betrayal. I saw his hands balled into fists, his eyes followed me as I walked towards the table. The others shared looks of shock and awe. I couldn't bare to take a seat at the Gryffindor table, especially not by Fred. I wasn't a Slytherin and I wasn't a Gryffindor. I didn't belong at Hogwarts, I didn't belong anywhere.

McGonagall continued to read the unsorted students names off the list, though my peers didn't seem to be listening to the other student's outcomes. I darted past the Gryffindor tables and exited through the enormous wooden doors. I was humiliated, mortified, and alone. I found the Gryffindor common room and sleeping quarters, thanks to Fred's directions he had given me on the train just in case we got separated. I delivered the 'Fat Lady' the password he had weaseled out of Ron, a Gryffindor Prefect, earlier though Ron was not supposed to divulge the information until after the ceremony.

"Tortoise Toasties," I said sorrowfully.

My things were already in my quarters, and I was alone in my room filled with other empty beds. I wondered if my bunkmates would refuse to share a bedroom with me, I wouldn't blame them. I changed into my oversized blue striped pajamas and crawled under my covers. Apollo nuzzled up against me kindly. I hugged my only friend at Hogwarts and then reached for a parchment and quill. I needed to talk to Grigor.

_Grigor-_

_ I was sorted into Gryffindor. I don't know what to do. Slytherins hate me because I'm a Gryffindor, and Gryffindors hate me because I should be a Slytherin. I can't come home, and I don't belong here. I'm all alone, and I miss you._

_ - Briney_

I released Athena from her cage, placed the letter in her beak, and directed her out the bedroom window. My Father would be so disappointed that I was sorted into Gryffindor. He was the least of my worries, however. I couldn't get Fred's look of betrayal out of my mind. His expression was seared inside my eyelids. Every time I closed my eyes I could see him again. I covered my face with my palms and rubbed my forehead. I couldn't even stand the thought of starting classes tomorrow. Most of my subjects would be with Fred. I couldn't be around him without being able to talk to him. I cared so much about him, the mere thought of Fred hating me made me feel sick.

I rolled over and covered my entire body with my blankets. It took about an hour before I heard the first Gryffindors returning from dinner. I suddenly felt a weight upon the edge of my bed, I prayed it was Fred. I sat up straight, to see my intruder. It wasn't Fred. No, it was another Weasley.

"You know, a lot of people are pretty mad at you right now," Ginny said, curling her legs up under her atop my bedspread.

"They should be," I said timidly, pulling my legs up to my chest.

"Especially Fred," she continued.

"I know," I said, brushing my fingers through my hair awkwardly.

"Well, I'm not mad at you," she smiled weakly.

I raised a curious brow.

"You're not?" I said with an upward inflection.

"Nope," she replied, pushing a stray strand of red hair from her face. "If I were you I would have done the same thing. I mean, I can't imagine how hard it was to have to keep such a huge secret from someone…especially someone you care about."

I covered my face with my hand, shaking it fiercely.

"I'm so sorry," I admitted. "Fred will-"

"Fred will get over it," Ginny interrupted. "If he cares about you as much as I think he does then in time he will forgive you."

I prayed she was right, Ginny was his sister after all. The only person who knew Fred as well as Ginny was George. God, please let he be right. Please.

"What if you're wrong?" I asked sheepishly.

"I'm not," she assured me. "All I know is, I have never seen Fred happier than he was this summer. His face lit up like a kid on Christmas every time he received a new letter from you, and he would lock himself up in his room for hours writing you back. I've never seen him like that around any girl before."

"Honest?" I asked.

"Honest," she smiled.

"Thanks, Ginny," I said genuinely.

"You're welcome, Er-" she started.

"Briney," I explained. " I may have lied about my last name, but I do go by Briney. My middle name is Brinalynne, it's a nickname."

"You're welcome, _Briney,_" she grinned, "just give him time."

"Alright," I replied, "I will."

"And I'll talk to the others," she continued. "They'll understand."

I leaned forward and hugged Ginny. She smiled kindly and hugged me back. I felt at that moment like I had a sister. Fred was so lucky to have Ginny. She made me feel loads better, like I wasn't so alone after all. Maybe she was right. Maybe, just maybe Fred could find it in his heart to forgive me. Granted I didn't deserve his forgiveness. He owed me nothing, and I owed him everything.

Ginny then crawled off my covers and under hers, down the line of beds. I had a friend.

"Goodnight, Ginny," I whispered.

"Night, Briney _Dolohov_," she yawned.

* * *

The next couple days went by at a snail's pace, but I had actually enjoyed my classes thus far. Professor Flitwick was wonderful. I was extremely excited when he informed our class that healing charms would be the first topic we would be covering, but then something odd began to happen as I walked down the halls to Transfiguration. I thought I was hallucinating at first, but I soon realized what I was seeing was reality. The Slytherins were bowing, yes, bowing. Whenever any of them would see me coming towards them, they would stop everything they were doing and bow stiffly at me. I was humiliated. All of the other Houses began to whisper about why the Slytherins were virtually worshipping the ground I walked on, but they refused to divulge the information to any other students outside their own House. They only really spoke to anyone each other anyhow.

In Transfiguration, I could tell Professor McGonagall was apprehensive of me at first. She changed her opinion of me, however, as soon as I turned her chair into a Bengal tiger with a slight flick of my wrist. The entire class clapped along side McGonagall in response, except Fred that is. He crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes at me. He refused to acknowledge I even existed. If he saw me in the halls he would wither brush by me without any form of eye contact or just turn about completely. If he saw me in the Common Room he would collect his things and head up to his bedroom.

I did what Ginny said, I was going to let him be mad. It was all I could do. I couldn't talk to him until he blew off steam. If I were him I would hate me too. Though, I must admit, being so close to him and not being able to speak to him was driving me mad. I longed to laugh at his jokes and the touch of his skin. I had been fighting off tears since my sorting. I had cried more during the past few months than I had in my entire life. God, I hated crying. I was going to fight away the salty demons as long as I could bare.

I didn't have many people to talk to. I had Ginny, of course. She kept me sane. A fellow Seventh Year, Alicia Spinnet sat next to me in most of the classes we shared. She was nice and polite, but I think she was still a bit frightened by me. My last name, rather. She played Quidditch for Gryffindor, and she told me that try-outs were the following week. I didn't know if I was going to even go out for the team anymore. I didn't care, nothing mattered.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione would smile politely at me on occasion, but they by no means went out of their way to strike up a conversation. A lot of people liked Fred,_ a lot_, and their allegiance would always remain with him.

I ran into Malfoy for the first time since the sorting ceremony on my way to my first class with Professor Trelawney's. He hurried over to me and pulled me into a dark nook. He looked extremely frantic. Malfoy informed me that he had spoken with his father who had talked to Voldemort about my placement into Gryffindor. He told me not worry (not like I cared what the withering old pervert thought anyway), because the Dark Lord was not upset with my sorting. In fact, the bloody psychopath thought it was funny. It just added to his list of reasons to why I humored him, and why he liked me. _Yuck_. Malfoy then proceeded to tell me he couldn't understand why the hat would have placed my in Gryffindor. He told me the hat must be losing it after all the years of correct placements. I didn't tell Malfoy what the hat had said, I didn't tell anyone about the prophecy.

On Thursday, I was preparing my things to attend my first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with the awful Umbridge woman. I filled my messenger bag with her required heavy books. I headed down the steps from my room, dropping my quill onto the floor and under the sofa in the common room. I reached for the feathery writing utensil as footsteps began to approach. It was Lavender and Pavarti Patil. They couldn't see me from behind the couch as they passed by.

"Yeah, I heard that too," Lavender replied to whatever Parvati had just told her.

"I just feel bad for Fred, you know?" Parvati continued, my heart sank.

"Me too," Lavender said. "I mean, lying to him about her last name and then shagged Draco behind his back. It's disgusting really."

My breath got caught in my throat as my blood pressure began to rise.

"Who told you that?" Parvati asked.

"Seamus," Lavender replied. "I don't know who he heard it from."

I didn't even know who that was, yet he was spreading false rumors about me behind my back.

"Well Malfoy denies it, but you know that must be the reason the Slytherins keep bowing when she walks by," Lavender explained.

I thanked Malfoy in my head. I was surprised he denied the rumor, but then again I understood why he would. If Voldemort heard that Malfoy and I had well…fornicated…he would kill us both. I swallowed hard as the girls continued.

"Well, you know what else I heard?" Parvati said, leaning in closer to Lavender. "The only reason she transferred here was because she got expelled from Durmstrang for snogging one of the professors."

"What a trollop!" Lavender exclaimed. "Poor Fred."

"Yeah, poor Fred," Parvati agreed.

My mouth hung open in shock. Were people honestly believing these awful lies about me? I felt the countless tears that had been threatening to root their ugly heads beginning to fall down my cheeks. I snatched up my quill just before the sisters headed up the stairs to their room. I stuffed the quill inside my bag and ran out into the halls and down towards the dungeons.

A swarm of Slytherins bowed as I darted past them. I turned about and shouted, "STOP THAT!" The straightened up immediately as if the Dark Lord would punish them for making me angry. Well, to be quite honest he probably would. I hoped the dozen or so Slytherins would pass the word onto their classmates that I was not pleased with their unnecessary worship of me.

I wanted to be somewhere dark and depressing, somewhere to match my personality. I still had fifteen minutes until Defense Against the Dark Arts, and I had no where to go. I leaned against the cool damp wall outside a classroom, pulled my knees up to my chest, crossed my arms over my kneecaps, and rested my forehead on my arms. I refused to allow myself to cry at such nonsense. I was much too mature to succomb to such childish rumors.

My head shot up when I saw a set of black boots in front of my own Mary Jane's. I looked and saw Snape, he had his usual non-expression as he peered down at me. He extended a hand to me, which I accepted. Without another word he led me into a nearby room, his office. It was decorated with odd ingredients, some dry and some growing. It was dismally dark and dreary, much like Snape himself. It was rather organized, yet oddly cluttered at the same time. He nodded towards a wooden seat across from his desk. I sat down, not wanting to meet his eyes. He sat down across from me.

"I'm embarrassed," I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Every time you see me I look pathetic, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," he replied in his typical dry voice.

"Hogwarts just isn't what I expected to be," I continued. "I thought it would serve as a distraction before I…well, you know-"

"Hogwarts is a fine institution," Snape interrupted.

"I know," I replied. "It's not the academics that I am having trouble adjusting to. It's the…people."

"Socialization is overrated," he said simply.

"Not to me it isn't," I said, wiping my eyes again. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

"No." he said bluntly. "I like my privacy."

"You would rather be alone than with your friends?" I inquired.

"I have few friends," Snape admitted. "None of which I would prefer their company over my own solidarity."

"I find that hard to believe," I said.

"And why is that?" he asked, raising a furrowed brow.

"You're here with me now," I explained. "You could have easily passed by me so you could remain alone in your quarters, but you _chose _to stop and converse with me."

"Suppose it's my responsibility to look over you," he said shallowly, reminding me of the Dark Lord's request of him.

"Suppose it isn't just that," I replied, smirking slightly.

He cleared his throat uncomfortably and stood from his desk.

"Now that you have regained your composure, I ask that you leave me to my paperwork," he said, escorting me towards the exit. "Besides I fear the minds of students would jump to conclusions if they saw the two of us alone."

I lifted my bag over my shoulder again, turning back to him just once.

"You have no idea," I said sorrowfully.

I arrived just one minute early to Umbridge's potentially dreadful class. I sat in the far back at a table by myself. I looked around for Fred, who was no where in sight. I knew he had the class, for George was a few rows in front of me and he and Fred shared identical schedules. Ten minutes into Umbridge's terribly unnecessary lecture the door creaked open, revealing Fred. He held a note in his hand and walked to the front of the room to hand it to an annoyed looking Umbridge.

"I'll accept this today, Mr. Weasley, but please inform Professor McGonagall that I will not allow any tardiness of my students no matter the excuse from now on. Now take a seat," she said in her ear piercingly high voice.

Fred turned and looked around for an open seat, the only spare seat was next to me. He grabbed the chair but pulled it away from my table and placed it next to George. Umbridge cleared her throat and shook her head.

"Uh uh, Mr. Weasley," she said in her faux sweet tone. "You will sit where you found your chair."

Fred picked up his things and reluctantly stomped over to the empty seat next to me. He dropped his books down with a loud _THUD_. He refused to look over at me, I couldn't blame him. He stared straight ahead and didn't even acknowledge I was even next to him. I, however, kept sneaking glances at him from the corner of my eye. His jaw appeared as if it were wired shut and his eyes were significantly narrowed. I bit my tongue for fifteen more minutes before my word vomit came to a head.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as quietly as I could so Umbridge wouldn't hear.

A few more minutes passed with no response from Fred. I guessed he was pretending I didn't exist. But finally, nearly ten minutes later he replied. He was obviously debating whether he wanted to confront me or just continue to pretend I was invisible.

"You lied to me!" he whispered fiercely out of the corner of his mouth.

"I know," I said softly. "I didn't want you to-"

"To what?" he sneered. "To what exactly?!"

"To react like this!" I hissed, slightly turning to him.

Umbridge noticed our whispering and shot us a nasty glare as if she were contemplating whether or not it would be wise to scold the daughter of a well known mass murderer. She continued to read from her stupid book filled with nothing.

"How did you expect me to react?" he said in a much calmer tone. "You're father is a bloody Death Eater, and not only that, he murdered my Uncles!"

"I am _not_ my Father!" I murmured severely. "I have never approved of the crimes he has committed, and I didn't know your mum was a Prewitt until after I got to know you. I probably wouldn't have even spoken to you to begin with had I known. But yet again, Fred Weasley, I am _not_ my Father!"

"His blood runs through your veins!" he sneered, ignoring my argument.

"Then I suppose you pledge your loyalty to Voldemort simply because you bare a bloodline with the _several _purity obsessed families," I snapped a little louder than I intended.

Umbridge stopped mid-sentence and sent me another dirty look. I smiled innocently before she rolled her eyes and continued.

"That is completely different," Fred whispered. "I wasn't raised by-"

"And I was?" I interrupted him. "My Father was imprisoned in Azkaban before I could talk!"

It was apparent that he hadn't considered this fact. I could tell his wheels were turning inside his head because his expression became much more serene.

"What are you _really_ doing here, _Nemesis_?" Fred asked coolly.

"Briney is my nickname," I whispered. "I only lied about my last name."

His previous inquisition was the question I had been fearing for quite some time. I wanted to avoid it at all costs.

"Great, now answer the bloody question," he hissed.

"It-" I began awkwardly. "It is complicated."

"Complicated?" he inquired. "It's a simple question. Why are you at Hogwarts, and what is with the Slytherins worshipping you like a bloody idol?"

"It's sort of a long story-" I whispered feebly.

"I figured as much," he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you would just let me explain-" I urged.

"You should have explained a long time ago," he snapped.

"I know, Fred," I frowned. "I just... I-I just liked you so much, and I didn't want to lose you. Which seems stupid now considering the circumstances."

"You're damn right it was stupid," Fred hissed. "Do think I'm that shallow? If you would have told me who you really were when we first met I would have-"

"Dodged me like the plague," I interrupted. "Admit it."

"No," he assured me. "No, I wouldn't have done that. You just don't know me as well as you thought you did."

Umbridge suddenly slammed her heavy course book upon her desk and pointed directly at Fred and I. She had a furious expression across her face. We were apparently much louder than we realized.

"That is it! I have had it with you two!" she bellowed in an oddly normal voice for her. "Ten pointes from Gryffindor!"

"But, Professor-" I objected.

"I've had quite enough of _you_, Miss Dolohov!" she said in her annoying tone. "Just because your father-"

"Lay off of her!" Fred suddenly stood up from his seat and shouted back at Umbridge.

The entire class turned to stare at Fred. I looked up at him as if he were mad. He stood up for me, after everything I put him through. Maybe he was right, maybe I didn't know him as well as I thought.

"Watch your tongue, Mr. Weasley!" Umbridge yelled. "It is obvious that you and Miss Dolohov are in great need of some time apart, so I'm sure you won't mind spending the next three nights in detention!"

"Fine!" Fred shouted back before taking his seat again.

We didn't speak for the remainder of the class and after we were dismissed Fred gathered his things and darted out of the room as quick as he could, not even waiting for George. I took my time collecting my effects. The question still on my mind: Why did he protect me, especially after all he had just said to me? Was it possible that he deep down he did still care about me, regardless of what he said to me? Merlin, I hoped so.

_**Review, please. **_

**I do love them so.**

**A/N: **I know the dorm rooms are separated by years, but I want Briney & Ginny in the same room so let's just try & ignore that fact ;)

**Next Couple Chapters: **Briney confronts Fred after his first detention and offers him a bit of assistance. Harry, Ron, and Hermione warm up to their newest Gryffindor counterpart. Quidditch try-outs begin. Briney and Harry talk about their odd connection on the train. Voldermort appears with questions for his bride-to-be. Dumbledore and Briney meet face to face. A response comes from Grigor. McGonagall asks Briney to stay after class. Hagrid is fascinated another person at Hogwarts being half-creature, like him.

**Fallenjedipadawan - **Thanks! That's what I was going for =)

**Clear Blue Rain - **Thanks for the review!!

**TheRugMaster- **Yeah, that moment with Harry kind of came to me when I just started the chapter. I wanted to give a better reason to how Voldermort was able to get into Harry's head. Well, her name is Nemesis _Brinalynne_ Dolohov. Her brother gave her the nickname, Briney, when they were young. I talk about it midst the first chapter I think. Thanks for the review!!

**Maywriter - **Thanks for reviewing! I'm going as fast as I can!!


	7. Chapter 7: Can't Forget You

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter Seven**

_Can't Forget You_

--

_There is no love without forgiveness,  
and there is no forgiveness without love._

--

I went to tell Ginny about Fred's outburst in Defense Against the Dark Arts straight away after class. She thought it was a good sign. I mean, he was completely enraged but still stuck up for me. Maybe he did care after all. I didn't see Fred for the rest of the day, but I knew I would see him later. I was going to wait up for him to return from his detention with Umbridge, then I would be able to ask him why he did what he did. I knew I wouldn't be able to concentrate through my final class, Care Magical Creatures with Hagrid.

--

Snape pushed his stringy black hair out of his eyes as he leaned over a pile of papers on his desk. He was becoming more and more frustrated, not only with the mindless drabble he continued to read essay after essay but with himself. He couldn't concentrate. He would get a few lines into a student's assignment and wander off in thoughts he shouldn't be having…about Briney. Finally, after putting effort into reading another essay and failing miserably, Snape slammed his fists down on his desk with fury. He then rubbed his temples fiercely as if to physically erase his thoughts. Snape met Briney for the first time when he was young, and she was a mere child. He didn't even recognize her at Malfoy Manor. She was so grown up, so beautiful. Snape fought himself in an inner dialogue.

_She's too young for you._

_I know._

_You're twice her age. You could be her father._

_The Dark Lord is over three times-_

_That doesn't justify anything._

He shook his head violently, trying to silence his mind. He was a master of Occlumency, he should be able to clear his head better than anyone. Yet for some reason his head swam in unspoken conversation.

_She's too good for you._

_But-_

_But nothing, she's already promised to the Dark Lord._

_Yes, I know!_

_Then quit thinking about her._

_I'm trying!_

_No, you're not. You can't stop thinking about her because you don't want to._

_That's not true! I do want to forget her._

_You like thinking about her because the only way you could ever have her is in your dreams._

_Shut up! I don't want her!_

_Yes, you do-_

"STOP!" he bellowed.

Snape cleared his throat awkwardly, looking around to see if anyone had heard him through his closed door. He was relieved when no one entered his office after his outburst. Snape shoved his hair form his face once more and tried to return to his paperwork.

--

I headed for the Hogwart's grounds with Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. They rattled on about how they heard great things about my contortionist like flexibility and wide range on the Quidditch pitch from some of my teammates at Durmstrang. Angelina began spouting off every single one of my statistics, most of which I wasn't even aware of.

"So you think you can help us win the Quidditch Cup this year?" Angelina urged.

"Er-" I said, biting my lower lip. "Sure."

The two girls turned to each other and smiled giddily, not knowing I had no idea what that entailed. I suppose it meant each House competed, but I had no clue how many games or who I was competing in and against. I was just pleased a couple people were talking to me. I didn't have the heart to tell them I was contemplating not trying-out for the team. One latched on to either of my arms as we scurried down the hill towards Hagrid's Hut.

Hagrid was taking attendance when we finally arrived with the rest of our Gryffindor classmates and the Ravenclaws. Rain started to fall in a steady drizzle, I pulled my hood over my head along with most of the other students. Hagrid had a jolly expression that Fred had once told me was infamous. Hagrid had just returned from a mission for Dumbledore, that's what Ginny informed me anyway. He looked somewhat tired but excited to be teaching again.

"Welcome to Care of Magical Creatures, everyone!" he beamed. "I'm sure most of you already know, but just in case…I am your instructor Professor Rubeus Hagrid."

He seemed quite proud to be able to place the title "Professor" before his name.

"We're going to start off this semester with the study of the Wizarding World's most beautiful creatures," he started, knowing exactly what he was going to say. "That, of course, is the Veela."

And of course everyone stared at me out of the corner of their eyes. I swallowed hard and rolled my eyes in response. Hagrid went into detail about where the name 'Veela' came from, what Veelas turn into when they're angry, how their song and dance effects men, and promising to speak about interbreeding next class. It was probably the most unnecessary and awkward lesson of my entire academic life. I couldn't wait to get out of the rain and embarrassment. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Hagrid dismissed the class. I turned to follow after Angelina and Katie, but I was stopped by a firm oversized hand that undoubtedly belonged to Hagrid.

"Could I have a word?" Hagrid grinned kindly.

"Um, of course," I said curiously.

I waved to Angelina and Alicia to motion for them to go on without me. They waved in reply and disappeared up the hill. Hagrid led me into his Hut, that was quite warm and welcoming especially on such a rainy day. I sat upon one of his oversized chairs and pulled off my hood. He handed me an awful cup of tea, that I pretended was the greatest tasting drink I have ever had the pleasure of ingesting. He sat opposite of me, fitting perfectly on his furniture.

"Sorry for asking ye to say after class," Hagrid said.

"Am I in trouble?" I inquired anxiously. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, nah," Hagrid chuckled. "Of course not, I just wanted to ask ye a couple questions about well…being…"

"A Veela?" I said, finishing his sentence. "But, Professor, I'm only a half-breed. I hardly-"

"Ye see, I wanted to be able to teach the class about all forms of Veela," Hagrid interrupted. "But I have only met full blooded Veela females and a one quarter blood female, and the book barely touches on any other sorts of Veela, and I heard you-"

"Had a brother," I said.

"Exactly," he nodded happily, obviously interested in hearing my explanation. "I figured you'd be the one to ask about the subject, and I've never met a half-Veela either. I just wanted to ask you what it like growing up in a Veela household?"

I set down my tea and thought about how to describe what being a half bred Veela was like.

"Well, it's sort of difficult to explain," I started, scratching my head. "My Mum can transform into her…well, I call it her 'Harpy Form' whenever she wants to. Though, I have only seen her convert a few times… when she was really furious. You see, that's the one of the many downfalls about being a full blood Veela. If you get too angry you turn into that…flying monster thing. Once she…or any Veela, really…turns into their "Harpy Form' it is very hard for them to control themselves. It's sort of like a werewolf during a full moon."

Hagrid nodded, clearly intrigued by my explanation.

"My brother and I had to hide until her fits were over when we were young," I said. "Thank Merlin there weren't many. She learned how to stay calm in frustrating situations…for the most part. My brother, like most Veela males, are not only a rarity but shares the good looks of my Mum. He doesn't have the typical blonde hair, however. He also cannot transform at all. He merely inherited the striking facial features, like all Veela males. He's basically just a very handsome young man. Oh, he also can't carry a tune, and his dancing is atrocious. Take it from someone who has seen it firsthand."

"And you?" Hagrid asked. "Besides your appearance, what did you get from yer mum?"

"Er-" I started. "Well, I look quite a bit like her, like you said. I have the token blonde hair, obviously. And I, to my dismay, have the bloody singing voice. It's no fun growing up without being able to sing along with your friends to the latest music craze. And I suppose it's innate, the dancing I mean. I didn't know the whole dancing routine was sort of programmed into me until I was eight or so. A lot of girls are jealous of Veela, but I really would switch places with them in a second if I could."

"I see," Hagrid said, as he actually took official notes of my statements. "You didn't mention if you can or cannot transform into…er-"

"The 'Harpy Form?'" I smirked, sipping the dreadful tea again. "Yes, unfortunately I can. I have to be ridiculously enraged, though. I mean, ten times more upset than a full Veela would have to be. And it's not as easy to transform as you'd think, as well. Half-breeds have a much more troublesome go in the matter. The pain we experience is extremely antagonizing. It feels as if a pair of scissors slice open my back to release my wings. My eyes turn this horrific color, it's like a hollow coal black facade. My finger and toenails grow into these terrible claws and yet again, because I am a mere half-Veela, I grow fangs instead of a full heinous beak like my Mum so handsomely inherits."

Hagrid continued to quickly scribble down everything I was saying, trying not to miss a beat.

"It's only fully happened to me once," I admitted. "When I was three, my brother snatched my toy broom or something, and I in turn unleashed my inner beast. I had a bad temper already, you see. You can imagine how hard it must have been for my Mum to keep her own disposition under control and manage a temperamental toddler at the same time all by herself, mind you. I must admit if I get reasonably angry I get a symptom or two. Like if I become a bit too upset, my eyes can change, and my lovely little ability to throw fireballs becomes available on occasion too."

He nodded, fully taking in every word I was saying. I hadn't talked openly about my -abilities- as a Veela to anyone (besides Fred, of course). It wasn't as if I really minded, it was just a subject most people didn't feel comfortable asking me. Understandable, I suppose. I would think it would be an awkward topic for someone to initiate. _So, Briney, how's life as a magical creature? _

"Fascinating," Hagrid mused. "Incredible, really."

I shrugged and smiled kindly at him, blushing a bit. It was just part of my life, something I was forced to grow up with.

"I want to thank you for speaking with me," Hagrid beamed. "I hope it wasn't too much of a bother."

"Not at all," I laughed slightly.

"I'm a half-creature too, ye know?" Hagrid said a bit quieter than before. "Giant, ye see. It's quite a bit less accepted to be a half-Giant than a half-Veela, though."

"I know, Professor," I said sadly. "It shouldn't be that way."

He cleared his throat and smiled a broad smile again.

"Call me 'Hagrid,'" he said. "Outside of class, of course."

I nodded and smiled. We chatted off handedly a bit longer before I headed off to my quarters. I needed to prepare myself to speak with Fred. After leaving Hagrid's, I felt a bit better for some reason. It was nice, talking freely to someone. I hadn't been able to talk with Fred or Grigor for nearly a week, and I was going bananas.

--

The Gryffindor common room had slowly but surely cleared out by the time I made my way down from my bedroom. I was happy I was the only one occupying the area. I wanted to be alone with Fred when he returned from detention with Umbridge. I really didn't know what to say, but I knew once I looked into his blue eyes I would know exactly what to say…well, I hoped at least. I was curled up in my favorite oversized blue striped pajamas that belonged to Grigor. He didn't know I _borrowed_ them before I left. I held my heavy Potion's book in my lap as I practiced making some potions from the next chapter. I had to do something to kill time. I had just added a hint of Beetle's Breath to my Murtogg Mixture when I heard the portrait open, revealing a very exhausted looking Fred.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw me sitting on the sofa. He obviously didn't expect to see me sitting there, waiting for him. He tried not to let his surprise show, however. I slid my things into my messenger bag and stood up in front of the sofa with my hands awkwardly twiddling before me. I shoved a stray strand of hair behind my ear and relocked my hands together. He walked towards the boys' dormitory. He wasn't going to speak to me. I opened and closed my mouth, searching for the words. Then I laid eyes on his hand, a steady flow of blood was falling down his fingers from the top of his hand.

"What happened to your hand?" I asked frantically.

He stopped but refused to turn around to face me.

"It's nothing," he insisted, hiding his in front of him.

"It's not nothing," I said. "You're bleeding!"

I walked towards him and reached for his hand to hold it in mine. I pulled him towards the sofa, and somewhat forcefully dragging him down next to me. He flinched slightly as I examined his wound. There was writing atop his hand. I narrowed my eyes to make out the scribbles.

_I must not raise my voice._

"Umbridge did this to you?" I asked shakily.

Fred nodded apprehensively.

"We've got to tell-" I began.

"No," he persisted. "I don't want to give her the satisfaction of having any effect on me."

"But she can't get away with-" I began.

"Please, Briney, let it go," he said, pulling his hand away from mine.

I understood.

"Elzar's Extract," I said simply.

"Huh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Dab your hand with it to heal your gashes and ease the pain," I said. "Murtlap Essence does a decent job as well, but I find Elzar's Extract is much more efficient. I've got some in my drawer upstairs. Just give me a moment."

I hurried up the stairs, as if he would disappear before I returned. I quietly retrieved the small bottle and a white cloth to extract the liquid with. He was still there when I reentered the Common Room. A breathed a sigh of relief before taking my seat next to him. I pulled the cork off my tiny bottle and turned it over onto the white cloth. I then took his hand in mine again, holding the newly moistened cloth over his injury tightly. Fred cringed at the initial pain.

"Oh, stop fidgeting you big baby," I smirked.

"I am NOT a baby," Fred laughed, trying to hold it back. "You try getting your hand sliced open and then tell me how you feel!"

"I wouldn't flinch," I grinned slyly.

"Would too," Fred chuckled.

"Would not," I giggled.

For a second it was as if Fred had forgotten we were enemies. His regular smile was plastered across his face, and his eyes had regained their usual life. I held the cloth against his skin even tighter, wishing the few moments needed to heal his wound would last forever. A calming silence overcame us once more. Fred scratched the back of his neck with his uninjured hand, looking away from me.

"Fred, I-" I started.

"Briney, don't," he interrupted. "Just don't."

"But-" I began again.

"Let's just forget our…er- past and get on with our lives," Fred said severely, "separately."

"That's it!" I spat, holding his hand in a much more informal manner. "I have apologized, you know I meant it, and you know this is why I lied to you to begin with! What is it that you want, Fred? What do I need to do for you to bloody forgive me? Tell me, and I'll do it!"

"Nothing," Fred snapped. "Just forget it."

"I _can not _and _will not _just forget it!" I hissed.

"Well, you're going to have to," he sneered. "I have."

I refused to believe it. There was no way he could have gotten over whatever we had so soon. It was impossible, and I knew it. I released his newly flawless hand and held his face in between my palms. He tried to turn away, but I refused to release him.

"Look at me." I whispered desperately.

His eyes finally met mine reluctantly.

"Look at me," I demanded softly. "Look me in the eye, and tell me you want to forget about me."

He bit his own lower lip as mine quivered slightly with emotion.

"I-" he stammered. "I can't."

He looked disgusted with himself for not being able to lie to my face. I tried my hardest to hold in my smile. I leaned in and wrapped my arms around his neck. He turned his head so his mouth was centimeters from my ear. I could feel his warm breath against my skin.

"Damn it, Briney," he whispered, barely audibly.

Fred was angry with himself. He wanted to remain furious with me, hate me, ignore me. But his heart was loyal, though his brain wanted to reject the girl who betrayed him. I held him closer, never wanting to let go. I wanted this small moment in time to last for an eternity.

"Fred, I'm sorry," I murmured. "I'm so sorry."

"Just no more lies, Briney, no more secrets," Fred urged. "Is there anything, anything at all, that you're keeping from me? Tell me now."

I debated in my mind what to say back. I didn't reply for over a minute.

"Yes," I admitted. "There is something."

Fred pulled away, holding my hands in his.

"What is it?" he inquired gently.

"I can't tell you," I said, looking down. "Just not right now."

Fred released a heavy sigh through his nostrils and shook his head.

"Listen, I know you have no reason to trust me," I said, gripping his hands. "But you have to believe me when I say that I can't tell you now."

"Why not?" he asked anxiously.

"Because I'm scared of the consequences," I admitted. "I promise I will tell you when it's safe to do so."

"Briney-" Fred said in a disappointed tone.

"Alright, give me 'til Christmas," I pleaded, trying to compromise. "I'll tell you by the 25th of December, or you can write me off forever."

Fred contemplated my offer for a moment.

"Fine," he sighed reluctantly.

I smiled and immediately pulled him close again. He held my cheeks in his palms whilst our foreheads brushed against each other tenderly. Our noses gently touched, our lips both sporting weak smiles. I played with my long blonde hair, combing it through his fingers. Our mouths parted slightly, feeling each other's breath. My mouth shuddered, wanting so desperately for him to kiss me. I wanted to feel him, feel his lips against mine.

"Looks like somebody made up," a voice piped up.

It was George, leaning against the open stone frame around the boys' staircase. His pajamas seemed to be a size too small because with his arms crossed ever so nonchalantly across his chest, his sleeves went a few inches above his wrist.

"I'm going to kill him," Fred whispered lightheartedly.

"Nah, let him live. You never know, you may need a body double some day," I joked quietly before we separated, both blushing.

I peered over at our intruder.

"Hi, George," I giggled, waving slightly to him.

"Hey there, Briney," George smirked humorously, sending me a mock salute.

Fred stood up and shoved a stray stand of hair behind my ear.

"'Night," Fred smiled. "See you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I breathed, watching his disappear up the steps with George ruffling Fred's hair.

My heart pounded inside my chest, I could feel the warmth upon my cheeks. I clutched my hands together over my heart and smiled so wide, I feared my face would freeze. I fell back upon the pillows and closed my eyes, picturing his lips against mine. If I closed my eyes tight enough I could almost feel his skin against mine.

"Nemesis," an all too familiar voice interrupted my pleasant daydream.

I sat up suddenly, unlacing my fingers. It was coming from the fireplace, there I saw him. It was the outline of Voldemort in the flames. My breath was caught up in my throat, praying to God he hadn't seen us together. I looked around dramatically, making certain Fred and George were gone and the room was completely deserted. I got to my feet and peered into the fire, biting my lip.

"Yes, my Lord?" I gulped, preparing for the worst.

--

**A/N: **_I feel like this chapter kind of sucked. Sorry, I don't know. The next one will be better. I hope. I bet you are all anxious for a Fred/Briney kiss. I know I am! Ha! Well, please let me know what you liked/hated, etc. Reviews make me ever so happy!! _

**PS: **_I was so excited to see I got something like 7 reviews on Chapter 6! I only get that many reviews on one chapter on my House and M*A*S*H fics! I appreciate all of your feedback…even the negative comment I got this time…Anyway, thanks so much again. I'll have a poll question at the end of this chapter. I am at a loss for what to do on this chapter that is a long ways away…_

**PSS: **_I know Hagrid didn't come back until much later, but let's just go with it. _


	8. Chapter 8: Just a Scratch

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Eight**_

_Just a Scratch_

--

_A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature,  
to stop speech when words become superfluous._

--

"Hello, Nemesis," he hissed in his snake-like tone.

His thin slits for nostrils flared each time he spoke my name. I could make out his long skeleton like fingers were laced before his hideous face. Even though I knew he wasn't really here he was still extremely intimidating, especially when he potentially just saw me all over another boy…a Weasley to top it off.

"To what do I owe this great honor?" I bowed sarcastically, though he had no idea.

He smirked at my pleasantry.

"I merely wished to check up on you," he explained. "I was surprised to find you all alone at such a late hour, yet pleased all the same. You see, I have been peering in with hopes to see you."

_Alone. _Thank, Merlin, he hadn't seen Fred. I felt as if a thousand pounds had been lifted off my shoulders. I released a heavy sigh of relief and sat down on the sofa, facing the fireplace.

"I was just catching up on my studies," I replied curtly. "I must have lost track of the time."

"I see," he nodded, pausing dramatically.

I swallowed hard.

"I must admit that I was surprised to hear you were not placed in Slytherin," he said.

"As was I, my Lord," I whispered, peering over my shoulder to make certain I was still alone.

A faint smile graced his lips. I could tell he liked me, probably more than he either wanted or expected to. I unintentionally made him laugh, something he was far from used to. I think he enjoyed being in my presence more than he was ever willing to admit. Too bad I didn't feel the same, far from it. I fought off my inner 'Harpy Form' whenever I saw his hideous face.

"You know, Bellatrix spoke quite openly about your situation, suggesting that you must have bewitched the Sorting Hat to place you in Gryffindor," he said, awaiting my response.

"Bellatrix Lestrange is an awful woman who knows nothing of which she speaks," I snapped. "Every word that escapes that disgraceful creature's mouth is a lie."

I replayed my near death experience, courtesy of her, in my mind. I despised that woman, seeing her face made me want to claw her eyes out. She would have given her life for Voldermort, and in some ways she already had. Voldermort, however, chuckled at my comments about Bellatrix.

"I thought you may retort something like that," he smirked.

"I did not ask the Sorting Hat to place me in Gryffindor, Slytherin, or any other House for that matter," I snapped, making certain to leave out what the Hat's prophecy.

I could feel my eyes transforming. I closed them for a moment, taking a deep breath to prevent my temper from getting the best of me. I didn't want Voldemort to see my lack of self control, for he would certainly expose it.

"Calm down, young Dolohov," Voldemort smiled devilishly. "I believe you. Bellatrix is simply envious of your highly revered position I have so graciously placed you in. I silenced her…forcefully."

"Good," I nodded slowly.

Well, he was right. The bloody woman was jealous, and I had no sympathy for her.

"I see you have inherited you father's temper," he smirked.

"I have inherited _nothing_ from my Father," I sneered.

He smiled at my defiance again. I don't know why it mattered who I inherited my temper from. Both of my parents were Death Eaters, that certainly included my Mum. But for some reason I didn't see my Mother in the same light as my Father.

Ivana Dolohov, my Mum, was born in Bulgaria to Evangelina and Ivan Hinova. She was the first born to my Grandmother, Eva. My Mum ended up being one of three girls, however. My Grandma and Grandpa were both Veela, and lived a very modest and happy life in Bulgaria up until my Grandpa Ivan passed from a sudden illness. My Mother was heartbroken at her father's death, and her mother remarried so quickly she honestly had too little time to properly mourn for her father. My Grandma Eva's second marriage was to a Frenchman named Francois Marceau. They bore two more daughters; Apolline and Bernadette. They were merely half Veela, as I am. They moved back to France when my Mum was still young, but she refused to attend Beauxbatons Academy. She accepted her invitation to attend Durmstrang Institute and stay in Bulgaria, alone.

Apolline and Bernadette lived in France and lived a very happy life. They attended Beauxbatons Academy, were the apples of their parents' eyes, and were bitterly jealous of my Mum. All three girls were bloody gorgeous, but there is a great difference (most of the time) between pureblood Veela and half blood Veela. Their envy of my Mum's appearance drove them to sabotage her relationship with their parents. Then soon after her sixteenth birthday, my Mother was inimitably disowned from her family after a disagreement with her stepfather. She was then left alone with a small inheritance from her late father.

After she graduated from Durmstrang, she took a job with the Ministry of Magic in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the Centaur Liaison Office to be precise. That's where she met my Father, Antonin Dolohov. The Ministry had heard word that someone or _something_ had been antagonizing the Centaurs. She went to investigate the situation and found my _wonderful_ Father trying to convince the Centaurs to join Voldemort. The Centaurs may not have fallen for his charm, but my Mum certainly did. My Father proposed to her a few months later, she became a Death Eater, they married, and finally had Grigor then me. My Mum never killed anyone, however. She was pregnant all through the First Wizarding War, and I honestly don't think she would have even if she had not been with child. She had not harmed a wizard since Voldemort returned, nor do I believe she will be asked to.

I think the reason she married my Father was because of the mere fact she was lonely. She didn't belong anywhere. She was expedited from her family and left by herself. When she was offered an opportunity to belong to something, something resembling a family, she joined without a second thought.

She was pleased to belong to a following, even if was an immoral assemblage of wizards. My Mum didn't foresee her little group splitting up, but as everyone already knows is exactly what happened. She was left heartbroken again when my Father was sent away to Azkaban, but this time she wasn't alone. She had me and Grigor. She raised us, without a biased towards Voldemort or Dumbledore. Though she favored the Dark Lord's posse, of course, she allowed me to make my own decisions. That was until my Father returned. She felt guilty that only one of their children had become a Voldermort supporter. Though she may not have influenced me to join them, she did not stop my Father from attempting to brainwash me into undying worship of the Dark Lord.

No, Voldemort was wrong. I was nothing like my Father. I was much more my Mother's daughter; independent, strong, and maternal. The only difference barring me from her was our affiliations.

"Alright, alright," Voldemort smirked. "You didn't inherit your father's temper, but your brother certainly has. He is-"

"Grigor?" I interrupted quickly. "Is he alright? I wrote him some time ago, and I have yet to receive a response. I've been so worried."

"He is well, _my_ Nemesis," he said, causing me to cringe slightly at his title for me. "I have been keeping him quite busy as of late, however. I will make certain to remind him to reply to your letter, if it pleases you."

"Yes, it would," I said urgently. "Please do so."

"If it pleases you then consider it done," he nodded his assurance.

"Er-" I started awkwardly. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he smiled devilishly. "I must leave you now. We will speak soon. Goodnight, my innocent young Nemesis, sleep well."

"Leka nosht (Good night)," I said in Bulgarian, unable to wish him anything in my native tongue.

With that he disappeared into the flames, starching the fire. I simply picked up my things in efforts to finally head off to bed. I was numb to my situation with Voldemort. I knew what my fate was, yet I refused to fully believe it. I think 'shock' would be the perfect way to describe my phase. All I wanted was to climb under my covers and fall asleep, trying to only think of my reconciliation with Fred.

"Er-" I was interrupted. "Who were you talking to?"

It was Harry. He was standing in front of the boys' staircase, looking as if he had yet to sleep.

"No one," I lied. "I was just reading aloud."

Harry nodded suspiciously before snatching up a book from one of the end tabled. He had clearly left it before he went off to bed and had just remembered it's location. I was just surprised he was speaking to me. He was most loyal to Fred, and the Weasleys in general, and had refused up until then to speak a word to me. We were alone, and Harry had already spoken to me. I swallowed hard and decided to ask the question that had been irking me since our incident on the train.

"Um, Harry?" I said, stopping him from returning to the dormitory. "Could I possibly have a moment?"

He turned around to face me.

"Alright," he said reluctantly.

He took a seat on one of the chairs next to the sofa I had been occupying. He set the book next to him and leaned over casually, resting his elbows on his knees. I set my things down and mimicked his informalities.

"About our…_connection_…on the train," I started. "Did you see anything?"

Harry raised a curious brow at my question.

"Well, I can't say I _saw_ anything," he replied, scratching his already disheveled hair. "I just felt this immense pain shooting threw my body, my scar mostly. It was like a bolt of electricity had shocked me or something, but I didn't _see _anything. Why, did you see something?"

I bit my lower lip, contemplating my reply.

"No," I lied. "Nothing."

I suddenly noticed a similar marking upon Harry's left hand. It matched Fred, but with a different inscription. My mouth hung open, she had done it again. It was obvious Harry had had a detention with Umbridge just before Fred. I had to hand it to the woman. She was clever, not having more than one student in her clutched as once. There would be no witnesses. This woman was evil and must be stopped.

"Your hand," I stated dumbly.

"Just a scratch," he lied, sliding his hand up under his pajama sleeve.

"Do you typically get scratches in complete sentences?" I smirked.

"It's just-" he started.

"You had detention with that dreadful woman, eh?" I inquired.

Harry nodded.

"Here," I offered.

I pulled the same potion that I had used on Fred from my bag and handed it, along with the cloth, to Harry. I explained the effects and he accepted my offer.

"Thanks, Briney," he smiled weakly, examining the liquid I had given him. "And could we possibly keep this between us?"

"Secret's safe with me," I grinned, gathering my things finally. "Goodnight, Harry."

--

"That was bloody brilliant!" Fred beamed, walking backwards in front of me.

The rain had began to pour buckets from the dark grey afternoon sky above. Fred and I were walking back from Quidditch try-outs. I had made Keeper after receiving overwhelming acclaim for my athletic talents. Fred and George ranted and raved about my performance to make the team. Fred lifted me onto his back to celebrate my accomplishment. I couldn't fully enjoy my winning, however. For because of my newfound position of Keeper, it disallowed Ron from fully making the team. He won the role of my back-up. He sulked alone a few steps behind us. His head hung sorrowfully, staring down at his boots, his red hair clung to his rain soaked face.

"Oh, cheer-up, Ronniekins," Fred laughed, wrapping an arm around his younger brother's shoulders while still holding me firm with the other. "It's not the end of the world."

"Ron, maybe I'll break my arm or my leg or something," I said, trying to lift his spirits by hoping for my own physical demise.

"Nah, Briney, even with a broken limp you'd lap ickle Ronniekins," George teased, ruffling Ron's hair.

Ron shoved his older brothers off of him and darted towards the front doors, obviously infuriated. He huffed off in a rage that only a Weasley could obtain.

"Ron!" I shouted after him. "Come now, they were only joking!"

Fred and George laughed at their younger brother's childish reaction.

"Look what you two did now," I smirked. "He was already upset, and you've gone and made it worse. Poor thing."

"Oh, fine. I'll go after him," George said, rolling his eyes pretending he wasn't going to go after him anyway.

George ran ahead after Ron, leaving Fred and I alone. We hadn't had a moment alone since our appeasement a week prior. Fred gently set me down off his back, immediately lacing his fingers in mine. It was nice, being alone with Fred. It was becoming exhausting having to keep our hands off each other in front of our peers. It was also bothering me that we had yet to share our first kiss. We continued to get interrupted by intruders, George and Harry to name a couple.

Fred and I were covered from head to toe in muck. Our faces were splotched in fading spots of mud, our soaking hair clung to our faces, and our clothes were drenched. We were a sight to say the least. We were just lucky the temperature was still warm enough to avoid more misery. We walked in comfortable silence up to the entrance, just enjoying our solidarity. Fred stopped before the enormous doors, holding my hands in his and looking down at me. Merlin, I loved how tall he was. I could feel the warmth through the slightly opened door, but Fred refused to enter just yet. He humorously looked about to make sure we weren't going to be interrupted. When he saw no one in sight he leaned in slowly towards me. Finally, this was it. I felt his tender hands upon my cheeks, and I mimicked his already closed eyes.

"We heard about tryouts-" Ginny shouted energetically with Harry (who missed tryouts because of detention with Umbridge) Hermione, and a still sulking Ron in toe.

I opened my eyes and pulled away quickly, blushing like made.

"Bloody hell," Fred said, half laughing half out of frustration.

"Er-, sorry," Ginny said sheepishly.

"Oh, forget it!" Fred chuckled.

Before I could even react properly, Fred grabbed my face in a forceful yet gentle manner and kissed me, in front of everyone. My eyes initially widened in surprise but slowly closed as I deepened our kiss. Butterflies instantly inhabited my stomach. His hands slid down my waist as I held his face affectionately in my palms. There we stood soaking wet in the rain, covered in mud, in front of a group of bystanders, snogging like crazy. But none of it mattered, our surroundings faded away into a pleasant blur.

--

_**Coming Soon: **__McGonagall keeps Briney after class and delivers her some insight. We see a glimpse of Briney's 'dark side' concerning Umbridge. Briney has another confrontation with Draco. Dumbledore meets the infamous daughter of Antonin Dolohov. Grigor finally responds to Briney's letter, but in surprising manner. _

_**A/N: **__YAY! They finally kissed. I bet you were starting think it wasn't going to happen in this chapter! I kind of wanted it to be more romantic, but that's just not them. They're spontaneous and impulsive. That's why I love writing their ship. Otherwise this chapter was rather uneventful. Sorry for the Ivana overload, by the way. She'll come up much much later, so I figured I'd knock her back story out now. _

_**PS: **__Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed. I went to see Angels & Demons and came home to 5 more comments. I was ecstatic. I so greatly appreciate it, and I loved the replies to my question regarding how to handle Fred and George's eventual departure from Hogwarts. Though, I still have not chosen my plan of action yet. I must say I received some absolutely creative, inventive, and brilliant suggestions. For that I thank you all. Really, I am most gracious. Is there anything any of you would like to see happen? I am sort of killing time before my next big endeavor. _

**Please, review. **

_They inspire me =)_

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9: The Tattle Tale

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Nine**_

_The Tattle Tale_

_--_

_Speak when you're angry- and you'll make  
the best speech you'll ever regret._

--

I must admit that since out first kiss Fred and I have been in a state of euphoria. It had been a month since Voldermort had "checked-up on me," and Fred and I were getting along so well it was like some sort of dream. I had become good friends with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and George of course. Since our reconciliation everyone in Gryffindor had stopped ignoring me. I had met so many wonderful people. I was so blessed. The only frustrating thing to Fred and I both was the fact that in front of Malfoy, and Slytherin's in general, we had to act like we barely knew each other. Our relationship had to remain a secret, or an unconfirmed rumor. Malfoy and Snape, as well, could not know about us.

Fred and I sat, fingers laced under our desk, in McGonagall's Transfiguration class. We were turning badgers into desk lamps. I was so bored I could scream. I transformed it into a decorative lamp before McGonagall even said 'Begin.' After that I merely sat and whispered pointers to Fred until her managed to turn the badger into a decent somewhat furry lamp. There weren't many other students who managed to even turn the animal into anything at all. By the end of class three badgers had become vicious and had cornered a dozen students atop McGonagall's desk. She froze the badgers and returned them to their cages. The old woman's hair was somewhat askew under her ancient green pointed hat. McGonagall straightened her long robes and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Class dismissed." She said in an extremely distressed voice.

The class looked wearily at each other before beginning the process of leaving. I gathered my things from my desk and placed them carefully into my messenger bag. Fred teased me about my Hermione like academics. I rolled my eyes and nudged him playfully. I felt a kind hand on my shoulder before I left my desk. It was McGonagall. She peered down at me over her spectacles.

"Miss Dolohov, may I have a moment?" She asked.

"Of course, Professor." I nodded.

She spun about and headed for her desk. Fred snuck in a quick kiss while her back was turned.

"I saw that, Mr. Weasley." She said, still with her back turned.

I giggled lightly and gently patted his cheek. He sent me a humorous grin and rolled his eyes lightheartedly. He took my bag from me like a gentleman and walked towards the exit after George. He mouthed "What do think she wants?" I merely shrugged in return. I didn't know.

"Well, I'll see you at dinner." He smiled, adjusting my bag's strap over his shoulder.

"Alright." I nodded. "See you."

McGonagall motioned towards the wooden chair beside her desk with her open palm. I tentatively sat down across from her. She laced her fingers together and rested her hands upon her desk. She looked at me over her glasses again and a kind smile graced her lips. I adored Professor McGonagall. She reminded me of the Grandmother I never had.

"So, Miss Dolohov, it has been made quite evident that you have been blessed with great talent in Transfiguration." She said sincerely.

"Thank you, Professor." I smiled kindly in reply.

She cleared her throat before continuing. She didn't need to have me stay after class just to compliment my abilities. There must be something else.

"Well, I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to stay after class." She said finally.

I nodded.

"I wanted to speak with you about a very serious matter in private." She explained.

McGonagall waved her hand in a circular motion above her head. The door slammed shut, followed by a sound that couldn't be confused with anything but a lock. The blinds covered the windows, no one could see or hear us. I swallowed hard. What was going on?

"I'm going to ask you question, and I'm only going to ask it once." She said, leaning forward. "Because I expect you to tell me the truth."

"What is it, Professor?" I urged nervously.

"Are you or are you not an unregistered animagus?" She asked bluntly.

I gulped. She had figured me out, the clever old bird. I had to hand it to her. None of my other instructors had figured it out. My only fear of admitting my power was the fact that McGonagall may turn me in. She respected the Wizarding laws, and I couldn't see myself as an exception. However, if she wanted me to get into trouble then she wouldn't have gone to such great lengths to conceal our meeting. I figured that if she did feel the need to turn me in there was no way she could prove it. I mean, they couldn't condemn me with just one witness.

"Er-" I stammered, still unsure of my answer.

"This conversation will remain simply confidential." She interrupted, trying to reassure me.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I am." I admitted.

She smiled victoriously.

"I knew it." She grinned. "I can always pick out a fellow animagus."

"I'm sorry for not registering." I said. "I just didn't want to be forced into using my power to benefit…Er- the wrong sorts of people."

I knew all too well that if my Dad found out that I could transform then he would force me to become a spy for Voldermort. No, it was best that only a few select people knew about my ability.

"I understand." McGonagall said warmly. "Could I ask what your animal form is?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

I stood up from my seat and leaped into the air. I immediately took flight, circling the room a couple times before landing upon her desk once more. I looked up at her and cooed calmly. She took a closer look at me.

"Fascinating." She whispered softly.

I was a pure white dove. My sole identifying mark that all animagi obtained was the color of my eyes. They remained the crystal blue shade that I had in my human form instead of inheriting the dark iris of the real bird. I hovered in the air for a moment more before landing delicately back in my seat. McGonagall beamed. She looked at me as if she were my proud parent or something.

"How long have you been able to morph?" She inquired.

"Um…since I was about thirteen." I thought, furrowing my brow. "So nearly five years now."

McGonagall's eyebrows raised once she heard how young I was when I first learned to morph in my animagus form.

"Impressive." She smiled weakly. "Who else knows about your power?"

"Just you, my Brother, and Fred." I replied.

"I advise you continue to be selective about whom you choose to reveal your secret to." She said. "As you already know there are forces among us that would love to expose your ability for their own devices."

"I've only told people I trust." I said. "And I will continue to abide by my conscience."

McGonagall smiled and nodded slightly in reply.

"Good." She said, getting to her feet. "Now, I'm sure you'd like to return to Mr. Weasley."

I blushed and laughed a bit. I liked McGonagall, I liked her a lot. She correctly predicted my following actions. I left the Transfiguration classroom and headed off to the Great Hall to join Fred and the rest of the gang for supper.

--

After dinner Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and I sat in in the Common Room. We told jokes and funny stories with a bit of Quidditch talk mixed in. I feared I would burst at the seams after George told the story about he and Fred's attempt to enter their names in the Goblet of Fire. I was gasping for breath when Fred gave an impression of their elderly result. I feared we were loud enough to wake Ginny when I saw her climbing down the girls' staircase, looking exhausted.

"Sorry, Ginny." I said, trying to stifle my laugh.

"No worries." She yawned, landing me an envelope. "Athena just dropped this off on your bed, so I figured I'd just bring it down to you before I fell asleep. Goodnight."

"Thanks." I said, still giggling.

Familiar handwriting graced the top of the envelope. It was Grigor's. I instantly recognized it. I ripped open the cover to read the letter I had been anticipating for weeks now. I had written five more letters since I had last spoken to Voldermort. Even though Voldermort had given me his word that he'd ask Grigor to return my letter, he still did not. My eyes scanned the letter as the boys continued to joke around.

_Dear Nemesis,_

_I sincerely apologize for the delayed response to your letters. The Dark Lord has so graciously bestowed me with more tasks, and I have therefore been much more unavailable for leisurely activities. The Dark Lord was greatly displeased when he found out I had yet to write you after he so fiercely instructed me to. Therefore, I am now fulfilling his wishes._

_I was vastly disappointed to hear you were placed in Gryffindor. I heard from Draco's parents that you have been quite detached from him since your arrival. This bothers me, Nemesis. I fear your refusal to remain loyal to you pure blood peers will rise suspicions of your devotion to The Dark Lord. It will not please The Dark Lord to hear his bride-to-be is a blood traitor. I hope to hear better things about your academic and social progress next time I am in contact with the Malfoy's._

_Your Brother,_

_Grigor A. Dolohov_

The smile instantly faded from my face, and Fred took notice. He stopped horsing around with George and sat down beside me with a serious look upon his face. Before he could ever ask me what was wrong I had risen from my seat. My eyes turned into dark hollow orbs, but this time I did nothing to conceal it. I was furious as I shoved open the portal forcefully, causing the Fat Lady to protest loudly.

"Where are you going?" Fred called after me, rising from his seat.

"To kill Draco Malfoy." I said simply, leaving Fred standing in stunned silence.

I wasn't really planning on killing him. It was just a figure of speech, but I sure as hell wanted to deck him square in his face. I headed for the dungeons. I had no idea where the Slytherin Common Room was, but I knew it must be in the darkest and most dismal area in the castle. I clutched my fists closed as I thought of how furious I was with him. I knew Voldermort was using Draco and Snape to get reports on me, but to make me seem like a blood traitor. That could get me killed! Alright, to be fair he wasn't exactly lying to his parents. I had been avoiding him, and all Slytherins really. I didn't care for any of them at all, especially Draco. But the fact that he tattled on me to his mummy and daddy made me furious. His stupid little updates on me were the only thing keeping me from having to marry the ruddy old bloke sooner. If I displeased Voldermort too much I was certain he would force me home…to be with him. I could not let that happen. I searched the halls for a Slytherin to ask for directions, but I couldn't find one. It was after dark, so I figured they'd be crawling out of their coffins to find fresh blood to drink. I smirked at my own internal joke.

Finally, I found Crabbe and Goyle without Malfoy in toe as usual. They looked terrified once they laid eyes on me. I had forgotten about my eyes, but I sent them nasty glares anyway.

"Where is Malfoy?" I sneered viciously.

"Er- in Snape's Office." Goyle stammered nervously. "He had to turn in an essay."

I stomped off towards Snape's Office, somewhere I actually knew how to get to on my own. I thought I would destroy the message from Grigor in my hand before I would even see Malfoy. When I finally got to Snape's Office the door was closed, but I could hear their voices inside. I pointed my open palm at the door, opening it suddenly. Snape was sitting at his desk with Draco standing on the other side. They both ceased their conversation to look at me. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of me. My eyes were dark hollow orbs, my finger nails had grown three or so inches, and my face was contorted with anger. Snape stood from his seat but said nothing.

"Draco." I seethed, narrowing my gaze at him.

"Briney?" He stuttered.

I waved my open palm towards the open door, closing it loudly. I slammed the letter onto Snape's desk harshly, nearly ruining it. They looked curiously at it before they read it. When they were finished I snatched it up from the desk and crumpled the letter up in my hand.. A blue fireball appeared in my hand, charring the message immediately. I snapped my fingers and the blue orb disappeared along with the ashes from the letter. Both of them were a bit shocked to see my sudden display. It was quiet for a moment, only the sound of my heavy breaths echoed against the cold stone walls. Snape was the first to speak.

"Nemesis-" Snape started.

I held by hand up rudely to silence him.

"Shut up! It's my turn to talk!" I snapped, shocked it actually came out of my mouth. "First of all, that's not my name. My name is Briney, so call me accordingly. Second of all, what gives you the right to tell your parents that I'm a blood traitor?! That could get me shipped out of here, Draco! Is that what you want?!"

I didn't look at Snape. My eyes remained glued to Draco, awaiting his reply.

"No, of course not." He insisted. "I just-"

"Wanted to tattle tale like a bloody four year old to your mummy and daddy because I wasn't following you around like a lost puppy?" I hissed. "Excuse me for making my own friends!"

"You shouldn't be associating yourself with those sorts of people." Draco seethed. "I've even heard a nasty rumor about you and a Weasley, one of twins no less, I hope to God it's not true."

Snape's ears perked up.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I lied, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh, I think you do." He smirked. "I heard from Pansy who heard from a Ravenclaw that you were seen snogging Fred Weasley in the clock tower and-"

"Master Malfoy, surely you cannot honestly believe such hogwash." Snape said, more for his own benefit than Draco's. "Miss Dolohov has more sense than to become involved with anyone, besides The Dark Lord of course. It would be suicide."

"Exactly." I lied. "And if I find out that you say one more shoddy remark about me to _anyone_, you won't even get the pleasantry to live to regret it."

"Fine." Draco pouted. "But I highly suggest you pick your friends wisely from now on, because I can only cover for you for so-."

"You'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you." I hissed, snapping another fireball in my hand for effect.

"Fine, whatever." Draco said reluctantly, rolling his eyes.

Draco stomped off in a fit like a child that had just been scolded. He closed the door behind him, leaving Snape and I alone. I took the liberty of commandeering the desk opposite his large leather chair. I took a few deep breaths and counted backwards from ten until I returned to my normal composed self. I then stood once more and turned back to Snape just once.

"Sorry for Er-" I said, biting my lip awkwardly. "Shouting…at you."

With that I left his office and journeyed back to the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling very relieved for getting my rage out. Half way back, however, I realized something. I had spent so much time and energy focusing on Draco's flaw that I hadn't even concentrated on the text itself. Now that I thought back to the letter I focused on Grigor's speech. It was cold and emotionless, so unlike my Brother. He didn't even address me as 'Briney.' He knew how I despised being called by my first name. He hadn't called me Nemesis since…I can't even remember. Something had happened. Something had changed my Brother, changed him for the worse. He had become like my Father, like one of them.

Fred was the only one in the Common Room when I arrived back. He was snoozing on one of the large chairs, clearly waiting for me. His eyes slowly opened at the sound of my return. He smiled lazily, stretching idly.

"So did you murder Malfoy?" He smirked.

"No." I replied simply.

"What's the matter?" He asked, sitting up straight.

"Let's not talk right now." I said, sitting on his lap and cuddling up in his arms. "I just want to sit here with you in silence."

He pulled me closer, resting his chin atop my head.

"Alright, whatever you want." He said kindly, petting my blonde hair gently.

I listened to his beating heart within his chest. It was steady like his calming breaths. I thought about what Malfoy and Snape had said. What I was doing was insane. I was promised to another man, a very powerful and vengeful man. They were right. I was slowly but surely committing virtual suicide. If I was discovered red-handed by Malfoy with Fred, I would be done for. I sat there, thinking about my consequences. For some reason death didn't seem so bad when compared to a life without Fred. Once I met him I knew from that moment on that there was absolutely no way I could live without him. I also knew, however, that I was going to have to. In nine short months I would be betrothed to the horrible creature for eternity.

I hugged Fred tighter as if he were about to disappear. He needed to know about my secret. He deserved to know. Maybe he would think of a way to save me from a life of misery. No, that wasn't his burden to bare. It was mine, and mine alone. I nuzzled my head against Fred's chest, wishing I could remain in his arms forever. There in his arms, I was truly happy.

--

Snape laid with his hands behind his head in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had been trying to sleep for quite sometime with no avail. He could not get the conversation between Draco, Briney, and himself out of his mind. He kept replaying her expression when Fred's name was spoken. He couldn't remember is she flinched or not. The rumor would have some girth if she had displayed some form of physical response.

_She would never have feelings for a Weasley. She was too intelligent to defraud Voldermort. She knew all to well the consequences of such actions. No, she was much too good for a Weasley anyway. _

--

**Coming Soon: **_Dumbledore will finally be featured! Briney spends time with the trio. Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch. Ivana Dolohov contacts Briney asking for help. Dumbledore's Army intrigues Briney, but will she join? Umbridge regrets ever coming in contact with Briney Dolohov. Briney makes plans for the Christmas holiday. Briney can see thestrals, as well. Briney meets Molly and Arthur. How will they react to a Death Eater's daughter? _

**A/N: **Okay, after writing my 'Coming Soon' chapters I realized how long this fricking thing is going to be! I'm thinking over 100,000 words…AH! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… I apologize, again, if the Snape thing creeps anyone out. It will play a VERY important part in the story much later. You'll see what I'm talking about when it happens. I think Snape is sexy, so I don't get grossed out when I write him in a romantic light ;)

**PS-**_Once again, thank you SO very much for all your wonderful reviews. They mean so much to me. For real, I love writing this even more because of all of you. I will be updating a lot lately because I started my summer job in 2 weeks, and I want to get a lot done before then. But I think I may only have one update between now and Monday. I have a benefit to attend, graduation parties, 5k run, road trip with the besties, and interning. __**BUSY BUSY BUSY =)**_

_**Review, please!**_


	10. Chapter 10: Some Extra Authority

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

__

_**Chapter Ten**_

_Some Extra Authority_

_--_

_One can stand brute force,  
but brute reason is quite unbearable._

--

After lunch, Fred and I decided to sneak off to the clock tower again. It had become a routine, one I was quite happy with. He held my hand tightly as I ran behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides. We laughed at nothing as we darted up into the secluded tower. We reached the sun drenched room at the very top of the tower that obtained the enormous ticking clock as fast as our legs would carry us. Fred immediately pulled me in front of him and forcefully, yet tenderly, shoved me against the cool stone wall and locked his lips with mine. I held my hand vigorously behind his head, pulling him down to my level and deepening our kiss. His fingers combed zealously through by long blonde locks as my free hand rested upon his chest. He began placing gentle kisses down my neck. My eyes remained closed as I arched my back and bit my lower lip in sheer ecstasy. Fred's hand slid his beneath my faded grey blazer as I started to nibble upon his bottom lip.

"Ahem." A voice interrupted.

We froze instantly. It was Dumbledore. I shoved Fred off me then wiped my lips with the back of my hand and adjusted my shirt. Fred nervously straightened his disheveled red hair and looked down at his tennis shoes. Dumbledore strode ever so casually towards us with a hint of a slight smile hidden under his long white beard. He held his hands behind his back as he peered out onto the grounds through the glass clock. The silence was deafening. Fred and I looked at each other from the corner of our eyes. Fred, of course, had a sly smirk upon his face. I blushed in return. How he managed to find every situation so humorous was beyond me.

"You know, the clock tower has always been one of my favorite locations on campus, and I see the two of you concur." Dumbledore said calmly. "I fear, however, my reasoning is quite the opposite of the two of you."

Fantastic. The first time I had a personal encounter with Dumbledore, and I looked like a bloody idiot. Way to make a good impression, Briney. I so desperately wanted Dumbledore to approve of me. His acceptance meant so much to me. It would mean that I wasn't destined to be like my father. It would mean I had the potential to turn out alright, although I knew deep down that was impossible. I was predestined for a loveless and miserable eternity with Voldermort. But if there was any small, miniscule, microscopic chance to escape such a fate it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Sorry, Professor-" I started.

"Do not apologize, Miss Dolohov." He interrupted. "It is the weekend, and the two of you clearly went to great lengths to conceal your clearly innocent public display of affection."

"Well, it certainly will not happen again." I insisted anyway.

Fred sent me a disappointed glare. I shrugged and mouthed _"What?!" _Dumbledore stared out at the grounds for a few more moments before he spoke again.

"I expect the two of you will be spending the remainder of your day in Hogsmeade." He deducted.

"Yes, Sir." Fred replied.

"Well, I would recommend you both get a move on then." Dumbledore said kindly. "I expect Miss Dolohov is quite anxious to see what all the hype is about."

"Of course, Professor." Fred said earnestly.

I felt Fred's hand wrap around mine as he began pulling me towards the spiral staircase. I turned by head back for a second. He was still looking casually through the thick glass. He tore his gaze away to meet my eyes.

"Er-" I started awkwardly. "It was nice meeting you."

He smiled genuinely and nodded.

"You too, Miss Dolohov." He said in his soothing voice.

Then Fred tugged me a bit harder to follow him down the steps. I was so humiliated. I was just caught snogging my…Er…boyfriend? Anyway, I felt like an idiot. How mortifying to be spotted with a boy's tongue down your throat by your Headmaster. I wanted to curl up and die. At least we didn't get into trouble. If McGonagall would have spotted us we would have been done for, or Snape…I couldn't even think of the consequences of Snape had walked in. Sneaking around was beginning to become more and more difficult. It was an enormous campus, but we continued to have close calls. Fred understood no one we couldn't trust (pretty much just the Slytherins) could know we were together because my Father would never approve. This was at least somewhat true. The part about Voldermort just…hadn't exactly come up yet.

"Well, that was awful." I laughed.

Fred draped his arm lazily around my shoulder and pulled me close, placing a sloppy kiss on the top of my head. I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him tight.

"Yeah, but it wasn't until we were interrupted." He chuckled.

I lightly smacked his chest in reply. He pretended it was an extremely painful slap for a moment before swooping in and kissing my lips once more. We were forced to separate when we rejoined the group of students from all the Houses that were also traveling to Hogsmeade. We caught up with George and Lee halfway to the small village. I spotted Malfoy a ways in front of us. He would turn to send a nasty look at me every once in awhile to make sure I wasn't in any inappropriate position with Fred or George, I'm sure Malfoy couldn't tell who was who.

"I think Malfoy's in love with you." George joked ironically about Draco's dirty looks, nudging me playfully.

"Yeah, we aren't exactly on the best of terms." I smirked.

"Were you ever?" Lee laughed.

"Not really." I shrugged.

I may have hated Malfoy, this was true. However, there was something deep down, _very_ deep down, that made me believe he may some particle of goodness in him. I could be wrong, and I probably was, but I still thought it was possible. I suddenly noticed Fred whispering something to Lee.

"Fred wants to know if you've thought anymore about what you two talked about the other day." Lee whispered, obviously so Malfoy couldn't jump to conclusions if Fred had gotten that close to my face.

I knew exactly what Fred meant. It was about D.A. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were gathering students who were interested in joining forces and actually learning Defense Against the Dark Arts rather than just listening to that moronic woman, Dolores Umbridge, ramble on about nothing. That was appealing to me, but when I heard it was also going to be known as Dumbledore's Army I became apprehensive. Not because I was against Dumbledore, quite the contrary to be honest. I just feared the corollaries that would undoubtedly follow if I was discovered to be a member. I had spent my free time debating whether or not to join, and I had finally come to a conclusion. I leaned near Lee's ear.

"Tell him my answer is, 'Yes.'" I whispered.

Lee passed the message onto Fred, and he smiled approvingly back at me. I realized if I didn't join then I was nothing more than a coward. I believed in the cause, and if I didn't act on my own principles then I was no better than any Death Eater, eating out of Voldermort's hand. It was worth the risk.

Fred wanted to take me to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop alone, but George and Lee were forced to come along to prevent any suspicions. It was hardly the romantic endeavor I was expecting, but I really didn't mind too much. I adored George and Lee, and I enjoyed spending time with them. After a very humorous venture in Zonko's Joke Shop and a quick trip to the Shrieking Shack we were off to meet the others at the Hog's Head.

I didn't expect too many students to show up. I figured most would be to scared or too uneasy about the situation to join. I was wrong. There were nearly ten students already sitting silently when the four of us entered and quite a few filed in after us. Harry nodded his thanks for our attendance when we walked in. I waved slightly to Ginny, Ron, and Hermione before taking a seat on the bench between Fred and George. I laced my fingers in Fred's and lightly stroked it with my fingers on my lap. He squeezed my hand reassuringly in return.

Harry seemed a bit nervous at first. He knew a few people, like that Zacharias Smith twit, were just there to hear about the night Cedric Diggory was killed. I certainly didn't need Harry to assure me of that fact for my Brother was in attendance at his murder. I had heard all about it when he came home that night. The more I thought about it the sicker I became. Before coming to Hogwarts, before meeting all these wonderful people, I had never really felt guilty or sorrowful for the crimes the members of my family committed. It was just a part of my life, something I was used to. Then I met Fred, the nephew of two of the people my Father murdered, and I suddenly had a connection to the awful crime. I had a face of someone effected by their deaths. I felt filthy just to be the offspring of Antonin Dolohov. I had committed no crimes, but it didn't matter. I felt as if I had.

Harry delivered a moving speech that sent chills down my spine. When Hermione distributed the parchment to sign to signify commitment to the D.A. a line quickly formed to join. When it came to be my turn I took a deep breath and my hand gently shook as my hand reached the paper.

"You don't have to do this." Fred whispered in my ear from behind, knowing how big of a decision it was for me.

I smiled feebly and glanced at him over my shoulder.

"Yes," I said softly. "I do."

I signed the parchment.

--

Not long after our initial meeting at the Hog's Head, we were to meet for our second official reunion in the Room of Requirement. Apparently Harry's house elf friend, Dobby (who I found out was dear friends with Toby from their days shared at the Malfoy Manor), had tipped him off about the location of a room that could only be found by necessity. I found it incredible, and I couldn't wait to see it firsthand.

Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, Katie, and I arrived together just after the trio. They were still examining the wonder that was the Room of Requirement. The walls were lined with wooden bookcases filled with books on defense charms were, large silk cushions along the wooden floor, a range of instruments like Sneakascopes, Secrecy Sensors, and a Foe Glass hung upon the wall. I'm certain I gasped countless times at the amazing room before Harry finally began speaking. We elected Harry the leader unanimously, though I hardly saw Hermione's insistence for a vote necessary. We all knew Harry was extremely qualified for the position.

We started off with _Expelliarmus_. I dueled Luna Lovegood, because Fred refused to duel me for fear one of us would get hurt. Therefore, he and George partnered up along with Katie and Angelina. I didn't mind. Luna may have been rather odd, but I found her extremely entertaining. She was a very nice girl, as well. I couldn't understand why a lot of students avoided her like the plague.

Harry made me stop after the first couple times dueling Luna, however. I had shot her across the room each time before she could even get half the spell out of her mouth. She didn't seem to mind, though. She kept examining me like some sort of weird creature. She informed me that I "Fascinated" her. I simply laughed and patted her kindly on the back.

Our first lesson went by so fast we nearly lost track of time. But Harry told us we'd meet again soon, and dismissed us for the day. Fred and the others went off to dinner, but I excused myself to try to find Apollo. He had disappeared off with Crookshanks a couple days ago and hadn't returned with his tabby counterpart. I searched the entire Gryffindor tower, the girls' dormitory, I had a first year boy search their dormitory before he left for dinner like everyone else, and the Common Room. My stomach began growling, and I decided to search the dungeons after I had a full stomach.

I had almost reached the portal when I heard an all too familiar voice.

"Briney?" She whispered from the fireplace.

"Mum?" I gasped, hurrying back to kneel before the fire that displayed my Mother's beautiful face.

Even through the flames I could see she was exhausted and quite distressed. I almost stuck my hands into the fire to touch her. She seemed so sad and alone. I missed my Mum almost as much as I missed Grigor. Like I've said before, she isn't the typical Death Eater. She is simply a misguided and somewhat easily manipulated woman who means well. It's my Father who I was pleased to be away from. My Mum and Brother still remained dear to my heart. I didn't think too much about my Mum's lack of letters. I had received a couple to just ask how I was and such pleasantries, I knew she wasn't fond of writing letters. She was much more keen on speaking in person.

"Oh, zank God." She smiled feebly. "I am so 'appy to zee you. I zon't 'ave much time. Antonin vould be so angry wiff me eef-"

"Mum, what's wrong?" I asked, getting to the point.

"Eet ees Grigor-"

"Grigor?" I inquired drastically. "Is he ill, Mum, what-"

"No, eet ees nothing like zhat." She sighed. "I weesh ee vas sick. Zhat vould be thee least o' my worries."

"Mum-" I began.

"Ee 'as changed, Briney." She whispered. "Ee 'as become cold 'n cruel. Ee frightens me now."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "How could he frighten you? You spend half your time surrounded by that lot of-"

"But Grigor 'as alvays managed to keep ees warm 'art." She said, beginning to weep a bit. "I alvays vanted my children be oo zay are. Thees ees not oo Grigor ees. I fear your fahzur 'as turned eem eento a monster."

This was my greatest fear realized. I could dissect Grigor's letter a million times, but I still could not conclude if his personality had changed or if he had written it at an inopportune time. Now that my own Mother was worried I knew it was serious. My Mum looked frantic and utterly miserable. I wanted to help her so badly.

"What can I do?" I asked sincerely.

"Talk to zee Dark Lord." She suggested. "Tell eem zhat oo weesh Antonin 'n Grigor to be separated. Zay oo are worried about eem."

"Why would he listen to me?" I said, furrowing my brows.

"Ee loves oo-" She started.

"That _thing_ is incapable of love." I snapped uncontrollably.

"Briney, ee vill listen to oo." She insisted. "I know ee vill."

I exhaled a heavy breath. I really didn't want to have to talk to Voldermort…ever. But the sheer agony in my Mum's eyes made me consider speaking to him again. I knew I would have to anyway. She knew I would do anything for Grigor, anything. He was my Brother, and I loved him. He would do the same for me. I knew he would.

"Fine." I sighed reluctantly. "I'll do it."

"Oh God bless oo, Briney!" She said happily.

"Just tell him I'll be in the same place he spoke to me before." I said. "Next Friday, at midnight."

I would speak to him at my earliest convenience this time. Not the other way around. I would talk to him much later, after my Quidditch match, and after I spent a pleasant evening with my friends. Then, and only then, would I agree to speak to that heinous man.

"O' course, o' course." She said before turning back suddenly at noise. "Eet ees eem! I 'ave to go. I love oo, Briney."

"I love you too, Mum." I whispered sadly just before she disappeared into the flames again.

--

I was completely nervous for our very first Quidditch match of the year. It was against Slytherin, and I was thoroughly looking forward to sticking it to Malfoy. I knew we would win the match. I just knew it. We had been practicing so hard as of late it was simply impossible for us to suffer a loss to another House, especially not to Slytherin. It was quite chilly outside, and I was finding it hard to move my hands normally because of the bitter cold. I kept blowing warm air on my palms in efforts to seemingly unfreeze them. To be quite honest, I was too nervous. I never got nervous before a match. I saw Quidditch as just a fun extracurricular activity. I didn't take it near as seriously as most students. All I knew was that I had a blast when I was in the pitch, and I didn't want to ruin my fun by acquiring nerves. Fred, was surprisingly more serious about the sport, but he and George also remained quite calm before matches.

I smiled when our entire team stepped out onto the pitch. Starring up at the countless cheering fans was invigorating. I hopped on my broom and soared before Gryffindor's goals. I saw Malfoy, sitting arrogantly on his new broom that his daddy undoubtedly bought him. He hovered above me, looking at me suspiciously as if I was sending Fred subliminal love poems. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him crudely. He looked disgusted and taken aback my by rude display before he flew off higher above the pitch like Harry.

The match was actually quite short in comparison to most I've played in. Our team was inspired as a whole. Fred and George beat the bloody hell out of the bludgers, the Chasers were absolutely brilliant, I achieved a shutout, and Harry caught the snitch. The look on Malfoy's face when Harry snatched up the fluttering gold orb just before him was priceless. He searched his brain for a collaboration of snide remarks, but had trouble formulating his insults at first. Then Ron sprinted over to congratulate us from the sidelines. Once Malfoy laid eyes upon Ron, the verbal abuse began.

"Weasley, you did a brilliant job at Keeper today-" Malfoy started, landing gracefully upon the grass a few yards before our group. "Oh wait, that's right. You got beat out for the spot by a _girl_."

Ron tried to just ignore Malfoy's stupid remark. Suddenly, I saw Harry on the ground out of the corner of my eye. He was rubbing the back of his head fiercely. Ron and I knelt to his side and helped him up off the ground. Malfoy seethed at the sight of me helping Harry.

"What happened?" I asked frantically, holding him up by his elbow.

"Crabbe hit him with a bludger." Fred said, landing elegantly beside us.

"After the match was over." George concluded, mimicking Fred's landing. "Madam Hooch is tearing him apart."

We looked over at him as a group. Madam Hooch was shouting at him zealously. Malfoy grew angrier by the second.

"You should actually thank her, Weasley." Draco shouted, crossing his arms.

"For what?" Ron sneered viciously.

"For saving you from the embarrassment you would undoubtedly receive if you ever actually got to play in a match. Not to worry. I'm sure that'll never happen." Draco laughed.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arm around Ron's shoulders.

"Don't listen to him, Ron." I assured him. "He's just jealous."

"You wish!" Draco yelled. "I could never be jealous of a _Weasley_!"

I saw Fred and George's faces begin to redden. I looked at them critically.

"Ignore him." I said severely to them. "He's just being a sore loser."

"Ha!" Malfoy snorted. "The only _loser _I know of is the father of their lot."

Once Malfoy mentioned Arthur Weasley he had signed his own death warrant. Fred, George, Ron, and Harry took after Malfoy. I had to physically tackle Fred to prevent him from beating the blooming daylights out of the little vermin. I managed to take hold of Ron's arm before we fell to the ground, taking him down with us. Fred struggled quite a bit before he finally realized I wasn't going to allow him to get into any trouble. I continued to grip Ron's arm as tight as I could until Madam Hooch broke up the fight. After the boys had separated I climbed off of Fred and helped him up along with Ron. I could tell they were a bit perturbed that I stopped them from punching the snot out of Draco, but I didn't care. I knew they would regret their sudden burst of emotion in the long run. I saw Angelina and Katie pull Ron back into the surrounding crowd of students out of the corner of my eye. They clearly thought he was ready to participate in round two against Draco.

"Harry, Fred, George, and Briney!" Madam Hooch shouted. "Straight to your Head of House's Office!"

The four of us spun about on our heels and marched back towards the castle. All of us were panting, none of us spoke. The three of them were infuriated with Malfoy. I understood. Draco was a bloody moron. He deserved to get the bleeding pulp beat out of him, but he wanted a reaction from them and he certainly got it. He had baited the boys for the specific reason of getting them into trouble. I was not just mad because of Draco's obscene remarks, but because of how Harry, George, and Fred responded. Boys!

"You know that's what he wanted from you lot!" I snapped just as we reached the entrance to the castle. "Now the two of you are going to be punished for something completely-"

"Necessary." George interrupted.

"Stupid." I argued.

"You shouldn't have stopped me." Fred hissed at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said sarcastically, mockingly bowing to him, as we all approached the stairs. "I should have stood idly by while you made a bloody fool of yourself!"

No one spoke another word until we reached McGonagall's office. It wasn't as if we had to wait for her. She appeared a few steps behind us, looking more furious than I had ever seen her. She stood beside us and pointed her finger at her office door.

"Inside!" She bellowed.

The four of us walked inside in a single file line. She nearly flew behind her desk, slamming her hands upon her old wooden desk violently.

"That was the most disgraceful display I have ever had the misfortune of viewing!" She yelled. "Explain yourselves!"

"Professor-" George started defensively. "He insulted our Dad! What were we supposed to do?"

"Wait for Madam Hooch to appropriately reprimand Mr. Malfoy." She reasoned furiously. "But no, you two chose to take part in a barbaric-"

"Ahem." A sickening sweet voice interrupted.

It was Umbridge. She peeked her pudgy face around the slightly jarred door. She smiled in her disgusting little way and welcomed herself inside without McGonagall's permission. I saw all the blood instantly rush to McGonagall's face. Her lips became thin white slivers below her nose.

"Can I _help_ you?" McGonagall hissed in such a sadistic voice I stood a little straighter in response.

"I think you are the one in need of some _help_, my dear Minerva." She said in her sickly voice.

"You thought wrong." McGonagall seethed.

"No, I think not." Umbridge continued, ignoring her coworkers look of death. "I believe you could use an extra bit of authority."

"No." McGonagall snapped. "I am handling the situation just fine alone."

McGonagall turned back to us, ignoring Umbridge. I slight smirk threatened to pop up on my face. I loved watching that disgusting woman get a taste of her own medicine.

"It doesn't matter if Mr. Malfoy condemned every single member of your family! You will refrain from acting like Neanderthals, conduct yourselves in a manner of decency, and not sink to the level of your opposition!" McGonagall shouted, taking a deep breath before continuing in a softer voice. "Miss Dolohov, I understand you managed to stop one of the twins from participating in altercation. Which one was not involved?"

At first neither of them responded, both unwilling to sell the other out. But after one insistent look from McGonagall, George spoke up for his twin.

"Fred." George said, tilting his head towards his brother.

Fred reluctantly raised his hand, signifying it was him

"And you verify this as the truth?" She asked me.

I nodded slightly.

"Alright." McGonagall said. "Miss Dolohov, Fred Weasley you are dismissed while I distribute detentions to these two."

Fred and I turned to leave the room, but Umbridge blocked our exit. She shook her head, still sporting her insufferable smile. We looked back at McGonagall curiously.

"I dismissed them." McGonagall snapped.

"Minerva, as your acting High Inquisitor, I must overrule your judgment." She smirked.

"What?" Minerva sneered.

"You forget that recently the Minister has so graciously bestowed me with power to punish students as I see fitting." Delores said in her faux sweet voice. "And frankly I believe detentions just aren't severe enough for the heinous crime they have committed."

"What are you suggesting?" McGonagall asked, suddenly intrigued.

"I'm suggesting that these four-" She started.

"What do you mean _four_?" Minerva snapped. "Briney Dolohov and Fred Weasley were not involved."

"I regrettably must disagree with you once again, Minerva." She replied, batting her eyelashes innocently. "If Miss _Nemesis _Dolohov, here, wouldn't have hindered Mr. Weasley from attacking the defenseless Mr. Malfoy then I fear the damage done to that poor boy would be astronomical-"

"Are you mad?" Minerva shouted. "The fact still remains that Fred Weasley didn't lay a finger on Draco Malfoy, and _Briney_ didn't have anything to do with the scrap!"

"Sometimes it is necessary for children to be punished for what they want to do." Delores explained. "I believe it aids in preventing the similar actions from taking place in the future."

"If that was true then I fear they should ship me off to Azkaban right now for what I want to do to you." McGonagall mumbled under her breath, just loud enough for the four of us to hear.

"What was that?" Delores inquired with her usual annoying upward inflection.

"What punishment do you see fitting?" McGonagall continued.

"Banishment." She said so simply it nearly knocked the five us aback. "A lifetime ban from Quidditch, I mean. Yes, that sounds like a proper punishment."

"But-" All of said in unison.

And with a look of the utmost satisfaction Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake. McGonagall fell back into her seat, her mouth slightly ajar.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "I wish- I wish there was something I could do."

There was nothing she could do. Not even Dumbledore would help us now. Umbridge's authority now eclipsed the Headmaster. Our Quidditch careers were over…forever. That wonderfully euphoric feeling I had come so accustomed to while playing the sport I loved would never again be obtained. Our heads dropped sadly. My hatred for Umbridge had reached an all time high. She would rue the day she messed with Briney Dolohov. I didn't know how or when, but I would get my revenge.

**A/N: **_Again, I love all of you for reviewing. __**TheRugMaster, BellaCullen2312, Clear Blue Rain, JJ Rust, veelovesyou, and kidinlotsoftrouble, JainaZekk621**__.…you guys pretty much rock. I adored your comments as always. I'm so happy you guys like it so far. I am having so much fun writing it in my free time! It is an amazing stress reliever, and you guys certainly have become a great part to my continuance of the story. Thank you so very much!_

**PS: **_Okay, I'm not gonna lie. This was my second favorite chapter to write (next to the first). I had a lot of fun with this one. I'm not really even that sure why. I think you get to learn a lot more about Briney's character, and I totally got to write a super hot make-out scene too. *sighs*. I fear I am more in love with Fred than Briney sometimes. Ha! I had a feeling that some of you may be worried that Fred is pissed off at Briney after the Quidditch argument. He's not. I don't want that to be like a big thing that my readers think is going on for next chapter._

**Coming Soon: **_Briney talks to Voldermort at a rather odd moment and doesn't realize it until it's too late. Malfoy may be able to help Briney after all. Fred jumps to conclusions. Briney fears she's made a huge mistake. The holiday approaches, and Briney doesn't know what to do. Fred finds out Briney's secret and reacts in a way Briney never expected. Snape does something he will live to regret, Briney suffers the consequences due to his jealousy._

_**PSS: **__I'm sorry if Ivana's accent is hard to understand. If anyone needs a translation let me know. It's hard to write her in a dialogue. I was totally flamed by some jerk about her accent. I know it probably terrible, but he/she/it didn't have to be so fricking rude about it. I was man then, and I still am now! Oh well, whatever floats your boat I suppose. Gr. _

_**Review, please.**_

_I love them ever so much._

_Happy Reading!!_


	11. Chapter 11: A Bad Dream

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter Eleven**

_A Bad Dream_

--

_Dreaming permits each  
and every one of us to be  
quietly and safely insane  
every night of our lives.  
_

--

Angelina was furious, at first at us then at Umbridge. It just wasn't fair. Fred and I hadn't even done anything. We were innocent, and George and Harry shouldn't have suffered more than a few detentions as well. It was so idiotic. I couldn't bare thinking about it any longer. I had to keep my mind on my meeting with Voldermort tonight. Well, I honestly didn't want to think about that either, but I had no choice. I had to manage to convince him for the sake of my Mum, and for the sake of Grigor.

I was glad to attend another D.A. meeting to seek a bit of salvation from my thoughts. It was some sort of a pleasant outlet to be a member of Dumbledore's Army. Harry was teaching the Patronus charm today, one of my favorites. My Patronus was my animagus form, of course. It was for all animagi. My little white dove fluttered through the air gracefully. I had it peck at George's nose as he swatted at it tirelessly before I was in a fit of laughter with Fred that caused me to lose my concentration. Both Fred and George shared the same Patronus form, monkeys. Imagine that. They swung on invisible vines as they soared across the room. My stomach ached from laughing so hard by the time Harry ended the lesson.

Fred laced his fingers in mine as we walked back to Gryffindor Tower, much slower than everyone else.

"You know, I'm going to miss you over the holiday." I said, squeezing his hand.

"I'll miss you too." He smiled sadly. "But we'll write and-"

"No." I interrupted. "It's too dangerous this time. If my Father found out-"

"I'll go crazy without being able to talk to you, to know you're okay." He said sincerely.

"I'll be fine, Fred. Honestly, I can take care of myself." I assured him.

"I know you can." I agreed. "It's just-"

"Fred, I know." I interrupted. "But this is just how things have to be."

Fred sighed heavily, and pulled me close while we walked. He knew there was no way around it. I was going to have to go back to my home, and he was going to have to go back to number twelve. I was dreading the time we would be away from each other terribly. I feared I would lose my mind, actually.

The two of us fell asleep, unintentionally, on the ancient Gryffindor sofa. It was hard not to doze off for a bit on such a comfortable piece of furniture, especially in the arms of someone you care about. His steady breaths acted as a melodious lullaby as my head rose and fell atop his chest.

_I was running so fast I feared my legs were going to collapse at any moment. My billowing powder blue robes and long silver like blonde hair were wafting like mad behind me. I could hear the cause of the footsteps I was running from drawing ever nearer. It was a man... no this was no man. It's identity was unknown, and I had no intention of finding out who...or what it was._

_I could see a dim light in the distance calling my name. Then it happened. A hand wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me around so my eyes faced the sources of my unforgiving fear. It was a robed being, more frightening than a dementor's kiss. I could hear his raspy breaths from behind the black hood. It was undoubtedly Lord Voldermort._

"_I'm going to kill them, you know?" The hooded figure breathed. _

_I remained silent for a moment, gasping for air._

"_Who?" I stammered._

_He released a bloodcurdling cackle._

"_Everyone you care about." He laughed viciously._

I sat up suddenly, gasping violently for air. Fred sat up quickly as well. My eyes looked like saucers as I clutched my chest with fright. Fred took my free hand and looked at me with worry clearly visible upon his handsome features.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically.

I looked into his eyes with a terrified expression. I couldn't tell him about my dream. He'd think I was a nutter.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." I breathed heavily. "Just a really bad dream."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He inquired sincerely.

I forced a feeble smile and placed my hand on his cheek, shaking my head.

"No, it's fine." I reassured him. "Really, I don't even remember what it was about."

Fred sent me a suspicious glare as I peered over at the clock upon the opposing wall. It was only five minutes until midnight. I convinced Fred that we should both go off to bed, so we would be we rested to say our goodbyes the following morning. He finally agreed after some more convincing that I was perfectly fine. He kissed me goodnight and headed up to the boys' dormitory as I pretended to head up to the girls'. As soon as I took a couple steps up the stairs I peeked around the corner to make sure Fred had disappeared. He did, so I crept quietly back before the weak flames inside the fireplace.

It was nearly two o' clock in the morning by the time the always punctual Voldermort graced me with presence. I was about to give up and go to bed as my head bobbed up and down in a sleepy daze. He smiled at the sight of me like he always did, but he appeared extra pleased with himself this evening. Maybe because it was I that had requested to speak with him.

"Good Evening, Nemesis." He hissed.

"It's almost appropriate for a 'Good Morning.'" I snapped rudely. "I've been sitting here for two hours."

"Ah, yes I know." He said carelessly. "I had some business to take care of on your behalf, actually."

"That's just wonderful, but about Grigor-" I started, rolling my eyes. "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'On my behalf?'"

He chuckled as if he was immensely proud of what he was about to tell me, and he was.

"Well, my dear, Lucius Malfoy informed me that he witnessed a ruthless attack on his son today during the Quidditch match." He explained.

"I would hardly call it 'ruthless.'" I said under my breath.

"He then told me that you had been banished from the team permanently and on erroneous grounds." He continued. "Well, I took it upon myself to handle the situation."

I raised my eyebrow curiously. I found this hard to believe.

"You got me back on the Quidditch team?" I asked apprehensively.

"Oh no, my dear." He smirked at my naivety. "I took a much more… _direct _approach."

"What do you mean 'direct?'" I inquired.

"Let's just say the party responsible has been reprimanded respectively." He said.

"I'm still not following." I said, annoyed. "Are you telling me that you've punished Draco or Umbridge or something?"

"No, Nemesis, I have punished the guilty party." He said.

"Which would be Draco or Umbridge." I deduced. "What did you do to them?"

"Young Master Malfoy is not the guilty party." He said, sending me a confused glare. "Lucius informed me that the Weasley boys and Potter were the ones who caused your penalty."

I shook my head violently. Lucius Malfoy was a rotten liar.

"No, of course not." I said passionately. "It wasn't their fault. It was Umbridge and Draco who caused this to happen. Malfoy egged them on, and Umbridge distributed the punishments."

"Hem." He said simply, running his skeleton like fingers over his chin. "Oh, well. It would have happened sooner or later."

"What?" I snapped. "What did you do?"

"It is not what I have done, but Nagini." He explained. "Like I said before, I sent her to punish the Weasleys."

"What do you mean punish?!" I demanded. "Is Nagini here?!"

"No, she is in the Department of Mysteries." Voldermort replied, visibly annoyed with my many questions. "That is where Arthur Weasley is stationed for the night."

"You sent that damned bloody serpent to kill their father?!" I whispered fiercely.

"Of course." He said as if I were crazy for making a big deal out of it. "I did it for you. I thought you would be pleased-"

"No, I am NOT bloody pleased!" I snapped viciously. "Oh, God!"

"Nemesis, I fear you are not seeing things clearly." He said. "Maybe we should speak again when you are more thankful for the good deed I have so graciously performed in your honor. I will see you soon."

With that he disappeared back into the flames. I instantly took to my feet, sprinting out of the portal. There was no time to wake Fred and the others, no time to waste. I ran as fast as I could before realizing it would be quicker for me to fly. I transformed into my animagus form and flew directly to Dumbledore's quarters. The stairs were uncovered and the door was slightly ajar. I figured it to be a sign from God because Dumbledore's Office was never unlocked. He was almost always closed away from everyone. I soared through the doorway and transformed back into myself, hovering above the ground for a moment before I handed gracefully back on my bare feet. Dumbledore was in his nightgown, but he was obviously not asleep. He had been reading a book quite intently before he noticed the white dove fluttering above his desk. My face was frantic along with my breathing.

"Miss Dolohov, what in heaven's name-" He began, dropping his book and rising to his feet.

"It's Arthur Weasley." I said hastily. "He's going to be…or already has been…attacked in the Department of Mysteries. Please, Sir, we have to save him!"

It was obvious that Albus Dumbledore, arguably the greatest wizard of all time, was not accustomed to being surprised. However, tonight he was undoubtedly shaken to his core. His eyes widened and his mouth became slightly ajar. He strolled before me, holding me sternly by my shoulders, and leaned down significantly to meet my drastic eyes.

"How do you know this?" He inquired severely.

"Er-" I started. "I just know! Please, Professor, we have to hurry!"

"Miss Dolohov, I must know how you came across this information." He persisted, shaking me slightly. "I need to determine how reliable of a source-"

"Voldermort!" I shouted bluntly.

Dumbledore merely held me a moment longer and quickly walked to a couple of his numerous portraits that decorated his walls. He instructed on of them to look for Mr. Weasley at the Department of Mysteries and return as soon as possible. Another was sent to the Order to inform them of the incident. I stood in place, shaking faintly, some from fright and some from the cold. I shivered in my plaid boxer shorts and long sleeve white shirt that I had been intent on sleeping in. There would be no sleep for me now. Dumbledore pulled a blanket off of his bed and wrapped it kindly over my shoulders. He led me to the seat that was located before his desk. He sat opposite of me, peering every couple seconds at the empty frames.

"How and why are you in contact with Lord Voldermort?" He asked calmly.

"The fireplace." I replied quietly. "We spoke through the fireplace in the Common Room."

"Alright, that answers the first part of my question-" He began.

"Professor, I know you don't know me very well. And I know you have no reason to trust me, and I can hardly blame you because of my family's well-known affiliations but you have to believe me when I say that my dealings with Voldermort are strictly against my will. If I could go the rest of my life without speaking to or seeing him ever again, I would welcome it more than you know." I said sincerely. "That being said, I am sorry but I cannot tell you why I am forced to be in contact with him. My reasons must remain confidential, but I assure you that if I was involved with any of his drudgery I would not be here right now. My allegiance, Sir, lies with you and only you."

I bowed my head to Dumbledore. I didn't know what could possibly be going through his head. To him this girl, this daughter of a murder, was denouncing everything she's known for a cause she knew nothing of except that it was right. That was all that mattered, the difference between right and wrong. She would be risking her life by divulging such classified information to him.

"Albus?" One of the portraits interrupted our silence.

"Arthur Weasley has been discovered unconscious and taken to St. Mungos." He explained. "He has been attacked by what appears to be a large animal of some sorts, suffering numerous bites. His wounds appear external. He should recover fully."

"Thank you, Phineas. Momentarily, I will need you to alert Minerva of the situation and notify the Weasley children, as well." He nodded. "You are a hero, Miss Dolohov. You may have just been responsible for saving Arthur Weasley's life."

"Thank God he's alright." I nodded solemnly, so relieved I couldn't breathe.

"Where will you be spending your holiday, Miss Dolohov?" He inquired randomly.

"Home in Bulgaria and at the Malfoy's most likely." I replied sadly.

"Would you be disappointed if I asked that you spend your holiday elsewhere?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Sir?" I replied curiously.

"I think that you would be a much better fit if you spent your Christmas holiday with a more _stable_ group of individuals." He explained. "Perhaps with the Weasley family."

"As wonderful as that sounds, Professor, I fear it is impossible." I replied sadly. "Fred and the others have already invited me to stay with them at Grimwald Place, but my Father would never allow it."

"Let me worry about the details." Dumbledore smiled wisely. "I will just simply inform your Father that you have been chosen to participate in a new and very selective experimental Advanced Potions class over the holidays. I will explain that it is a great honor to be offered such a rare opportunity. If Antonin is anything like he was whilst he was a student, I am certain he will more than approve of your esteemed offer to remain at Hogwarts."

I smirked at his clever idea, however; deep down I feared it was too good to be true.

"Sir, I would love to but-" I began.

Suddenly, the door flew all the way open behind us. It was McGonagall, Snape, and the others. She was holding Harry swiftly by the upper arm. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny stood before Snape. They all looked flustered and confused, even more so after laying eyes on me in Dumbledore's Office at such a late hour.

"Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Potter has had a very perturbing dream about the condition of Arthur Weasley." McGonagall explained.

"Sir, he's-" Harry began frantically.

"Been attacked in the Department of Mysteries." Dumbledore finished his sentence.

"Er- yeah-" Harry agreed awkwardly. "How'd you know?"

"Miss Dolohov, here, has already made me aware of the situation. She heard word of the hit from her brother and came to alert me straight away." He replied calmly. "And no to worry about Arthur. He has been found and taken to St. Mungos. His injuries are highly treatable. However, I recommend sending you all back home tonight rather than waiting until morning and that includes Miss Granger and Miss Dolohov."

I could feel Fred's eyes burning a hole through the back of my head.

"She can't stay with the Order." Snape said suddenly, looking about awkwardly after involuntarily blurting out his comment.

I turned around to look at him curiously. How did Snape know about the Order? Everything was happening so fast. I couldn't process everything. My head was spinning so fast that I couldn't focus on anything.

"Miss Dolohov has been formally invited, and she has accepted." Dumbledore said simply. "She will leave with Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's tonight. Are there any other objections?"

Everyone else shook their heads whilst Snape stared daggers straight ahead.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together. "Well, everyone go and gather your things. You will all depart as soon as you are ready."

"Yes, Sir." Everyone chimed.

I left Dumbledore's blanket on my chair and followed after everyone else.

"Harry, Severus could I have a moment?" Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore clearly wanted to speak to Harry about his odd dream about what Nagini had done to Mr. Weasley, but I didn't exactly know what he wanted with Snape. I stared daggers at Severus when we passed each other. He looked down at me like he had never seen me before or something. I scurried after Fred and the others quickly. As soon as I finished walking down the stairs to Dumbledore's Office I was immediately pulled in a tight hug courtesy of Fred. I didn't have time to react. He beamed down at me, his face full of emotion. He held my face in his palms.

"Thank you, Briney." He smiled sweetly. "You saved my Dad."

I didn't say anything back before he hugged me again. Fred had no idea that his Dad wouldn't have even needed to be rescued if it wasn't for me.

**A/N: ** _Thanks for the wonderful reviews again. I love you guys for it, really. I am warning you…I hate this chapter. I think it is poorly written. I will most likely rewrite it. Sorry. If you do actually like it then thanks. __Beware typos__. Happy reading!__My absolute least favorite chapter. I am honestly almost embarrassed to post it. Please, be I wanted you to grasp in this chapter was: Briney has a nightmare/premonition about Voldermort. Lord Voldermort heard from Lucius that the Weasley's were responsible for Briney being kicked off the team. He thought by killing their Dad it was like reparation for her banishment. Basically, he figured in his sick mind that Briney would be happy that he took it upon himself to punish those responsible for her pain._ _He's by no means guilty once she explains what happens, but he is kind of pissed off that she didn't thank he for his 'good deed.' Dumbledore may not know what is exactly happening between Briney and Voldermort, but he knows her situation must not be good. Therefore, he wants her away from her family all together. Snape is pissed because it makes things more difficult to protect her from Voldermort. The reason Dumbledore asked Harry and Snape to stay after is because of Harry's dream, Occlumency lessons, and Advanced Potions. Briney feels guilty that Fred thanks her because she's the reason his dad needed saving to begin with. _

**Coming Soon: **_Briney meets the Order which included Mrs. Weasley. She heads to St. Mungos with Fred and the others. Sirius meets Briney for the first time and a million memories he'd tried so hard to forget come flooding back, leaving her utterly confused. _


	12. Chapter 12: Not a Hero

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter Twelve**

_Not a Hero_

--

_It takes years to build up trust,  
and only seconds to destroy it._

--

We all collected our luggage and brought it to McGonagall's Office. We were going to be transported by Portkey. Our pile of baggage was astronomical. I was glad Dumbledore was going to send it to us instead of having to lug it everywhere. Fred helped me carry my trunk to the others from the others. Well, by _carry_ I mean levitate. I could see the worry in his eyes for his dad's wellbeing. I could hardly blame him. Being woken in the middle of the night just to be told your dad had been attacked by a giant serpent didn't exactly cause a pleasant state.

"He's going to be alright, Fred." I assured him.

He smiled weakly and pulled me close against him for a moment. We separated to pile the last of our things together. Dumbledore had created the Portkey for us and we all gathered around, preparing to depart. I hated Portkeys. I never landed very gracefully, and I always felt nauseas all the way through.

My mind was so cluttered and numb, my face appeared blank. Small bits of memories from the past twenty four hours floated through my brain, grasping wildly to catch my attention. Then one of the countless thoughts took hold of my mind. Grigor. I didn't talk to Voldemort about my brother. I had become so consumed with Mr. Weasley I had completely forgotten to mention him. _Damn it_. I silently cursed myself all the while knowing that I could do the same thing over again if given the chance. I felt Fred take my hand in his as we prepared to leave.

"On the count of three." McGonagall said as our hands drew nearer. "One…two…thee-"

We were suddenly engulfed with a sea of rainbow. My desire to vomit returned as we tumbled down into a spiral array of psychedelic colors. My hand still laced with Fred as plummeted to an unseen destination. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we arrived inside Number Twelve Grimmauld. None of us landed gracefully. I landed atop Fred with a loud _THUD_, and everyone else was either on the floor or stumbling about, struggling to keep their balance. Fred groaned as I climbed off of him, helping him up.

"Alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied.

I looked around at the Ancient House of Black. It was exactly as Fred described it. The tattered wallpaper, dust ridden floor and countertops, and prehistoric decorations were almost familiar. We were alone in the dining room, but I could hear the faint sounds of footsteps drawing nearer. We were in the midst of dusting off our jeans when the first members of the Order appeared. It was a middle-aged man with some scarring on his pale face followed by a very retro looking younger woman with pink hair and finally a man I had been raised to fear Alastor Moody. They looked frantic yet relieved to see everyone. I gripped Fred's hand, feeling a bit awkward to be here. The two members exchanged hugs with everyone and handed George a letter from Mrs. Weasley. It read that she was at St. Mungos with Mr. Weasley and that he was going to be fine after a while recovery. A sigh of relief could be heard from everyone in the room.

"This must be the young lady Dumbledore told us would be joining you." The scarred man started looking at me like he'd just noticed me. "He didn't tell us your name…"

"This is my Er- Briney." Fred blushed.

I smirked at his awkward introduction and extended my hand.

"Briney Dolohov." I smiled, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you…?"

The three member's faces were suddenly blank, their mouths slightly ajar. After a moment or two he released my hand and shook his head, bringing him back to reality.

"Oh, Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." He said uncomfortably. "And this is Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Tonks." She interrupted, shaking my hand. "Just call me Tonks."

"Er- yeah, and this is Alastor Moody." He nodded towards Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye Moody approached me, limping quite a lot on his stick for a cane. He looked curiously down at me, examining me like something he had never seen before. His fake eye surveyed my face for any hint of evil.

"Dolohov, Eh?" He snorted. "Antonin's daughter, I'm guessing."

"Yes." I replied curtly.

He sloppily rubbed his chin, processing me.

"Huh." He said, still deciding if I was a threat to the Order. "What are you doing here?"

"She was the one who tipped off Dumbledore about the attack." Fred interjected before anyone else could open their mouths to defend me. "Her brother told her about the snake before Harry had his dream about it. She saved our Dad."

"Very interesting." Moody smirked. "Was this some sort of plan to infiltrate our headquarters, Miss Dolohov? Trick everyone into thinking you're a hero-"

"I'm not a spy, if that's what you're implying." I snapped rudely. "My parents don't even know I'm here. They think I'm staying at Hogwarts. They'd be furious if they found out I was here. And I, Sir, do not consider myself a hero by any means."

"You know, Miss Dolohov, I have known many Death Eaters in all my years as an Auror." Moody said, drawing closer to my face and seemingly ignoring my previous statement. "I can honestly say that your father is one of the most callous and evil individuals I have ever had the displeasure of coming in contact with. I would like nothing more than to see him spend the rest of his days rotting away in Azkaban."

I took a step forward, not allowing him to intimidate me.

"Yeah?" I spat. "Well, so would I."

Moody raised a curious brow and smirked at my statement.

"I'll have my eye on you, Miss Dolohov." He sneered, pointing to his bewitched eye.

"Come on, Mad-Eye, lay off her." Remus interrupted. "Dumbledore obviously wouldn't have sent her here if he didn't trust her. If we started crucifying people based on their parents associations then Padfoot would have been tossed out on his back years ago."

"Why don't you all go up and change. Your things should have arrived in your rooms by now." Tonks suggested, trying to break the tension. "Then we'll take you to St. Mungos to see Arthur."

We all headed up the stairs to change. Moody still wouldn't stop glaring at me. I made an amazing first impression, not. I was frustrated that I was continually prejudged by my last name. It was infuriating. I didn't know who Padfoot was, but I already liked him for getting me off the hook. I wonder who his family was. Maybe it was worse than mine. Doubtful. I was sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione of course. It was quaint and cozy, and I liked my roommates. I wanted to look dressed up to meet Fred's parents. I put on my red, white, and evergreen pleated plaid skirt along with my red button down sweater with my white camisole underneath.

"We'll meet you downstairs, Briney." Ginny spoke for she and Hermione both.

"Alright, I'll be quick." I replied.

I pulled up my knee high stockings, buckled my Mary Jane's, and adjusted an evergreen headband in my hair. I pinched my cheeks a couple times to draw color to my face and headed for the door. I only took a couple steps outside before I ran into another Order member. We collided, almost toppling over in response.

"Er- sorry." The man mumbled, fixing his long dark robes.

"It was my fault." I said, combing my hair with my fingers. "I wasn't paying attention."

The man finally looked up to meet my gaze. His face instantly became stone. His eyes looked like dark saucers and his jaw dropped. He looked like he had seen a ghost. I bit my lower lip uncomfortably as he continued to stare at me in silence. He reached his hand out slowly and brushed my cheek with his fingers as if to check if I was a hallucination. I backed away cautiously.

"I- Ivana?" He stammered.

"Er- no." I said uneasily. "I'm her daughter, Briney."

"Ivana Hinova is your Mum?" He inquired whimsically.

"Well, she's Ivana Dolohov now." I replied. "But that's her. How do you two know each other?"

He seemed so familiar once I took a good look at his face. I recognized his dark eyes and shaggy black hair from somewhere, a long time ago. A picture. Yes, that was it. I couldn't believe I still remembered. I saw him from a picture I found of him and my Mum. I was playing in her jewelry box when I was still a toddler. I was putting on all her long necklaces and bracelets when I accidentally popped the inner roof of the box. A picture was hidden behind the black silk lining. It was my Mum and this nameless man. They were smiling and waving at the camera happily, she nuzzled the top of her head under his chin while he held her close. I remember my Dad found me staring at it and went mad with rage. He hit her roughly across her cheek with the back of his hand. While she crumbled in pain on the ground, my Father tore her picture to shred and through the remaining pieces into the fireplace. That was one of the many wonderful childhood memories I had of my always compassionate father. I had always wondered who the man in the photo was, and now I was staring at him face-to-face.

"We dated a million years ago. When were around your age. God, I haven't seen Ivana for…over 18 years now." He explained. "Not since…Oh, sorry, I'm Sirius Black by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Sirius." I said, extending my hand. "How did the two of you meet exactly?"

He kissed the top of my hand sweetly.

"Well, her best friend was Lily Evans of course-" He explained. "I mean Lily Potter, Harry's mum. They became mates when Ivana moved to England from Bulgaria. They lived on the same street, you see. She didn't know anyone in England, and Lily befriended her. I met her one summer through Lily when James and I went to visit her. I loved her since the moment I saw her. We both hated Snivellus. It was an instant bond."

Sirius laughed slightly at the thought of memories past.

"I never knew…" I said, drifting off. "She never told me…"

My Mom made it seem like she was lonely destitute during her youth. She left out the bit about being madly in love with a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She also never cared to mention that her best friend was Harry Potter's mother. It was like I had never met my own Mother. She didn't really lie to me, but she certainly didn't tell me the truth. The question that continued to haunt my mind was why exactly did she choose to throw away her friendships for my Father. It just didn't make since.

"We were inseparable for years, the four of us." Sirius continued. "I wanted to marry her."

"What happened?" I asked, hanging on his every word.

"Well, obviously she met your dad, Antonin Dolohov." Sirius said sadly. "Once she met him, it was all over. He showed her a life of power and wealth none of us could ever dream of. He smothered her with gifts and compliments and eventually stole her away. She sacked the three of us and substituted us with a batch of Death Eaters."

My eyes darted around the room wildly as I opened and closed my mouth a few times. I had no idea. It was like an entire new history had been written before my eyes. My Mum used to be good. Well, she's never exactly been that bad but the fact still remained that she wasn't always a manipulated Death Eater. This day had been so overwhelming I feared that one more surprise would cause me to just keel over.

"I can't believe Ivana never told you about us…" He sighed. "Well, actually I suppose I can."

"Yeah-" I said dumbly.

"Dumbledore didn't tell us the name of the girl Fred was bringing home." Sirius explained. "I would have never guessed it would be Ivana's daughter-"

"Briney, you coming?" Fred shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, one second." I yelled back over my shoulder.

"I'll let you get back to your friends-" Sirius said.

"Yeah, I should go." I nodded kindly. "See you."

I started back towards the stairs, but I was stopped by Sirius.

"Briney?" He interrupted me.

"Yeah?" I replied

"Your Mum," He started, scratching the back of his head. "Is she…is she happy?"

"Not in the slightest." I said honestly.

I then ran down the stairs to meet up with the others. The trio and Ginny were putting on their coats while Fred and George didn't bother. It was clear the three of us would be apparating to St. Mungos instead of the primitive way like the others. Everyone but Fred, George, and I left out into the snow. Fred and George looked me up and down with smirks across their faces, both crossing their arms.

"Who are we impressing?" Fred laughed.

"Your mum and dad." I replied sincerely.

Fred and George chuckled in unison.

"Don't worry." Fred smiled, pulling me against his side. "They're going to love you."

"Besides, if they don't like you that'll just make Fred like you more." George joked, nudging me playfully. "You can't lose."

I rolled my eyes and lightly slapped his arm.

"Let's just get a move on." I said. "We don't want the others to beat us on foot."

"You were the late one!" George argued comically.

"Yeah, what took you so long?" Fred asked.

"Er- I ran into Sirius Black." I explained.

"Ah, so you've met 'ole Padfoot." Fred smirked.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I met Padfoot..."

--

The three of us arrived in the lobby at St. Mungos shortly after I explained what Sirius had told me. Fred and George were genuinely surprised at the news as well. Neither of them had heard Sirius talk about my Mum before, or any other member of the Order for that matter. This honestly didn't surprise me. It seemed like a subject that Sirius tried not to think about much. I couldn't blame him. If something like that had happened to me I would want to be closed off to ever talking about it ever again. Poor, Padfoot. It just made me genuinely dislike my Father even more. When it came to my Mum, I was angry she had never divulged the truth about her past to me. I thought my Mum always tried to be honest with me (well, most of the time), but hearing Sirius's story I didn't know what to think.

Fred and George told me about his past. How he was Harry's godfather. They told me about how he lost his mind after Lily and James were murdered. He went to confront Peter Pettigrew (whom I already despised before this information was revealed to me) and ended up being framed for a load of murders he didn't commit. They told me about his stint and escape from Azkaban, about what happened in the Shrieking Shack a couple years back, and about why he was so miserable in his family's home. I instantly felt even worse for Sirius. He lived such a solemn existence. It seemed like everything that could go wrong in his life, did go wrong. Now, he was trapped inside his very own virtual prison. It was just awful. I couldn't help but think how different things would be for him if my Mum had stayed with him.

Maybe she would have consoled him after Harry's mum and dad were murdered. Instead of going on a psychotic rampage, he would have released his emotions in a much more conservative manner like crying with my Mum. Maybe they would have captured Wormtail. Maybe he would have married my Mum and had a load of kids, including adopting Harry. Then Harry wouldn't have lived such a miserable existence with his aunt and uncle. Things could have been so different for Sirius, and for my Mum. Better.

The three of us entered the elevator that would take us to Mr. Weasley's floor. I had spent so much time thinking about my conversation with Sirius I had forgotten to worry about my first meeting with Fred's parents. My butterflies instantly swarmed my stomach once again once we reached their dad's floor. Fred laced his fingers in mine to reassure me that he was still by my side. George had barely knocked once on Mr. Weasley's room before Molly came barreling into the hall, shoving the three of us inside. She hugged the twins both at once, sporting a relieved smile. She kept saying "Oh, my boys! My boys!" Tears were forming in her eyes when she, to my surprise, pulled me into tight a bear hug. She grabbed my head, shoving my cheeks together and sloppily kissing either side of my face repeatedly before hugging me once more.

"Oh, dear child, you saved my Arthur!" She cried happily. "God bless you!"

Fred and George smirked at my lipstick marks on either one of my cheeks.

"Mum, this is Briney." Fred laughed, walking forward and wrapping his hand around my waist. "My girlfriend."

_Girlfriend? _I beamed once he said it. I was Fred Weasley's girlfriend. It was official. I was Fred Weasley's girlfriend and Lord Voldemort's fiancé. You know, if it wasn't all happening to me I would think the situation was almost funny…in a twisted way. Mrs. Weasley clasped her hands together as more tears swelled up behind her eyes. She led us to Arthur's bedside, still quite emotional. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief once I knew Mrs. Weasley didn't want to shove me out into the cold. Fred and George looked distraught at the sight of their father, dressed up in a thousand bandages. You could barely tell he was human. He was sound asleep, most likely from a potion. I stood between Fred and George, wrapping an arm around Fred's waist and leaning against him. I also gripped George's hand in mine. I felt a bit out of place after a few moments. I wanted to give them a moment alone with their dad, no matter if he was conscious or not. Mrs. Weasley followed my out into the waiting area.

"Darling, I cannot thank you enough for what you have done for my Arthur." She beamed. "It is clear my Fred has good taste in women."

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." I whispered. "I was so scared that because of what my Father d-"

"Dear, what your Father did was unforgivable." She said, taking my hands in hers kindly. "But the only thing you are guilty of is being his daughter."

I nodded my agreement..

"You have done nothing wrong." She smiled feebly. "Besides I haven't seen my son this happy…ever. I am so pleased that you will be spending the holiday with us. Arthur and I have been so anxious to get to know the lovely young lady that has captured our son's heart."

I suddenly hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly. She hugged me back and patted my back sweetly. I was so happy that she liked me. I had wanted her to so badly. But now that I knew Mrs. Weasley didn't hate me it would make things even harder to tell Fred the truth about me. That thought also haunted my brain. I didn't have much time before my time was up. I would have to tell Fred my secret. That was the deal. I was just waiting for the perfect time to break the news.

The others arrived as the three of us were preparing to leave. We left them alone to be with Mr. Weasley like we had just been. Molly burst into tears and thanked Harry like she thanked me earlier. We said our goodbyes and promised to see each other in a bit. Molly made me swear that I would return with Fred when Arthur was awake to meet me. I swore that I would. Then the three of us apparated back to Grimmauld Place. We figured Sirius and Remus were both asleep when we returned home because of the immense silence, George headed upstairs to bed and to give Fred and I some alone time. I hadn't noticed before, but a letter with my name on the envelope was placed on the kitchen table. I snatched up the message and headed for the living room to read it silently. Fred wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close.

_Miss Dolohov,_

_I have heard word back from your mother (which undoubtedly means your father). He has complied with my request to keep you at Hogwarts over the holidays, stating it was an honor. However, he insisted that you attend their Christmas Eve festivities. I agreed to his request on your behalf. From this time on I will be forwarding your mail to your current location. Professor Snape will willingly be going along with the facade. If you have any concerns simply notify me._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Damn. _I still had to spend Christmas Eve with those wretched creatures. I suppose I couldn't complain that much. Things could be a lot worse. I could be spending my entire break around a bunch of Death Eaters against my will. I felt like I could manage one day. Hopefully. I then came back to a statement in Dumbledore's letter. _Professor Snape will willingly be going along with the facade. _Who's side was he on? I didn't understand. Dumbledore knew who to trust, and so did Voldemort. How could have managed to trick one of the two most powerful wizards alive that he was trustworthy.

"Where does Snape's allegiance lie?" I asked randomly, still examining the letter again.

"He's a member of the Order." Fred concluded.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that is where his allegiance lies." I replied, handing Fred my letter to read.

"You've got yourself one smart girl, Fred." Sirius interrupted, leaning in through the doorway. "Severus Snape is sniveling coward who chooses his alliances based on the score."

"Well, he's _supposed_ to be a spy for the Order, but some members question his motives." Fred explained, scanning the letter. "Dumbledore has assured us that he is completely trustworthy though. We just have to ignore his personality traits-"

"Or lack there of." Sirius smirked.

I thought back to all of my encounters with Snape. I guess it made sense. Snape just sort of blended in amongst the background. I mean, he was certainly a recognized member of Voldemort's followers. He had the scar to prove it, but I couldn't remember a single ghastly crime he had committed. Yet, something made me distrust him. Maybe Sirius was right after all.

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, again! Love you guys SO much! I will probably have a couple survey questions about what you'd like to see happen further on in the story. I'm lost on a couple subjects, and I would love your input._

**Coming Soon: **_Sirius and Briney grow closer. Briney goes to Malfoy Manor for Christmas Eve. Fred and Briney exchange gifts. Someone is right about Snape. Fred finds out Briney's secret in a much more public manner. Something completely awful happens that could alter Briney's life forever._

**PS: **_Okay, I am extremely excited for the upcoming chapter or two. I wrote the scenes a LONG time ago because I was so pumped to write it. It will probably be the longest chapter(s) so be ready for that! I thought this chapter was okay. I didn't love or hate it, but I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope the Sirius thing wasn't lame. I planned the Ivana/Sirius thing not too long ago because I wanted to make the two of them more involved in the storyline. Oh, if anyone was a bit confused to what Dumbledore informed the Order about Briney…He told them that Fred's girlfriend came across information about the attack and told him (Dumbledore) about it. Dumbledore gave Molly a more detailed account, however. _

_I also have a couple questions for you all because I am lost for what to do…._

_**1. **__Do you think I should break this story into a trilogy (a different story for each book), a sequel (combing the 6__th__ & 7__th__ book for the second story), or would you prefer just one long story? _

_I'm scared no one would read it if I broke it into different parts, but I also don't want some super enormously long fic that seems to never end. Also, the other books may not serve to make my next fic near as long as this one._

_**2. **__How do you want Fred & Briney to end up?_

_**Examples…**__Do you want Fred to still die like in the book or have an alternate universe ending? If Fred still dies should Briney end up with someone else (George, Draco, Lee, or a random that I could work in like Oliver Wood or Charlie Weasley etc…)?_

_I am just asking this in general, and I am not promising to choose the most popular response either. I'd like to stick to the book, but it would be difficult to split them up. I just want to get some feedback because I haven't come up with an ending yet…..though I am leaning in one direction a bit…_

_Thanks!_

_**Review, please.**_


	13. Chapter 13: A Poor Decision

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Chapter Thirteen**

_A Poor Decision_

--

_True remorse is never just a regret over consequence;  
it is a regret over motive._

--

As Christmas Eve drew nearer, I found myself becoming immensely close to Sirius. Whenever Fred was off with George wrecking havoc, I would be talking with Sirius. He told me stories about my Mum when she was younger. He told me that she even considered joining the Order before she met my Dad. I felt like I was getting to know my Mum through Sirius, the real her. I still didn't understand how she could have gone from being so good to joining the most evil association of all time. It just didn't make sense. Sirius just didn't understand either. I would have to find out what went through my Mum's head.

I was having such a wonderful time at Number Twelve Grimmauld that Christmas Eve seemingly came out of no where. It was like I was home, a home I liked rather. Mr. Weasley came home, still looking like a mummy, he had a similar reaction towards me as Mrs. Weasley. I absolutely loved Fred's family. They were the kindest, funniest, most loving people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Mrs. Weasley taught me some of her old family recipes, how to clean decade old dirty countertops, and told me embarrassing childhood stories about Fred and George that had me in stitches. Mr. Weasley spent hours describing every detail of the inner workings of Muggle technologies. Though I wasn't that interested in the science behind Muggle inventions I pretended to be because I was so happy Arthur wanted to talk to me.

Fred and I even managed to have some alone time whilst the other Order members were out and about. The Noble House of Black had enough hidden seclusions to escape to for a short while each day. Every moment spent with Fred felt like a haven. The thought of losing him physically hurt. Every time we were alone I kept wanting to tell him my secret, but something inside me prevented me from doing so. I knew what it was. It was fear. Fear that he would hate me, fear that he would leave me, fear that I'd never see him again. It was a terrifying thought to not have Fred in my life.

--

Ginny was helping me zip up my new dress my Mum had sent me for the occasion. It was a short white dress with long sleeves and bust that was way too low for my liking. I knew the reason the dress was so revealing was because my Dad probably told my Mum that I needed to look appealing. All I knew was I couldn't breathe in the bloody thing. It took Ginny five minutes to finally zip up the back. I tied a white bow in my hair and was adjusting my high heels when Fred walked into our bedroom.

"Wow." He breathed. "You look bloody gorgeous."

"Oh, shut it." I giggled, blushing slightly. "Did you come up here just to bug us girls?"

"No…not _just_ that." He joked. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present. Meet me in the living room when you're finished then?"

"Sure." I smiled.

Ginny held her hands before he chest in a mock whimsical way, batting her eye lashes and making kissy faces. I laughed and finished buckling my heels before I headed down to meet Fred. I carried my small green box with a red bow behind my back. I swayed seductively back and forth with the gift still hidden behind my back as I approached Fred who was standing alone in front of the fireplace. He grinned his cheeky grin at me when I entered. He pulled a small slender box from his pocket that had clearly been wrapped by him. The wrapping paper was sticking out every which way and it only made me like it even more.

"If you don't like it-" Fred started, handing me the gift. "Well, I can't really take it back."

I pulled off the wrapping paper and opened the box. I gasped when I saw my present. It was a thin silver chained necklace with a beautiful silver dove, mid-flight, in the center. I slowly ran my fingers over the necklace gentle. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

"Fred-" I stammered. "I love it. Thank you so much."

"Here." He said, taking the necklace and fastening around my neck.

I held my palm over the dove. It was so gorgeous. I would have never guessed that he would give me such a wonderful gift. I felt guilty giving him what I had gotten him. I handed him my perfectly decorated box for him to open. He lifted the top and saw the back of a photo popping out.

"A picture…Er-thanks-" He said, faux smiling.

"Well, look at it you bloody idiot." I laughed.

Fred's mouth hung open once he turned to see what the photo was of. He smiled broadly and lifted me up off the ground, spinning me around a few times before setting me back down.

"Briney!" He exclaimed. "It's brilliant!"

"I'm glad you like it." I giggled. "Now, it's for George too. Make sure to show him later."

"Of course." He beamed.

The photo wasn't the gift, it was what the photo was of. It was a sign that hung over Fred and George's recently purchased joke shop. It was large, purple, blue, and yellow. It read "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." A small Merlin on a broom flew above the illuminated billboard. Below the new sign I had bought for Fred was a smaller marker that read "Coming Soon." I designed the sign myself after Fred mentioned that he and George had been putting off some of the basics for their shop. I hoped he would like it and relieved when he did.

"You know, Fred," I smiled. "I think this is the best Christmas holiday I have ever had."

Fred smirked and pointed his want silently at the ceiling. A large bush of mistletoe formed above our heads. He leaned in so his lips were millimeters from my own.

"It's about to get even better." He whispered.

Fred leaned in and kissed me gently, holding my waist with one hand and his other upon my cheek. I clutched his green sweater ever delicately. Our lips unlocked, looking up into each other's eyes and smiling. Perfection. Suddenly, Fred and I were on opposite sides of the room. We had been shot across the floor by an unknown force. We climbed to our feet, looking about in a daze. Then I saw the source of our stun. It was Snape, standing still with his wand still pointed below the mistletoe. His chest was rising and falling dramatically, fire in his eyes. I was in deep trouble. Fred scratched his head and looked at Snape curiously.

"What's this?" Snape seethed, pointing at Fred while staring daggers at me.

"It's called kissing, Severus." I snapped. "I know you may not be familiar with the custom but-"

"Come with me." He spat, grabbing me by the upper arm and dragging me towards the empty hallway.

"Briney?" Fred shouted after me.

"It's fine, I'll be right back." I replied, trying to pull away from Snape with no avail. "No worries."

Snape threw me into the hall in a huff. I'd never seen him so furious.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

"I was kissing my boyfriend." I replied simply.

"Boyfriend?!" Snape whispered fiercely. "Boyfriend?" Are you mad?!"

Since I found out Snape was a member of the Order I didn't fear him finding out about Fred and I. In fact, I was hoping he would possibly help me. He had been quite cordial with me up until that moment, and I figured he may be willing to convince Voldemort of my undying faux affection. Apparently, I was wrong.

"Listen, Severus, I know the consequences-" I started.

"No, you don't!" He snapped. "If-"

"Hold on." I interrupted, staring at the shadows under the opposing door.

"Fred and George Weasley, you better get out of here with that extendable ear." I snapped humorously. "Or I'll make a set out of your own ears…and I'll tell your mum!"

With that I heard them scurry off like children. That's what I loved so much about the duo, their childish sense of humor. Snape's temper grew instantly,

"You are not taking your actions seriously!" Snape hissed.

"Why do you care?" I asked rudely. "Voldemort has no idea, and he-"

"For now." Snape warned. "If he found out-"

"He's not going to." I spat. "Malfoy has no idea-"

"This is sheer ludicrous, Nemesis!" Snape argued. "I forbid you to see that Weasley boy again."

I grasped my chest and laughed sarcastically.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" I breathed. "I love Fred, and there is nothing you can do to keep us apart!"

"We'll see about that." He hissed, grabbing his robes and rushing out in a huff.

I said it out loud. I love Fred. Well, I did this was true. I don't know why I was never able to say it aloud before just then. It sort of felt good. Too bad it wasn't Fred I was saying it to. I stood still for a few moments as I watched Snape exit out the front door, slamming it behind him. He was just mad that this meant he would have to lie to Voldemort. He was already lying to him about his loyalties, so why would this be any worse?

"What was that all about?" Fred and George said in unison, hurrying towards me.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't know.

--

Severus Snape was furious. No, he was beyond furious. He was livid. He stood outside Malfoy Manor, collecting himself before entering the headquarters. The sight of Briney and _that Weasley _made his stomach churn. Even just thinking about her lips against Fred's made him want to vomit. Why did it have to be him? Snape wouldn't admit to himself the real question he wanted to ask was 'Why not him?' When Briney was initially promised to the Dark Lord, part of him was pleased. He could admire her form afar, knowing her heart remained untainted, belonging to no one. Now there was no doubt that she loved another, someone who wasn't him.

Snape slammed his fist fiercely against the ancient front door out of sheer fury rather than an intent to be welcomed inside. A house elf answered. He shoved past the little creature to meet Voldemort in Lucius' study. The Dark Lord requested an appointment with Snape before their gathering for a reason unbeknownst to Severus. He knocked on the closed door before he was allowed inside. Voldemort sent him a vicious grin and pointed the seat opposite of his own.

"Welcome, Severus." He hissed like the snake he was.

"My Lord." Snape said, bowing before taking his seat.

"I'm sure you are wondering why I asked you to meet me." Voldemort said.

Snape nodded, his mind still haunted by desired kisses.

"Well, Severus, a few of your fellow Death Eaters have called your allegiance into question." He explained. "I sought to address the matter."

"I have been nothing but a loyal follower, My Lord." He protested.

"Your verbal pledge means nothing, I'm afraid." Voldemort replied. "I fear you have lost your passion for our noble cause, Severus. You have not proven to me that you wish to serve your Dark Lord above all else."

Snape began to panic. He wondered if all the other Death Eaters that Voldemort tired of were given a similar talk before they were killed. He struggled to remain composed with Voldemort's eyes glued to his face.

"My Lord, I am but a humble servant." He bowed his head. "What can I do to prove my commitment?"

"I fear there is nothing-" Voldemort began, twirling his wand through his boney fingers.

"I have some information that you would be most interested to know." Snape said so suddenly that he couldn't remember opening his mouth. "About Miss Dolohov."

"I'm listening." Voldemort said, paying close attention now.

Snape opened and closed his mouth a few times, contemplating whether or not he should divulge Briney's relationship with Fred Weasley. Snape was so jealous, bitter, and enraged from seeing the pair together he still wasn't thinking clearly. His mind swam in envy and hatred. He would have gladly died for Briney's safety before he knew about her secret affair. Now, once again, Snape was looking out for himself alone. He was used to this.

"I just caught her in a compromising position with a Weasley boy." He said before he could debate his decision any longer. "They were kissing under the mistletoe."

Voldemort's expression immediately changed to a deadly grimace. He slammed his fists on his desk and stood to his feet, pacing violently with his hands stiff behind his back.

"You know this for certain?" Voldemort sneered.

"Yes." Snape nodded feebly. "I saw them after her Er- Advanced Potions class with him."

"I see." Voldemort spat. "Thank you, Severus."

With that he disappeared out of his study and into the hall. Snape didn't move. He stared down at his hands in his lap. All of the anger and hate he had felt after seeing Briney with Fred has disappeared along side Voldemort. Now all Snape felt was extreme guilt for what he had done. He tried to justify his treachery internally. He convinced himself that he did it to protect her. If Voldemort killed him then there would be no one with in his circle to guard her safety. Yes, that was why he did it. It was a good cause. If he kept telling himself this lie then after awhile he was certain to believe it.

--

I arrived on the porch of Malfoy Manor a bit after the festivities were set to begin. By festivities I mean food, a bit of dancing to demonic sound music, and shared horrific stories of torture and murder. Quite the contrary to what was going on back at Grimmauld. I was so sad I had to miss it. I knocked the heavy knocker a couple times before Toby answered the door. I greeted him with a smile and snuck him a knitted hat curtesy of Hermione Granger who insisted that I take him one. He thought it was the greatest thing he had ever seen, hugging my leg thankfully. I patted the top of head and entered the party. The usual people were in attendance; Bellatrix and her husband, the Malfoys, Xaxley, Fenrir, etc. I saw Snape out of the corner of my eye, avoiding my stare. I couldn't blame him. I would be embarrassed to look at me after his tantrum too. I received my typical disturbing kiss upon my hand from Fenrir and the other perverted men in attendance besides Lucius, Draco, and Snape. I saw my Mum and Dad coming through the front door a few minutes later. I didn't see Grigor anywhere, or Voldemort for that matter either. I smiled at the sight of my Mum, I was excited to talk to her. I started to walk towards them when I felt a tight grip around my wrist holding me back. It was Bellatrix, sending me a brutal stare.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the lovely young Nemesis Dolohov." She smirked viciously, holding my hand in front of her demented face. "Still a succubus?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange." I seethed. "Still a complete basket case?"

I pulled my wrist away just she was reaching for her wand. I smiled maliciously and held my index finger before my face. I moved it from side to side, scolding her like a naughty child.

"Nuh uh uh." I smirked arrogantly. "Remember what happened last time…"

She grinded her teeth, slammed her wand back in her pocket, and stomped off like a caged tiger. By the time she trudged off my Mum was nearing me with a broad smile across her beautiful face. She open her arms wide, pulling me into a bear hug. She kissed either sides of my face, much like Mrs. Weasley did the first time I met her. My Father merely nodded properly towards me. I courtsied in reply. He then went off to talk with Xaxley, leaving my Mum and I alone.

"Oh, Briney, I meesed oo so much! And oo look beautiful een your new dress!" She beamed.

"Thanks, Mum." I smiled. "Er- where's Grigor?"

"Ee will bee 'ere later." She replied. "I fear your talk wiff thee Dark Lord deed not 'elp."

"Er- yeah, seems so." I lied. "But. Mum, I am so glad to see you because I met an old friend of yours recently."

"Oh, oo ees zat?" She smiled.

"Sirius Black." I said.

Suddenly, all the color faded from my Mum's face. She appeared as a frozen ghost. She held tightly onto my shoulders as she would fall if she didn't. Her eyes didn't blink for a long time. I was beginning to worry.

"Mum?" I said with an upward inflection.

She then forcefully shoved me into the abandoned hallway. She held me against the wall with a crazed look plastered across her face.

"Zat ees NOT funny, Briney." She snapped. "Oo told you about eem?"

"I told you." I replied, looking up at her. "I met him. I'm going to see him tonight, again. He told me a lot I never knew about you, actually."

"Like vhat?" She spat.

"Like how you used to be friends with Harry Potter's mum and dad, _best mates _with his mum even." I said, unfased by her frantic questioning. "And how you used to be in love with Sirius."

"I-" She started. "I- I do not know vhat oo are talking about."

"Oh, I think you do." I smirked victoriously.

"Why are oo even een contact wiff Sirius Black?" She asked desperately.

"Because, Mum, I'm not staying at Hogwarts like Dumbledore told you." I said honestly. "I'm staying with the Order of the Phoenix."

She released me, taking an unbalanced step backwards. She covered her mouth with one hand that slowly slip up atop her head and through her silvery blonde hair. She was attempting to collect herself after hearing my shocking news. She then approached me again, holding my shoulders once more.

"Vhat are oo tinking?" She whispered so softly that I could barely hear her.

"I'm thinking for myself for once." I replied.

"Briney, oo are going to geet yourself killed." She hissed. "Thees ees not a game. I do not know vhat oo are trying to prove-"

"I am trying to prove to myself that I am not like Dad." I said sincerely. "I am fighting for something I believe in for once. I refuse to abandon my friends. I refuse to be like you."

"Oo 'ave no idea vhat oo are talking about!" She whispered fiercely. "Do oo tink I vanted to sack Sirius? Do oo tink I vanted to desert Lily and-"

"Then why did you then?" I snapped.

"Because I 'ad to!" She said, tears singing her eyes.

"You didn't have to do anything." I sneered.

"Sirius Black vould not be alive today eef eet vasn't for me." She hissed.

"What do you mean?" I asked quietly.

"Antonin forced me to marry eem." She sighed heavily. "Ee told me zat eef I deed not marry eem zhen ee vould kill Sirius, my Sirius. I vould 'ave rather 'ad eem 'ate me and spend thee rest of my life wiff someone I do not love zhen know I vas responsible for ees death."

"So you married Dad to protect Sirius?" I said, taken aback. "Mum, that's mad."

"And oo vouldn't do zee same theeng for thee man oo loved?" She inquired honestly. "I vould 'ave died for eem."

"Mum, what about Grigor and I?" I said frantically. "That we were both just mistakes-"

"Briney, _oo_ vere not a mistake." She insisted, holding her palm against my cheek and taking a deep breath. "Oh, God. Zair ees something I fear I should 'ave told oo a long time ago-"

"Ahem." A voice interrupted. "Er- sorry."

Draco Malfoy. Perfect timing as always.

"What?" I snapped.

"I wanted to ask you for a dance." Draco said with an odd stare on his face.

"I'm busy-" I spat.

"Briney vould love too, Draco." My Mum smiled, wiping her tears away quickly. "Ve vill talk later, daughter."

"But-" I retorted.

My Mum pulled off her long black sash and wrapped it around my waist. She pulled me in for a hug, turning her head towards my ear.

"Geev zat to eem for me." She whispered so Draco wouldn't hear.

I nodded as Draco took my properly by the arm to lead me back to the dance floor. I stopped before we entered the other room, looking back at my Mum.

"Would you do it all over again?" I asked, knowing she knew what I was talking about.

"Een a heartbeat." She replied simply.

Draco pulled me into the dining room that had been cleared out for couple to dance to the satanic music. Draco and I didn't speak. I was attempting to process what my Mum had told me. She had sacrificed her own happiness for the man she loved. She made the ultimate sacrifice in my opinion. I was so proud to have her as my Mum. I believed her story. Those were not crocodile tears she was shedding. They were real tears, filled with emotions that had fought to escape her eyes for years. Draco held me close. My body just swayed back and forth without any thought. I was like a zombie, lost in thought. Draco looked around frantically all the sudden as the final couple left the room.

"Briney, we have to get you out of here!" He whispered dramatically.

"Yeah, I wish." I scoffed. "But I'm expected to see Voldemort, and I know-"

"No, you don't understand." Draco hissed desperately. "I overheard my Dad talking to Mum. He said that the Dark Lord heard that you were snogging that _Weasley_. He's real mad, Briney."

"How did he know-" I begun.

Then I knew exactly how Voldemort knew. It was Snape. It could be no one else. Why was Draco offering to help me? Did he have a heart after all? He took me by the hand and led me towards the nearest exit. We were cut off though. By Voldemort. He hovered over us like an impenetrable force. The eerie smile that he constantly sported around me was missing from his devilish face. Draco released my hand as quick as he had grabbed it.

"Come with me." He said inhumanly.

I peered over at Draco. His eyes pleaded with me. I followed Voldemort into an ajoinging guest bedroom. He walked before me, keeping his back facing me. The door slammed behind us causing me to jump. He didn't even react. Then he suddenly turned about, gliding towards me at an quick rate. He held his hand fiercely against my lower back, arching my spine. I looked deep into my eyes. Then he leaned in and kissed me passionately. I swore my body was frozen. His lips against mine was worse than any dementor's kiss. He deepened the kiss as I kept my eyes closed tight. Finally, he pulled away and licked his lips just like a serpent. My hand shook as I lightly touched my lips, certain they were frozen solid from his icy liplock.

"I can still taste him on your lips." Voldemort sneered.

"I- I'm sorry." I said, bowing my head.

"Tell me, Nemesis, do you love this boy?" He asked severely.

"No, of course not." I lied through my teeth.

"So you were just so overcome with lust for this young man that you couldn't control yourself?" He asked viciously. "Just caught up in the heat of the moment, were you?"

"Er-yeah, I suppose." I lied, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"So you think it is acceptable to act on your impulses to candidly?" He asked.

"I didn't say-" I stammered awkwardly.

He approached me again, staring down at me. He brushed the back of his fingers across my cheek. A chill shot down my spine. I closed my eyes and turned away slightly.

"You know, Nemesis, I am _very_ impulsive." He smirked in an attempt to be seductive.

Everything started to happen so fast. Before I knew it, I was being held up against the hard wooden wall. I was pushing as hard as I could against his chest to shove him off me. Voldemort was kissing my jaw line, slowly moving his lips down my neck. He held my wrists together above my head with one had while he tried to slide his other hand under my dress. With all my strength I freed one of hands and slashed my long fingernails across his cheek. He released me, stumbling backward and clutching his face in pain. He pulled his palm away, revealing his bleeding five lines injury curtesy of me. The scratch marks started near his ear and eneded upon his thin lips. He licked a bit of blood from his lower lip and smiled at me.

"Fiesty." He smirked.

I gasped for air as my heart pounded so hard I thought I may just die.

"There is something about you, Nemesis." He said. "I can't put my finger on it, but I like it. If you were anyone else you would be in a shallow grave right now."

"Lucky I'm not someone else." I breathed sadistically.

"I have so graciously decided to forgive you, Nemesis." He smirked. "Though some punishment for your actions will be necessary."

"Er- thanks?" I said with an upward inflection.

"Just know I will be keeping a much closer eye on you from now on." He explained. "I will have to act upon outside resources besides relying on informants."

"Like?" I inquired.

He suddenly took a step forward and took a firm hold of my forearm, squeezing it as tight as he could. I had never felt such utter pain in my entire life. My forearm ached so terribly I felt I must be dying. Words could not begin to explain the miserable, relentless pain that throbbed upon my arm. I grasped my forearm as if pressure could ease the pain. I was wrong. I collapsed to my knees and held my arm against my chest. I could feel a significant amount of blood pouring from my wound. I couldn't breathe. I began to pray for death. Anything was better than hurting like this. I sobbed hysterically. The Dark Lord stood over me with a sickening smile spread across his snakelike face. He seemed pleased with my gash and even more pleased with my suffering. He was teaching me a lesson.

"I may forgive, but I don't forget." He said simply.

I pleaded to Voldermort to kill me. To put me out my misery. I begged for death. He merely chuckled as he began strolling away. I slammed my eyes shut and began screaming.

"Oh, God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Kill me! Please, God, let me die!"

I fell onto my side, atop the hardwood floor. The ground instantly began to turn red from my blood. I moaned loudly. I wanted to die. Death had to be better than what I was feeling. Why hadn't he killed me? I saw a frantic Snape followed by my Mum rushing into the room. I barely mustered enough strength to disapparate, but that's what I chose to do. The next thing I knew I was lying on the floor of Number Twelve's kitchen floor. This had to be just an awful dream. It just had to be.

"Briney!" I heard Fred bellow in one of the most horrified voices I have ever heard. "Oh my God!

Molly, George, Arthur, Ginny, and the trio began surrounding me with concerned expressions beside Fred. If this was indeed just a dream then why was I still in pain? Why was I still bleeding? Mrs. Weasley ripped back my sleeves, revealing my blood covered forearm. There was too much blood to see exactly how bad the cut was. Everyone backed away in shock. Hermione covered her mouth, obviously appalled at the grotesque wound.

"Call on Dumbledore!" Molly whispered fiercely to Hermione who instantly sprinted off.

My head thrashed about upon the hard ground. I bit my lip to muffle my screams. Fred pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around my gash. It instantly turned red from the blood. He eventually removed it once he realized nothing would stop the bleeding. Fred held my head steady. I kept my eyes shut tight. I couldn't bare to look down at my arm again.

"Briney, what's happened?" Fred asked me, wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

I heard another set of footsteps coming.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked before he saw me. "Oh my G- What's happened to her?"

"We don't know." Molly started frantically, wrapping my arm in white rags. "She was at that gathering, and she just showed up like _this_. We've sent for Dumbledore."

The front door opened. I peeked open on of my arms amidst my violent thrashing. His face looked so guilty it was pathetic. I shot up, and pointed my free hand at him. I aimed my index finger at his chest. My face was contorted and insane.

"YOU!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. "This is YOUR fault! YOU did this to me!"

"No, I-" Snape stammered.

"I'll kill you!" Fred shouted irrationally before he jumped towards Snape, but was restrained by George, Harry, and Ron.

"What did you do?!" Sirius shouted amidst the chaos at Severus.

"I fear he has made a poor decision." A calming voice interjected.

It was Dumbledore. He stepped out of the fireplace followed by Madam Pomphrey who immediately knelt by my side with her bag of potions and bandages. They were both in their nightgowns.

"_Poor decision_?!" Sirius shouted, grabbing Snape by his collar. "What if he'd killed her, Albus? Would it still just be a _poor decision _or would it be a _big boo-boo_?!"

"Calm down, Sirius." Dumbledore ordered. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Severus wasn't the one who injured Miss Dolohov."

Wait a minute, did Snape already tell Dumbledore. Had Dumbledore been playing dumb, hoping I would admit my secret to him?

"Then who was it?" Fred said in a voice I barely recognized.

"Voldemort." Snape said bluntly causing Sirius to release his collar and take a step back.

"Why would Voldemort want to hurt Briney?" Fred asked a bit calmer now.

"Because she-" Snape started.

"Shut up!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "You keep your mouth shut! You've said enough!"

Snape slammed his open mouth closed. Madam Pomphrey tried to get me to stand so she could properly treat my wound in a more comfortable environment.

I slowly sat up and placed my feet upon the cool floor. I tried to stand but my knees buckled, sending me plummeting onto the ground. I had lost too much blood and was in too much pain to stand on my own two feet. I clutched my arm against my chest as I felt Fred's strong arms under my knees and behind my shoulders lifting me off the ground. My head rested under his chin as I moaned in pain. I could feel his rapidly beating heart against my body. I gripped his sweater tightly in my hands and turned my head into his chest as I cried in pain. Halfway up the stairs I lost consciousness. All I saw was black and all I heard was silence.

"Severus, I think it would be best if you left for the time being." Dumbledore suggested kindly. "We will speak soon."

"Wait a minute, you're not leaving until you tell us what the hell happened tonight?" Sirius snapped.

"I fear I have already said too much." Snape said just before he disapparated.

**A/N: **_My favorite chapter so far. I hope it was for some of you, as well. It's by far the longest too. I thought it was pretty climactic and cute at some points. I fricking love Briney/Voldemort scenes! They're like crack! Ha! Anyways, let me know what you thought. && if there is anything you guys would like to see happen just tip me off, and I may be able to sneak it in somewhere. Who knows?! && __Thanks for all the comments/suggestions! You guys gave me loads of ideas!_

**XXamberXx **_**- **__Thanks for the review! I wish Fred didn't have to die either! We shall see!_

**MissChristinaBlack **_- I love Ivana/Sirius too!_

**Twilightlover427 **_- We shall see! Thanks for the review!_

**BellaCullen2312**_ - Hey, girl! Thanks for the comment! You'll find out next chapter! Promise!_

**JainaZekk621 **_- Thanks so very much!!_

**TheRugMaster **_- LOVED your reviews! You and I seriously see eye to eye like no other!!_

**AvalonVampires **_- I totally loved your idea! And make sure to tell me when you post the fic you're working on! I will read it for sure!_

**Clear Blue Rain **_- Thanks so much! I agree with you so much! We'll see what the future holds for them!_

**Kidinlotsoftrouble **_- Thanks so very much! I like the magic of love idea. I still haven't chosen how it will end, but that is a definite possibility._

**Coming Soon: **_Briney finally tells Fred. Dumbledore talks to Snape. Briney talks to Sirius about her conversation with her Mother. The gang returns to Hogwarts and Potions becomes awkward. Briney gets her revenge on Umbridge._

_**PS - **__I'm thinking of writing a Sirius/Ivana prequel after I've finished this fic. Would anyone read it? I wouldn't write Ivana's accent in her fic, however. It is hard as sin to have her speak like that all the time._


	14. Chapter 14: Head Over Heels

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Head Over Heels_

--

_You come to love not by finding the perfect person,  
but by seeing an imperfect person perfectly_

--

Fred Weasley paced the halls outside the girls' room like a caged animal. His hands were laced tightly behind his back as he glanced at the doorknob ever few seconds, praying for movement. George had tried countless times to get him to sit down and rest with no avail. George sat, with his back against the wall next to Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione. They looked like they were watching a tennis match as their heads darted back and forth watching Fred.

"Fred, why don't you just-" Ron started.

Fred merely stopped in his tracks and sent Ron a vicious glare.

"Er- never mind." Ron said sheepishly.

Fred instantly returned to his pacing.

--

Madam Pomphrey pulled Briney's sheets up over her chest gently being careful not to wake her, though it would be difficult to do so in her state. She soon was dismissed by Dumbledore to return to Hogwarts. She disapparated, leaving the members of the Order alone. Mrs. Weasley sat by her side, kindly holding her hand while she slept and brushing Briney's blonde hair out of her face. Sirius sat on the edge of her bed, resting his chin atop his fist.

"You know something." Moody said to Dumbledore. "Severus told you something about _her_, and you're keeping it from the rest of us."

"It is none of you concern, Alastor." Dumbledore replied calmly.

"When I'm sharing a home with someone with _this_ on their arm it better damn well be my concern." Moody spat, holding Briney's wounded arm up for display.

Dumbledore sighed and took a seat on Ginny's bed. He looked exhausted. It had been many a night since he had a good nights sleep, and he knew after Briney's incident it would be even longer before he would receive his rest. He looked from Molly and Sirius back to Moody, contemplating whether or not he felt it was time they knew what was really going on.

"Voldemort has sought out a baroness." Dumbledore explained. "He wishes to conceive a son to carry on his name, and his legacy."

"I figured the sick bastard would want to do something like that." Sirius interrupted.

"But what does that have to do with our _little Miss Dolohov _here?" Alastor inquired crudely.

"Because he's chosen _her_." Dumbledore said simply.

The room became completely silent besides a sudden gasp courtesy of Mrs. Weasley as she covered her mouth in shock. The others remained still, bewildered on what to say or do next.

"Poor dear." Mrs. Weasley breathed.

"No." Sirius said, refusing to believe it. "It can't be true."

"Unfortunately, it _is_ true." Dumbledore replied solemnly. "Severus informed me of the situation some time ago. I haven't let on that I know to her. I was hoping she would ask for help eventually. I cannot imagine the burden she's been baring all this time. It must have been killing her."

"Why hasn't Fred said anything?" Molly inquired.

"Because she's not told him." Dumbledore said bluntly. "She's told no one. That includes Mr. Weasley."

"Then why does she bare the-" Alastor started, still distrusting their young house guest.

"Isn't in obvious?" Dumbledore interrupted. "Voldemort heard word of Miss Dolohov's infidelity with Fred Weasley from Severus and sought it to be fair punishment. She is quite lucky to be alive. He'd cursed her wound so she would receive much more pain than normal. It will be much easier for him to contact her- keep an eye on her rather."

"I don't know." Moody said gruffly. "How do we know she's not a emissary? You know, sent to penetrate our headquarters. She could be pleased to be Voldemort's little play thing. She is probably just using Fred and-"

"No, she's not." Molly interrupted rudely.

"And how do you know?" Alastor snapped.

"Because I see the way she looks at Fred." Molly replied curtly. "She looks at him like I look at Arthur. That is not faux emotion in her eyes."

"That's ridiculous, Molly. She's a Veela, a born seductress of naïve young men. It's probably all an act." Alastor scoffed. "Besides, you can't tell-"

"I agree with Molly." Sirius interjected. "Not just because of what she said, but because I know her. There is no way she could-"

"You thought you knew Ivana, as well." Alastor interrupted. "See how that worked out for y-"

"How dare you bring up-" Sirius snapped ferociously.

"Learn from you mistakes, Black." Moody warned.

"Ivana was _not_ a mistake." Sirius spat, standing up suddenly.

I felt so utterly exhausted. My eyelids were so heavy, I could barely manage to open them. The voices surrounding me sounded a million miles away. I could barely distinguish who the voices belonged to at first. Slowly but surely I began being to match faces with statements. As the seconds ticked by the muffled words became more clear along with the events of the prior night. Everything hit me at once as I regained consciousness. My eyes flickered open to see Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley above me. They hadn't noticed I was awake, Moody, Dumbledore, and Molly stared at Sirius while Sirius stared daggers at Mad-Eye. I blinked a couple more times until the blurriness went away. I lazily turned my head to my side and saw my Mum's sash folded on my nightstand. Then I peered down at my arm. My eyes instantly widened. I sat up in bed suddenly, holding my arm in front of me like I was about to die.

Voldemort had branded me with the Dark Mark.

I began breathing heavily as everyone took notice of me again. Sirius helped Molly hold me down whilst I tried to claw the mark off with my own fingernails. It could not be. I wouldn't be forced to bare the demonic serpent upon my arm for eternity.

"Get it off!" I shouted at Dumbledore. "Please, do something!"

"Still question her motives, Moody?" Sirius snapped at Mad-Eye.

Moody merely shrugged his shoulders, refusing to admit defeat. Tears singed my eyes. I denied the right to fall from my tear ducts. I was not going to cry, not again. I would fight away the salty demons. After a few more minutes of thrashing about I realized how fatigued my body was from the loss of blood and collapsed back onto my pillows. I peered up at Dumbledore.

"Is there anyway to get this off my arm?" I asked him, much calmer now.

"I'm afraid not." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Severus tried while back to remove the mark from his skin with no avail. The only way to remove it is if the giver were to take it away."

"So, I'm stuck with this bloody thing…forever?" I whispered, looking at my new tattoo with sheer disgust.

No one replied, signaling I was right.

"Could I have a moment alone with Miss Dolohov?" Dumbledore asked the others.

They nodded in reply and headed for the door. Suddenly, Sirius reminded me of my Mum's conversation with me from the previous night. If I was going to be this miserable, there was no reason someone else had to be at a Death Eater's expense.

"Sirius, wait." I said.

Sirius stopped and returned to my side with concern across his face. I carefully reached over and grabbed the black fabric. I took his hand and placed the cloth in his hand, closing his fist around it. He raised a curious brow at me.

"My Mum asked me to give this to you." I whispered so no one would hear.

His fingers visibly gripped it tighter at the news of it's origin. He looked into my eyes to see if I was joking for some reason. My eyes spoke the silent truth.

"How-" He began.

"We'll talk later." I said sincerely.

Sirius patted my hand kindly and returned with the others to leave Dumbledore and I alone. I could hear Fred press Molly for answers to his desperate questions. She told him that he would be able to see me very soon and to calm down because I was fine. Part of me didn't want him to see me…and my lovely new tattoo. Dumbledore took a seat on my bedside and smiled feebly down at me, I couldn't take my eyes off his dark heavy bags under his glasses. He looked as if he hadn't slept in a century.

"I can take the mark off your arm." Dumbledore said, shocking me to my core.

"But you just said-" I began.

"I lied." He replied simply.

"I don't understand." I admitted, furrowing my brows.

"Miss Dolohov, you may not realize this but that mark is a gift." Dumbledore explained. "That brand on your arm has given you a closer connection to Voldemort-"

"Why would I want that?" I asked rudely.

"Because you now have the power to save countless lives." He continued. "He may not know it, but Voldemort has bestowed a power upon you that is greater than-"

"Sir, I am not following." I interrupted. "This marks me as one of his followers which I most definitely not. He just thinks I am-"

"Precisely, my dear." Dumbledore smiled slightly. "You are able to expose information about Voldemort that Severus would never have the clearance to uncover."

"You want me to be a spy for the Order?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Dumbledore said kindly. "However, I am not going to force you into anything you don't want to do. I know what I'm proposing is extremely dangerous-"

"I'll do it." I said from my heart.

Dumbledore smiled kindly and nodded his pleasure to hear my answer. I'd do it. I mean, of course I'd do it. Ever since I had been forced into my…situation, I have realized how utterly strong my desire to see Voldemort's and all of his follower's demise. I dreamt of it, I craved it. If I was somehow able to be a participant to causing his downfall I would be eternally satisfied. If I could work for Dumbledore then that would be the defining separation from my Father. I would be my own person, I would be Briney. I would no longer be Nemesis Dolohov, just Briney.

"If I fear things have become too dangerous for you to involve yourself any longer then I will remove your mark and place you into hiding." Dumbledore continued.

"Alright." I agreed.

"All I am asking of you, Miss Dolohov, is that you remain close enough to Voldemort to receive information that the Order will be able to use in our favor." Dumbledore explained. "You will be saving lives."

"I understand." I nodded.

"Wonderful." Dumbledore said, clasping his hands together and standing up. "I will have Sirius, Alastor, and Remus swear you in before you leave for Hogwarts."

"Sir-" I started. "I don't think Moody will agree to-"

"Leave Alastor to me." He smirked. "He will agree. Trust me."

"I trust you." I nodded.

Dumbledore slowly walked to the door and gently placed his hand upon the doorknob.

"I believe you have an anxious young visitor waiting to see you." Dumbledore smiled.

_Fred._

"Oh, I wonder who that could be." I smirked humorously.

"Well, I'll send him in." Dumbledore said. "I'm certain you two have a lot to talk about."

I swallowed hard and smiled weakly. I shoved my self up so I was sitting up in bed again. I pulled down my rolled up pajama sleeves to conceal my tattoo. I didn't want that to be the first thing he saw. This conversation would most likely not go well, but I didn't want it to be a disaster from the very start. I flashed Fred a reassuring smile when he initially entered my room, his face full of concern. He rushed inside, slamming the door behind him. He slid onto my bed, pulling me into a tight hug that I'd been craving. He held my face in his hands, kissing me fiercely.

"You alright?" Fred inquired, pulling away.

"Fine." I smiled. "No worries."

"What exactly happened last night?" Fred asked. "You're certain you're-"

I placed my fingertips lightly over his lips to silence him.

"Fred, I'm ready to tell you my secret." I whispered suddenly.

"If you're too tired or just not-" He began.

"I'm fine." I insisted, taking his hands from my face and holding them in my lap. "And I think if I don't tell you now then I'll never be able to."

"Well, I suppose I do get to write you off forever if you don't tell me in-" He smirked, looking at the clock on the wall. "Oh, five hours or so."

That was the deal. It was nearly seven o'clock on…Christmas day. I had forgotten it was Christmas. Anyhow, Fred made me promise to reveal my secret by the 25th of December or he would write me off forever. Things had changed, and I honestly don't think he could do that now but the fact remained that I had given my word. And I intended to keep it. I had to.

"Whatever it is can't be that bad, Bri." He assured me.

"No." I persisted. "It is."

"Well, what is it then?" Fred inquired earnestly.

"Before I tell I want to ask you something." I said.

"What's that?" He replied.

"Do you love me?" I asked simply.

He looked curiously at me like I had just asked him the most complex question on the face of the planet, and maybe I had. Love, in essence, was the most simple yet complex emotion a human being can experience. It can be painful and wonderful, and frequently at the same time. It consumes you, contaminates your vary soul without your permission. It's a disease that once it infects you becomes terminal. Something you can't live with but would rather die than live without.

"Absolutely head over heels." He smiled in his boyish manner I adored.

I kissed him. He knew I loved him too.

"Please, remember that once you've heard what I'm about to tell you." I pleaded with my entirety, gripping his palms in mine.

He nodded.

"It's a long story, so try to let me finish before you say anything back." I begged.

"I'll try." He replied.

I released a heavy sigh. This was it.

"Early last summer, before I met you even, I was invited to this sort of congregation at the Malfoy's with all of my Dad's friends. I thought it was just some typical dinner meeting my Mum and Dad asked I'd be invited to, but I was wrong. I found out Voldemort had selected the daughters of some of the Death Eaters. He asked us there to choose a bride and eventual mother to his child." I explained as quickly as possible. "Well, he chose me-"

"Bri-" Fred interjected.

"Wait, let me finish." I said, silencing him. "He chose me, and I am promised to marry him and…Er- conceive his _spawn_ this June. If I don't do as he says, he'll kill me. It's as simple as that. He's been contacting me throughout the school year. That's how I found out about your dad, not from Grigor like I said before. Lucius Malfoy told him that it was your fault I was kicked off the Quidditch team, and he retaliated by means of your father. Then, last night, I had to go and see him at their little Christmas get together. Snape had told him about us. He was furious with me. He took me into another room, and he came onto me. He shoved me up against this wall and- anyway, I fought him off of me. I cut up his face pretty bad, but he thought my behavior deserved punishment and the needs for more hands on surveillance. So he gave me this-"

I lifted up my sleeve and showed him my Dark Mark. Fred remained silent. His mouth didn't hang open in shock, and his face didn't flinch. It remained blank, unreadable.

"I know I should have told you a long time ago, but I was scared. Scared to lose you." I said sincerely, looking into his eyes. "I care about you so much. I couldn't bare the thought of losing you."

He gently ran his fingers over my scar, almost to make sure it was real. We sat in utter quiet for five minutes. It was killing me. He said nothing, just staring at the mark upon my forearm.

"Please say something, Fred." I pleaded.

He took his fingers off my arm and stared me in the eye.

"You know, I also thought tattoos were sexy." He smirked.

My jaw dropped. How could kid around while I was pouring my heart out, confessing me deepest and darkest secret. Typical Fred Weasley.

"Fred-" I started, nudging him.

"Briney, you love me right?" Fred asked.

"Absolutely head over heels." I said.

"And you know how much I love you." He said. "So I don't know about you, but I am not about to let some big bully split us up. Not without one hell of a fight."

**A/N: **_Again, you guys are brilliant! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews!! I absolutely appreciate all of your feedback. It's the best thing ever!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's sort of fluffy, but there hasn't been too much of that in the chapters so far. It's time for a bit of fluff. __Alright, I definitely started writing this tonight with no intention of finishing it. I figured I'd write a page or two, and I ended up writing 7 fricking pages. I know Fred's reaction to Briney's secret wasn't super dramatic but neither is Fred. He had an inkling it had to do with a previous relationship with someone in Voldemort's circle, just not him exactly. He was shocked but not to the point that's freak out. I hope you don't think his little one liner was placed stupidly after she asked him to say something. I thought it was so Fred, and I hope you do too._

**PS: **_This story officially has more reviews than any of my other fics by a couple and more favorites than all of them, as well. I am so happy! It makes my day!!_

**PSS: **_I really shouldn't even tell you guys this, but I will anyway. I was panicking about what I was going to do for the next couple chapters. I know/knew how I am/was going to end it (the 5__th__ book I mean) and the couple chapters leading up to it, but I had no clue how I could kill all that white space. By making Briney a member of the Order it opens a bunch of potential scenes, and I'm really happy that just randomly came to me =)_

**Coming Soon:**_ Briney tells Fred about Dumbledore about his proposition, and he has a surprising reaction. Sirius and Briney talk about Ivana. The gang returns to Hogwarts. Dumbledore's Army convenes. Briney and Snape exchange words in the middle of a class. Malfoy and Briney talk about his attempt to rescue her. Ivana gives Briney a birthday present of a lifetime. Briney gets her revenge on Umbridge. Briney fulfills her promise to Dumbledore. Ivana tells Briney what she's been keeping from her. Department of Mysteries...._

_**Review, please!!**_


	15. Chapter 15: Nectar of Rosenberries

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Nectar of Rosenberries_

--

_Love the heart that hurts you,  
but never hurt the heart that loves you._

--

Fred and I sat alone in my bedroom and talked about anything I may have left out. We were making a fresh start. He officially knew everything about my situation with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. Everything. He was understanding and sympathetic about my circumstances. It made me regret not telling him earlier. If I would have known he wouldn't have sacked me then I would have told him months ago. There was only one topic that perturbed Fred and that was Dumbledore's proposition to become a spy for the Order. Fred insisted that it was too dangerous, and I should just try to stay as under the radar as possible to avoid anymore of Voldemort's wrath. I refused to agree to his plea. I made a promise to Dumbledore, and I intended to keep it. After a few coarse words it was settled. I would be a member of the Order, and he would support my decision whether he approved or not. I could not be swayed.

"Fred, are you two done bloody shagging so we can come in and see Briney now?" George shouted crudely against the outside of the door.

I blushed and laughed at George's crude humor.

"Oh, shut it!" Fred shouted back at his brother.

"You lot can come in now, George!" I yelled back, still laughing.

George walked in first, covering his eyes with one hand comically as if he was avoiding the sight of the two of us naked. He was ridiculous. Even if Fred and I wanted to…Er-…we couldn't, not while Voldemort was in the picture at least. I was as good as dead as soon as I was adulterated, well by anyone besides Voldemort himself that is. It's not like I hadn't thought about it. I did quite a lot, actually. There'd been several occasions where I feared I would be wrapped up in the heat of the moment and make a bad decision. Well, I couldn't consider it _bad_ exactly.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry filed in after George. Ginny hopped up next to me on my bed. I had already pulled down my sleeve to conceal my mark. After they had all given me their individual hugs and well wishes I broke down and decided to tell them what I had just told Fred. They all responded to my news differently yet the same. They were all shocked at the news, of course. However, Ginny and Hermione got tears in their eyes unlike the boys. Ron and George shared looks of disgust when I told them about my incident from the previous night. Harry's face looked blank, like he was processing everything I had ever said to him.

"Can we see the mark?" Harry asked suddenly.

I moved to the edge of my bed, held out my arm in front of Harry, and pulled back my sleeve. His eyes surveyed my tattoo, studying it even. He slowly extended his hand towards me. Harry had barely made contact with my tattooed skin when he shot back in pain. His hand instantly separated from me and his hand began roughly rubbing his scar. Hermione, who was sitting next to him, consoled him while the rest of us froze. I quickly pulled my sleeve back down and covered my open mouth.

"Harry, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, scared to touch him again.

"It's not your fault." He said painfully, still rubbing his forehead.

"Harry, I've been thinking." I began abruptly. "What if I'm the cause behind your nightmares?"

"What are you going on about?" George interrupted.

"There was this _incident_, back on the Hogwarts Express, when Harry and I first shook hands-" I began. "We had this sort of cosmic connection. I can't really explain it, but I'm worried that somehow that moment may have hindered Voldemort's opportunity to penetrate your mind. I'm scared that I had something to do with your night terrors, Harry. I'm so sorry if I'm right."

"I don't know how Voldemort could have used you as a sort of host-" Harry started.

"He's managed more bizarre things." I explained. "I'm sure he'd have no issues somehow using me against you."

The others looked about uncomfortably. I suppose it was a rather terrifying subject.

--

Snape had reluctantly returned to the Malfoy's 'party' after he left Number Twelve. He had managed to reenter the Manor without anyone even noticing he was gone. It wasn't like he was the life of the part or anything. He stuck to his wallflower persona in every situation, Death Eater or Order Member. He kept to himself the remainder of the gathering. He shared casual chit-chat with a few members offhandedly, but only _really_ talked in depth with Draco Malfoy. Draco had asked him about Briney's physical status, and Snape reassured him that she would be fine and was in good hands. Though he only told Malfoy this to reassure himself. He had no idea what was going on with Briney, no matter how much he wished he did. Draco seemed a bit more at ease at the news of his old _friend_'s wellbeing. Several tiresome hours later, Snape returned to Hogwarts. He waited until he was alone to show any sign of emotion.

He slammed the door to his office so hard that it swung back open in an instant. His long black robes fluttered like mad behind him. No words escaped his mouth but his mind swam in curses, retorts, and regrets. He pounded his fists once upon his wooden desk. He was furious, not with Voldemort but with himself. He was so stupid. What exactly was he thinking? Snape knew what would happen to Nemesis if he told the Dark Lord about her _affair_ with Fred Weasley. A part of him hoped her punishment would make her separate herself from the gangly redhead. He was wrong. His subliminal plan had backfired. He feared that she would grow closer to his younger competition now that she had been forced to reveal her secret. Why did he care? He didn't love her. He couldn't. She just reminded him so much of someone, this someone he _had _loved.

Snape snatched up a stray bottle of pickled boar snout off his desk and thrown it roughly against the opposing wall, shattering it into a million pieces. Suddenly, the broken pieces levitated several feet off the ground before Snape's eyes. The pieces combined like a 3D puzzle, recreating the bottle and it's insides as it landed delicately back on his desk. Snape looked at the pickled jar.

"Didn't want a perfectly good bottle of boar snouts to go to waste." Dumbledore said, stepping through his slightly opened office door.

"Sir." Snape nodded at Dumbledore, addressing his superior.

"Severus." Dumbledore replied. "I have just left the bedside of Miss Dolohov. You will be pleased to know she is doing well. A full recovery is certain."

"Good." Severus managed to breathe.

He wanted to say so much more. Praise God his idiotic moment of weakness hadn't cost Briney her life. But for now, _Good _was a fine response. Dumbledore took a seat on the chair once offered to Briney. He directed his open palm towards Severus's chair. Snape obeyed the elderly Headmaster's offer. He kept his lips shut tight, tighter than usual that is. He wished that his lips had remained closed just hours earlier.

"Tea?" Dumbledore asked kindly, producing a florally decorated teapot with two matching cups.

Snape shook his head curtly.

"Suit yourself." Dumbledore smiled wisely, causing one cup to disappear in thin air. "I fear you are missing out. Not to brag, but my tea brewing abilities have been envied by many a wizard."

Dumbledore poured himself a cup of tea, the steam filtering into the moist dungeon air. He held his thumb and index finger together for a moment before a unique tiny green colored berry appeared in between his fingers. He examined the small fruit before his ancient spectacles.

"I prefer my tea with a bit of wild rosenberry extract." Dumbledore said, without looking at Severus. "Wild rosenberries are quite the chore to harvest, you know? The vines of a rosenberry bush bear countless flowers, yet only the gentlest hand may witness the beauty they exude. You see, the petals seal shut instantly at the mere touch of most human hands. Only a select few have been known to successfully pluck flowers of a rosenberry bush. The tasty berries and exquisite flowers are also however, surrounded by excruciating thorns that could cause the most god-fearing man to curse the heavens if stuck by one of the pointy devils. Oh, and one cannot forget the poison. The venom from the thorns is so lethal that it has been known to cost many a life."

"Sir?" Severus interrupted, Dumbledore knew Snape was well informed on the background of rosenberry bush.

"Yet, here I am about to digest it's delicious nectar." Dumbledore continued, unfazed by Snape's interruption. "It seems that knowing the fatal expense only makes the rare indulgence more appealing."

Dumbledore lightly squeezed the berry, squirting the juice into his tea and twirling the spoon about the cup without actually touching it. He then lightly tossed the small fruit into his mouth, his lips puckering a bit.

"Ah yes, sweet yet sour." Dumbledore smiled. "One could easily familiarize such a delicacy with a certain captivating young witch."

"I do not know what you are implying, sir." Snape lied.

"I think you do, Severus." Dumbledore said, no trace of animosity in his voice.

"Sir, I assure you-" Snape began.

"Miss Dolohov, has been branded with the Dark Mark." Dumbledore said bluntly, ignoring Snape's faux disillusionment. "Voldemort saw the Mark as suitable punishment. Her injury was a mystery until the bleeding subsided. She was in quite a lot of pain before she lost consciousness."

"You told me she was well." Snape said a bit too quick.

"And she is, besides her _scar_." Dumbledore smiled all knowingly. "No worries, Fred Weasley has taken the position as her personal bed nurse."

Snape's right fist suddenly clinched, more of a reflex than an intentional reaction. Dumbledore sipped his tea, eyeing his closed palm casually. He gently set down his cup and smiled sincerely at his colleague. They sat silently for a few more minutes before Dumbledore started again.

"Miss Dolohov is a very lucky girl," Dumbledore said astutely. "To have you to protect her."

"I clearly am not a very reliable guardian." Snape said bitterly. "If I had succeeded then her arm would remain unblemished. I am sorry, sir, I have failed."

Dumbledore held up his hand and shook his head in disagreement.

"Do not apologize, Severus, I do not blame you." Dumbledore smiled feebly. "I trust that you made the appropriate decision-"

"But I didn't-" Snape interjected. "I mean, I shouldn't have told him about her relationship with that _Weasley boy_. I don't know what came over me…I was so…I was just so-"

"Jealous?" Dumbledore smirked shrewdly.

"Of course not, sir, I would never jeopardize the student-teacher relationship edict." Severus insisted.

"I know you wouldn't, Severus." Dumbledore nodded, agreeing with his defense.

Snape's nose twitched slightly with sheer sentiment. His blank expression remained the same as Dumbledore surprisingly had not scolded him, _yet_.

"Sir, I yield no feelings for Miss Dolohov whatsoever." Severus explained. "She is too young and too _passionate_ a witch-"

"I can recall another young witch many years ago..." Dumbledore interrupted his nonsensical rant. "Miss Dolohov reminds me quite a lot of her, actually. She was vastly clever, dedicated, witty, determined- some would have even called her stubborn- only to live to regret it, yet immensely benevolent, and yes, one of the most _passionate_ witches I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. Her name was Lily Evans, Potter rather."

Snape's opposite fist clinched to match the other.

"Oddly enough, Miss Dolohov has even formed a strong bond with Mr. Harry Potter, Lily's only son." Dumbledore egged him on. "Her mother was even Miss Evan's best friend. Yes, you have to agree they are quite similar."

"I see no resemblance in the two." Severus said, venom dripping from every syllable.

"Ah, I must be mistaken then." Dumbledore said dispassionately, sipping his tea again.

"_Must be_." Snape hissed.

Snape knew what Dumbledore was getting at, and even more so that he was right. Briney did remind him of Lily. That was the reason she was so enchanting to him. Never in the many years since her death had Snape found a woman who held a candle to the eternally admired Lily Evans. Dumbledore had realized Snape's adoration of Nemesis Dolohov, but he would not demean his younger male counterpart by coming out and saying he knew Snape's longing for Briney. Dumbledore knew that Snape would never act on his desires, he was far to tamed and professional to risk his reputation as a professor among other things. Therefore, Dumbledore merely implied he knew of his feelings and would leave the conversation at that.

"Ahem." Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Anyhow, I simply wanted to come inform you of Miss Dolohov's status and ask you about your evening. Did you gather any useful information?"

"No, Voldemort left in fury soon after the…_incident_." Snape explained, gritting his teeth as he continued. "Once _she_ departed, the topic instantly shifted from upcoming lines of attack to how big of a _whore_ Miss Dolohov is."

"I see." Dumbledore said despondently. "You will keep me up to date on any news?"

"As always, sir." Snape agreed.

Dumbledore stood from his seat, tapping his wand once on Snape's desk to clear his tea set. He began to walk towards the exit, turning back once he reached the heavy wooden door. He smiled feebly at his employee and friend.

"You may try talking with Miss Dolohov once classes resume. I believe she will exonerate you once she is given enough time." Dumbledore suggested kindly. "She will almost _have to _pardon you, for you will be working hand-in-hand soon enough. Alastor, Remus, and Sirius will be swearing her in as a member of the Order within the next few days."

Snape's clinched fists relaxed immediately, flattening his palms upon the wooden desktop. Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully and quietly closed the door behind him.

--

Like Dumbledore had said, a few days after my confession to Fred I was set to become a member of the Order of the Phoenix. Being initiated into the Order wasn't nearly as complex as I expected. There was no pain or bloodshed, something I was accustomed to witnessing Voldemort do to his fresh meat. I was inducted in private up in Sirius's bedroom. Only Moody, Padfoot, and Remus were present. Just one person was responsible for the actual verbal initiation but two Order members were needed to be present to serve as the two witnesses. No non-Order members were allowed to witness the ceremony or I would have requested Fred and the others were present. I would most definitely be pressed with questions after it was over room, but I was sworn to secrecy about theentire affair. I intended to keep my mouth shut, even when it came to Fred.

"Congratulations, Briney." Remus beamed, hugging me.

"You're one of us now, kid." Sirius chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me close to place a sloppy kiss atop my blonde hair.

Remus laughed with me as lightheartedly shoved him off, straightening my hair with a broad smile across my face.

"Well, Moody, aren't you going to say anything?" I teased. "I know how awfully bad you wanted to initiate me."

I'd sort of began to enjoy mocking the aging Auror. He was so easily perturbed, I could hardly resist. It was Fred and George's influence, no doubt.

"I don't trust you, Miss Dolohov." He began, emphasizing my last name like he always did. "And until I am given reason to recognize you as anything _but_ Antonin's daughter, I refuse to regard you as my equal."

I approached the large man with a smirk on my face. My hands were held tight behind my back, swaying from side to side as I drew nearer. I looked up at him from over a foot below him. His height didn't intimidate me, I was used to being around Fred all the time after all. I batted my eyelashes in a sarcastically innocent fashion. He shot me a very skeptical glare, visibly stiffening his neck.

"Oh, you'll learn to love me." I smirked, patting his chest lightly. "You big galoot, you."

Moody's fake eye focused on me while his remaining eye narrowed. His upper lip turned into his mouth, most likely because he had to physically bite his tongue to refrain from cursing me. Remus smiled uncomfortably, forcefully shoving Mad-Eye towards the door, though he never took his eyes… Er- _eye_ rather, off me.

"Er- come on, Alastor." Moony urged. "I think Molly was making an early breakfast so the kids won't head back on an empty stomach. Let's get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He sneered viciously, still glaring at me.

"Well, some coffee then?" Remus suggested, dragging him a few more feet. "Let's go."

"We'll be down in a few minutes, Moony." Sirius said, stifling a laugh.

I knew precisely what Sirius wanted to talk to me about. The two of us hadn't been able to have a moment alone in since I was branded. Sirius had been spending an immense amount of time with Harry, which I expected and was pleased to see occur. He was his godfather after all. Also, Mrs. Weasley was watching my every move, making sure I didn't lift anything or move too quickly as if I would break like a China doll. I appreciated her over protectiveness. It was nice to know she cared about me. I hadn't even been able to comment on Sirius's new accessory he continued to wear tied around his waist, a black sash.

He sat down on his old bed, I plopped down beside him.

"So," He began a bit awkwardly. "How's the arm?"

I looked down at my forearm. I had recently sought to wearing a silk elbow length black glove. I had cut the bottom into a sort of triangle with a small elastic ring at the end. It latched around my middle finger to keep my glove in place without having to encompass my entire hand. It sort of looked like a glove a princess would wear to a regal ball. I preferred it to the Mark, obviously. I was growing accustomed to my arm cover. I think it looked kind of neat, actually. However, I would sack the bloody thing in a second if the Dark Mark was gone.

"I'd forgotten it's even there." I lied on his behalf.

He nodded, knowing I wasn't telling the truth.

"I like your new accessory." I pointed to the sash.

"Ah, yes!" He beamed, staring proudly at the cloth. "I am quite fond of it myself."

"I've been dying to talk to you about what my Mum's told me." I said anxiously. "I didn't expect her reaction to be perfectly honest."

"What did she say?" He asked restlessly.

"Well, things didn't start out all that great. When I told her that I had met you she couldn't talk, I thought she was going to faint for a second. I'd never seen her so pale." I started. "Then I told her how I had met you, and she definitely found her voice again. She scolded me about how dangerous my consequences were. I told her that she shouldn't reprimand me when she has no reason to be satisfied with herself. I asked her how she could have just abandoned her friends like that-"

"And…?" Sirius urged, literally on the edge of his seat.

"Sirius, she told me that my Dad made her." I explained sorrowfully. "He told my Mum that if she didn't leave her friends, you mainly, that he'd kill you."

"WHAT?!" Sirius bellowed, definitely not the reply I expected. "Is she thick?! Why didn't she just tell me? That is completely ridiculous! She-"

"She told me she would have rather you hate her than know the truth-" I started timidly again.

"Oh, tell me the truth so I could actually protect her-" He roared.

"And who would protect you, Sirius?" I snapped.

"I can take care of myself." He sneered.

"You underestimate my Father." I said, laughing sadistically. "The man has a curse named after him for Christ sake, Sirius! And if he wants something, he will destroy any and _everything_ in his path to get it. What makes you think your hothead could have defeated him so easily?"

His mouth opened to argue, I knew what he was going to say.

"Don't get me wrong," I began again. "I am not doubting your abilities. You are a beyond capable wizard. Incredible, really. But, Sirius, let's be honest. We both know what would have happened if you would have hastily gone to confront my Dad. Your temper would have gotten the best of you, and I wouldn't be talking to you right now. As much as you don't want to admit it, you know I'm right."

Sirius sat down again, still refusing to agree with me.

"Is there anything else?" He asked in a much calmer tone.

"I told her you still cared about her." I started, hoping he would think my confession to her was alright.

"What did she say?" He inquired uneasily.

"She still loves you, Sirius. It's obvious." I stated.

He suddenly sat up again, this time a reflex more than a reaction. His hands instantly rested on either side of his face but slowly dropped.

"How do you know?" He asked sheepishly as if he had gotten too excited prematurely.

"Several reasons, really." I explained. "For one, when I was younger I found a picture of you stashed away in her music box. She clearly gave me that sash to give to you, and she told me at the party that she would die for you."

Sirius lowered his head to scratch the back of his neck. It was obvious that he was analyzing every word I had just told him.

"I'm still apprehensive." He admitted. "I just have trouble understanding why she wouldn't tell me even after all this time-"

"Well, you weren't exactly that available over the past fifteen years or so…" I said, trying not to bring up a sore subject whilst still proving my point. "And you know my Mum, Sirius, she's a proud woman and utterly committed once she devotes herself to a cause. She seeks little recognition for her good deeds. It's clear to that she would have taken her secret to the grave if she wasn't forced to reveal it. She naively figured that distancing herself from the person she loved would protect them. I can hardly blame her."

A faint smile graced Sirius's lips.

"You're a lot like her, you know?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." I agreed, smiling weakly.

"But that's my other misgiving!" Sirius interjected, remembering another argument. "She had to kids with the monster! Don't get me wrong, Bri. If I knew back then that you wouldn't be around if we stayed together then _I_ would have shoved her down the bleeding aisle myself. Your brother on the other hand…but anyway, the fact remains that we didn't know how great you would turn out then!"

"Yeah, I asked her that too." I smirked, thinking back to her reply. "She actually had a similar response. She assured me that _I_ wasn't a mistake. You can hardly blame her on Grigor's behalf. He did turn into a bloody Death Eater. He is definitely his father's son, but I-"

Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted us. Fred peaked his head in, smiling his cheeky grin. I smiled in reply. His grin was so ruddy infectious, like a pleasant disease a person wouldn't mind getting.

"Just making sure Sirius hadn't made you his next victim." Fred joked about Sirius's faulty conviction.

I laughed at his comic relief. However, Sirius didn't turn around to see our intruder. His face seemingly lost all of it's color. He stared at the opposing wall with no expression on his face. He appeared to be deep in troublesome thought. His fingers were laced together in his lap so tightly that his knuckles began to whiten in response.

"You alright?" I asked, looking at him worriedly for a moment before I was distracted again.

"Oi, Briney, come down stairs." George said, suddenly visible behind Fred. "Mum's gone and made pancakes with your face on them to celebrate your induction into the Order."

"Well, they're more just regular pancakes with bacon for mouths and eggs for eyes." Fred continued humorously. "We're still calling them "Briney-Cakes, though."

"Oh, _Briney-Cakes_." George said as if he had just had an epiphany.

"New nickname?" Fred smirked.

"Definitely." George nodded.

"I like it." Fred nodded his approval. "Let's go 'Briney-Cakes', before Ronald eats all of you."

"OK." I laughed. "Sirius, alright if I head off now?"

He nodded curtly, still staring into space. I wearily got to my feet and headed off, lacing fingers with Fred. Sirius abruptly turned about.

"Briney?" He stopped me.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking over my shoulder.

"When's your birthday?" He asked.

"February 17th, 1978." I beamed. "Why do you ask?"

"Er- just wondering." He said unconvincingly.

**A/N: **_Okay, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. I love writing Dumbledore and Moody as much as I like writing Voldemort. So I suppose I got my Dumbledore and Moody fix this chapter. Love it. Anyway, is anyone getting weirded out by the Snape thing? I hope I gave a bit more of an explanation to why he is sort of captivated by her. They whole Lily thing and all that… It'll be important later on. Promise. Well, that's about it…_

**JJ Rust - **_Once you finally get to this chapter…I want to say THANKS for all your wonderful/helpful reviews. I appreciate them all. They're brilliant. Again, thanks so much!!_

**FunanyaTHEmute - **_Um. That was pretty much one of my favorite reviews EVER. Thank you so much. I was definitely watching Prisoner of Azkaban on ABC Family too! I forgot how much I absolutely LOVE that book/movie! I've decided to break the story into 2 parts at least, maybe 3. We'll see how much I write throughout the 6__th__ book. I utterly agree with you comments about Fred's death. I have narrowed it down to 3 situations. I'll talk about them at the end of an upcoming chapter. I still haven't decided yet at all. Thanks for reviewing. I'm looking forward to more of your feedback! (This ended up being way long than I intended. Ha, sorry!)_

**JainaZekk621 - **_Thanks, lovely!!_

**XXamberXx - **_Thank you very much!!_

**The-Bunnies-Will-Rule-The-Wold -**_Mille__Grazie!!_

**BellaCullen2312 - **_I like where your mind is going! Thanks for reviewing!_

**MissChristinaBlack - **_I so appreciate it! Thanks for the feedback!_

**Lumissne - **_I'm so glad you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you keep reading my updates!_

**J.E. Etherelia - **_Thanks! I was going for twisted! Ha! Grazie!_

**Eternal Silver Flame - **_Then she wouldn't be 'A Death Eater's Daughter!' Thanks for the review!_

**TheRugMaster - **_Thank you so much AS ALWAYS! I adore your reviews like no other!!_

**Coming Soon: **_The gang returns to Hogwarts. Snape attempts talking to Briney. Dumbledore's Army convenes. Briney confronts Malfoy about his good deed. Voldemort and Briney grow closer. Briney gets her revenge on Umbridge. Ivana gives Briney the best Birthday present she could ever ask for. Snape redeems himself. The Department of Mysteries…_

_**Review, pretty please?!?!?**_


	16. Chapter 16: In Too Deep

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Chapter Sixteen**

_In Too Deep_

--

_It is much easier to forgive an enemy  
than to forgive a friend._

--

After about a dozen sloppy kisses from Mrs. Weasley and countless hugs from the other Order members the lot of were off to Hogwarts once again. We returned to two feet of snow and an anxious atmosphere. We tried to keep a low profile while still continuing our D.A. meetings. No one noticed my new accessory, hiding my mark. The winter weather allowed me to wear long sleeves without any question.

Potions was awkward. I refused to speak to Snape, or even look at him for that matter. All throughout the class I would keep my eyes glued to the text. I wouldn't have even known it was Snape teaching the lesson if it weren't for his deep distinct voice. Occasionally, I would catch a glimpse of Fred, who sat beside me. He was constantly staring daggers at the greasy git on my behalf. Snape had yet to speak to me. The first week of January flew by in frigid blur as my eighteenth birthday grew closer everyday. I hadn't been able to speak to Malfoy since classes resumed. I barely saw him at all, actually. I caught a few glimpses of him out of the corner of my eye, but he was always with his goons, and I was always with Fred, George, and Lee which were two groups that should never mesh. It wasn't until the 9th day in January that I finally spotted Malfoy alone. He was sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard, seemingly waiting for his portly counterparts to meet up with him. I smiled genuinely when I approached him. He was too busy reading what I guessed to be a letter from his parents to notice I saw him. He jumped slightly when I sat down beside him.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Hi," He replied, not looking me in the eye.

Malfoy returned to reading his letter like I wasn't there. I cleared my throat and started again.

"So, I just wanted to thank you-" I began.

"What for?" He snapped.

"You know what for." I said, giving him a confused look.

Malfoy shrugged his shoulders lackadaisically.

"Okay, allow me to refresh your memory," I said. "You tried to warn me about Voldemort on Christmas Eve."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Malfoy spat, narrowing his stare at the parchment before him. "Why would I ever help _you_?"

"Well, that's what _I_ was wondering." I snapped. "I just came over here to thank you for trying to save me, see if there was someway I could repay you, and to ask you why you did it. I really appreciate what you tried to do, Draco."

Malfoy shrugged dispassionately once again.

"You're infuriating, you know that?" I barked. "Just when I was starting to think you weren't a _complete_ git, you convert back into this awful shell of a-"

"Just leave me alone, Briney!" Malfoy roared, turning to face me for the first time.

Suddenly, I saw something I hadn't noticed before. It was a bruise, a large bruise actually, on the other side of his face. I wouldn't have even detected it if Malfoy wouldn't have faced me. That explained why he was avoiding eye contact. He didn't want me to see his wound. There was no doubt in my mind that it was courtesy of the ever paternal Lucius Malfoy. He must have found out Draco tried to help me and gone ballistic. The bloody father of the year. I delicately placed my glove covered palm on his cheek. He turned away quickly, avoiding my touch.

"Draco-" I said softly.

"Please, go away," He pleaded.

"I'm sorry," I said, dropping my head. "I shouldn't have dragged you into this."

Malfoy remained quiet for a bit as large snowflakes began to fall. I contemplated doing as he said, but I decided sitting with him in silence was better than leaving him alone. Finally, after about 5 gut wrenching minutes he replied.

"It's not your fault," He sighed heavily, closing his eyes in thought.

I took his hand kindly in mine and sent him a reassuring smile, though I don't think he saw. At that moment I knew Draco Malfoy wasn't the evil little twit I had grown to hate. He was just a scared little boy who was in over his head, way over his head. There was some good in him deep down, very deep down. It just took awhile to get to his core.

"You don't have to do this, Draco," I urged him. "You don't have to be like your Dad."

"Yes, I do!" He snapped, facing me again. "Don't you see, Briney? I have to do as they say! It's in my blood. You should know, more than anyone, what I'm talking about!"

"Until you have been branded by the Dark Mark you can escape their clutches." I said. "You can run away, Dumbledore would help you-"

"Then why don't _you_ do it then?" Draco spat. "Why don't _you_ just run away?"

I pulled up the sleeve of my jacket and peeled down my forearm glove, revealing my mark. A faint gasp was expelled from Draco's pale lips. He removed his wool mitten to touch my skin with his bare fingertips. A look of sympathy was almost visible upon his face. He had seen countless Dark Marks, but for some reason this one was different. It was different most likely because it was not desired. I received it against my will.

"That was how he punished you?" Draco asked finally.

"Yeah," I nodded. "_I_ am in too deep, Draco, not you. _Not yet_."

Draco examined my tattoo a little while longer before he put his mitten back on.

"You know, my Dad used to be my hero. All I wanted to do was grow up to be just like him." Draco whispered, a faint smile gracing his lips as he thought back to his childhood. "But now, I-"

"Oi, Draco, you coming?" A distant voice called to him from an open door leading into the castle.

"I'm coming, Crabbe, give me a blooming second!" Draco shouted back, identifying the intruder.

"Draco-" I started.

At the sound of his friend's voice, Malfoy snapped back to his former self. He stood up and collected his things hastily. He looked me dead in the eyes after he'd gathered all his belongings.

"You want to repay me?" Draco hissed. "Just forget that night ever happened, forget this conversation, and forget about me!"

I stared up at him, my mouth closed tight. It was as if that faint glimmer of the inner Draco Malfoy had gotten frightened and returned to his hiding spot. Draco turned swiftly and darted off after his two goons, leaving me to sit alone in the snow. I had almost managed to pull Draco away from his inevitable demise, but I had failed. I knew he wouldn't take my advice and go to Dumbledore. That would be admitting he needed help, a sign of weakness to the Malfoys. Besides that fact, seeking assistance from Dumbledore would be like the ultimate stab in the back to his despicable parents. He would never have the guts to separate himself from his Death Eater roots.

I pulled down by pink stocking cap over my two French braids courtesy of Hermione. The snow began to fall much heavier now I was just about to get up, cut my losses, and leave before I felt something strike me square in the back. I looked over my shoulder and saw Fred and George several yards away, both with an arm full of snowballs. My disturbing conversation with Draco was erased at that moment. A battle was about to begin. I immediately knelt down and started making as many snowballs as possible.

I hurtled a snowball at George who was finishing his follow through towards me. I dodged the icy weapon and did a graceful roll in the deep blanket of snow to avoid Fred's retaliation. George's eyebrows were coated with the soft white flakes. I had clearly nailed him square in the face. My stomach ached from laughter. I got Fred in the shoulder while he got me in the knee. I only got to throw a few more snowballs before Fred tackled me. We went toppled down the hill towards Hagrid's Hut, George was doubled up atop the hill in a fit of laughter as he watched us.

We finally came to a halt just before Hagrid's pumpkin patch. We were both laughing so hard neither of us could breathe. Fred was on top of me, covered in snow just like me. He leaned over on his elbow, peering down at me with his usual humorous smirk across his handsome face.

"Get off me, Fred Weasley!" I giggled.

"Sorry, no can do," He grinned.

"Why not?" I smiled.

"There's a fee, I'm afraid," He joked.

"A fee?" I smirked. "What sort of fee?"

Fred raised his eyebrows twice in a suggestive manner. I rolled my eyes lightheartedly, a smile still sported across my lips. I shoved him over, switching positions and kissed him passionately. His homemade wool gloves held my face in his. Suddenly, it wasn't so cold out.

"Get a ruddy room, you two!" George shouted from atop the hill, watching the whole romantic scene.

We laughed and helped each other up off the snow. Fred carried me on his back on our way up towards the courtyard again. My height was a disadvantaged amidst the winter months. When I saw the bench Malfoy and I had just occupied, my smile began to fade. I never thought I would ever say it but, I didn't want to just forget Draco Malfoy.

--

"I'm not going," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I refuse."

I plopped myself firmly down on the aging sofa in the Gryffindor common room. Fred sat down next to me while George sat across from us atop the coffee table.

"Briney, you can't just not go," Fred objected. "Besides, George and I won't pass the class without you!"

"Is that all I'm good for?" I smirked. "Helping you get passing marks?"

Fred smiled seductively and leaned in towards me.

"Well, not just that-" He winked implicatively.

I slapped his playfully.

"You shut your mouth, Fred Weasley," I laughed.

I was refusing to attend double Potions. Three weeks had passed since my discussion with Malfoy and four weeks had passed since I was forced to start classes again, that included Snape's. It was becoming more and more miserable to visit the dungeons, not like it was pleasant to begin with. Snape refused to call on me to answer questions, check my cauldron, and he made no written comments on my homework. I merely received perfect marks. In all honesty I had gotten perfect marks in Potions before the Christmas incident, but he at least wrote a few comments about how to make my essays stronger.

Sometimes I could feel his eyes on me, burning painfully through my forehead. My blood boiled when he drew closer to Fred and I as he surveyed the cauldrons, though he never surveyed ours. I noticed students were growing suspicious at his avoidance of me. It was so obvious I couldn't believe no one noticed it before.

"But really, Briney, you have to go," George urged. "Dumbledore will throw a fit if he finds out you're skipping class."

He was right. _Damn it_.

"Ugh," I sighed, exasperated. "Fine, let's go to Potions so we can be graced with the presence of the greasy git."

"That's the spirit!" Fred joked, pulling me to my feet.

"When did you two become good influences?" I laughed ironically. "I never thought I'd see the day that you lot would be persuading me _to go _to class, and to Potions no less. You're not as bad as they say."

"Make sure you tell our Mum that," George smirked.

"Don't bother," Fred shrugged, lacing his fingers with mine as we exited the portrait. "She'd never believe it anyway."

We arrived in the dungeons quicker than I wanted. Fred and I set our things down on our desk while George took his usual seat next to Lee in front of us. I opened my book to where we left off and started to read silently while Fred, George, and Lee talked zealously about some new product Lee had suggested. Snape must have entered soon after because the room became deadly silent all of the sudden. I continued to read to myself. Snape rambled on about how dreadful the last essays were and how he would be surprised if anyone passed his class this year. I rolled my eyes at his ignorant comments, personally knowing Angelina and I both had O's and with my help Fred and George were even managing A's. I hated Potions so much. I hadn't learned a single thing the entire year, and after reviewing the syllabus, I knew I wouldn't be learning anything over the remainder either.

My fingers cringed at his sullen tone. It sounded like bloody nails on a chalkboard to me. I kept imagining him telling Voldemort about Fred and I. He probably smiled while he told him, enjoying the thought of me being reprimanded. I just couldn't understand why he would do it, however. I found myself spending a lot of my spare time contemplating an answer. I sat, mindlessly biting my fingernails, and replaying every single encounter I've ever had with the stupid oaf. There was no logical reason in my mind to why-

Then it hit me. Everything was clear now as if I was experiencing some sort of epiphany. He _liked _me. I mean, he _really_ liked me. It was more than a teacher appreciating a student's intellect, even more than a friend caring about another friend. He liked me in a romantic light. I suddenly had an overwhelming urge to vomit. Literally, I felt like I was going to be sick. _Gross_. That would explain everything; the compliments to the other Death Eaters, him looking over me, and his overdramatic reaction to my relationship with Fred. He was jealous. _Ew. _It all made sense now.

I looked up at Snape for the first time in over a month, and he took notice. He stopped his speech mid-sentence and met my gaze.

"But Murtlap Extract can also be used for-" He started.

Fred and the rest of the class peered over at me. It almost appeared as if I was controlling the bleeding pervert with my mind. Well, I suppose I sort of was doing just that. My eyes seemingly hypnotized him. Snape cleared his throat awkwardly, searching for his words. He found none.

"Just go and er-" Snape began again. "You know what to do!"

The class began collecting the ingredients to make Murtlap Extract, whispering to one another at Snape's odd reaction. I could make the potion in less than an hour. Fred and I would have no trouble completing our assignment. The potion is not an easy one to make, however. I've made it so many times it has come easy to me, but others may have trouble. But my mind was not on the task at hand. My eyes followed Snape as he fumbled about at his desk. I didn't tell Fred about my revelation, knowing how he would react. I'd wait until after class when Snape wasn't in sight. I could feel my blood pressure rising. I felt disgusting, like I was covered in muck.

Fred looked curiously at me as I felt my eyes transform into the dark hollow orbs. I felt his hand upon mine, obviously in attempts to calm me down. It was too late, however.

"Briney, what's-" I heard him say.

Snape finished his fiddling about his desk and began to stroll around to observe the class' progress. He was determined to pass right by Fred and I like he had become accustomed to doing, but I had other plans. I tugged roughly on his long dark sleeve, pulling his hand atop our table. I could only imagine Fred's shocked face behind me. Snape's rigid expression peered down at me, narrowing his eyelids at my transformed irises.

"Your little plan backfired," I hissed.

"What are you talking about?" He snapped quietly, trying to avoid attention.

"You know," I whispered shallowly, forcing his head closer to my lips. "To split Fred and I up."

He pulled away suddenly, adjusting his robes hastily.

"Miss Dolohov, may I have a word?" He spat. "In my Office?"

I stood up like a bat out of hell, glaring up at him.

"What is the matter, Professor?" I asked condescendingly. "Whatever it is, I don't think privacy is necessary. Please, speak freely. I'm certain everyone would love to know what exactly it is you'd like to say to me and-"

Snape had had enough of my defiance. He grabbed me by the elbow and pulled me towards the door. I heard Fred and George stand up to follow at once.

"Stay in your seats, Weasleys!" Snape bellowed, blasting a spell over his shoulder that glued their bottoms to their chairs. I could hear them struggling to stand before we left the room.

Snape gripped my arm tightly on the way to his Office, around the corner. He practically threw me into the small dark room as he slammed the door behind him. I casually took a seat opposite his desk chair and pretended to be mesmerized by my growing fingernails, claws rather.

"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect?!" Snape shouted at me. "I have never seen such blatant disregard for authority-"

"Want to see something?" I said so calmly that his next words got caught up in his throat. "You may be familiar with it, seeing as you have one to match. The only difference is, you wanted yours."

"What are you-" Snape said, pretending to be out of the loop.

I displayed my mark. I could tell he was biting the inside of his mouth once he saw it. Severus prayed he would never have to see the product of his poor decision. However, there it was. Right in front of him, staring at him, mocking him.

"Nice, eh?" I smirked. "I'm sure it's not as exceptional as yours. Shall we have a look then?"

I stood from my seat and reached for his arm. He held his other hand over his covered tattoo.

"You're not bashful now, are you?" I scoffed, sitting down again. "You weren't shy about a month ago. When you told Voldemort about Fred and I. You haven't forgotten now, have you?"

"I remember," He spat. "I've been meaning to speak to you about that night-"

"Oh, this should be good." I smirked, feeling my nails begin to shorten again. "I'm listening."

"I-I just wanted to say-" He started. "You must understand that this is very difficult for me. I don't usually a-"

"Spit it out," I said rudely.

"I'm sorry," He said, looking as if a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders.

"You're sorry?" I laughed sadistically. "What do you expect me to say to that? That I forgive you? That it's no big deal? You are deluded, Severus."

"Whilst you are still enrolled in my class, you will refer to me as Professor Snape," He spat.

"My apologies," I bowed sarcastically at him. "You are deluded, _Professor Snape_."

"I shouldn't have told the Dark Lord about you and Mr. Weasley," Snape said coolly. "I admit it, I apologize, and I swear to never make such an unapprised mistake again. There is nothing more I _can_ do."

"You _can _stay the bloody hell away from me!" I snapped, walking over to stare up at him. "And you _can_ keep your big nose out of my affairs!"

"Listen, Miss Dolohov, I will remain cordial to you during the remainder of your time in my class," He explained, fighting his temper after my insult. "I merely ask that you obtain a strictly professional persona in return and-"

"None of that will be necessary, _Professor Snape_," I seethed, ignoring his previous request. "You see, I have made a very wise decision."

A few knocks could be heard coming from the outside of Snape's office door. We ignored them. It appeared as if we were in some sort of staring contest now. We stood inches from each other, our eyes frozen together.

"Why is that?" Snape sneered.

"Because I'm dropping Potions," I said. "_Severus_."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Our heads turned swiftly towards the intrusion. It was a very frantic looking Fred and George who were completely dressed except for their pants which they had undoubtedly left stuck to their chairs. I would have burst into a fit of laughter at the sight of the duo in their matching golden snitch boxer shorts if I wasn't in such a serious situation. Snape looked at the twins with a purely disgusted look upon his face.

"What are the two of you doing?" Snape shouted.

"We came after Briney," Fred breathed. "You see, unlike _some people_, we aren't particularly fond of others being tortured-"

"That's quite enough from you!" Snape bellowed.

"You alright then, Briney-Cakes?" George asked, unable to resist using my ever so clever nickname.

"Yeah, I was just discussing my future with _Severus_, here," I said, returning my gaze to Snape. "I have decided Potions is not necessary to further my academic career, and I believe he was just about to concur. Isn't that right, _Severus_?"

Snape narrowed his coal black eyes at me again.

"Quite," He snapped.

"You know, George," Fred started.

"What's that, Fred?" George smirked.

"In our line of work, I never really saw the sense in taking Potions," Fred said.

"Nor have I, brother, nor have I," George grinned. "Professor Snape, you have officially lost two Weasleys from your curriculum from this day on."

"That's a fifty percent Weasley decrease, mate," Fred joked, rubbing his chin in faux thought. "Now that's not going to look good on your fiscal invoice."

"Not good at all," George concurred.

"Let's go, Briney," Fred said, walking up and grabbing my hand.

Snape's mouth hung so low I feared it would touch the ground. I couldn't tell if he was even breathing or not. He was so utterly furious he couldn't even think. All I knew was, I loved Fred and George for their comical attempt to 'rescue me.' I also appreciated their dropping of Potions, which I'm sure was an utterly terrible decision to make. But in all honesty, I knew they would have made it through the class without me. They would have squeaked by with decent marks, but after seeing my stirring performance with Severus today they knew it would never be the same with them in his class. There was too much history between the four of us before the present incident, and there was no way a professional atmosphere could be obtained between them.

George waved his hand over his head at Severus.

"Professor Snape," George said dramatically. "We'll send for our pants!"

Just as we turned to leave, Professor McGonagall was walking by the open door. She was holding a dark haired disgruntle Slytherin First Year by his ear, most likely taking him to see Dumbledore. She almost passed the lot of us at first but stopped in her tracks and crept backwards to get a better look. She and the boy looked curiously at us. I couldn't blame them. I'd do the same if I saw two pant less boys, a transforming Veela, and a speechless Severus Snape. She opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally found her words.

"I-" She stammered. "I don't even want to know."

McGonagall took a firmer grip on her detainee and quickened her step down the dungeon hallway once again.

**A/N: **_Again, thanks so much for the reviews. Most of you remarked about the possibility of Sirius being Briney's real dad. You'll have to wait and see, you still may be surprised how things turn out! Sorry, I haven't updated recently. I've been forced to read Pride & Prejudice. Don't get me wrong, I love Jane Austen and the book. It's just the fact that I hate being forced to read literature by a predetermined timeline. Annoying, really. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! __Loads of drama. I bet a lot of people will be pleased to not have to hear about Snape's creepy ass anymore =) Anyways, I think you guys should check out my new story that I'm working on, __**The Last Ravenclaw**__. It's on my story list, give it a chance. It's a Sirius/OC. It should be getting better soon. If you like how I write then favorite/alert it, please =)_

**Coming Soon: **_Voldemort__summons Briney. Dumbledore's Army convenes. Voldemort and Briney grow closer. Briney gets her revenge on Umbridge, FINALLY. Ivana gives Briney the best Birthday present she could ever ask for. Briney received a disturbing gift. Snape redeems himself. The Department of Mysteries…_

_**Review, pretty please?!?!?**_


	17. Chapter 17: Happy Valentines Day

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

__

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Happy Valentines Day_

--

_Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength,  
while loving someone deeply gives you courage._

--

I had not heard from my brother or Voldemort by the time Valentines Day came around. I had heard from Dumbledore, however. I grew more and more infuriated by my brother's lack of communication with me. Grigor couldn't find time in his busy schedule to drop me a line, but one of the most famous wizards of all time could manage to contact me on a whim. Though to be honest, I wasn't too happy with Dumbledore's letter after he received word of the incident with Snape. His note was short and direct.

_Miss Dolohov,_

_I must admit that I am most disappointed in you, Miss Dolohov. I was displeased to hear that you have discontinued your enrollment in Professor Snape's class. I had great hope that you would succeed in Potions, but I was sorely mistaken. What is more disconcerting to me is how you handled your temper in front of your classmates and the blatant disregard of proper conduct towards your superior. You must learn to control your temper, Miss Dolohov. I fear if you do not take hold of your powers, someday your anger will get the best of you and only disaster will result. From this day forward, I ask that you please obtain a much lower profile. Avoid drawing any unwanted attention towards yourself. Please respect my wishes and elude any other unacceptable behavior._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Since my confrontation with Snape I had sort of gotten a big head. No one had ever told off Severus Snape before, it just had not been done. I enjoyed the praise I received for sticking it to the perverted bastard. I enjoyed it a little too much, actually. My head shrunk down to normal size in an instant after reading Dumbledore's letter. Hearing him voice his disappointment in my actions was like a knife in my heart. Dumbledore was the absolute last person I wanted to let down. I wanted him to respect me, take me seriously. How could I expect him to consider me a real member of the Order if I acted like a toddler with temper. I was so embarrassed. I almost wanted to hear from Voldemort after Dumbledore's letter. I hadn't heard from him for a month in a half, and I had been unable to deliver any useful information to Dumbledore or the Order.

I kept in contact with Sirius. Though I'm sure writing to a falsely convicted murder hated by all the Wizarding world, and a prominent member of the organization determined to take down Voldemort probably wasn't keeping to my low profile I didn't care. Sirius would send a few sealed letters that he asked to send my Mum every once in a while. I could tell a couple contained photos, judging by the weight and thickness of the envelope. One time he even sent me a tiny wooden box that was longer than it was wide. He had written "FRAGILE" across the top. I didn't dare open any of his letters or gifts, determined to not violate his trust. I was only saddened to never have anything to send back to him. My Mother completely acted as if she hadn't received the initial letters from poor Sirius. Finally, after about the thirtieth message from her long lost love, my Mum wrote back. This letter, unlike the others from Sirius, I had to read. She had scribbled his name atop the small envelope, and I carefully peeled open the seal while being sure not to rip the parchment. It said:

_Fine, I'll be there. Look for a pink ribbon. _

_You know how I tend to blend in with the snow._

_-Ivana_

After reading my Mum's letter I wished I had peeked into Sirius's. They were going to meet, somewhere. I was certain it would be somewhere neutral yet hidden, probably a train station if I were to guess. What would they accomplish at their 'meeting' exactly? Heal decades of unrequited love, perhaps? I wouldn't know, but something else in the letter perked my interest. Why would my Mum, one of the most beautiful women in the Wizarding world, need to wear something to distinguish herself from others? Furthermore, how could she fade into the snow? I will admit her features were quite pale in comparison to others, but she could hardly fade into the background of any setting. It just didn't make sense to me, and I guess it never really would.

I had tried to speak to Draco several times before giving up. He would pull away from my grasp, sending me a ghastly glare that sent chills down my spine. I understood he wasn't avoiding me in efforts of isolating me. He simply knew that any further contact with the likes of me would get him quite a lot of trouble, and punishment he wasn't willing to accept.

I attempted to put Draco's rejections, my Mum's confusing letter, Grigor's lack of communication, and Dumbledore's disappoint in the back of my mind. It didn't really work, though I was persistent to try. I enjoyed our D.A. meetings more and more. I was able to put my thoughts into something useful and just spend time with all my friends at once. I continued to grow closer to Luna Lovegood. She had become one of my best friends, to be honest. Her oddball personality gave her a pleasant ambiance that always managed to lift my spirits. She influenced me to discover my inner nonconformist and let loose ever once in a while. Sometimes when I was alone, I took up her habit of reading upside down. It turned out to be refreshing, really.

Luna managed to find a way to infiltrate Gryffindor tower, with my help, on Valentines day. I offered her a pair of my old sneakers, seeing as her shoes had been stolen from her, again. She laid on her back at the edge of my bed with her feet in the air, admiring her new pink chucks, while I finished doing my hair. I stifled a laugh as I stared at her in the reflection of my armoire. Ginny was trying to figure out how to secure a new pair of earrings to her earlobes.

"A gift from your lovely Mr. Michael Corner, Gin?" I asked, brushing my two long blonde pigtails in front of my shoulders.

"Er-" Ginny started, biting her lower lip. "No, actually-"

"From who then?" I inquired.

"Dean," Ginny said softly. "Dean Thomas."

"You sacked Michael and didn't tell me?" I asked, taken aback.

"Well, no," Ginny blushed. "Not exactly."

"Ginny Weasley, you saucy minx-" I joked, the two of us laughed together.

"Michael's earlobes are far too small," Luna said randomly.

Ginny and I stopped giggling and stared at our unusual friend curiously.

"What? They are," Luna shrugged, wiggling her feet in the air some more. "I'm surprised you've never noticed, I'm sure you've nibbled on them enough times to-"

"Luna!" Ginny shouted in a high octave.

I had to grip my stomach as I doubled over in laughter. After Ginny's initial embarrassment wore off she joined in with a fit of her own giggles. Luna merely smiled to herself, silently admiring her own quick witted joke.

"You know, Gin," I started after I regained my composure. "I always thought Harry would suit your fancy much more than those other blokes."

"I gave up on him months ago," Ginny said, suddenly fixated on fingernails.

"A wise man once said 'Nothing worth having comes without a fight,'" I warned.

"Yeah, what if you don't know if what you want is even worth the effort?" Ginny asked.

I needed to change the subject. Our conversation had become too serious for Valentines Day. Maybe moving on to Luna's love life would erase our awkward prior side conversation.

"So, Luna, any plans for this afternoon?" I asked, putting on my favorite white wool cap over my long pigtails. "Hot date, perhaps?"

"Of course not," She replied, throwing her feet over the bed quickly to sit up. "All of the boys in this school are vile."

"They're not all bad, Luna," I said, straightening Fred's Christmas gift around my neck. "I always thought you and a Mr. Neville Longbottom enjoyed each other's company quite a lot."

Luna rolled her eyes and tightened her shoelaces.

"I enjoy Neville's company," She smiled in her whimsical way. "Though I think he is a bit frightened of me at times. You may not have noticed, but I am rather unusual."

"It's part of your charm," I grinned. "You're a wonderful girl, Lu. Don't forget that."

Luna nodded halfheartedly.

"So," Luna began, laying back again. "What are you and your twin doing this afternoon?"

Luna knew I was dating Fred, but she found it comical to pretend she could not distinguish between the two. Well, maybe she really couldn't. Never could tell with that one.

"He won't say," I said, pulling on my tan corduroy jacket over my white turtleneck and torn jeans. "I've already given him his present. I told him not to get me anything. My birthday is in three days, after all. But as you can see by the pink roses next to my bed, he didn't listen."

Fred had recruited Ginny to leave the most gorgeous bouquet of roses at the edge of my bed before I woke up this morning. I had given him something utterly unromantic, but I knew he would appreciate his gift anyway.

"What did you get Fred anyway?" Ginny asked, zipping up her coat.

"Er- Fireworks," I smiled innocently.

"Are you mad?" Ginny gasped comically. "That's like- like giving fireworks to an untrained monkey…two untrained monkeys once George undoubtedly gets his paws on them!"

"Yeah, pretty much," I shrugged. "I even ordered them from Dung, so you know they're probably illegal."

"Wow, you're the best girlfriend ever," Ginny laughed.

Her statement was pretty ironic. I was actually the worst girlfriend ever. I was in a committed relationship with Fred while engaged to the most evil wizard to ever live. That hardly qualified me to be a stellar mate. Yet Fred stayed with me. That was love, I suppose. Fred was taking me to Hogsmeade that afternoon. He refused to tell me what we were doing, calling it a 'surprise.' I questioned how big of a surprise there could be hidden away in Hogsmeade. The quaint little town had little to be desired after a few trips.

"Oh, I left my bloody scarf downstairs," Ginny huffed, still fiddling with her ears.

"No worries, I'll grab it," I smiled kindly.

I hurried down the stairs leading to the common room. I saw Ginny's knitted maroon scarf dangling over the aging sofa halfway down the staircase. I also spotted a very anxious looking Harry Potter, meddling with his zipper. He struggled to zip up his navy blue jacket, huffing and puffing while his fingers fought his determination.

"Hey, Harry," I smiled kindly.

"Hey, Briney," Harry sighed, giving up on his jacket.

"Mind if I give it a go?" I asked, approaching him. "I may have the magic touch."

Harry nodded. I fiddled around with the resilient zipper for a few moments before I finally managed to get the troublesome thing to cooperate.

"Thanks," Harry smiled slightly.

"Big date with Cho, eh?" I asked, snatching up Ginny's scarf.

"Er-" Harry cleared his throat, ruffling his hair. "Yeah, I'm sort of…nervous."

"Just be yourself," I reassured him. "I'm sure she will have a great time."

"Yeah?" He asked with an upward inflection.

"Yeah," I nodded kindly. "I just wish your date was with someone else."

"What's wrong with Cho?" Harry asked, a bit defensive.

"Nothing," I said quickly. "I adore Cho, but I just think you deserve someone…well, someone else. You know, courageous, witty, funny, beautiful."

"Cho is all of those things," Harry said.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I smiled sadistically. "But so is Ginny, all that and more."

I left Harry alone to contemplate what I had just said. I thought Harry and Ginny were perfect together, and I grew annoyed that neither of them would come to terms with the fact. It was obvious they had at least some attraction to each other, and I knew their attraction would grow. I tossed Ginny's scarf on her nightstand and plopped down on my bed next to Luna, sitting Indian style.

"I ran into your boyfriend downstairs," I said.

"Which one?" Ginny smirked, finally locking in her new earrings.

"Harry," I smiled.

Ginny rolled her eyes and reached for her scarf, tightening it around her neck.

"Just lay off of the whole me and Harry thing, Bri," Ginny pleaded. "If it's supposed to happen, it will. If it's not, then it won't. There's no use forcing it."

"Fine," I scoffed. "Are you ready to go yet? I think the others are expecting us to meet them to walk to Hogsmeade together. Where are you meeting D-…I mean, Michael?"

Ginny smiled to herself.

"I'm meeting him at the Three Broomsticks," Ginny replied. "Do you know if George and Angelina-"

"Bloody hell, you two," George shouted from the common room, unable to enter the girls' dormitory. "Get a move on!"

"Shut up, George," I yelled back at him. "We're coming! Keep your pants on!"

I didn't even mean to make a joke about his pant less endeavor, but I'm glad it worked out that way. I took both of Luna's hands and pulled her up off my bed. Ginny snatched her purse as she ran down the steps followed by the two blondes. I met Fred's eyes and a smile instantly graced my lips. His grin matched mine. I approached him as if I was floating on air, lacing his fingers with mine and placing a quick kiss on my lips.

"Can you two manage to keep your hands off each other for two ruddy seconds?" George joked.

"I just want you to know that when you and Angelina finally get together you should expect just as much ridicule from us to repay you for all your ever so pleasant comments," I smirked, punching his arm lightly.

George blushed and rolled his eyes, yet unable to verbally deny my comment. He then proceeded to stick out his tongue at me, I mirrored his crude gesture but also making moose ears with my hands.

"That's quite enough, you two," Hermione said. "Briney, do not sink to his level."

"Lighten up, Hermione," I laughed. "We're just having a bit of fun."

"Let's get a move on," She urged. "It's almost eleven already."

I didn't understand why Hermione was in such a hurry. She refused to participate in the holiday's activities, yet she was trying to get to Hogsmeade as soon as possible. I reached for my matching wool gloves from my pocket. I'd forgotten to pull them out from my cluttered trunk. It would be a feat to find them in that mess.

"Damn," I cursed. "I left my gloves upstairs. You lot go on, I'll catch up."

"We'll wait," Fred insisted.

"No, don't be silly," I replied, placing a kind hand on his waist. "We're all late as it is. Meet me outside the Hogs Head."

"Fine," Fred said reluctantly.

"I'll be quick," I assured him, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. "See you lot in a bit."

Fred was the last to leave the common room, looking back at me as if he'd never see me again. I sprinted up to my room, tossing my belongings out left and right to find my matching gloves. I usually would have just tossed on some mismatched mittens and gotten a move on, but my Mum had gotten me the matching hat, scarf, and glove set as a gift for Christmas and I hadn't gotten to wear them all together yet. They were already my favorite, however. Finally, after ten minutes of searching, I found them hidden inside one of my boots. How they managed to get there, I have no idea. I pulled on my warm wool friends and darted back down the staircase. Maybe if I ran I could catch up with Fred before he got to Hogsmeade. No such luck.

"Nemesis?" An all too familiar voice summoned me back to the fireplace.

I froze at Voldemort's chilling tone. I didn't turn to face the flames at first. I contemplated pretending not to hear his call, but I knew the second I stopped in my tracks he knew I had heard him. I slowly walked back in front of the flames, kneeling down so he could see me better.

"Yes, my Lord?" I said softly.

"Happy Valentines Day," He smiled devilishly.

"Thanks," I said dumbly, unwilling to wish him the same.

"What are your plans for the day?" He asked.

"I was going to Hogsmeade," I whispered. "I was going to do a bit of shopping. Nothing major."

"Good," He grinned, obviously pleased with my lie. "Make sure to buy something nice to wear for this evening."

"What's this evening?" I asked.

"You couldn't have honestly thought we wouldn't celebrate the occasion together, could you?" He smirked.

"How is that even possible?" I said rudely. "I can't apparate at Hogwarts, and you certainly can't come here."

"I'm sure you are familiar with floo powder," He said, in a tone than indicated he thought I was an idiot. "You should have no trouble managing to arrive at Malfoy Manor by eight tonight."

"I have homework," I lied.

"I'm quite certain you will be able to finish it on tomorrow," He said disconcertingly. "Saturdays are not meant for studies anyway."

It was odd how much that statement sounded like something Fred would say.

"This is very inconvenient," I snapped. "Could you not have given me an advanced notice?"

"I suppose I could have," He said, seemingly oblivious to my blatant discontent. "I thought I would surprise you. I can only imagine the anxiety you must have been feeling, considering you haven't heard from me since Christmas. I thought you would be relieved."

"Oh, you have no idea how happy I am to hear from you," I said sarcastically, but he didn't pick up on it. "Though I do have a constant visible reminder of you. You remember, the lovely Mark you placed on my forearm?"

"Ah yes, I remember," He smiled to himself. "Well, I must go now. I have business to attend to. I'll see you at eight, Nemesis."

"But-" I objected.

He was already gone from the fire before I could argue anymore. God, I hated him. He just had to go and ruin my first Valentines Day with Fred, didn't he? Bloody bastard. I was now stuck having to spend a romantic evening with the man I hated above all else. What a great day. I didn't even want to tell Fred. I knew he'd be furious, refusing to let me go. I decided not to tell him until after our afternoon together. There was no need for him to get all worked up over something he had no power over and ruin our time together.

I ran back to my room to scribble a quick note to Dumbledore about what Voldemort had requested I do. I didn't know whether he was even at Hogwarts today or not, but I knew if I didn't keep him updated then he would be even more upset with me than he already was. I handed the letter to Athena, who was perched contently on the closed windowsill. She looked a bit annoyed to have to deliver another message, having just returned from sending Sirius the note from my Mum.

Finally, I set off to Hogsmeade alone. There was still nearly over a foot of the snow on the ground which made my travel quite difficult. I contemplated forcing myself to be overwhelmed with fury so I could use my wings to fly to the small town. I laughed to myself at the sight of Fred's face if he saw my Harpy form greet him outside the Hogs Head. That would be quite a sight. After what seemed like an eternity I arrived at Hogsmeade, overlooking the countless couples that walked hand-in-hand down the snow covered sidewalks. I looked like the only person by myself. I tracked further down the streets until I saw the Hogs Head in front of me. Fred was sitting with his back against the wall, tossing stones into the blanket of snow before him. I smiled as I approached him. He stood up, a look of slight disappointment across his face.

"Sorry," I grinned apologetically. "They weren't where I thought they were."

"Where were they then," Fred smirked. "Bloody Switzerland?"

"Something like that," I laughed, holding on to his arm. "So what's this surprise?"

"If I told you now it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" He smirked.

Fred led me about a block down the road, farther away from the little shops and homes. I rested my head against his upper arm, sweetly. We walked a ways longer, my body freezing, until we reached a small building I knew to be the Shrieking Shack. I raised a curious brow at Fred. What could this old hut be a surprise? I knew it was here. Ron and Harry had shown it to me a few Hogsmeade trips ago. Then my eyes noticed something I should have seen straight away, a small pond. It was frozen solid and two pairs of ice skates sat beside the ice, waiting to be worn.

"Oh, Fred, ice skating?" I beamed. "It's wonderful!"

Fred knew I loved ice skating, and I knew he hated it. Thus, his little Valentines Day surprise was made all the more special with his sacrifice. I ran down the hill, reaching the skates and hurrying to put them on. Fred took a bit longer to put his on, but I pulled him up gingerly when he finally finished lacing his skates. I fluttered out onto the ice as if ice skates were a bicycle to me. Even if I hadn't skated in quite some time I still remembered how to do it. Fred, on the other hand, looked much more gangly than usual as he struggled to stand erect on the frozen pond. I extended my hand for him to take as I helped him onto the ice.

We laughed a lot at Fred's lack of grace on skates. He fell many times, taking me down too. Our bottoms ached after an hour or so of toddling around together. It was the most fun I'd had in awhile. Fred even managed to distract me from my inevitable meeting with Voldemort that night, though he didn't know it. We slid, or crawled rather, to the side of the pond to reach our shoes. We were still laughing at Fred's most recent fall when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. A large pine tree was blocking our view of the Shrieking Shack which was only a few yards away. A flash of pink had caught my attention, stifling my laugh. I placed a curious hand atop the limb that was obstructing my vision.

I could barely make out what it was at first. It was a pink ribbon, seemingly blowing atop the blanket of snow. But after a bit of squinting I saw it was wrapped around the neck of a small white mink that was hopping gracefully towards the back entrance of the old shack.

"Who has a bloody weasel as a pet?" I whispered, mostly to myself after observing the temporary collar of the animal. "They're disgust-"

My words suddenly got caught up in my throat, for an all too familiar black dog appeared coming from the opposite direction. It was Sirius, without a doubt. He remained in his k9 form whilst he approached the door. He transformed back into his handsome, well dressed self once he reached the back entrance. He smiled down at the small rodent for a moment. He shoved open the door with his shoulder until I could see the inside. He held open the ancient door. He looked as if he were waiting for the weasel to enter before him.

I covered my mouth in sheer shock, when before my very eyes, the small white mink transformed into my own Mother. She was an animagus, too. Everything made sense now. She nodded politely, pulling her ironically mink coat close against her. Sirius entered after her, closing the door behind them.

"What are you looking at?" Fred asked casually, tying a knot in his sneaker. "See a ghost?"

"I don't think I'd be as shocked if I'd seen a ghost," I breathed. "Fred, I'll be right back."

Without a moments hesitation, Fred watched in awe as I morphed into my animagus form. I flew like the bird I was to a window that was slightly ajar on the side of the Shrieking Shack. Two- Three could play at this game.

**A/N: **_Again, thanks for the reviews. You guys are brilliant, really._

**PS: **_I'm sure there are a lot of typos throughout this chapter. I didn't review it yet. I just wanted to post it before I went to bed. Please, overlook them for now. And again, please check out '__**The Last Ravenclaw' **&** 'Crossed Hearts' **__and review. I would greatly appreciate it. This chapter just sort of came to me. Random, I know. I hope you enjoyed it anyhow. I'm excited to write an Ivana/Sirius scene. I've been craving it. _

**Coming Soon: **_Briney over hears their conversation. Ivana meets Fred. Dumbledore reacts to Briney's invitation. Fred reacts, as well. Bellatrix has a row with Briney. Dumbledore hates Valentines Day. Briney and Voldemort have quite the romantic dinner. _


	18. Chapter 18: Daddy's Little Girl

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_Daddy's Little Girl_

--

_Trying to forget someone you loved is like  
__trying to remember someone you never met._

--

I flew quietly into the open window, perching myself on a low hanging beam above my Mum and Sirius. The Shrieking Shack was more dismal inside than I could have even anticipated. The dust that coated the walls and floors of the ancient wooden shack managed to eclipse the grime of Number Twelve. Countless thick indentions in the walls were undoubtedly claw marks from decades ago and torn curtains that dangled carelessly from the windows had suffered a similar fate. I could see an ancient bed with tattered blankets, through an open doorway, sitting idly in an abandoned bedroom. I spotted out the open window at Fred who was tiptoeing his way towards the shack, whispering my name. I couldn't concentrate on Fred at the moment, not with Sirius and my Mum before my very eyes reunited again.

My Mum looked like a snow angel, wearing white boots to match her white dress, leggings, gloves, and ironically a mink coat to mimic her animagus form. I guess it was kind of disturbing now that I think about it. Sirius looked handsome, as always. He wore his usual dark jacket with a deep green suit and royal colored vest. It was obvious he had made certain to dress up for their meeting. I noticed the sash my Mum had given him acted as a scarf around his neck. His face looked at peace and serene as he looked intently into my Mum's crystal blue eyes. She, on the other hand, appeared awkward and uneasy to be around her long lost love. They stood in silence for a few moments, neither knowing exactly what to say. Finally, Sirius spoke first.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me, Vonnie," Sirius smiled, reaching out to take her hands in his.

"I should not 'ave come," Ivana said coldly, shaking her head and backing away from his grasp. "Eet vas a meestake."

"Von-" Sirius started.

"I just vant oo zoo stop vriting me," She said solemnly. "Just leave me alone, Sirius."

"Don't say that," Sirius urged, his face full or emotion. "Please, don't say that."

"Vhat do oo expect me zoo zay?" My Mum snapped, latching her arms around her torso.

"That you're still as in love with me as I am with you," Sirius said hopefully.

"Do not be stupid," She hissed. "Eet 'as been nearly two decades seence vee 'ave even seen each udder. Vhat makes oo teenk my veelings 'ave changed?"

"Because I know now your feelings never changed to begin with," Sirius spat. "Briney told me everything-"

"She should not 'ave told oo such lies," She hissed.

"How do you know they're lies if you haven't even heard what she told me?" Sirius asked, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Vine, vhat deed she zay zoo oo?" Ivana asked reluctantly.

"That you only left to protect me," Sirius explained gently. "Antonin said he'd kill me if you didn't stay with him. You didn't leave me because you _didn't _love me. You left me _because_ you _do_ love me"

"_Deed_," Ivana corrected him. "I _deed_ love oo, but I zoo not anymore. I vish oo vould believe me."

"I'll believe it when it's the truth," Sirius insisted. "When you admit that everything we had wasn't a lie."

My Mum sighed heavily and turned away from him. She began to cry, rather hard actually. It seemed as if every emotion she had ever repressed over the years was rooting it's ugly head again. Sirius slowly approached her from behind, placing his hands gently on her shoulders. She moved her hand from her mouth to Sirius's hand, squeezing it graciously.

"Sirius, I am zorry," She cried. "But I cannot speak veeth oo anymore. Eet ees zoo dangerous. Eef Antonin found out-"

"Ivana, stop worrying about me," Sirius insisted. "I can take care of myself-"

"No, no oo cannot," My Mum snapped fiercely, spinning around. "Oo 'ave no idea vhat ee ees capable of!"

"You sound like Briney," Sirius smirked slightly. "She told me the same thing."

"My daughter ees a smart girl," Ivana said, agreeing with my warning.

"She's a very smart girl," Sirius agreed, though still disagreeing with my Mum's decision to leave him. "She reminds me a lot of you, actually…and a lot of myself."

I saw all the color from my Mum's face fade in an instant. If I wasn't already white from my feathers, I would have experienced a similar reaction. My breath became caught up in my throat as my heart seemingly stopped beating. Was Sirius implying what I thought and hoped he was?

"Vhat are oo eemplying?" Ivana breathed frantically.

"You know exactly what I'm implying," Sirius said. "I think Briney is my daughter, our daughter."

"Zoo not be ridiculous," Ivana snapped. "Zhat ees not even chronologically possible."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten about our last night together," Sirius said, smiling a bit to himself. "Mid May 1977, you remember-"

"No, I zoo not," Ivana snapped.

"Well, allow me to refresh your memory," Sirius said, crossing his arms over his chest. "I came to see you, after I found out you had a son. I was pretty upset I had to find out through Dumbledore and over a year after his birth no less! So I came to confront you. Antonin ended up being in Romania with Voldemort for the week doing only God knows what. One thing led to another and-"

"Stop!" Ivana shouted, holding up her hand to silence him. "I zoo not vant to 'ear anymore!"

"The next morning you panicked and threw me out," Sirius continued unfazed, ignoring my Mum's hysterical sobs. "That was the last time…we _saw_ each other until now."

"She ees not your daughter, Sirius," Ivana sniffled. "I am zorry, but Antonin ees 'er fahder."

"I won't believe it," Sirius hissed. "There is no way Briney is the offspring of that monster. She is too innocent, too good to be Antonin's. She's mine. I know it."

"Vell, oo are deeluded zeen," My Mum snapped, tears flowing down her flawless cheeks.

"I think you're the one who is delusional, Ivana," Sirius argued. "You've convinced yourself that you're happy-"

"I am not 'appy, nor do I claim zoo be," Ivana shouted. "Ees zhat vhat oo vant zoo 'ear, Sirius? Vell, zair oo are! I am not 'appy weef Antonin, and I never 'ave been! But zair ees nothing I can do about eet now! Vhat do oo expect me zoo do?"

"Run away with me," Sirius said so simply I nearly overlooked the comment.

"Zhat eesn't funny," Ivana said.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Sirius continued. "Come stay with me and the Order. You'll be away from Antonin, and you'll be safe. Briney can come too. We can be a family."

"Oh, oo are naïve, Sirius," Ivana said sadistically. "Oo teenk zees ees some fairytale? I 'ave news for oo. Briney ees _not_ your daughter, I am _not_ your vife, and we could never and veel never be a family!"

Sirius looked like he had been punched in the stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs. His mouth hung open a bit as his balance swayed a bit. If it was possible to physically slap someone with words, my Mum had achieved it. With fury still radiating in her eyes, she slammed her jaw so tight I feared she would shatter her own teeth. I was so angry with my Mum I was shaking upon the rickety beam I was perched upon. How dare she say such awful things? I would be so happy to live with my Mum and Sirius. I would have a family, a real family…with real love. My heart physically ached from my Mum's denial of such a wonderful opportunity. After a few moments of silence, Sirius seemed to grow angry. He opened and closed his mouth several times before words managed to come out.

"She doesn't have to share my bloodline for me to love her," Sirius said sincerely, stepping towards my Mum so mere inches separated them. "It may only take a few stray sperm to make a man a _father_, but it takes a whole hell of a lot more than that to make a man a _dad_. I care more about that girl than her _real_ _father_ ever could. I would never let her marry that monster, and I would have never allowed her to be put in a situation like that to begin with. That bastard sees her as a pawn in his evil plan to boost his popularity with Voldemort. He doesn't care what happens to her!"

I didn't know it was feasible for doves to cry, but as soon as I felt the warm salty liquid slide down my feathers I knew it was possible. My Mum shook her head in denial, tears stinging her own eyes.

"No, zhat ees not true," Ivana said feebly. "Ee loves 'er."

"He loves what she can do for him," Sirius corrected her. "If her death would improve his rank with Voldemort then he would kill her himself without a second thought."

"Oo are such a hypocreet!" My Mum shouted. "Eef oo cared about 'er safety zeen oo vould 'ave prevented 'er from joining zee Order!"

"That is completely different," Sirius defended.

"Ees eet?" Ivana snapped. "Eef she ees discovered zoo 'ave eenvolvement weef zee Order zeen she ees as good as dead!"

"Briney _chose_ to join the Order!" Sirius yelled. "She didn't _choose_ to marry Voldemort! She's going to live the rest of her days in a life of misery with the devil himself, and you're too much of a coward to do something about it!"

"Oo 'ave no vright, Sirius," My Mum bellowed. "Oo 'ave no vright zoo zay such teengs! Oo 'ave only known 'er a few months. I am 'er mudder, and I know vhat ees best for _my_ daughter!"

"And I suppose marrying that _thing_ is what's best for her then?" Sirius snapped.

"Eef she ees weef eem zeen she cannot be 'armed for not being weef eem," She said so simply I couldn't believe it.

I had had enough. I was through listening to my Mum's idiotic argument to why she did the things she did. It was all perfectly clear now. I now understood why my Mum hadn't been against my engagement to Voldemort. I took flight again, floating down in between them. I hovered gracefully in midair before my feel touched the frozen earth. Their mouths hung open, forgetting their heated row. I had told Sirius about my ability three months ago, but I knew he was still surprised to see me appear out of no where. I ignored their shocked expressions and stared daggers at my Mum, standing before me.

"Briney-" My Mums started.

"So the reason you haven't objected to my engagement to Voldemort is because you think I'd be safer sharing a bed with him?!" I shouted, angry tears stinging my eyes.

"Darling, eet ees vhat ees best for oo," She said softly, trying to take my hand in hers. "Eef oo keep your enemies close zeen zay cannot 'urt oo."

"And by _close_ you mean sleep with them?" I spat, pulling my hand away fiercely.

"No-" She started.

"Apparently, it is because you are the expert in that department," I snapped.

I took a step backwards. Sirius hung his arm over my shoulder, hugging me tight. My Mum's face looked completely mortified.

"Everyteeng I 'ave ever done 'as been on be'alf of zee vones I love," My Mum said coolly. "And een reply zee vones I 'ave geeven everyteeng up for tink I am some selfeesh egomaniacal beech! All I vant ees for zee two of oo zoo be safe!"

"That isn't your responsibility, Ivana!" Sirius shouted. "Quit sacrificing yourself, stop forfeiting your own happiness in efforts to prevent the inevitable!"

"Nutheeng ees inevitable!" Ivana yelled.

"_Death_ is inevitable," Sirius said in an icy tone that sent a chill down my spine. "Sooner or later I'm going to die, we all will. There is no hiding from it, no fighting it. Sooner or later we will lose the battle to the grim reaper. I would rather die tomorrow knowing I spent my final hours with the woman I love than live another hundred years alone. I wish you could realize that, Ivana!"

It was made clear that Sirius's statement had struck a nerve. My Mum's face expressed an emotion I hadn't seen in a long time from her. She appeared peaceful, like as if everything suddenly made perfect sense to her. She began rubbing the front of her neck, deep in thought. Sirius's words had struck a nerve. She couldn't believe she had been so stupid, so blind. My Mum took a deep breath as if her exhale would release every built up emotion she had ever had. She was sick of surrendering herself, sick of being miserable, and sick of lying. It was time for her to come clean, about everything. She looked tentatively up at Sirius and I, her eyes filled with tears.

"Sirius," She began slowly. "I lied, I lied about everyteeng. I am steel een love veeth oo, and Briney ees your daughter."

"I am?!" I gasped like a kid on Christmas. "Sirius is my Dad?"

My Mum merely nodded, a very faint smile graced her lips. I, on the other hand, had a smile so broad the corner of my mouth must have touched either of my ears. I turned and jumped into Sirius's arms, hugging him tightly. He had a similar expression, returning my embrace. I spotted a few stray tears hiding behind his dark eyes. He kissed my cheeks lovingly, before finally setting me back down. Sirius then approached my Mum, who stood alone across from us. He took her face in his palms, first caressing his forehead against hers, closing their eyes and enjoying each other's touch. Then my Mum tilted her chin up, locking her lips with Sirius… I mean, my Dad. I probably should have felt awkward, watching their emotional reunion, but I didn't. I was too busy basking in the fact that I was Sirius Black's daughter. I physically shook with joy. I was no longer a Death Eater's daughter.

I considered pinching myself because I felt like I was living a dream of sorts. I had a Dad, a real dad. I no longer had to suffer the realization that Antonin was my father. No, he was just a step father. His blood didn't run through my veins. I wasn't polluted with a murder's genes, not a real one at least.

A knock on the door interrupted our family reconciliation. My parents separated and pointed their wands towards the ancient doorway. I knew who it was.

"Lower your wands," I instructed them.

I opened the door to reveal a confused looking Fred. I was sure he had overheard the entire affair, or he wouldn't have chose that exact moment to reveal himself.

"Delivery for a Miss Briney Black," Fred teased, motioning as if he were holding a pizza by his side.

I pulled him inside, wrapping my arms around him tightly. He kissed the top of my head kindly, hugging me tighter.

"Eavesdrop?" I smirked.

"Well, it was hard not to," He smiled, his lips touching the top of my head. "You lot were pretty loud. I didn't even need an Extendable Ear."

"Just keeping the legend of the _Shrieking_ Shack alive," I joked.

Fred held me to his side, his arm wrapped around my waist. He extended his other hand towards my Mum. She eyed him curiously as if he was some odd creature she'd never seen before. I broke the ice.

"Mum, this is my boyfriend-" I started.

"Fred Weasley," He said, still holding out his palm. "Nice to meet you."

"Ivana," My Mum said finally, shaking his hand tentatively. "Pleasure."

Sirius smiled broadly and pulled Fred into a bear hug, patting his back roughly.

"Congrats on the bouncing baby Briney, Padfoot," Fred smiled.

Sirius released his infamous bark like laugh and gripped the back of Fred's neck affectionately. The people I cared about the most in the world stood before me in harmony. Only God knew how long it would last, but for that moment it was pure bliss.

"Vhy deed oo not tell me oo vere an animagus?" My Mum asked.

"Probably for the same reason you didn't tell me you were one too," I replied.

She shrugged slightly. You know, I guess the situation was sort of bizarre. I mean I had just found out my Father wasn't my real Father, my Mum was an animagus, and an accused serial killer was my Dad. But to be perfectly honest, it felt right. I can't really explain it, but everything just seemed in perfect order.

"So, Mum, you're going to stay with the Order?" I asked.

She looked over at Sirius who was sporting a hopeful grin.

"I soopose so," She said. "Antonin veel be very angry-"

"He won't know where you are," Sirius said. "Maybe he'll think you were kidnapped."

"Zhat ees doubtful, but I soopose zee eet possible-" She said anxiously. "At least for a leetle vhile."

"Of course it is," I beamed. "You'll be safe with the Order, Mum."

My happiness had engulfed my mind, hindering my memory. When I saw Athena flutter in through the open window with a message in her beak, I then remembered exactly what I had to do in mere hours. I suppose happiness can only last for so long. The others watched as I took the letter from Athena before she flew off, avoiding the possibility of mailing another message.

"Who's it from?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore," I replied, opening the envelope.

_Miss Dolohov,_

_Thank you for notifying me of your conversation with Voldemort. I have made arrangements for you to leave from Professor Snape's hearth at 8 o'clock this evening. I believe this departure location would not rise suspicions. If you do not return by midnight I will send Professor Snape to make certain you are safe. Please, do all you can to uncover any information tonight that may be useful for the Order._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

I folded the letter up again and slid it back into the envelope it came in. I sighed heavily. The idea of any communication with Severus made my skin crawl. I had hoped to avoid any form of contact with that disgusting, perverted creature as long as I could help it. I suppose Dumbledore had other plans.

"What's it say?" Fred asked.

"It-" I started but stopped. "Nothing. I just asked him if he'd heard any news about my situation with Voldemort from Snape. I haven't heard from him since Christmas, you know. I didn't know if I'd been brought up lately. No worries. He hasn't heard anything. I guess that's a good sign."

I couldn't bring myself to shatter the pleasant mood that was radiating throughout the shack. I knew Fred would freak out, along with Sirius and my Mum. I wasn't ready to be scolded for something I had to do, not yet. I figured lying would erase the thoughts of the unavoidable meeting I would have to attend this evening. No, I smiled sweetly and hugged Fred tighter. He still sent me a suspicious glare that I tried to ignore.

"Well, you two better be off," I suggested to the couple. "I expect you'll have to do quite a bit of coercing with Mad-Eye before he agrees to you staying with them."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Sirius nodded. "I don't anticipate Moody to roll over easily."

"Oh, he's just a big teddy bear," I smirked, thinking about how much Alastor humored me despite the fact he hated me. "He'll get over it eventually."

My Mum smiled, nodding and hugging me tight. She then looked up at Fred with tears still in her eyes and held his face firmly in her palms, looking hard at him.

"Oo veel take gude care of my daughter?" She whispered severely.

"I will," Fred assured her. "I promise."

She patted his cheeks affectionately, smiling feebly. Sirius pulled me into a monstrous hug, kissing the top of my head. When I was in Sirius's arms I felt like a missing puzzle piece that had managed to secure itself in my rightful place. I think he felt the same way. He held my face in his hands, peering down at me.

"You be safe, Bri, I can't let anything happen to my little girl," He stopped and grinned to himself at his previous statement. "I like the sound of that."

"Me too," I agreed.

"I'll see you soon, take care of yourself," Sirius said, ruffling my hair a bit.

"I will," I said. "Don't worry about me."

"Bye," Sirius and Ivana said in unison.

"Bye Mum, bye _Dad_," I said tentatively. "Love you."

Calling Sirius 'Dad' had come so naturally. It didn't feel weird at all. It felt _right_.

"Love you," Sirius whispered before the duo apparated into thin air.

I slowly strolled into the abandoned bedroom, resting on the edge of the bed. My legs felt like jell-O. I feared I would collapse under the immense emotion that was weighing me down if I didn't sit down. Fred followed me, plopping down by my side. He wrapped his arm lazily around my shoulders, pulling me close beside him. I allowed my head to fall onto his shoulder. His fell atop my head.

"You alright?" He asked, concerned.

"I'm great," I said sincerely. "Just a bit overwhelmed as you can imagine."

"I bet," He breathed. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's just-" I started, contemplating my explanation. "I mean, they wasted nearly two decades being estranged from each other. Life is just too short to be separated from the ones you love."

"I agree," Fred nodded. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't be with you."

"I feel the same about you," I agreed. "I'd be miserable without you in my life, Fred."

Suddenly, I was overcome with a need to be close to him, closer than we had ever been before. I forgot about Voldemort, about all of the consequences to my actions. All I cared about was being with Fred, loving him. I didn't want to waste a single moment with him like my parents had done. I placed a shaky palm on his cheek, turning his face to meet mine. I kissed him passionately, swinging my leg over his so I was facing him on his lap without breaking our lip lock. I threw my jacket across the floor and pulled my white turtleneck over my head, tossing it in the same location. I smiled eagerly, holding his smiling face in my hands, before kissing him again. I began to unbuckle his belt whilst he threw his coat and shirt atop my own on the wooden floor. I continued kissing his neck fervently while my hands unzipped his jean zipper. His hands gripped my wrists, stopping me abruptly. He looked me square in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked timidly.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life," I said genuinely, shoving him on to his back upon the ancient bedding.

**A/N: **_Thank you for the wonderful reviews, everyone! I love them so very much. They motivate me to write more. if you like my writing style then you should check out my new George/OC called "**Crossed Hearts**."Anyways, I liked this chapter for the most part, up until Sirius talked about death being inevitable at least. I thought they had a lot of chemistry/emotion going on between their argument. I'm sure you all saw Sirius being Briney's dad coming a mile away, but oh well. I didn't plan on Ivana going to stay with the Order until I started writing this chapter. It worked out though because I was struggling to pull all my loose ends together before the Department of Mysteries battle happens (which is going to be BAD ASS by the way). I'm totally stoked for it. After the next chapter everything will start to happen really fast. I have already written the prologue for Part II of the trilogy. By the way, I am trying to figure out what my next installment should be titled. So that's my question for you guys…_

**Question****: **_What should Part II of Briney/Fred's story be titled?_

_I've been thinking about 'The Weeping Dove,' because of Briney's inevitable sorrow mixed with her animagus form. I don't know. I'm lost. I sort of wanted it to correspond with the first story's title, but I don't know how to do it. Any suggestions??_

_**Coming Soon: **__Briney goes to Malfoy Manor only to run into Antonin and Grigor. A proposition is presented to Briney that surprises even Dumbledore. The escape from Hogwarts… Briney FINALLY gets her revenge on Umbridge when the D.A. is uncovered. The battle of the Department of Mysteries and an ending I bet __no__one__ expects. _

_**PS: **__What do you guys think of my new intros and quotes on the top each chapter? I like them! I think the quotes/titles lead into the plot of each chapter reasonably well._

_**REVIEW, PLEASE!!!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Playing With Fire

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_Playing With Fire_

--

_It is not sex that gives you pleasure,  
__but the lover._

--

Fred was much more understanding about my dinner with Voldemort than I could have ever expected, though I think he would have trouble being angry about anything after our lovely experience in the Shrieking Shack. I know because I was feeling the same way. In all seriousness, however; he understood my duties as a member of the Order and knew not to interfere with my loyalties to Dumbledore.

Our fingers remained laced as Fred and I finally reached Gryffindor tower. The sun had set an hour or so prior to our return. We kept stealing glances at each other while we laughed at nothing. I suppose we overlooked our fresh exterior flaws because the looks we received from the others once we returned to the Common Room were quite suspicious. We stopped in our tracks at the odd expressions from George, Lee, Neville, Ginny, and the trio. Our hands unlocked instantly.

"Where were you two?" Ginny asked anxiously. "We were getting worried."

"Sorry," I said a bit too quickly. "We got er- distracted."

"Oh," The six said in unison, all of them seemingly understanding what had happened at once.

A mortifying awkward silence ensued. I blushed deeply as Fred began rubbing the back of his neck, staring intently at his sneakers with a slight triumphant smile on his handsome face. It was just then that I began noticing our apparel abnormalities. Fred's sweater was inside out, his hair was disheveled, and my hair was no longer in pigtails and I must have left my hat in the Shrieking Shack.

"Well-" I started. "I think…I think I'm going to go and…er- change."

"Yeah-" Fred said. "I think I'll go and…er- do the same."

"Um-" I began. "Good- good idea. Meet me in the Common Room at midnight?"

"Sure-" Fred smiled slightly. "Absolutely, sounds great."

We exchanged a rather awkward kiss, all eyes on us, before we each headed up to our bunks. Ginny followed after me while George and Lee took off after Fred. The trio remained together with Neville, as always.

I plopped down on my bed and started combing out my hair. Ginny sat on her bed, across from me, sending me a revolted look. I rolled my eyes at her, smirking slightly.

"Disgusting," Ginny said, gagging comically.

"What?" I asked, pretending to be oblivious.

"You know what," she scoffed.

"I haven't the slightest," I smirked, egging her on.

"Fred's shirt was inside out and you have a bloody bite mark on your neck," Ginny concluded, pointing to a spot below my ear. "Either you had a run in with a vampire or you…"

I held my hand over my fresh marking, hiding it from plain sight. I touched the tip of my wand to the love wound and mumbled a spell to cause it to disappear. Fine, she knew. I really didn't care.

"Well, _it _isn't disgusting," I replied, standing up and searching for clean clothes to wear.

"_It_ is when _it_ is with my brother," Ginny said with a nauseas expression.

"Well, he's not _my_ brother," I laughed.

--

I probably should have been more nervous to go to Malfoy Manor, but my day had been so utterly wonderful it was difficult to be upset about anything. I found a black pleated skirt to wear with my knee highs and white blouse. I tied a black ribbon in my hair to match the skirt and my Mary Janes. I looked nice, but I wasn't about to wear a proper dress. I didn't have any interest to impress him, not like I ever did to begin with.

I said my goodbyes to Ginny before I headed off towards the dungeons alone. I wondered what Snape would say to me. I hadn't seen him since our argument, and I really wouldn't have minded never seeing him again. He was scum to me now, and he would remain scum.

I ended up not having to speak to Snape, for he was no where to be found when I entered his office. There was a pot next to the hearth, filled with floo powder. At about five minutes to eight I looked about for any signs of life before I stepped into the fireplace, announcing the address and throwing the powder. I felt like I was suffocating for just a couple moments prior to walking outside the Malfoy's hearth. I didn't see anyone at first. The lights were even dimmer than usual and I couldn't hear any voices. I prayed our dinner had been cancelled, though I knew it unlikely. I looked around for anyone or anything. The living room was abandoned.

"Hello?" I said hoarsely. "Anyone there?"

A set of footsteps could suddenly be heard coming towards me. As the shadow approached the living room my stomach became tangled up in knots. What if it was Bellatrix? She wouldn't hesitate killing me without any witnesses around. I gripped my wand that rested in the back of my shirt. When I made out the face that belonged to the footsteps I gasped, covering my mouth with my open palm.

"Grigor?" I breathed.

"Sister," Grigor bowed formally.

Even in the dismal lighting I could see large dark circles forming under his dark eyes. He looked so much older, so much colder. His cheeks looked sunk in and his jaw had grown rigid. I barely recognized him. I instinctively ran towards him, jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck. I smiled broadly with happy tears in my eyes. At first, I didn't even notice that he wasn't hugging me back. His back remained stiff, and he pulled me off of him after a minute or so. I held his face in my palms, grinning through my tears.

"Oh, Grigor, it has been so long," I cried. "I've missed you so terribly!"

"Yes, it has been quite some time," he agreed coolly. "You look well."

I shot him a curious look as I got a good look at his emotionless expression.

"What has happened to you, Grigor?" I asked sincerely. "You _do not _look well at all."

"To the contrary, dear sister, I have never been better," Grigor replied, lifting my hands from his face and placing them back to my side. "The Dark Lord has so graciously bestowed me with much more responsibility. It is such an honor."

"Honor?" I scoffed. "You consider murdering innocent human beings an honor?"

"Anyone who defies the Dark Lord is not innocent, Nemesis," Grigor said firmly.

"You have changed," I whispered. "Your heart has hardened."

"A heart can no longer bleed if it turns to stone," Grigor said. "I feel as if I am now immortal."

"Grigor-" I started, taking his hand in mine.

"Briney, don't-" Grigor said, pulling away.

At the sound of my name I knew he was not gone yet. He had used my nickname instead of my real name. _My_ Grigor was still in the shallow shell of a man that stood before me. I just had to bring him back to the light. That was where he truly belonged.

"Father's in the other room," Grigor interrupted my thoughts. "Have you heard from Mother? She's been missing all day. Father's up in arms about it."

"No-" I said a bit too quickly to avoid suspicion. "I haven't talked to her in ages. I hope she's alright."

"Yeah," he said, raising an apprehensive brow. "Me too. Anyways, the Dark Lord is in the dining room. He's been anxiously awaiting your arrival."

"Oh, I'm sure he is," I said, rolling my eyes.

"You better see to him," Grigor suggested. "You don't want to keep him waiting."

"No, we couldn't have that," I said sarcastically.

Grigor took my hand and led me into the dining room. He bowed at Voldemort who stood up at the sight of me. A sadistic smile spread across his snake-like face. It took all I had in me not to vomit. He began to slowly stroll towards me, wearing his usual attire of black robes covering his entire disgusting body. I received great joy once I made out the faint scars from my fingernails across his cheek.

"My Lord, my sister, Miss Nemesis Dolohov," Grigor said formally before exiting through the doorway. He smiled feebly at me before he disappeared, feeding the smallest inkling of hope that my brother was still alive.

Voldemort extended his skeleton like hand and took mine in his. He lifted it to his lips, but I pulled away swiftly. I held my arm behind my back, avoiding another attempt to kiss my hand.

"What's the matter, young Nemesis?" Voldemort inquired, narrowing his beady eyes.

"Nothing really, I'm just a bit weary of allowing you to touch me after what happened last time," I spat, pulling up my sleeve for a visual reminder. "Not the sort of thing you just get over."

"I see," he sneered. "Well, you will have to _get over it _soon enough."

With a swift jerk of his hand, Voldemort caused the chair next to me to pull out. He motioned for me to take a seat which I did. He jerked his hand again and the chair shoved me in a bit too hard. My hair flew slightly forward as the table's edge knocked the wind out of me. I sent him a nasty glare as he took his seat properly at the other end of the long mahogany table. With a snap of his bony fingers, several house elves appeared through a side door carrying plates of food. I recognized Toby at once. He brought my plate, setting it in front of me, and bowing substantially.

"Toby," I smiled, forgetting where I was for a moment. "How are you?"

"Busy, Miss," Toby squeaked. "A bit tired, Miss, but fine. Yes, fine, busy very busy."

I noticed something just then, under Toby's enormous doe eye. It was a bruise of great proportion, a bit of swelling was obvious as well. It was clear he had been struck. I extended my open palm and delicately touched his injury.

"Toby, what's happened?" I hissed sincerely.

"Toby was bad, Miss, Toby was so very bad," Toby stammered quietly.

"What is it that you did?" I inquired.

"Toby forgot to polish Misses LeStrange's wand," Toby said anxiously. "Toby so sorry, so stupid, Toby is."

"Bellatrix did this to you?" I gasped.

"Toby will not say," he squeaked. "He mustn't say such things about Misses. Toby mustn't."

"That awful woman," I hissed. "She is-"

"Do you typically converse with such filthy vagrants?" Voldemort interrupted.

I shot him a furious glare, holding my hand on Toby's shoulder.

"Do not address him in such a insolent manner," I snapped. "He has done nothing wrong."

"I am merely addressing the creature for what it is," Voldemort sneered.

"Ignore him," I whispered. "Now go on, Toby, I'll see you soon."

Toby nodded animatedly and bowed to Voldemort before he hurried out of the room. Silence overcame us as soon as Toby left. Only the sound of clinging utensils and quiet sips from our metal chalices remained. I needed to find out some useful information for Dumbledore, and if he wasn't going to bring up anything on his own then I would have to make him. Not a word was spoken until we had finished eating. I dabbed my mouth with the napkin from my lap and cleared my throat. I wasn't exactly sure how to start, so I improvised.

"So…er- what's up?" I said dumbly, shoving a few strands of hair behind my ear.

A wicked smile spread across his thin lips as he dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

"Your informalities humor me," Voldemort smirked.

"Well, I am quite the barrel of laughs," I said sarcastically. "But I was just inquiring to any new developments."

"Since when have you taken interest in my dealings?" Voldemort asked.

"Since now," I said, placing my elbows on the table and lacing my fingers. "I figure if we're going to be spending more time together then I should know more about the _family_ business."

Voldemort looked more than pleased at my answer. I began thinking about how good I was at lying. I was becoming quite the professional. If it wasn't such an ill reputed talent then I would brag about my skill far and wide.

"Come with me," he smiled.

Voldemort stood up from his seat and strolled towards me, extending his palm for me to accept. I tentatively placed my hand in his and allowed him to escort me into the dark living area where only the flames from the fireplace illuminated the dreary room. We sat side by side on the ancient green sofa. His arm hung over my shoulders as I internally cringed at his grotesque touch.

"I am pleased you have chosen to ascertain more knowledge about what will undoubtedly become our child's legacy," he said shallowly, turning to meet my gaze.

It took all I had not to visibly flinch at the thought of reproducing with the old git.

"Er- yes," I began uneasily, leaning back a bit. "Precisely."

"Well, Nemesis, it brings me great joy to tell you our campaign has been quite successful thus far," he began. "The prophecy is in nearly in my clutches-"

"Prophecy?" I interjected. "What prophecy?"

"Harry Potter's prophecy," he continued. "It is what I desire most-"

I felt his skeleton like fingers playing with the back of my hair, grinning suggestively.

"Well, among other things," he whispered, leaning in closer.

I pulled back slightly, my ears perked up.

"What does the prophecy say?" I asked quickly.

"That is what I am anxious to discover," he said. "In order for the prophecy to be revealed it's owner must seize it themselves. We must lure the boy to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve what I require."

"How are you going to do that?" I asked.

"I have managed to obtain a connection with Harry Potter's mind, thanks to you," he smiled.

"Thanks to me?" I breathed, knowing my early prediction was correct. "You used me as some sort of host to barter your way into Harry's psyche? That's why he can't touch me without feeling pain?"

"Exactly," Voldemort nodded. "You were not even aware that I had bestowed such a task upon your shoulders. I cast the charm the moment I touched you on the day of my proposal of marriage."

I would have hardly called that a _proposal._

"If you're in control of his mind then why did he see Mr. Weasley in the Department of Mysteries?" I inquired.

Voldemort released a heavy breath, seemingly disgusted at something, probably himself.

"A moment of weakness, I'm afraid," he sighed. "It grows tiring having to prevent him from penetrating my mind as I do so commonly to him. That is the downfall of the spell. If he was able, which I am certain he is not, to harness the power our minds share whilst connected he could access my mind whenever he pleased. However, he is merely a boy. He only holds the ability when I am lax on my control."

"Alright, I think I understand," I said. "But how did you know I would even be in physical contact with Harry? I was supposed to be a Slytherin, remember?"

"That, my beautiful Nemesis, was up to young Master Malfoy," he explained. "I instructed him to manage to get you to touch Harry Potter's skin somehow. I did not expect you to do so on your own merit, however."

"Draco knew?" I spat.

"Yes, of course," Voldemort said.

Draco knew. Draco knew, and he didn't tell me. I didn't understand why he would withhold that information from me. Just when I started to think he wasn't so bad, so evil... _Damn him_. If Draco wasn't avoiding me I would have seen to it that I confronted him on the matter.

I think Voldemort noticed my blank expression while my mind was racing because his opposite hand stroked my cheek, bringing me back to reality. My eyes met his and a devilish smile spread across his thin lips again.

"Are you alright?" he asked, brushing his hand under my chin.

"Fine," I replied.

He nodded curtly, still grinning wickedly.

"I intend on making you feel more than 'fine,'" Voldemort said.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Well, it has been brought to my attention that your birthday is in 3 days time," he hissed.

"Yes, I'll be eighteen," I agreed tentatively.

Just then I saw Toby enter out of the corner of my eye. He carried a plate of treats and two goblets on a silver platter. He looked beaten and exhausted. Voldemort didn't even take notice of the poor thing's presence. I frowned as his enormous puppy dog eyes met mine.

"I have decided to grant you a birthday wish," he explained. "Any present your heart desires, no matter the cost. Gold, diamonds, anything you like. Your wish is-"

"Toby," I murmured quickly before I even realized I said it.

The small house elf's massive floppy ears perked up in attention as his enormous eyes grew even larger. For a moment I thought he may be having a heart attack.

"What is a '_Toby_?'" Voldemort inquired, narrowing his eyes curiously.

I stood up and placed my hand atop the small creature's head. He looked extremely awkward to be regarded by humans.

"_This_ is Toby," I smiled.

"Be serious, Nemesis," Voldemort laughed sadistically.

"I am quite serious," I said, unfazed by his laughter. "You promised me whatever my heart desires, and I want Toby. I'd like him to live with me at Hogwarts. That is what I wish for."

Voldemort looked at Toby with a revolted expression.

"Surely, you would like a fresh one," Voldemort gagged. "He appears damaged and worn. If you want a house elf I can certainly provide you with a much better quality-"

"No," I interrupted, gripping Toby's shoulder. "I want him. I know he belongs to the Malfoy's but I thought you could _convince_ them to spare one servant. Please, My Lord…"

"As you wish," he sighed. "If you would like this miserable creature then you may have him."

Voldemort pointed his wand at Toby who looked utterly shell shocked. He covered his oversized head with his pencil thin arms and shook with fear. A silver streak was expelled from Voldemort's wand that caused Toby to glow white for a few seconds. After the light disappeared the tiny elf looked at his fragile body to see if he was injured. He smiled broadly up at me once he realized what had happened. Voldemort's spell had released him from the Malfoy's and placed him under my protection now.

"Go on," Voldemort nodded. "Give it a try."

"What can Toby do for his Mistress?" Toby beamed happily.

"Er- well…" I started. "Just go and wait for me in Professor Snape's office at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Mistress," Toby grinned before apparating with a large _CRACK_.

I had no intention of keeping Toby as my slave. I would surely free him as soon as I returned to Hogwarts after I used him for one final chore that had just come to me. I just didn't think it was too good of an idea to free the gift Voldemort had just given me right before his eyes three seconds later. My heart felt warmer knowing Toby was safe now.

"Thank you," I curtsied. "I am very pleased."

"Good," Voldemort grinned. "I must say you have odd wishes."

"Well, I am sort of odd myself," I smirked.

"Quite," he chuckled slightly, motioning for me to retake my seat. "But you know, Nemesis, I must admit I greatly enjoy your company no matter how odd you may be. Your presence makes me feel strange, almost euphoric. I have never experienced such a sentiment to another human being before. It is a very mysterious emotion, I must say."

"Er- thanks," I said quietly, sitting by him again.

"I yearn to be near you," he said, scooting a bit closer for effect. "I experience great pain when you are away. Therefore, I have decided you will return to me sooner than we previously agreed."

I think all the air from my lungs had somehow been expelled from my body, for I was suddenly unable to breath or think for that matter. He could _not_ be serious.

"W-What?" I gasped. "You mean I can't go back?"

"No, Nemesis, I have so graciously allowed you a bit more time before you will return to me," he explained simply. "You will tie up any loose ends at Hogwarts Academy and arrive back home in one months time."

"But, sir, I am so close to graduating," I breathed. "You can't ask me to leave Hogwarts just over three months before I will have completed my degree."

"I cannot understand why a diploma is so important to you, Nemesis," he said. "You will have no need for such pleasantries once we are married."

"But-" I stammered. "But I have friends, I don't want to leave them prematurely."

"Friendships are superficial, foolish, and unnecessary," Voldemort scoffed, wanting to end my protests. "Now, are there any further objections?"

I stared straight ahead, unable to blink. I hadn't expected such a request, not at all. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts. It was my home more than anywhere in the world, besides maybe Number Twelve. I wasn't prepared to leave everyone, especially Fred. However, I started to see this as an opportunity. A chance to assist the Order. If I spent an allotted amount of time with the old git then I would be able to help them more efficiently. I could protect Fred.

"No, My Lord," I lied. "I consider it an honor to be by your side."

"Wonderful," he smiled. "I believe-"

My mind continued to race. I barely became aware of an intruder in the room. It was a stout, ugly little rat for a man. He was unmistakably Peter Pettigrew. I recognized him from my brother and Sirius's vivid descriptions before his name was even spoken.

"What is it, Wormtail?" Voldemort snapped. "Can you not see I'm busy?"

"My sincere apologies, My Lord," the sniveling coward squeaked like the rodent he was. "So sorry, but Bellatrix has returned with news of the-"

"Fine!" Voldemort bellowed viciously before turning back to me. "I shall see you again in one month, Nemesis."

He kissed my cheek before he headed towards the exit.

"Make certain Miss Dolohov is tended to before she departs," he instructed furiously.

"Of course, My Lord," Wormtail said anxiously, bowing quickly as Voldemort darted into the darkness.

I shoved my thoughts of an early departure from Hogwarts in the back of my mind and concentrated on my current situation. The pudgy little traitor smiled slightly at me, his grotesque teeth made me cringe with sheer loathing. This was the man who was responsible for Sirius's stay in Azkaban, the deaths of a dozen Muggles, and the joint murders of Harry's parents. This man didn't deserve to breathe the same air as I did. He didn't deserve to breathe air at all. I stood up and strolled casually towards him. I saw him swallow nervously as my eyes narrowed ferociously at him.

"Miss Dolohov, you are as beautiful as My Lord said you were," he piped up. "Er- is there anything I can get you before you set out?"

I ignored his ignorant mumbling and drew uncomfortably closer to him. He remained stiff and even trembled a bit. His eyes stared straight forward as I circled him closely like a lion sniffing it's prey before it's final pounce.

"Do you believe in karma, Mr. Pettigrew?" I sneered.

"Karma, Miss Dolohov?" he choked.

"Yes, karma, are you familiar with the term?" I spat, grinding my teeth near his right ear.

"I'm afraid not, Miss," he said.

"Well, allow me to enlighten you. You see, in Hindu and Buddhist philosophy, the quality of somebody's actions determines their future. For example if you were to perform a good deed something good would happen to you in return." I explained coolly. "And in retrospect if you were to commit a sin then you would be fatefully punished. What goes around comes around, per say."

"Oh," he gulped.

"So do you believe in karma, Mr. Pettigrew?" I inquired so close to his ear I am certain he could feel my breath in his flawed skin.

"Er- I don't know, Miss Dolohov," he said.

"Oh, I definitely do," I smiled cruelly. "Though I cannot blame you if you choose to deny the belief. If I had committed such awful transgressions, as you have, I would be utterly terrified."

"T-terrified?" he said in a frightened tone.

"Quite terrified," I smirked triumphantly at his cowardice. "I don't think I could sleep at night knowing that at any moment karma could be creeping outside my door, plotting a revenge even more heinous than the misdeeds I committed. Yes, I would be quite terrified if I were you."

"Er- what do you think the retaliation against me would be?" he asked like a stupid child. "If I did believe in such foolishness, that is…"

"If I had to guess-" I said, lifting my fingers to my chin in faux deep thought. "An eternity burning in ceaseless hellfire would probably equal your offenses."

He adjusted his collar nervously, his eyes wide in sheer terror.

"You know, I'm just glad I would never have to fear such a fate. Because I, unlike you, am loyal to my friends above all else and wouldn't be unable to perpetrate such treasonous acts against the ones I love." I sneered. "How you are able to live with yourself day to day baffles me completely."

"I-Y-You know not what you speak, Miss Dolohov," Peter piped up awkwardly. "If I-"

"If you weren't such a sniveling power hungry coward you wouldn't have killed two of your friends and wrongfully imprisoned another," I spat, fighting off my body's desire to transform. "You despicable little bastard. You will get what's coming to you sooner rather than later. Be prepared, Mr. Pettigrew, karma never turns the other cheek on betrayal."

"Miss Dolohov-" he began as I stepped.

"Goodnight, Mr. Pettigrew," I snapped, snatching up some floo powder and tossing it swiftly into the hearth before I stepped inside. "Sweet dreams...well, maybe not in your case."

I spoke the location of Snape's office and after a few moments of virtual suffocation I returned to Hogwarts. I wasn't sad at the sight of my destitute brother, the sight of the man responsible for my Father's imprisonment, or even Voldemort's request. I was angry, furious actually. I fought off my Harpy form with all my might. My only physical abnormality was my growing claw like fingernails. I wasn't going to sit and cry about my misfortunes. I was going to handle them like an adult. I would do as Voldemort said and in turn spy for the Order, no matter how much it would pain me to be separated from Fred. I would rescue my brother from his inevitable demise, and I would seek revenge on Peter Pettigrew.

I took a step outside of the fireplace and saw Toby sitting on the opposing chair, with his short legs dangling several inches from the floor. Not only did I see my Malfoy Manor refugee, but Professor McGonagall and Fred sitting by his side. He was chatting animatedly to Fred and McGonagall about my 'heroic rescue.' Fred smiled broadly as he nodded kindly at the little elf, seemingly amused. McGonagall stared at her folded hands in her lap. All three stood once they saw me arrive. McGonagall hurried before me, holding my upper arms firmly and looking into my eyes with concern.

"Are you alright, dear?" she asked zealously. "It's after eleven. I thought-"

"I'm fine, Professor," I assured her. "No worries, really."

She released me, holding her hand over her chest thankfully. Fred walked in front of her and pulled me into an enormous hug that I needed more than air. I held him tight, trying to memorize his smell and his touch. I would have to go without it in a month. He pulled away and looked down at me, holding me around the waist.

"I thought I was going to meet you in the Common Room at midnight," I declared.

"Now what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't check up on my girlfriend as soon as her date with another man was over?" he joked. "I could hardly wait until midnight for the juicy details. So tell me everything. Did he give you flowers _and _the house elf? What did he wear? Did he give you a big sloppy smooch?"

"Oh, shut it," I said as I playfully slapped his chest and rolled my eyes.

"That is quite enough, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall interrupted, tugging me from his grasp. "I'm sure she is in no mood for your shenanigans."

"Aw, I'm always in the mood for his shenanigans, Professor," I joked. "I'm actually pleased to see you lot. The only people I expected to possibly run into was Snape and maybe Professor Dumbledore."

"Professor Dumbledore sent me in his wake, but he is on his way," she said. "He had other matters to attend to beforehand-"

"And the greasy git is still avoiding you like the plague," Fred smirked, crossing his arms.

McGonagall shot his a nasty glare for his comment.

"You will refer to him as 'Professor,' Mr. Weasley," she snapped.

"Er- sorry," Fred said. "_Professor _Greasy Git is still avoiding you like the plague."

McGonagall merely rolled her eyes, admitting defeat.

"Anyhow, just in case his errand runs longer than expected, Professor Dumbledore asked me to relay any information you happened to bring back with you," she said.

"Funny you should mention that," I smiled slightly, taking Toby by the hand and leading him to my side. "I see you've met Toby, here."

"Yes, he is quite the lively little thing," she agreed.

"Well, he is my birthday gift from Voldemort," I said. "You see, he's lived his entire life inside the Malfoy Manor. I met him last year, and I took an instant love to him. He is a real sweetheart, and when I heard that filthy Bellatrix LeStrange had harmed him I couldn't bare to leave him there any longer. So when Voldemort told me I could have anything in the world for my birthday gift I asked for Toby."

"You could have had _anything_, and you chose a bleeding house elf?" Fred smirked. "I would have asked for all the jewels in Egypt or all-"

"Are you quite finished, Mr. Weasley?" McGonagall interrupted.

Fred sighed and rolled her eyes in reply.

"Well, it wasn't until after Toby left for Hogwarts that I got to thinking," I said. "He's been around that lot of Death Eaters all his life. He'd be able to act as an informant even more than I can. Right, Toby?"

"If Toby's Mistress requests him to do so then Toby shall," he squeaked cheerfully. "Toby is so grateful to his Mistress."

"That is quite enough of that _Mistress_ nonsense, Toby," I smiled. "I order you to call me 'Briney,' I am not one for formalities. Besides, I don't want you to do any of my work for me. I only ask that you help the Order of the Phoenix bring down Voldemort. That is my only request of you, Toby."

"Such great responsibility Toby has," he said. "Toby will do his best to please his M- Briney."

I nodded appreciatively.

"Other than Toby's help," I began again. "I discovered what they're plans are for the Department of Mysteries."

"Go on," McGonagall urged.

"Well, in order to find Harry's prophecy Harry, himself, will have to discover it," I said. "He knows this, and he plans on penetrating Harry's mind to trick him into going to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve the prophecy."

"How?" McGonagall inquired.

"Voldemort, unbeknownst to me, used me as a host to transfer a mind penetration spell onto Harry a long time ago," I explained. "He has a connection with Harry's psyche and is able to infiltrate his thoughts. It is not as powerful as I think Voldemort wanted it to be because I know he has trouble controlling it at times, like when Harry saw Mr. Weasley being attacked. Harry _must_ harness Occlumency if he hopes to survive Voldemort's deception."

McGonagall nodded solemnly, digesting the information I had just given her. Fred remained quiet, as well.

"Is there anything else of substance you learned?" McGonagall asked gently.

"Unfortunately, yes," I sighed heavily. "He has gone back on his word to allow me to graduate. He demanded that I leave Hogwarts for good in one months time to live at Malfoy Manor from then on-"

"Well, he can bloody sod off then," Fred interjected.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall objected. "Watch you language!"

"With all due respect, Professor, I think if that bastard thinks for one second that Briney is going to agree to-" he started.

"I already have," I said suddenly, causing Fred's words to get caught up in his throat.

"You what?" he snapped.

"I agreed to leave Hogwarts," I said simply.

"Are you ruddy mad?" Fred snapped, rubbing his forehead fiercely. "You can't just up and leave to go and live with that blood sucking satanic-"

"I am doing it for the greater good," I said. "If I can gather valuable information for the Order then-"

"Then what?" Fred sneered. "Get yourself killed? No way, Briney, besides Dumbledore will never allow-"

"To the contrary, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore interrupted, entering through the ancient wooden door without a sound. "I think Briney is quite sharp to see this as an opportunity to assist the Order."

"I think she's thick," Fred said.

"Fred-" I objected.

"Mr. Weasley, why don't you see Briney back to Gryffindor Tower," Dumbledore urged. "Professor McGonagall is capable of filling me in on any missed knowledge, and I'm sure you would like some privacy to discuss your incongruity. Take your pleasant little friend with you, as well. I'm certain after a goodnights sleep we will all be able to converse in a much more civilized manor."

"Yes, sir," Fred hissed viciously, taking my hand in his.

I couldn't understand how Fred could go from respecting my duties to the Order just a few hours earlier and then to completely abandoning his prior sentiments so suddenly. He either stood behind me or he didn't. There was no middle ground. I held onto Toby's hand tightly as Fred drug me and I in turn drug Toby. I tried to slow Fred's lengthy steps but with no avail, poor Toby was being nearly lifted off the floor. He ignored my verbal pleas to decelerate his strides, choosing to remain silent as he face grew redder. Finally, after we reached the main level I jerked my hand away from Fred and sent him a sinister glare.

"I said, SLOW DOWN!" I shouted. "Damn it, Fred! Quit acting like an idiot!"

"I'm the idiot?!" he bellowed. "I'm not the one who's going to leave-"

"I don't _want_ to leave!" I yelled. "It's my duty as a member! How can you honestly think I would want to leave you?! I love you, you bloody moron!"

Fred's heavy breathing began to subside as he took my hand in his once again and began to leading Toby and I back to Gryffindor Tower, his strides much slower and his grip much looser. I looked up at him with an apologetic expression.

"Look, it's only temporary," I explained. "I'll find some useful information, and when things get too dangerous I'll leave."

"Do you really think it's that simple?" Fred said sadistically. "Just up and leave when things get too dodgy? You're deluded, Briney, you're playing with fire and-"

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm an expert at playing with fire," I smirked, pulling my hand from Toby's momentarily to snap a blue fireball in my hand.

"Bri-" Fred started as I relinquished the flame, taking Toby's hand again.

"I know, Fred, believe me," I said. "I know it's not that easy to leave when things get risky, but keep in mind the fact that Voldemort doesn't know I'm an animagus-"

"Yeah, but Grigor does and-" Fred started.

"He would _never_ reveal my secret-" I began.

"He's a Death Eater," he said.

"But he's my brother first," I said. "I trust him."

"I'm not so sure," Fred said.

"I saw him tonight," I said. "He still has good in him. I know it. I could see it deep down. The brother I love is still there. I can't give up on him, Fred. Could you ever give up on George?"

Fred sighed. I knew at that moment he had given in to my logic. He may not like the fact that I was going to leave Hogwarts, but he was going to accept it. I loved him for it more than anything. I was so glad he wasn't going to abandon me in some childish fight, knowing we have such little time together. My heart ached at the thought of not seeing him everyday. I saw the pain in his eyes, as well while he thought over his reply to my reason.

"I suppose not," he said. "But George isn't a Death Eater."

**A/N: **_Thanks for the AMAZING reviews, again. You lot are fantastic. They keep me motivated to write more. Please continue with the feedback. I love it! Sorry for the late update. I know a lot of you were anxious to know what happened with Briney and Voldemort. I hope you enjoyed it. I tossed the Toby thing in last minute and ended up loving it. I love that little character, and I couldn't bare seeing him miserable. Anyways, I checked my word count a little ways in (I always like to make my chapters three to five thousand words), and it was something like 1700 words total. I was like FRICK. This chapter is going to be SO short. Well, needless to say it turned out not to be at all. It's like over 6500 words. HA! That always happens! Also I have officially planned out my final chapters of Part I. There will be a total of 25 chapters before we move onto Part II, the 25ht being the sort of brief summary at the end. _

**PS: **_There is a poll about this fic atop my profile page. Check it out and vote on the question, please!!_

**PSS: **_I want to say thanks to __**FredFanatic**__ for letting me bounce ideas off her lately. It's been a HUGE help! I also think you guys should read her INCREDIBLE Fred/OC fic. I think her OC is absolutely marvelous! I honestly like her as much as Briney. So if you like a good Twins/OC fic then look no further. Check out her fics for some awesome reads!_

**Chapter Twenty: **_Dumbledore's Army is discovered, Malfoy intervenes in an unexpected way, Detentions are served, Briney gets the last word from Dumbledore, and Toby proves to be quite useful after all._

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!**_

_Happy Reading._

_-__**Mila**_


	20. Chapter 20: Fred's Furry Soulmate

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_Fred's Furry Soulmate_

--

_Never be bullied into silence.  
Never allow yourself to made a victim.  
Accept no one's definition of yourself;  
define yourself._

--

Fred and I didn't get to bed until after two in the morning. We stayed up and discussed my situation in greater detail while Toby sat, curled up in a ball, snoozing on the ancient Gryffindor armchair. I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion after our three hour conversation. We resolved a number of issues that Fred was objecting to, and we ended up leaving each other in good spirits. My Mum always said the key to a happy relationship was to never go to bed angry. I find any relationship advice quite humorous coming from my Mum considering her history, but it doesn't make the statement any less valid.

--

The sun had yet to rise when I was awakened by a loud screech from Athena. It couldn't have been but a bit after five in the morning, and I wasn't much of a morning person to begin with especially on lazy Sundays. The other girls grumbled their displeasure from their beds with the bothersome sound but just as quickly rolled over to go back to sleep. My vision was blurred before I rubbed my eyes with my balled up fists. I yawned quietly and I sat up as the small bird perched herself on my lap. She held a small letter addressed to me in her beak.

"Bloody hell, Athena," I scolded quietly, taking my message from her beak. "Keep it down while your inside for heaven's sake."

It was Dumbledore's handwriting. I recognized it immediately.

_Briney-_

_Please direct Toby to my office sometime around 10:00 this morning. I would like to speak to him alone. It shouldn't take longer than an hour or so, so he will be able to return to you without a long delay. If you could assist him in finding my chambers I would be most grateful. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. I have become aware of your mother's situation. She is being safely held at Grimmauld Place with your father. No worries. See you soon._

I smiled at Dumbledore calling Sirius my Father. I also was relieved to hear my Mum was allowed to stay at Number Twelve. Dumbledore was right. She would be safe there, away from Antonin. I set the letter inside my nightstand drawer and turned over to catch a few more hours of sleep before taking Toby to see the wise Headmaster.

--

"Briney?" A familiar voice said, interrupting my pleasant dream. "Briney, wake-up."

It was Ginny. I groaned lethargically, rolling over onto my back to looked up at her. Even through my morning haze I could make out a confused and apprehensive expression across her face. She kept glancing down at the end of my bed like there was some sort of pink elephant in the room.

"W-What?" I grunted, struggling to open my eyes. "What is it?"

"Silly question," Ginny began sarcastically, pointing her index finger to her lips and looking up at ceiling before peering down at me again. "Why is there a house-elf sleeping at the foot of your bed?"

I pulled myself so I was sitting upward in my bed. I had forgotten Toby was sleeping just below my feet. It had taken twenty minutes of coercion to convince him not to sleep on the stone floor. Finally, he allowed me to pull the pillowcase off one of my pillows so he could use it as a sleeping bag. It took another ten minutes to persuade him to use the pillow as well.

But there he laid, cuddling a snoozing Apollo in his arms like a living stuffed animal of sorts. He had taken an instant liking to my snow white feline. I could hardly blame him. Apollo was a sweetheart of a cat. He was really quite the opposite of Hermione's tabby, Crookshanks. The two little creatures looked rather adorable to be honest. The pillowcase fit Toby perfectly and he looked euphoric as his head rested upon my pillow. I bet it was his first good night's sleep in…well, probably his entire life. Apollo reacted to my leg movements and crawled out from Toby's arms and off down the steps. Toby slowly sat up, rubbing his tennis ball like blue eyes. He smiled broadly once he realized the past twenty-four hours hadn't been a dream.

"Ginny, this is Toby," I smiled, motioning my palm in his direction. "Toby, this is Ginny Weasley."

Ginny half nodded as Toby thrashed his tiny hand about in an attempted wave happily in reply.

"Nice to meet you, Toby," Ginny said kindly. "But what exactly is he doing _here_?"

"Miss Briney rescued Toby, she did," he squeaked. "She took Toby from that awful place. Miss Briney saved Toby's life, she did."

"Huh?" Ginny grunted.

"He's actually a sort of gift," I explained. "Ole Voldy told me I could have anything for my birthday present from him, so I chose Toby. I met him last year when I first went to Malfoy Manor. He's lived there his whole life, and when I saw that Bellatrix was now hurting him I knew I couldn't just leave him there. Now Dumbledore is going to see if he can help the Order because he's been around their lot for years. I'm dropping him off at Dumbledore's in an hour or so. I'm going to free him afterwards and-"

"Toby does not want to be freed, Miss Briney," he interjected. "No! No! No!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I want you to be free, Toby. Once you're free you can do anything you like without-"

"Miss Briney, Toby never wanted freedom," he said. "Toby only want to be loved. Miss Briney cares about Toby, yes?"

"Yes," I replied. "Of course, I do. I wouldn't have brought you back with me if I didn't."

"Can Toby please stay with Miss Briney?" he begged, clasping his hands together. "Toby will be good. Toby promises, he does. Toby will do everything Miss Briney asks! He will be no trouble. He will look after Master Apollo, and he will be a good servant-"

"Toby," I said, silencing him. "You can stay on two conditions."

"Anything, Miss Briney," Toby beamed. "Anything!"

"You can stay as my friend," I said sincerely. "You will not act as my slave or anything like that. I refuse to use you like that. It's despicable. My other condition is that you stay at Hogwarts whilst I return to Malfoy Manor next month. You can sleep in my bed and watch over Apollo for me. Agreed?"

"Oh, yes," Toby cheered. "Miss Briney is too kind too-"

"What do you mean when you return to Malfoy Manor _next month_?" Ginny snapped.

I swung my feet over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching a bit.

"It's a long story," I yawned. "I'll tell you on the way to breakfast."

--

The lot of us received quite a lot of bewildered stares at breakfast. I could hardly blame them. We were sharing a table with a house-elf. That wasn't a typical Sunday morning sighting. The trio plus Ginny, Neville, and Lee sat across from George, Fred, Luna, Toby, and I. Luna was utterly fascinated with my Malfoy Manor refugee, for she continued to lift up one of his ears curiously like she had done to my hair when we met months ago. Hermione, on the other hand, was completely ecstatic a house-elf was sharing our table. I witnessed a faint spark of her dedication to S.P.E.W. was growing at the sight of equality.

Toby stuffed his face full of the mountain of food on his plate. It seemed as though he had never eaten a whole meal in his life. It wouldn't surprise me one bit. He didn't bother with utensils. His hands managed the task of shoveling his food into his now squirrel like cheeks. Ron didn't ignore Toby's dismal table manners like the others. He set down his fork and stared at Toby with a look of disgust.

"I don't think he's taken a breath for fifteen minutes," Ron said rudely.

"Ron!" Hermione and I snapped in unison on Toby's defense.

The little elf stopped eating at Ron's glare. He swallowed a large mouthful and wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand. His broad smile faded as an expression of shame and embarrassment overcame his kind face. He wanted to desperately to fit in.

"That's what we think about you every time we see you shoveling in your nosh," George objected. "We're just not _coarse_ enough to say anything."

"Oh, sod off, George," Ron said, still surveying Toby.

"Really, Ronniekins, I don't know why you're looking at him like that," Fred joked, reaching behind my back to affectionately rub Toby's head. "You should feel like you're looking in the mirror. You both have the same table manners, similar ears, and your eyes resemble-"

"Shut up, Fred," Ron spat. "You know I didn't mean anything by it. Go on and tuck in, Toby. I was only joking."

Toby's infectious smile instantly returned as he stuffed his second helping of bacon into his mouth even faster than before. Ron's eyes lingered a bit longer on him before he apprehensively ate his breakfast in similar fashion.

In the hour or so the lot of us spent at breakfast we learned that Toby was just ten years old. I don't know what that meant in house-elf years, or if there was any difference. He'd been bought eight years ago when Lucius was shopping in Knockturn Alley with Draco. He said Draco had never been particularly mean to him, but he really never acknowledged his presence to begin with. He said Lucius, however, was quite abusive towards him. He had been thrown down a flight of stairs over a dozen times by the evil man.

Toby also informed us that he did, indeed, remember Dobby. He said Dobby was a good friend to him over the years, teaching him how to survive living in such an awful place. Toby was the only house-elf to encourage Dobby to warn Harry while going against the Malfoy's. He didn't understand Dobby's obsession with freedom, but he respected his desire to be rid of the Malfoy's. I grew increasingly thankful that Toby was away from that evil lot forever. I would protect him now.

At nine thirty Fred and I headed off to take Toby to see Dumbledore, leaving the others to spread the word about another D.A. meeting Harry would hold later on that evening. Fred and I walked ahead, hand-in-hand while Toby trailed behind, admiring the wonder of the castle. He came across Apollo on the way to Dumbledore's and continued the rest of our walk clutching the pleasant feline in his a tiny arms.

When we finally reached Dumbledore's office I took Apollo from Toby's arms so he could tentatively creep up the steps. Dumbledore had left his office a bit open, like before. I heard his soothing voice welcome Toby inside as the opening closed behind them.

"So," Fred started. "I guess we just wait."

"I suppose so," I said, sliding down on the opposing wall across from Dumbledore's office.

Fred followed suit, resting his arms over his gangly knees. He hung his arm lazily behind my neck so I could lean over onto his shoulder. He played with my hair, like Voldemort had done, the only difference was I liked it when Fred did it. I petted Apollo lackadaisically in my lap as he purred quietly in response.

"Thanks for sticking up for Toby back there," I said.

"No problem," Fred replied. "Ron can be a right git sometimes."

"He must get it from his brothers," I smirked.

"Hey!" Fred objected humorously.

"Only joking, _sweetheart_," I teased, poking his chest lightly.

He kissed the top of my head sloppily, whilst sporting his typical cheeky grin. Apollo climbed out from my arms and darted down the hallway.

"Apollo!" I called after him, getting to my feet.

"Just let him go," Fred said. "The bleeding thing runs around the castle all the time."

"Yeah," I agreed. "But I've been wondering where he's been disappearing to lately. He only comes home at night and sometimes not for a few days. I'm going to see what he's been up to. You coming?"

"Haven't you ever heard the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat?'" Fred smirked, getting to his feet.

"Good thing I have nine lives," I smiled, taking his hand and pulling him after me.

Fred and I followed Apollo down several stair cases, around countless corners, and eventually ended up in the dungeons. It was much harder to keep up with the limber feline than I expected. Fred and I were out of breath by the time Apollo had come to a halt next to an ancient moldy staircase next to Snape's chambers. The thin white cat scurried under the steps, seemingly unaware that he was being followed.

"What could the bloody thing be doing down here?" Fred inquired anxiously. "You don't think he could be an animagus, do you?"

"No, of course not," I objected. "I've had him for a decade."

"Yeah, and we had Scabbers longer than that," Fred argued. "We all know how that turned out."

I rolled my eyes and crawled under the staircase with Fred trailing behind me. Our jeans were instantly coated in a sickening muck from the moist atmosphere that encrusted every inch of the dreary dungeons. I illuminated the tip of my wand and easily spotted the white feline. Apollo was not an animagus, not at all. He was a father. A black cat was curled up in a raggedy old towel with three grey kittens snoozing around her. Apollo was licking the adorable furry head of the smallest kitten. A large giddy smile spread across my lips.

"Fred, look," I beamed, scooting over so he could see.

"Apollo, you scoundrel," Fred teased, rubbing Apollo's head as he crawled beside me.

"We can't leave them here," I said. "This isn't exactly the ideal environment to raise offspring."

Fred picked up the smallest kitten and I took the other two delicately in our hands and scooted back out from under the steps. They meowed and struggled to escape our grasp. Apollo and his little female counterpart crawled out behind us. I nuzzled the little kittens sweetly as the smallest one batted playfully at Fred's nose.

"Hey watch it, little guy," Fred chuckled.

"Aren't they adorable?" I smiled.

"DELPHI!" A sinister voice shouted at us.

It was that unpleasant girl who swooned over Draco, Pansy Parkinson. She hurried over towards us with the equally unpleasant, Millicent Bulstrode. She snatched up the black cat which I assumed was hers.

"You stupid beast!" Pansy hissed, holding the black feline by the back of the neck.

Pansy looked from her cat to Apollo and back to the kittens. She curled her upper lip in disgust.

"I think our cats have grown rather close," I smirked, nodding to the grey fur balls.

"I knew you were up to no good," she spat at the poor animal. "Stupid bloody cat."

"Er- what do you suppose we do with the-" I started.

"Drown the furry rats for all I care," Pansy snapped. "I don't want them."

"Um- alright," I said awkwardly. "We'll just go now. Come on, Fred."

I picked up Apollo, who was not happy to leave his mate, and held him next to his offspring. I didn't feel like witnessing anymore of Pansy's rage. She was an awful girl and her mere presence put me in a bad mood. Fred shot the two foul looking girls a sarcastic wink as if her were hitting on them. I smirked at his humor as we walked back to Dumbledore's to collect Toby.

"Sweet girls," Fred said sarcastically. "They give you a run for your money in the looks department. That Millicent Bulstrode is a real beauty, and you can't beat her incredible personality."

I laughed at his sarcasm and nudged him slightly with my hip. We looked absolutely filthy. Our pants were stained beyond belief while my pink sweatshirt looked like it had been ran over by a car. Fred was already wearing a brown sweater which helped hide his blemishes. Somehow our faces had even managed to get the disgusting grime as well. Needless to say, we were quite the sight. The smallest kitten continued to nip at Fred's nose, causing me to smile at the little thing.

"So are you going to become a crazy cat person now?" Fred asked, dodging the kittens paw.

"Well, I always did have a strong attraction to Filch," I joked. "Maybe I'll name one Mr. Norris."

"That is _not_ funny," Fred smirked. "But really, what are you going to do with them? You surely can't take care of four cats."

"I don't know," I admitted. "I haven't thought that far. I just couldn't leave them with that awful girl. I think we should name them, though."

Fred smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, lets have it Miss I-Name-Everything-After-A-Greek-God," Fred joked.

"Well, I guess I have to live up to my name," I smirked. "But since you mentioned it… the god, Apollo, ironically did have three male offspring too. Troilus, Helios, and Vediovis were his litter. I figure since-"

"Yeah, yeah," Fred laughed, nodded towards the smallest one. "Those sound good to me. I think this one should be Troll."

"_Troilus_," I corrected him.

"Same thing," Fred smiled at him.

"Why don't you keep him?" I suggested. "I think he's your furry soul mate."

"I dunno," Fred said tentatively. "I'm not much of a cat person."

"Well, you're perfect for each other then," I said, watching Troll claw Fred's chin. "Because it doesn't look like he's much of a people person."

"I suppose the little guy does need a home," Fred chuckled at the little thing. "Can't just go and leave him out on the streets, now could I?"

"No, you couldn't do that," I agreed lightheartedly.

Fred and I reached Dumbledore's office just as the doorway was opening again. Toby sported a broad grin as Dumbledore escorted him down the steps. He appeared to skip down the final step. He ran up to me, admiring the kittens with Dumbledore trailing behind him. Toby spoke zealously about how happy he was that Apollo had kittens until I interrupted his feline rant with a more serious subject.

"It looks like things went well," I smiled, handing Helios to Toby.

"Oh, yes!" Toby beamed, petting the little grey kitten animatedly. "Professor Dumbledore so kind to Toby, so very kind. He told Toby that he may work in the kitchen with other elves whenever he likes! Toby will have so many new friends, Miss Briney! Dobby works in the kitchens too! May Toby work in the kitchens during the day, Miss Briney? Please, please?"

"You can do whatever you like, Toby," I smiled. "You don't have to ask my permission."

"Thank you, thank you!" he cheered. "Miss Briney so kind, so good to Toby! Can Toby start now, Professor Dumbledore? Toby will be the best house-elf Hogwarts ever had!"

"Certainly, Toby," Dumbledore smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you, thank you!" he squeaked.

Toby handed Helios back to me and disapparated immediately with _CRACK_.

"He is quite the lively little thing," Dumbledore grinned. "He has been very edifying for the Order. He was able to fill in any voids I may have had."

"That's good to hear, Sir," I nodded.

"Yes," Dumbledore nodded. "I see the two of you have settled your differences."

We nodded in unison.

"Good, good," Dumbledore said. "I'd hoped you would."

"How could I stay mad at that face," Fred joked, nudging me.

I rolled my eyes and blushed slightly while Dumbledore chuckled at Fred's comment.

"I don't know how anyone could be in bad spirits whilst holding such adorable little creatures," Dumbledore stated. "Where did they come from?"

"My cat, Apollo, apparently had some relations with Pansy Parkinson's cat," I explained. "She didn't want them, so Fred and I salvaged them from the dungeons."

"You've been doing quite a lot of creature rescue lately," Dumbledore smiled.

"I guess I have," I said. "Would you like one?"

"Oh, no," Dumbledore said. "I'm afraid I do not have the time to properly care for an animal at the moment. However, Professor McGonagall may take you up on your offer. I'd consider asking her."

"I definitely will, Sir," I said. "Well, we better get back to Gryffindor t-"

"Briney, I want you to know if you ever need to contact me your owl will know where I am," Dumbledore said suddenly.

"Er- I know, sir, she-" I started uneasily.

"No, I don't think you understand," he said firmly. "If I should ever be unavailable to most others you will still be able to communicate with me no matter what. Your owl, Athena, has been made aware of-"

"Are you leaving Hogwarts, sir?" I asked anxiously.

"Let's just say I always plan for the unexpected," Dumbledore went on. "I fear it is only a matter of time before Professor Umbridge manages to force me from my position."

"Bloody cow," Fred said. "Er- sorry, sir."

"Quite alright, Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore said. "Well, I'll let you two head back. Good day."

"Bye, Professor," Fred and I said in unison.

Fred and I spoke about Dumbledore's warning, wondering if he knew something we didn't. Deep down we both knew that something dark was coming, something far worse than the jinxed quills of Dolores Umbridge.

--

Fred, George, Lee, and I stopped by McGonagall's office to see if she wanted a kitten before our meeting that night. I don't think I've seen her smile so wide as when she laid eyes on Vediovis. He was the calmest of the three and his eyes reminded me of hers. She thanked us countless times for such a generous gift, and she promised to take good care of the tiny feline. Ginny accepted Helios prior to our D.A. meeting. She never had her own cat before, and she wrote Mrs. Weasley instantly to make sure it was alright to keep him. I knew she would say it was OK. I was so pleased that in just a few hours all three kittens had new loving homes. I was in high spirits when we arrived at the Room of Requirement.

We were still practicing our Patronus charms. It was amazing how much everyone had improved. Even Neville had achieved a newfound confidence in his defense abilities. I was about to split at the seams after watching Fred and George's Patronus monkeys toss silver clouds of dung at each other. I could have died from laughing when they started tossing the dung at an unfazed Luna.

"Luna, with your patience you should be a saint," I giggled, wrapping my arm over her shoulder.

"Well, to be honest, I think I would be a bit perturbed if it were real dung," Luna said apathetically.

"I would hope s-" I started.

Suddenly, Dobby and Toby appeared, side-by-side. The two elves sprinted to Harry and began speaking quickly, wailing their arms about. Then everything happened so fast. The lot of us began to flee as word got around that we'd been discovered by an informant. Fred took my hand as I took hold of Luna's forearm and drug her along with us. We darted out the doors and scattered like a bunch of ants. Fred, Luna, and I managed to stay together somehow. Screams and loud footsteps surrounded us as we searched for somewhere to hide. We stopped in our tracks when Toby apparated before us.

"Toby!" I gasped.

"Toby here to help, Miss Briney!" he squeaked.

Fred and I looked at each other before looking over at Luna. Toby could apparate anywhere he wanted because he was a house-elf. I held Luna's arm out for Toby to accept. Fred and I knew we would never leave the other behind.

"Toby, take Luna to Ravenclaw Tower," I said quickly.

"Yes, Miss Briney," Toby said before Luna could object.

They apparated, leaving Fred and I alone. I gasped as I saw Malfoy, his wand at the ready, sprinting down the hallway. We didn't have enough time to move, he'd surely spotted us. Fred gripped my hand in his a bit tighter. Malfoy stopped for only a moment and allowed his gaze to linger to our laced fingers. He peered over his shoulder to look for intruders before staring me dead in the eye.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can," Malfoy hissed. "Run."

We looked at him with dumb expressions.

"Run!" he whispered fiercely. "Before I change my mind! Go!"

Fred pulled me harshly by the hand. I looked back at him for a moment. I mouthed 'Thank you,' and he merely nodded solemnly in reply. Fred and I had nearly made it all the way back to Gryffindor Tower before we heard the clicking of pink kitten heels. Umbridge, somehow she had managed to catch up to us. We looked around for somewhere to hide. We were out of luck again. _Damn_.

"What are we going to do?" Fred whispered frantically. "If you get caught as a member of the D.A. then Voldemort will kill you!"

An idiotic idea hit me just then. It was so idiotic that it might just work.

"Kiss me," I hissed.

"What?" he spat.

"KISS ME!" I whispered.

I shoved Fred roughly up against the stone wall and pressed my lips against his forcefully. His eyes widened before closing and accepting my lip lock. We had only been kissing a few seconds before a spell sent us both shooting across the floor. Umbridge was holding her wand at us. She had a sickening expression across her pudgy face. Filch, Malfoy, and a few others were gathered behind her. Fred and I got to our feet and stood next to each other, looking rather guilty. I caught Malfoy's eye. He looked awkward, shifting nervously from one foot to another. I could tell he was unhappy that his attempt to save us didn't go as planned.

"Two more," Umbridge smiled viciously.

"Two more what, Professor?" I said in a faux innocent tone.

"Don't play dumb with me, Dolohov," she snapped. "I know you and your little boyfriend just came from an illegal student assembly!"

"We haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," Fred snapped. "We were just minding our own business before you showed up and-"

"Liars!" Umbridge bellowed. "You-"

"Er- Professor," Malfoy piped up. "With all due respect, wouldn't it be a bit stupid for them to be snogging in the hallway if they were trying to flee? I mean it just seems rather silly. You can't honestly think they were involved."

Umbridge eyed Draco curiously as if she were dissecting his lie. She looked back at us with a sudden jerk of her head and narrowed her glare.

"Nevertheless, public displays of affection are prohibited!" she snapped. "I will assign you both detention dates after your next class! Now get to bed!"

Umbridge stomped off, the others trailing behind her. Fred and I didn't move at first. We looked after the group. Draco didn't look back, though my gaze lingered on the back of his head. Why did he rescue us, not once but twice? He hated Fred, and he wanted nothing to do with me. It just didn't make sense.

"What's gotten into that little prat?" Fred grunted.

"I-I don't know," I shrugged, still staring at the lot of them.

"Well, all I know is that pudgy old bat is in for a world of hurt," Fred seethed. "She thought George and I were ruthless before, she's got no idea what we're _really_ capable of."

--

**A/N: **_Yay for quick updates! I updated so soon because I'm going to be overwhelmed with summer class midterms over the next few days, and I won't have time to write at all. This chapter was a bit fluffy, but Fred and Briney haven't had much fluff to be honest. I also started getting annoyed with myself for not having enough Fred/Briney alone time. They're always surrounded by people. They needed a break from the lot of them for a bit. I hope you enjoyed this cute little filler chapter anyhow. Things will start to heat up really soon, so be ready!_

**PS: **_I was really surprised at my poll results. I just checked it a minute ago, and I was like "WHOA." I didn't think Malfoy would be such a popular choice. No one jump to conclusions. I still haven't decided on an ending. If you haven't taken it yet then totally do it! Thanks!_

_**Next Chapter: **__Fred keeps his promise, Briney FINALLY gets her revenge on Umbridge in detention, Harry speaks to Sirius, and Briney leaves for Malfoy Manor._

_Please __**review**__. They inspire me so._


	21. Chapter 21: Escape from Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Twenty-One **_

_Escape from Hogwarts_

--

_Chaos in the midst of chaos isn't funny,  
but chaos in the midst of order is._

--

Dumbledore was gone. Dumbledore was gone, and everyone's spirits were suddenly shot to hell. Umbridge was officially Headmistress which made my unavoidable departure the slightest bit less sad, only a bit. My birthday came and went with little celebration, like I had asked. Fred and I tried to spend as much time with each other as humanly possible before I left, which was quite difficult with Delores Umbridge breathing down your neck at every waking moment. We spent a lot of time up at the clock tower, needless to say we weren't there to watch the seconds tick by. If you get my drift…

Fred and I had hoped Umbridge had forgotten to assign our detentions after a little over three weeks came and went without a scheduled punishment. We were wrong. At the end of what would be my last Defense Against the Dark Arts class Umbridge assigned Fred detention on the night before I left for Malfoy Manor and I was to experience her wrath the night of my departure at 10 o'clock. After seeing the scars grow deeper on all of my classmate's hands I knew I would seek revenge on Delores Umbridge before I left Hogwarts.

I still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Snape since our falling out. He could have fallen off the face of the earth and I wouldn't have the slightest. I didn't care. Snape could jump off a cliff for all I cared. I wouldn't mind not seeing the greasy git ever again. There was one Slytherin I wanted to see before I left, however, and that was Draco Malfoy. I had grown to consider Draco a good friend instead of an enemy. He saved my life, and I owed him a great deal of gratitude.

--

Fred entered the common room well after everyone had gone to bed. I sat on the ancient sofa, reading another pleasant letter from my Mum and Dad, when he finally returned after his detention. He tenderly held his aching hand in his other palm, attempting to conceal his pained expression. I could see the blood dripping down to his fingertips and onto the floor. He sent me a feeble reassuring smile before taking a seat next to me on the couch, as I pulled out my bottle of Elzar's Extract and a fresh white cloth.

"Stupid cow," I seethed, dabbing some of the liquid onto the cloth.

I reached for Fred's injured hand, but he pulled back at my touch.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he lied. "Just let me do it."

"Don't be silly," I replied. "You know it heals faster with more pressure. Let me see it."

Fred sighed heavily and reluctantly allowed me to hold his wounded palm in mine. I instantly understood why he was so apprehensive to let me take a better look. I cleared away the blood to read the line carved into his skin. It was much deeper than usual.

_I must not snog whores._

I gasped, my cheeks reddening with fury.

"When she let me know what I was supposed to write I told her to sod off, but she used the bleeding Imperius curse on me," Fred explained. "She doubled my lines too…for my defiance."

"She should rot in Azkaban," I objected.

"Yeah, I said that too," he replied. "The ruddy cow insisted that 'the Ministry has granted her with freedoms necessary to maintain order, _any_ means necessary.'"

I held the potion against his skin, causing him to flinch for a moment. I held his palm delicately in my lap, leaning in to kiss his cheek sweetly.

"She's going to wish she was never born after tomorrow night," I smirked. "She's going to regret ever messing with my boyfriend."

"Defending my honor, eh?" Fred chuckled lightly.

"Yours and mine," I said softly.

--

I had already packed my trunk full of all my worldly possessions before I had detention. I knew I would have to clear out of the castle as soon as I did what I was about to do. There was no way detention would be seen as suitable punishment for what I was going to do to Umbridge. Fred, George, Lee, Ginny, Luna, the trio, and I had spent the entire day together, anticipating my late night departure. I went up to my bunk for the final time to collect my things. I would leave them in Snape's office until I was scheduled to leave. Toby and Dobby offered to deliver them because their ability to apparate allowed them to transfer them with little effort. After saying goodbye to Toby, I made him stay with Dobby the remainder of the day due to his inability to refrain from sobbing at the sight of me.

I sat Indian style upon my bed, probably for the last time. Luna and Ginny sat opposite of me on Ginny's bed, both with solemn expressions. This was troubling to me particularly because Luna never displayed much emotion on her face. She usually looked quite bemused. They hadn't said much of anything all day. Helios was curled up on Ginny's lap, snoozing quietly. She kept her eyes glued on the feline, avoiding mine.

"I'll be back before you know it," I said in efforts to reassure them. "You won't even realize I'm gone."

"Yeah right," Ginny scoffed. "Bri, you're my best mate. How could I not realize you're gone?"

"And you may be my only friend, but even if I had a whole load of mates I think you'd still be my best friend," Luna said whimsically.

"I'm your friend too, Luna," Ginny interrupted.

Luna merely nodded. I released a heavy breath and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my eyes.

"You two know you're my best mates," I said softly. "It won't be the same without you, but I promise we'll see each other soon. Do you really think I'll spend the rest of my days with that giant git?"

"Fred or Voldemort?" Ginny said, a weak smile fighting to be seen.

"Oh, shut it," I smirked. "But, really, I'm going to miss you two an-"

Out of no where, Luna shot forward and hugged me tight. I didn't respond at first because I was so taken aback by her abrupt display of affection. But I smiled and hugged her back, knowing a hug from Luna Lovegood was about as rare as Acromantula venom. I looked over Luna's shoulder at Ginny. She had a single tear dripping from her right cheek. I heard a faint sniffle as she tore her eyes away from us. After a minute or two Luna sat back down on Ginny's bed. I stood from my seat and snatched up my faded grey jacket, tugging it on.

"Well, I'm going to say my goodbyes to the others, so…er-" I started. "Bye, girls, I'll see you soon."

Ginny set Heely to the side and got to her feet. She took a couple slow steps but quickened her pace and wrapped her arms around me. She nearly knocked me over, but I hugged her back immediately.

"I swear, if Fred doesn't marry you I'll never forgive him," Ginny whispered in my ear.

I laughed lightly for a moment before pulling away.

"You know, I've always wanted a sister," Ginny went on. "You've been the closest thing to."

"The same goes for you, Gin," I said feebly.

--

"You'll look after Toby for me," I smiled. "Right, Hermione?"

"Of course," she sniffled, pulling away from my embrace.

"Bye, Ron," I said, kissing his cheek.

Ron blushed like he had on the first day I met him. It baffled me how he could be so easily controlled by women. It was almost humorous. I hugged Lee snuggly before moving down the line to Harry. He swallowed hard, gulping down his emotions again no doubt. He sent me a lopsided grin and adjusted his glasses a bit awkwardly. Harry and I had a special bond. It was twisted, but no less special. I saw Harry as a brother more than any other boy I knew. My father was his godfather, after all. Not to mention we sort of _got_ each other, and it was nice.

"See you, Harry," I whispered softly, kissing his cheek.

"See you, Bri," Harry said.

Harry hugged me close. He didn't let go for awhile, knowing it may be some time before we saw each other again. I knew my touch stung his scar, but he hid it well for my sake. When we finally separated I noticed he took a deep breath of relief as if he had just pulled out a knife that had been jabbed into his skin. I then came face to face (well, face to shoulders) with George. I looked around like his tall stature wasn't even in front of me.

"Whelp, I think that's everyone," I smirked deviously.

"Oh, you sly little minx," George joked.

Before I knew it, George had lifted me clear off the ground into a huge hug. I took his face in between my palms and placed an adoring kiss on his forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he kissed my cheek before he set me back on the earth.

"Take care of yourself," he smiled, ruffling my hair playfully.

"You too, George," I said. "And take care of Fred for me."

I turned my head to face Fred, who was leaning against the portrait hole with his arms crossed over his chest. His face looked anxious yet utterly solemn at the same time. I made a mental picture of him in that moment. He was so tall, so handsome, so perfect. A slight smile crossed my lips, causing an identical reaction from him. For a second I forgot there was anyone else in the room with us. That's why I jumped slightly when I felt George's warm breath against my ear.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you two liked each other or something," George whispered comically.

I turned about to meet George's eyes, his face close to mine. He winked as I rolled my eyes at him comment. I gave George's hand a final squeeze before I waved a final goodbye to the others and headed out the portrait hole after Fred. I caught Ron place a comforting arm over Hermione's shoulders out of the corner of my eye while she dabbed her cheeks. I took my last step out of the Gryffindor common room, smiling to myself.

--

Fred and I had our fingers laced as we strolled slowly up to the clock tower. A hundred memories haunted my mind at the sight of the long hands and enormous numbers upon the massive clock. I pulled my hand away from Fred's and took several steps forward to the thick glass overlooking the courtyard. I placed my palm delicately against the cool glass, feeling the cool moist sensation from the rain that fell steadily outside. I felt Fred's arms wrap tenderly around my waist, pulling me against his abdomen. He leaned his chin down upon my shoulder, placing a few sweet kisses against my neck before looking off into the distance like me.

"Fred," I whispered, breaking our silence.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I love you," I said.

I felt his Adams apple run up and down his throat while a quiet chuckle escaped his lips at my blunt comment.

"I love you too," he whispered.

I turned my head to the side to meet his lips. After our lips parted our foreheads met, lazily rubbing against each other for a few blissful minutes. We stood in a comfortable silence for awhile, enjoying each other's touch. My stomach had been in knots for a week now. I didn't want to leave him. In fact, I had been second guessing my decision. Though I would never tell Fred, I had been becoming physically ill ever since I agreed to Voldemort's request. I had been able to feel my heart in my throat since the reality of my departure really hit me. The mere thought of leaving Fred made my stomach churn.

"I'm a bit worried," I admitted randomly, feeling as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Actually, _really_ worried."

"Why now?" Fred asked. "You've had your heart set on helping the Order since Valentines Day."

"I'm just nervous that I'm not going to be able to fight off his advances anymore," I said truthfully. "I'm anxious that I'm going to be forced to-"

"Don't say it," Fred said swiftly. "Don't even think it. You're strong, Briney, you just have to keep on being strong."

I nodded dejectedly.

"I just-" I started. "I could never look you in the eye again if _it_ happens."

"_It_ won't," Fred insisted. "And no matter _what _happens while you're there... Nothing will ever change how I feel about you."

I managed to keep the salty demons at bay. I refused to cry, crying would make my departure more permanent. I had no intention of staying there very long, only long enough to gather enough useful information for the Order. My lip did quiver slightly, however; staring ahead and wishing I could freeze the ticking hands on the clock.

"I can't bare the fact that you'll be stuck here with that dreadful woman," I sighed, changing the subject. "She'll be the end of Hogwarts, she will."

"Er-," Fred smirked. "Well, George and I don't plan on spending too much time with the pudgy old cow much longer."

"You're leaving, as well?" I asked anxiously. "Well, thank you for telling me."

"George and I have been mulling things over just lately, and we think we've gotten all we can from Hogwarts," he explained. "We'd like to be able to have Weasley's Wizard Wheezes open sooner than initially planned."

"How are you going to manage that?" I inquired.

"Let's just say we plan on putting those fireworks you gave me to good use," he said slyly. "Umbridge won't even know what hit her."

It didn't surprise me that Fred and George would be leaving Hogwarts. Sometimes I thought the only reason Fred stayed as long as he did was because of me. With their joke shop in the works, I knew there was no need for them to continue in school. I only wished I could be here when they used my Valentines Day gift on the old git.

"Speaking of," I began. "I'm late to deliver a bit of hurt to Umbridge right now."

"I'll wait for you after, so I can walk you to Snape's office," Fred said.

"No," I said suddenly.

"Why not?" he asked, looking a bit hurt.

"I want to say goodbye here," I insisted. "It'll be too hard having to do it twice."

"It's not _goodbye_," Fred said softly, squeezing me tight. "It's _see you soon_."

I nodded sadly, swallowing hard and kissed him for one final time. We divided after a few minutes more our hands were the last thing to separate. I watched Fred's eyes linger on me for a bit longer before he turned to look out through the glass into the distance again. His arms were rigid by his side. I took one last look at the man I loved above all else and ran down the stone steps from the clock tower.

--

"Miss Dolohov!" I heard a familiar voice hiss at me from the other end of the corridor.

"Professor McGonagall?" I said, furrowing my brow.

She was hurrying towards me, her dark green robes flowing behind her. She looked frantic and exhausted, Vedio was in her arms, holing on for dear life. I thought she was going to tackle me for a second, but then thought otherwise. My eyes widened as she took a firm hold of my upper arms.

"Where have you been?" she demanded. "Professor Dumbledore instructed me to make certain you were seen off safely. I was worried that I'd missed you."

"No, I was just off to detention with Professor Umbridge," I said simply.

"Why would you do that?" McGonagall asked, looking at me like I was mad. "You could just as easily leave-"

"Not without giving Umbridge a _proper_ farewell," I smirked.

"Well, I will wait outside until you're finished," she said.

"Thank you, Professor, but what I am about to do…you just wouldn't approve," I said. "It's rather unethical, and I wouldn't want you to be ashamed of me because of my actions."

"I could never be ashamed of you, my dear," she insisted. "You must be exaggerating-"

"No," I persisted. "No, I am not. I am about to take karma into my hands. I will not blame you if you choose to disassociate yourself from me-"

"_Hem hem_," a sickening sweet voice interrupted us. "You're late, Miss Dolohov."

Umbridge stood in the middle of the hallway, her arms crossed, sporting a faux kind smile. I felt like I was going to vomit again. McGonagall looked at one each other, both thinking the same thing. She pointed me into her office filled with cat décor. I nodded to Gryffindor's head of House and followed her index finger. Professor McGonagall did not take her eyes off Umbridge, they seemed to be some sort of staring contest. McGonagall must have won because I had just sat down when Umbridge entered after me.

I had mentally prepared myself for what I was about to do for a long while, but I still felt nervous about my plan of action. There was just something about messing with the laws of karma that made me uneasy. Umbridge placed her infamous quill and parchment before me, before taking a seat at her desk. I eyed the items in front of me with no intention to touch them. No, I would not be the one writing lines tonight. Umbridge peered down at me with a triumphant expression.

"Five hundred lines," Umbridge instructed callously. "You will write-"

"About that," I began smirking slightly. "I'm not in the mood to write tonight."

"Excuse me?" Umbridge asked.

I stood up slowly and approached her desk, leaning on my palms upon the mahogany. Her eyes widened making it obvious I intimidated her. I grinned at this fact as her lower lip twitched once.

"You know, I saw what you made Fred carve into his hand last night," I began coolly. "I also know you did similar damage to Harry, George, and-"

"Miss Dolohov, you will hold your tongue when addressing your Headmistress," she spat.

"You are not _my_ Headmistress," I seethed. "You are just a pudgy, power hungry cow with an appetite for innocent blood-"

Umbridge reached for her wand. I was too quick for her, pointing my wand at her hand and shouting, "EXPELLIARMUS!" Her wand shot across the room, leaving her pathetically defenseless.

"Tut tut, Professor," I said, waving my wand from one side to the other. "We'll have none of that."

"Miss Dolohov, y- you must un-understand that students de-deserve to be p-pun-punished," she stuttered.

"And sometimes adults deserve the same retribution," I sneered.

I pointed the tip of my wand at her legs and whispered, "Locomotor Mortis," binding her to the chair because her legs and arms were now frozen in place. I grabbed the quill and parchment, setting it in front of her. She looked at it with blatant terror on her plump face.

"Y-you can't make me do this," she stammered. "The Imperius curse is unforgivable, and-"

"Didn't stop you from using it on Fred, did it?" I snapped. "But, not to worry, I don't plan on using the Imperius curse on you. I wouldn't want to stoop to your disgusting level."

"Then how-" she began wearily.

"Antonin Dolohov, the man who so generously granted me his surname, may be a malicious deviant, but he has also served to be one of the most inventive spell architects in the Wizarding world," I explained. "He has so kindly passed on several spells to me that have proved to be quite useful."

"L-like what?" she stuttered.

"A very handy spell that places the recipient into a sort of trance for several hours," I went on. "It allows the caster to have the power to have the recipient repeat a specific motion for an undetermined amount of time."

"This is ludicrous!" she objected.

"Don't you want to know what you'll be writing, Professor?" I sneered. "Aren't you curious?"

"No!" she shouted. "I most certainly will not be subjected to such-"

"Allow me to get you started," I said my blood boiling.

My nails grew into three inch claws as I rounded about behind her. Her hands were flat against the table top. I slowly placed my index finger against her skin and began to carve, _I must not torture students_, onto the top of her hand. She groaned in pain until I finished, trying with all her might to lift her hands off the table. I then smiled to myself, and pointed my wand at her again.

"_Hyperio Repetamente_," I hissed.

Umbridge's eyes instantly appeared hazy, staring straight forward. Her hand shot forward to the quill and began to write. She scribbled mindlessly on the parchment as I looked upon what I had done. It was out of character for me to be so cruel, but I thought I had just cause to do what I did. I leaned in next to her ear to make certain she heard what I was about to say to her, though she could not respond.

"If you so much as _look _wrong at a Weasley again I'll make you wish for a punishment as kind as this," I hissed. "Understand?"

All she could do was blink twice.

"Good girl," I hissed.

I grinned deviously to myself and reached to open the door. As soon as I pulled open the heavy wooden door I came face to face with Professor McGonagall. She didn't depart like I had anticipated she would. My mouth hung slightly ajar at the sight of her whilst she peered at Umbridge from over my shoulder. She eyed the pudgy woman for several seconds, never revealing any emotion, then returned her gaze to me.

"Let's get you to Professor Snape's," she said calmly. "Don't want you to be late."

With that, she turned about on her heels and strolled swiftly towards the dungeons. I made sure to pull the door closed behind me before rushing after the quick striding McGonagall. She stared straight ahead with a blank expression. I looked up at her, trying to keep up.

"Professor, aren't you going to scold me for-" I started curiously.

"For what?" she asked shrewdly. "I saw nothing."

I saw her thin lips curl into a smile, still staring forward. I, on the other hand, had a large grin on my face. McGonagall had always been my favorite teacher, but after how she acted tonight made me consider her something much more than a teacher. She was a friend. We reached Snape's office several minutes later. The door was closed, and I asked to say 'goodbye' to Professor McGonagall outside the room. We hugged for a moment before she made me promise to be safe and not do anything stupid. I laughed lightly and agreed. We hugged once more before she left me alone to stare at the door that would lead to my transportation to hell.

--

I pushed open the door to Snape's office, expecting him to be waiting for me. I was wrong. My eyes instantly focused on his desk, it was empty. I breathed a heavy sigh of relief and turned to face my luggage that had been placed inside his hearth. I literally jumped backwards once I realized someone was sitting atop my trunk. It was Draco Malfoy. He was looking down at the stone floor, his blonde hair hanging before his eyes. He looked up at me through his free dangling strands of hair, his eyes piercing mine. I gasped, clutching my chest. He climbed down from the trunk and slowly approached me.

"Draco!" I breathed. "You gave me a fright!"

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just wanted to see you before you left."

"Oh," I said. "Well, I'm glad you did. I wanted to see you before I left, as well."

He walked closer to me while I eyed him curiously. He looked a bit awkward, nervous even. He shoved his stray strands of blonde hair out of his face and began scratching the back of his neck.

"Is there something on your mind, Draco?" I asked.

"Er- I just wanted to thank you," he said tentatively.

"Thank me?" I smirked. "Thank me for what? The black eye I was responsible for?"

"No, I wanted to thank you for saving me," he said firmly.

"You really saved _my_ skin, Draco. I appreciate it more than you know," I replied. "What do you mean I saved _you_?"

"You saved me from myself," he stated. "You reminded me that I don't have to become my Father. Thank you."

I smiled kindly and nodded. I was happy he had realized this fact. As long as I was around, I refused to allow Draco to become a monster. Deep down, very deep down, he had some good in him. No one bothered to search for it before now.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Draco," I smiled. "I really am."

We stood in silence for awhile. Finally, Draco's eyes met mine again. It looked like he was battling himself inside his head. He then began walking forward again. I furrowed my brow, bewildered to what he was doing.

"Draco, what are you doing?" I inquired anxiously.

"What I've always wanted to," he replied.

Then I knew. He took my face in his palms and forcefully leaned in to kiss me. My eyed widened as he pressed his lips up against mine. My mind was frozen in sheer surprise. I didn't kiss him back, but he still didn't pull away for several seconds. When he did I immediately touched my fingertips to my lips, making sure I didn't hallucinate.

"Er, what was-" I stammered.

"I love you, Briney," he admitted.

My eyes returned to saucers, my jaw fell open. I looked at him like he was insane. How could that be possible. I hated him until recently, and I know he only saw me as an object. Had I led him on, allowing him to believe I had feelings for him? I most certainly did not. I felt nothing when our lips locked, though he apparently did. What does one say to someone who just admits they love you when you don't feel the same?

"Uh, Draco, I don't-" I began uneasily.

"You don't need to say anything back," he said. "I know you love that _Weasley_."

"Then why did you-" I started again.

"I've been feeling this way for awhile now," he said, "and I think if I didn't tell you soon then I would lose my mind. It's hard for me to talk about er- feelings."

I nodded solemnly, not knowing how to respond.

"Well, I think I should probably go," I breathed. "Er-can't be late…"

"Yeah, you're probably right," Malfoy agreed.

I stepped into the hearth, eager to escape the awkwardness that engulfed the room. I clutched a handful of floo powder in my hand, preparing to throw it.

"Goodbye, Draco," I said before throwing the powder into the flames.

I shouted the address and disappeared into the fireplace, leaving Malfoy staring after me.

--

**A/N: **_I'm sorry this was sort of stilted. I am just so anxious to post the second installment that I am rushing through the material I need to add in. The next few chapters should be much better, however. The battle is the chapter after next, and I expect it to be pretty amazing. Part II is going to be about a million times better than Part I. I've already written the Prologue and Chapter One. I love them more than any chapter throughout this fic. I apologize for taking forever for such a filler chapter, too. It didn't turn out to be as well as I'd hoped. I'm sure most of you saw the Malfoy thing coming a mile away. Oh, well. I hope Fred and Briney's goodbye wasn't lame. They reunite next chapter, so I figured a drawn out goodbye would be uncalled for. Well, I hope this will tide you over until my next update. I swear it'll be soon (probably by Wednesday)._

_**PS: **__I went to the midnight showing of the 6__th__ movie. I LOVED it. My friends didn't, but I did! It makes me more excited for Part II of the trilogy! Yay!_

_**PSS: **__I made a new poll. Check it out and vote!_

_**Coming Up: **__Briney is miserable at Malfoy Manor. McGonagall is injured when Hagrid's Hut goes up in flames. Briney learns of some secret plans. Fred and Briney reunite. _

_**Review, please.**_


	22. Chapter 22: Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Twenty-Two **_

_Home, Sweet Home_

--

_Courage is not the absence of fear,  
__but rather the judgment that something  
else is more important than fear._

--

I must admit, Malfoy Manor was just as awful as I had anticipated. I stayed in my room as much as possible, only coming down for meals. I slept a lot, more than I rightfully should. But too be honest I was truly tired much more than I had ever been in my entire life. It was as if it took an outrageous amount of energy to keep my eyelids open. Voldemort was gone much of the time, which made me extremely happy. Though part of me was angry because the entire reason he made me move into Malfoy Manor was because he wanted to see me more often.

Since I was under Voldemort's watchful eyes at the Manor, he didn't rummage through my mail. I was able to write Fred and receive mail from him. I wouldn't risk writing anyone else for fear that suspicions would arise. Fred told me about his dramatic escape with George and even managed to send me pictures of the inside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. It looked amazing. I only wished I could see it in person. I hid the photos inside the lining of my trunk, feeling more and more like my Mum.

I saw my Dad…er, I mean Antonin Dolohov more than I saw my brother. Voldemort told me Grigor had asked to be away from the Manor, claiming I was a distraction. I knew the real reason must be because he thought he would get me into trouble. I thought at least. Antonin was becoming obsessed with finding my Mum. He thought she must have been kidnapped because her things had never left our house and it was just so sudden. This was good. If he thought she was kidnapped then any other suspicions would be avoided.

I didn't tell Fred about Malfoy. I knew Fred would kill him if he knew. The whole Draco thing was just so utterly bizarre. I kept running the scene in my mind, dissecting every movement, every syllable. It remained extremely odd.

In all honesty, I expected to stay about six weeks at Malfoy Manor before going into hiding at Number Twelve. When March turned to April, April turned to May, and May turned to June, I began getting restless. I missed Fred and George's birthday on April 1st, unable to give them a proper gift. That was the worst day. I knew the non-Hogwarts enrolled Weasleys would be having a party for the twins; smiling, laughing, and celebrating. I felt loneliest then. Yes, that was a bad day. I missed Fred more than I had imagined, as well. I knew it was going to be hard, but I couldn't have anticipated such painstaking agony without him.

I had no one there, besides Athena. When Voldemort was on a 'business trip,' I went six days once without speaking a single word to another living being. The inhabitants of Malfoy Manor avoided me like the plague for the most part. I was treated like a house cat. Narcissa would occasionally come up to converse with me, but she was always scolded afterwards by Bellatrix. I only got them all into trouble.

I felt useless to the Order, as well. I hadn't heard much news at all. Maybe once a week I would overhear a comment or two about some goings on. I would write Dumbledore, but I never received a message back to say he'd even gotten my letter. All I had gained knowledge on was the fact that sometime soon the Department of Mysteries would be infiltrated by the Death Eaters. How and when remained to be seen. Harry would have to be the one to find his prophecy, but how they would trick him to do this had not been addressed. I also knew I would be expected to be there. I just kept my ears open for any small bit of information that could be of assistance to the Order.

Fred's letters were the only thing that kept me going. I was pleased to be able to tell him that Voldemort and I had not…consummated. I think my presence allowed Voldemort to shove his anxiety of my infidelities in the back of his mind. He had been so busy, he hadn't pushed the subject much lately. I knew the day was coming, however. The date he had assigned was drawing ever nearer.

I needed to avoid it at all costs. I was now carrying a secret that would earn me an early funeral if discovered. I couldn't hide it much longer. He would know sooner or later. I would become impossible to conceal it.

--

I sat, cross-legged on my bed, reading my Transfiguration book. The summer heat made my room extremely moist from the humidity. I left my window open, praying for a breeze. My light blue tank top and faded jean shorts clung to me, sweat dripping down my neck. I had my hair in a high ponytail to cool my neck, but the heat from the early evening sun was relentless. I swatted my hand in front of my reddening face, creating a makeshift fan. It was miserable, really.

A knock on my door startled me a bit. My book shot out of my hands and onto the floor. I didn't think anyone was home, but I guess I was wrong. Praying it wasn't Voldemort or Bellatrix, I pulled open the door. I breathed a sigh of relief, it was Narcissa.

"Good afternoon, Nemesis," she smiled, holding a plate of food in her hands.

"Afternoon," I said halfheartedly.

This was certainly odd. Ancient house elves were typically the ones who brought me lunch. Narcissa Malfoy was too much of an aristocrat to do the work of a mere servant. I looked curiously at her, apprehensive to whether or not I should accept the lunch she had provided me with.

"May I come in?" she asked politely.

"Um, sure," I said awkwardly, moving to the side so she could enter.

Narcissa set the tray on my nightstand then took a seat on the desk chair opposite of my bed. I sat down where I was before and sipped on the goblet of tea she brought me. It was raspberry, my favorite. I eyed her suspiciously whilst nibbling on a grilled cheese sandwich. I never disliked Narcissa. I just never really liked her. I saw her in a similar light as my own Mum. She was sort of tossed into her life. She enjoyed the pleasantries but never really took into account the inevitable heartache and regret that came along with the lifestyle. She had always been kind to me, never segregating me like the others. I knew Draco had told her good things about me because she had mentioned it many times. It was obvious she put Draco before anything else in her life, as well, which was reassuring. She loved her son. She did have a heart after all.

"Good?" she asked, implying the taste of the food.

"Very," I replied. "Thanks."

I took a bite out of an oatmeal raisin cookie, Narcissa watched my every motion. She didn't speak, choosing to observe me instead. I still didn't understand why she brought me my tray.

"Hot out, isn't it?" she asked, making forced conversation.

"Er, yeah it is," I said brusquely. "Mrs. Malfoy, is there something you want to say to me?"

She shifted uneasily in the mahogany chair, crossing and uncrossing her legs.

"I received a letter from Draco," she began wearily. "He wished me to pass on some information to you, concerning your Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall."

I swallowed my the bite of my oatmeal cookie so hard that it felt like shards of glass were slicing open my throat. I coughed several times and took a hardy gulp of tea.

"What?" I choked out. "Is she alright?"

"I'm afraid not," she went on. "Apparently, when the Ministry went to evict that Hagrid fellow-"

"Evict Hagrid?" I gasped.

"Quite," she replied curtly. "There was some sort of scuffle, and she sought to intervene. She was struck with four stunning spells to the chest, and-"

"Oh, my God," I breathed, clutching my chest. "How is she?"

"Her wounds were so severe she was sent to St. Mungos to be treated," Narcissa replied.

"I- I have to go see her," I said, taking to my feet quickly.

Narcissa stood up, as well.

"No, no you mustn't leave," she insisted.

"I haven't left this place in over three months, Narcissa," I said, pulling on my plaid grey over-shirt. "Every time I have asked to leave to go anywhere I have been denied the privilege because my reasoning was deemed _unimportant_. Well, if this isn't a good enough reason to go back into society then I don't know what is."

I snatched up my purse and headed for the door. Narcissa stepped in front of me, blocking my exit. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"No, I did not tell you about her situation to make you act so recklessly," she said. "You must not leave, Nemesis."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't go," I said.

"Be- because…I cannot divulge such information," she sighed.

"Then get out of my way, Narcissa," I demanded, taking a step forward.

I nudged her to the side and stepped out the door. I froze when I heard Narcissa's voice from behind me.

"Something is going to happen," she said frantically.

"What?" I said, looking over my shoulder at her.

"I-I cannot say," she said feebly.

"Then I will not stay," I said.

"The Dark Lord will be furious with you," she hissed, chasing after me. "He will not approve of-"

"Of what, Narcissa?" a familiar voice said.

Voldemort apparated before me, stopping me in my tracks. I literally ran into his chest. He gripped my shoulders to steady me. Fenrir Greyback appeared beside him, sporting his usual disgusting grin. Narcissa froze mid step upon the staircase. I didn't have to turn around to know a look of terror was spread across her aging face.

"My Lord, I-I did not expect y-you to return so s-soon," Narcissa stuttered.

"It appears Fenrir's abilities in the art of persuasion has greatly improved," Voldemort grinned all-knowingly, nodding at the werewolf. "Our stay ended up being much shorter than previously anticipated."

"Oh, wonderful, how-" Narcissa stuttered nervously.

"What would I not approve of, Narcissa?" he interrupted rudely, returning to his previous question.

"Of me visiting Professor McGonagall in the hospital," I replied, ignoring his address for Narcissa to answer. "She's at St. Mungos, and I want to go to see her."

He looked me up and down inquiringly.

"And how long do you intend to be away?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "It's six o'clock now, so-"

"I will notify you when you will return to me," he said firmly.

"Fine," I said curtly, deciding not to argue the opportunity to leave even for a little while.

I held my purse tight against my side and darted to the front door.

"Nemesis?" Voldemort called after me, freezing me mid-stride. "Aren't we forgetting something?"

I gritted my teeth and rolled my eyes without turning to face him. I knew what he meant.

"My apologies, my Lord," I replied sweetly, walking back before him.

He held his hand against my cheek. My body froze at his touch, like always. He had a way of turning me to ice in an instant. He leaned in and kissed me. I was used to this now. I just pretended it was Fred, ignoring the feeling of a Dementor's kiss once our lips locked. He deepened the kiss as I closed my eyes tighter. When he finally pulled away I found myself fighting the urge to vomit. Swallowing hard, I bowed reluctantly to him.

"Goodbye," I said, turning to leave.

--

I chose to fly most of the way to St. Mungos. I hadn't been able to stretch my wings since before I arrived at the Manor. It felt good to soar through the air again. I transformed back into my human form in an abandoned alleyway just outside St. Mungos. My stomach was in knots. I prayed Professor McGonagall would be alright. She had to be. She just had to. It felt like an eternity before I reached the fourth floor, Spell Damage. I young male Healer by the name of Peter showed me where McGonagall was staying. He even led me to the room, ogling me like I was a crystal ball or something. I thanked him and quietly entered her room.

She had a single room, probably somehow thanks to Dumbledore. It was decorated with countless vases filled with all sorts of flowers. I instantly scolded myself for not thinking to get her something. Vedio was snoozing in a little ball by her feet. McGonagall looked so frail and weak under the white linens, which was quite the contrary to her usual strong stature. She was sleeping while I tiptoed into the room. The door didn't close as quietly as I had hoped. McGonagall opened her eyes suddenly, a bit confused to what was going on at first. I smiled apologetically at her as she struggled to sit up upon her goose feathered pillows.

"Miss Dolohov," she said weakly, beckoning me to sit on the chair beside her bed. "What are you doing here?"

"When I found out you'd be hurt I wanted to make sure you were alright," I replied, sitting down by her side.

"That is certainly kind of you," she smiled feebly. "How are you, my dear?"

"Apparently better that you," I said solemnly. "How are you feeling?"

"Much improved," she assured me. "There was a moment there when I feared…er, never mind."

"Well, I heard what happened at Hogwarts," I began. "I wager things have gotten worse."

"That would be an understatement, I'm afraid," she sighed. "That awful woman has destroyed that academy. If actions are not taken soon…I fear the devastation will be beyond repair."

"Don't worry, Professor," I replied. "Dumbledore will do something-"

"I am not so sure," she breathed. "For once in his life, Albus Dumbledore seems to be powerless."

I placed my palm over her wrinkled hand, sending her a reassuring smile. I was so happy she looked like she would be back to normal. She cleared her throat and gripped my hand firmly.

"So, how did you manage to get away?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"It actually was easier than I anticipated," I explained. "I told Voldemort where I was going, and he just sort of abided by my request. Odd, really. He didn't let me leave a single time before today. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to be outside."

"I am pleased my injury has brought good tidings to someone at least," she joked, laughing lightly. "What do you plan on doing for the remainder of your retreat?"

"I planned on spending it here, with you," I said.

"That is sweet of you," she grinned wisely. "But isn't there somewhere you would rather be?"

I blushed at her prudent comment. I hadn't even thought of visiting the Order until she mentioned it. I focused solely on checking up on McGonagall it hadn't even crossed my mind. I figured this must be how a caged bird felt after it had been released, weary and unaware of the newfound freedom.

"Professor-" I objected.

"I will be perfectly fine, Miss Dolohov," she insisted. "I plan on sleeping the remainder of the day, and I am certain your presence will not be necessary for that. I am so very appreciative for your visit, but I refuse to be responsible for taking up the bulk of your refuge. Now, get a move on. No objections."

I stood and affectionately patted her hand.

"Yes, mam," I smiled.

--

I stood before Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, studying it's outward appearance. I wanted to memorize it for fear I would never be granted the privilege of seeing it again. I always marveled at the sight of Number 13 and Number 11 Grimmauld Place separating to display the ancient home. I looked around suspiciously before I approached the steps that led up to the door. I knocked on the door, my stomach in knots again. I hadn't seen everyone in so long I stupidly wondered if they'd recognize me. I looked about anxiously until I heard the locks begin to unlock and the doorknob turn. It was opened just a crack by an Order member to make sure it was someone trustworthy. It swung open once the person behind it realized it was me.

"BRINEY!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

She took a firm hold of my arm and yanked me into the house. Kingsley and Moody were sitting at the dining room table, reviewing some sort of paperwork. Kingsley smiled broadly when he saw, getting up from his seat to greet me warmly. Moody merely grunted at me and returned to his readings. I mock saluted him and shot him a sarcastic wink.

"Vhat deed oo say, Molly?" my Mum said.

My Mum suddenly appeared from around the corner, Sirius behind her. They looked at me like I was some sort of hallucination at first. My Mum burst into a fit of tears and ran to hug me tight. Sirius, always the nonchalant one, strolled casually behind sporting an enormous grin. After my Mum released me from her bone breaking embrace he took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. He held my head in his hands a few moments longer, surveying my face for any scrapes. Tonks and Lupin appeared in the doorway seconds later.

"You alright, Bri?" he inquired. "No one's hurt you, have they?"

"No, no," I replied. "I'm perfectly fine."

"What are you doing here, Bri?" Tonks exclaimed, hugging me after Lupin.

"Voldemort let me go visit McGonagall at St. Mungos, so I decided to make a short detour on my way back," I smirked. "Er-where's Fred?"

"At the shop with George," Mrs. Weasley sighed. "They should be back within the hour. He'll be so pleased to see you. He hasn't been himself without you, dear."

"I've missed him," I replied. "A lot, actually."

"Well, come in and sit a tick while you wait for him," Mrs. Weasley insisted, leading me quite forcefully into the living room.

She plopped me down in the middle of the sofa, causing my feet to shoot off the ground. My Mum and Dad sat opposite of me. Molly looked around, knowing she should leave us alone and beckoned the others back into the dining room, shutting the door behind her. I hadn't seen my Mum look so happy since…well, ever. The same went for Sirius. He looked more handsome than ever, his smile had returned to his face, and he no longer looked like a broken man. My Mum had managed to mend his broken heart.

"Darling, ve 'ave meesed oo so very much!" she exclaimed. "But oo zoo not luke so gude. Are oo veeling alvright?"

"Fine, Mum," I said curtly. "Just a bit tired is all. How have you two been?"

"Vantasteek!" she beamed. "Eet 'as been so nice too be avay from Antonin and een to ze arms of ze man I love."

"We've been making up for lost time," Sirius smirked, nudging her playfully.

My Mum blushed, rolling her eyes as she nudged him back. I liked seeing them together. It made me feel like I was part of a real family, one that genuinely cared for one another. For the first time in my life I felt like I had a family that loved me. I was complete. I belonged.

"We've been worried about you, Bri," my Dad said. "We've got about six dozen letters up in our room. Dumbledore wouldn't let us send them. He instructed us not to contact you. We put up a fight, but-"

"I 'ad never seen Sirius zo vurious before," my Mum interrupted him. "'e actually got eento one of zee beeggest rows I 'ave ever seen wiff Dumbledore eemself. Sirius even trew a chair through zee vindow. Dumbledore left een a huff. Eet vas not a gude night."

"Well, Fred still wrote me," I said.

"He wasn't supposed to," Sirius said. "I wager he only wrote you when he was away from here, at the shop most likely. If either of us were allowed to leave we would have done the same thing."

"Fred, ees such a nice boy, Briney," my Mum smiled. "I know now vhy oo like eem so much."

"I don't just _like_ him," I replied. "I _love_ him, Mum."

My Mum looked at me in a way that she never had before. It was like she was looking in mirror. I think it terrified her because that's what her expression led me to believe. I also think she saw me as an adult for the first time in my life. I was genuinely in love, not puppy love. No, the real thing.

"Oh, Briney-" she began.

She stopped when the sound of the front door opening from behind us.

"It's just me," a familiar voice stated. "George had to run an errand. He's on his way-"

Some indistinguishable murmuring could be heard right after, several footsteps then the door opened to reveal a very tall prominent looking man in a handsome corduroy suit entered. It was Fred. It took me a couple seconds to recognize him. He looked so grown-up. I stood up and jumped up into his arms, holding his face in my hands as I kissed him passionately.

He held me above him for a bit longer, examining my face in a similar way to Sirius. When he finally set me back down I found it hard to release him. I held my face against his chest while he kept his arms around my petite frame. Sirius and my Mum had stood up, looking at us like they were looking into the past or something. I didn't really notice anyone else but Fred at that moment, however.

"God, I missed you," he said, emphasizing every syllable.

"I missed you too, Fred," I whispered. "More than you know."

I looked up at him, swallowing hard. There was something I needed to tell him, everyone actually. I had discovered something at Malfoy Manor while I was away, something about myself. I pulled away, holding his hands in mine. He smiled down at me with his typical crooked grin.

"There's something I need to tell you," I smiled. "All of you."

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"It's just that-" I began.

Suddenly, my arm began to burn. It was my Dark Mark. It hurt as bad as it did the night I had initially received it. Then my head was filled with vivid images and yells from what seemed to be people being tortured. I recognized the voices and the images to be Luna, Neville, Ginny, and the trio. It was like I was watching a fast forwarded version of the night's events. My head ached as terribly as my arm, like my brain was being violently compressed. I released a blood curdling scream and fell to my knees, gripping my skull. Fred got to his knees beside me, holding my elbows to steady me. My Mum and Dad sprinted to my side as the doors burst open again. The other members circled around me all unsure on what to do. My Mum held me against her side while Fred's grip remained on my bent elbows.

"Briney, sweetheart, what's wrong?!" Sirius said frantically.

"What's happening to her?!" I heard Fred bellow.

Then as quickly as they had come, the images and screams faded away. My body went limp and crumbled onto the floor. I covered my ears, trying to erase the pain I heard in their voices. I still felt my arm ache, though not near as bad as before. Tears singed my eyes, fighting to fall from my cheeks. My Mum took my head in her lap while Molly went to get a wet cloth for my forehead. I could feel Fred's hands holding mine. My lips quivered hysterically as I struggled to speak again. My eyes were focused straight ahead, glued to the ceiling. The frantic murmuring from the others was muffled to my ears, my vision abruptly went blurry. All I saw was black, then I heard Voldemort's voice plain as day.

_You will report to the Department of Mysteries immediately. There you shall witness the end of the so called 'Boy Who Lived.'_

I shot up from my Mum's lap as soon as my eyesight returned.

"We have to save them!" I screamed hysterically. "Let's go! Hurry! We have to stop him!"

"What the bloody hell is wrong with her?" Moody interjected gruffly.

"Briney, what do you mean?" Sirius urged. "Save who?"

"Harry-" I gasped for air. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Neville are in the Department of Mysteries. Please, we must hurry! They're fighting the Death Eaters as we speak! Voldemort is going to kill Harry! We have to do something!"

Without another word everyone began moving in hyper speed. Fred pulled me off the ground, steadying me against him. My Mum, Dad, and the others started rummaging around for suitable attire for a battle. The only person who remained stationary was Mad-Eye Moody. He stared at me with his bewitched eye.

"No one is going anywhere," he bellowed, freezing everyone mid-stride.

"Are you mad, er- I mean insane?" I hissed. "Every second we stand around is another chance for them to hurt Harry!"

"You're trying to lead us into a trap, Nemesis," he said bluntly. "And I for one am not falling for it."

"Damn it, Alastor, quit treating her like she's a bloody Death Eater!" Sirius argued. "You know she's _my _daughter now and-"

"I do not believe a single word that comes out of either of those siren's mouths," Moody seethed. "They should not be trusted!"

My blood was boiling and in an instant I felt my eyes transform, my fangs come in, and my nails turn to claws. I walked courageously up to Moody and took a firm hold of his jacket. He appeared unfazed by my transformation but chose not to move at my grip. His eyes remained fixed upon my face as mine upon his.

"Here's the deal, _Alastor_," I hissed, emphasizing each syllable. "I don't know what I have to do to make you trust me. But I do know that six people I care about are about to be killed, and I do not intend on standing idly by and watch it happen. If you want to stay behind, that's fine. Read about it in the papers tomorrow, but I'm going whether you come along or not. The decision is yours."

No one spoke as I released his jacket and stepped back next to Fred. He laced his fingers in mine, his touch caused me to return to my normal form. I continued to stare daggers at Moody until he decided to speak again.

"Fine," he scoffed. "But when we're all trapped-"

"Yeah, yeah," I said rolling my eyes. "You can say 'I told you so,' blah…blah…blah. Now shut up and get a move on. You're wasting time."

The scuffling continued for a minute or so more before everyone was prepared and Dumbledore was contacted. My wand was placed firmly in my belt, ready for our departure. My Dad took my arm sternly and looked me dead in the eye, my Mum by his side.

"You stay here with Molly and Fred," he insisted.

"No!" I objected fiercely.

"We're coming, Padfoot," Fred argued, gripping my shoulder. "We want to fight."

"Oh, no," Molly snapped, eavesdropping on our conversation. "You two are staying put! You're only-"

"Only what? I'm not a kid anymore," Fred spat. "I'm of age, Mum! I'm free to make my own decisions now!"

"Fine, do what you want!" she yelled. "You're free to make your own _mistakes_ now too!"

I narrowed my gaze on Sirius.

"You can't honestly expect me to just wait here!" I objected. "That's ludicrous! I was the one who tipped you off and-"

"Fine," Sirius sighed reluctantly. "But you just see to the kids, get them to safety. You are to stay low. Don't do anything stupid, and Briney-"

"What?" I asked.

"Try not to be seen," he advised. "I don't know what they'll do if they see you show up on our behalf."

"Alright," I agreed.

My Mom had surprisingly not said a word, choosing to remain motionless by Sirius's side. I met her gaze, and she merely nodded. She may not have spoken a word but that simple motion meant more than anything she could have said. With that nod she told me that I was an adult. She would no longer tell me what I could and couldn't do. My life was now in my own hands. I knew how difficult it must have been for her to not object to my refusal to stay behind, and I appreciated her even more knowing that.

It hit me, just then, that my Mum would be seen by the Death Eaters for the first time tonight. She didn't appear frightened. She looked ready, anxious to fight. I was proud of my Mum. I really honestly was. Mrs. Weasley turned to face the pair of us full on.

"Be careful, and don't try to be heroes," Molly advised us.

The two of us ignored her statement, knowing that was a request we wouldn't abide by. Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Kingsley disapparated to the Department of Mysteries. Mrs. Weasley and my Mum placed a sloppy kiss on Fred's cheek then mine before they stood back, tears glistening in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. My Dad hugged me tight, and whispered _I love you _in my ear. He then hugged Fred, whispering something in his ear that caused Fred to nod his agreement. I sent him a confused look, but he didn't say anything.

My Dad pulled my Mum into a passionate kiss the second before they both disapparated. I took a deep breath and peered up at Fred who met my eyes. He nodded that he was ready, took my hand in his, and we too disapparated to the Department of Mysteries.

--

**A/N: **_I bet you're like "Uh, it took you almost three weeks to write the 21__st__ chapter, but it only took you two to update the 23__rd__! What the heck?!" Well, I finished my homework early and decided to finish up this chapter. It's as simple as that. But, OH MY GOD! Only two chapters left! The Department of Mysteries is next, and it's going to be BADASS (I hope, at least)! Get excited! I know you all expected a longer descriptive stay at Malfoy Manor, but you'll understand why that's unnecessary soon enough. This chapter was rushed and stilted, again. Ignore typos. I'll fix them later. Sorry. I am hopeful the 23__rd__ chapter will make up for the last two! *crosses fingers* _

**PS: **_I know Fred wasn't at the Department of Mysteries, but for the story's sake…he sort of has to be. Yet again, you'll know why soon enough. _

**PSS: **_Take my new poll about the fic!_

**BTW: **_I chose my title for Part II. I'll reveal it on the same day I post Chapter 24 (I'll post the final chapter on the same day I post the prologue)._

**Coming Up: **_The battle begins._


	23. Chapter 23: Department of Mysteries

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Twenty-Three **_

_Department of Mysteries_

--

_A brother shares childhood memories  
and grown-up dreams._

--

Fred and I sprinted down the halls of the Department of Mysteries towards the door that the others had entered. It hung ajar, loud screams and bangs could be heard far before we reached the opening. Fred's legs carried him much faster than mine did, his hand tugged me to keep up with his long strides. Our eyes remained glued to the open door until I peered up at him for just a moment as we ran.

"What did my Dad say to you?" I asked, knowing if I didn't ask now I may not have another chance to.

"Nothing, tell you later," he said quickly. "What was it that you wanted to tell me back there?"

"Nothing, tell you later," I lied, repeating his response.

--

Staring down at the scene below me, I realized nothing could have prepared me for what I was witnessing. Spells were being shot across the enormous sort of dungeon-like theatre room. A large stone archway stood upon a dais in the middle of all the fighting. I probably wouldn't have moved if Fred hadn't pulled me swiftly down the stone steps and into the level below the dueling. It looked like a sort of moat without any water filling it. Above us, the Order members and Death Eaters were in a ferocious battle.

Tonks was on the opposing tiered seats, fighting furiously with Bellatrix. Kingsley was taking on what looked to be Yaxley and Augustus, both at once. Sirius and my Mum stood, back to back, firing spells like mad. I looked around wildly for Grigor. I didn't see him at first. I was so mesmerized by the scene before me that I didn't even notice Harry and Neville who were only a few yards down from Fred and I. Harry was being lifted off the ground by Macnair, Buckbeak's would-be killer. Neville plummeted forward and jabbed his wand into Macnair's eye. He moaned loudly in pain, clutching his wound.

"_STUPEFY_," Fred bellowed at Macnair, causing him to keel over backwards.

We ran towards Harry, who was still clutching the prophecy in his hands. Neville's nose was grossly swollen, making him unable to speak normally. I hugged Harry tight, before pulling away to examine him for injuries. After realizing he had none, I gripped Harry by either shoulder, looking him fiercely in the eye.

"Where are the others?" I demanded. "Is anyone hurt?"

"They're up there," Harry gasped for air, pointing to the upper level. "Ginny, Luna, and Ron should be fine, but Hermione was stunned by Antonin pretty bad-"

"Was it a purple light?" I hissed abruptly.

"I-I don't remember," Harry stammered.

"Think, Harry!" I yelled, shaking him slightly.

"I don't know," he repeated. "She had silenced him… I just remember him making a slashing sort of motion, and-"

"Damn," I frowned, releasing him and turning to Fred. "We have to get to her and fast, Fred. He used his own spell on her. It destroys your insides. I hope she didn't get full blast of it or…let's just hurry and find her! You two stay low!"

Out of no where, Neville was hit with the _Tarantallegra_. His legs began jerking around fiercely until he finally fell to the floor. The twisted vindictive face I had grown accustomed to seeing since I was a child suddenly appeared before us, the source of the jinx. It was Antonin Dolohov. He looked determined when he hopped below. He didn't even notice me at first, but when he finally did his expression changed. He lowered his wand and looked at me as if he were seeing things.

"Nemesis, what the bloody hell are you doing?!" he demanded.

I shoved Harry behind Fred and I, allowing Antonin to get the hint without speaking a word. He looked up at my Mum and then back to me.

"You knew where your mum was all along, didn't you?" he sneered. "Protecting her, eh?"

"Yes," I breathed. "And I'd do it again."

"You really are your mother's daughter," he seethed, his gaze lingering to Fred with sheer disgust. "You will be punished for your betrayal. You will feel the-"

Suddenly, Sirius jumped into the surrounding level and rammed Antonin hard against the stone barrier, knocking him unconscious with his shoulder. Sirius smirked arrogantly at Antonin's motionless body.

"_Feel that_, you bastard," Sirius spat, looking down at him before us. "I thought I told you to stay out of sight!"

"Yeah, that whole plan went out the window," Fred replied.

"Just get the others and get out of here," Sirius scolded us.

"Fine," I said.

Sirius climbed up back towards the dais, returning to my Mum's side who was dueling Travers. I looked around the room again to see any updated statuses. Kingsley remained dueling Augustus while Lupin took on Yaxley. I spotted Moody just above us. My heart sank when I saw who he was up against. It was my brother. It was Grigor.

"Fred," I breathed. "Look."

Harry had gotten to the upper level, next to Sirius, while Fred and I awed at the fight above. Grigor, always the strong dueler, had managed to bring Moody to his knees. Mad-Eye leaned on one hand, propping him self up as he attempted to defend himself with his other arm. Grigor smiled wickedly and fired another spell at Moody, he barely blocked it. Before I even realized it, I was climbing up to their level with Fred climbing after me. Moody's wand suddenly shot out of his hand, causing Grigor to release a vicious cackle that I had never heard before.

"_LEVICORPUS_," I screamed, lashing my wand at my brother.

I had learned the spell from Antonin a long time ago, it instantly became one of my favorites. It dangles the recipient upside-down by an ankle. Grigor stared daggers at me, struggling to break free from the invisible restraints, as Fred and I helped Moody back to his feet. Mad-Eye looked at me, avoiding my eyes a bit out of sheer shame for doubting my allegiances.

"Er-thanks," he grunted.

"Don't mention it, Lassie," I smirked, returning his wand to his hand.

--

"Let's go after the others," Fred urged, taking my hand, pulling me away from Moody and towards the stone staircase.

I looked over my shoulder one final time to see the battle at hand. Sirius's eyes met mine for one crystallizing moment. He smiled slightly and nodded at me before firing a spell at Yaxley. I stumbled up the steps after Fred. The second level was pitch black except for a solitary light in the center of the floor. Most of the shelves had fallen, shards of glass were everywhere.

After a few more strides we could see the four of them, two unconscious. Ron looked exacerbated, kneeling over Hermione, while Ginny tended to Luna. Ginny saw us before Ron did, his eyes remained glued to Hermione's pale expression.

"Briney!" she exclaimed.

I swooped down, giving Ginny a quick hug. Fred did the same. I then crawled to Hermione who looked like death. I felt for her pulse which was almost nonexistent. My mind began to scramble for ways to get the others out of here. I had never done a side-along apparation, and I knew Fred hadn't either. We couldn't create a Portkey and no fireplaces were in sight. Then an idea hit me.

"_TOBY_," I shouted, receiving odd looks from Fred, Ron, and Ginny.

I had seen Narcissa Malfoy summon one of her house-elves in a similar manner. She was on one side of the Manor when the elf was on the other end. She explained to me that once an elf has been bonded to an owner then they could be summoned from anywhere by simply speaking there name. I hoped this was the truth.

With the sound of a loud _CRACK_ I knew it was.

"Miss Briney!" Toby beamed, wrapping his thin arms around my neck. "Toby has missed you! He has-"

"I missed you too, Toby," I said quickly. "But we'll catch up later. Now I need you to take Hermione to Madam Pomphrey and then come back for the others. Alright?"

Toby looked around, quickly understanding the severity of the situation.

"Yes, Miss Briney!" he squeaked, taking Hermione's hand and disapparating.

Fred began questioning Ron about what exactly happened to them while I moved over to Luna. She was unconscious but attained a healthy pulse. I lightly tapped her cheeks, trying to bring her to. Her eyes flickered weakly after a few minutes.

"Come now, Luna, wake up," I urged.

"Am I dead?" Luna whispered.

I couldn't help but smirk even considering the circumstances.

"No, Lu, you were just stunned," I said kindly, helping her sit up. "You're going to be fine."

"Oh, good," she said simply, rubbing her head. "I imagined death to be much more pleasant."

I rolled my eyes, smiling again.

"You two alright?" I asked Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah," Ron nodded, tearing his attention away from Fred. "Just a few scrapes."

"Well, I think my ankle's broken," Ginny said, holding her right ankle.

I gently touched her leg, feeling for a break. Ginny groaned loudly once I touched a sore spot.

"I'm going to heal it," I told her.

"Is it going to hurt?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"No," I replied.

I touched the tip of my wand to the sore spot and mumbled my chosen spell. A loud _CRACK_ (similar to the sound Toby and Dobby made when they apparated) could be heard. Ginny hollered in pain, gripping her now unbroken ankle. She shot me a nasty glare for lying to her.

"You said it wouldn't hurt!" she spat.

"Well, would you have let her do it if she said it did?" Fred interjected rudely.

"Shut it, Fred," Ginny snapped.

Toby returned seconds later for Luna, then Ron, and finally Ginny. I instructed Toby to make certain the others were well tended to before he returned to retrieve Neville, once we found him again. I knew his nose needed to be taken care of. Toby agreed, leaving Fred and I alone. Sounds for the duels below could be heard radiating against the walls. We turned to the staircase again to help the others. Fred looked sideways at me.

"I wish I had a bloody house-elf," Fred joked, lacing his fingers in mine.

"Jealous?" I smirked.

"Extremely," he replied. "You know, I think-"

Suddenly, a purple light shot out from the darkness. It seemed to come from no where, but it's destination was certain. I looked beside me, only to see my very worst nightmare.

"Uh," managed to escape Fred's lips before he collapsed to his knees.

I screamed "_FLIPENDO_," at the top of my lungs, into the darkness.

Fred held his hand upon his abdomen for a few seconds before pulling his palm away. It was covered in the thick red liquid I had become so accustomed to seeing. His tan vest instantly became coated in blood, seeping through from his fresh wound. I knelt beside him to take a look at his injury. It was worse than Hermione's. How Fred could bare the pain was a mystery to me. There was no way he could apparate in his condition. His eyelids began to flutter softly as his blood loss began to take effect.

"Fred," I breathed, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. "I need you to stay with me. You're going to be fine. I promise!"

He merely nodded, clutching his stomach. I lifted him up, using all the strength I had left in me. His head rested atop mine as his legs barely managed to move on their own. Fred collapsed after a few more steps and slipped into unconsciousness. I fell beside him, crumpling under his weight. I rolled him over on his back, taking his head in my palms.

"Fred," I cried. "Fred, wake up! Please, wake up!"

His neck was limp like the rest of his body. I felt for a pulse. It was weak, but he was still alive.

"TOBY," I bellowed. "TOBY!"

He didn't come this time. I don't know why, but we were now utterly alone.

"I-I'll get help," I sobbed. "Just w-wait here. I-I'll get someone to help you."

I shot up and turned to run for one of the Order members to help, but I only managed to successfully face the other direction for I came face to face with a trembling wand. The owner of the wand was Grigor. His hand was shaking with a mixture of terror and fury. His eyes appeared inhuman and his expression, twisted. He looked exactly like his father. My eyes grew to saucers, ceasing my steady flow of tears. The source of the curse was made instantly clear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he spat.

"Grigor!" I struggled to breathe. "How could you?!"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" he shouted, ignoring my cry.

My wands flew from my hand and landed several feet behind me.

"You're not the only one who can make good use of Father's spells," Grigor seethed.

"Grigor," I gasped. "Brother, you-"

"I am NOT your brother!" he shouted.

"Well, that's certainly news to me," I replied. "I seem to remember sharing toys, birthday parties…hell, Grigor, we took baths together and-"

"I severed ties with you long ago, Nemesis," he sneered. "You are dead to me; figuratively and soon…you will be literally, as well. "

He kept his wand pointed at my head as he began to circle me like a predator hunting it's prey. I swallowed hard, uncertain on what to do. A devious smirk started to crawl upon his handsome lips. He appeared amused with my uneasiness.

"Voldemort will punish you if you lay a finger on me," I stammered. "Remember what happened to Bellatrix-"

"You weren't shagging the enemy then," he sneered. "The Dark Lord will kill you himself as soon as he finds out about your infidelities. I am doing you a favor."

"That's ludicrous," I said hoarsely.

He cackled maliciously, ignoring my objection. After he had suppressed his sickening laughter, Grigor stood over Fred's unconscious body. He looked down at him, observing his entirety.

"So this is him, eh?" he smirked. "Seems a bit weak for-"

"He's a stronger man than you'll ever be," I hissed. "Fred has more courage and devotion in his little finger than you have in your entire body."

"You take that back!" he bellowed.

"Never," I seethed.

This infuriated him even more. His eyes widened as he stiffened his outstretched arm, his wand trembling with emotion before my eyes. It took all he had not to blow me away at that very second. He blinked several times to allow his breathing to stabilize once again.

"So you're willing to give up everything…including your own life for _him_?" Grigor sneered.

"There are worse things than death," I whispered softly.

"Like what?" he asked sadistically.

"Like living a life without the person you love above all else," I replied simply. "That would be a virtual hell on earth."

"You know nothing of hell," he said in a voice that almost resembled a snake's hiss.

"To the contrary, Brother, I know everything of hell," I said confidently. "You see, I have lived it for the past year. I have suffered the inevitability of reproducing with that monster. I have had to lie to everyone I care about, abandon my friends, my home, and for what? For a man I wish nothing less than death upon. If that isn't hell I don't know what is."

"Foolish girl," he said. "You have gone soft. You have allowed yourself to become affected by silly thoughts of love and friendship, two of the most superficial -"

"You condemn such things because you know nothing of them," I said. "You see love and friendship as expendable sentiments whilst I see them as necessities to sustain life. I loved you, dear Brother, and until now I thought the feeling was mutual."

Grigor smirked mockingly at my answer, peering down at Fred again. He nudged Fred's limp leg harshly with his foot.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled.

I heard a weak groan of pain though his eyes never opened. I instantly fell to my knees beside him again, gentle caressing his cheek.

"Love?" Grigor scoffed, rolling his eyes. "So you _claim_ to love _him_?"

"Yes," I replied, brushing some of Fred's hair out of his eyes. "Yes, I do."

"Maybe I should off him first then," Grigor smiled wickedly.

I jerked my head to meet Grigor's eyes so quickly I thought I must have broken my neck. My heart pounded so loud in my chest I wondered whether or not Grigor could hear it. I shook my head violently, unable to believe his cruel suggestion.

"No, no," I pleaded. "Please, I beg you-"

"_SHUT UP_," Grigor bellowed.

"You can't kill him," I began to cry. "Kill me instead!"

Grigor raised a curious brow and looked at me strangely.

"You really would die for this kid," he chuckled. "Pathetic."

"Please, Grigor-" I sobbed. "Dear brother, I-"

"I suppose it's a fair exchange," he smirked. "He'll bleed to death soon enough without my help anyway, however; I know you're a fighter. I think I will take you up on that offer. Your life for his."

My lower lip quivered as I nodded solemnly.

"On your feet then," he demanded. "Turn to face me, arms at your side."

I slowly climbed off the ground and took to my feet. My knees buckled, and I couldn't believe I was able to stand erect. My entire body shook in sheer terror. Tears streamed down my cheeks, stinging my facial scratches. I shut my eyes as tight as I possible could.

"Goodbye, Nemesis," Grigor said. "_AVA_-"

"_AVADA KEDVARA_," another voice shouted, finishing the spell.

I heard a body collapse to the cool stone ground. I was too afraid to open my eyes, knowing the body must have been mine. Yes, I must be dead. I am lying with no pulse upon the stone earth, hovering over myself. Then I realized something that certainly made me doubt my fatality. I was breathing. Yes, my chest was continuing to rise and fall. I wasn't dead. Then who-

I opened my eyes wearily, staring eye to eye with Snape. Grigor laid motionless on the ground, his wand still clutched in his hand. His eyes were open, yet he could not see. He was gone. Snape had killed him. Snape killed my Brother. I crumbled to my knees from the immense emotional strain. I covered my mouth with both my palms and released a scream of terror.

"Nemesis," Snape breathed. "You must try to stay calm."

I crawled on my hands and knees to Grigor's side. I tentatively touched him, unable to believe he was actually deceased. I pulled my hand back from him immediately. It was true. He was dead. I then skidded backwards beside Fred again.

"Y-you killed my B-Brother," I sobbed hysterically.

"Before he could kill you," Snape replied, kneeling next to me. "I did not kill him for self gratification. I killed him to save your life. Do you understand me?"

I only managed to nod my head slightly in reply. Snape's gaze lingered on me for a moment longer before he pulled out a small black bag that he had under his dark cloak. I watched as he set in on the floor in front of me.

"F-Fred," I whimpered. "Please, help him."

Snape pulled out a small vial filled with a familiar liquid. He pulled off the corked top and poured it into Fred's mouth, massaging his throat to make sure he digested the potion. Fred coughed once, swallowing the liquid, but did not open his eyes.

"Elzar's Extract," Snape said simply. "It won't cure Antonin's curse, but it will prolong any additional internal damage. He should recover once he is tended t-"

Suddenly, Toby apparated before us. His eyes looked more anxious than usual. He looked around at the two motionless bodies on the floor in awe.

"Miss Briney, Toby is so sorry!" he squeaked. "Madam Pomphrey insisted Toby would be helping Miss Briney better if he helped her carry-"

"Take Mr. Weasley to Madam Pomfrey," Snape interrupted him. "Then come back for your Mistress once you've made certain he's been attended to. Understood?"

"I only take orders from Miss Briney and-" Toby began defiantly.

"Do as he says, Toby," I replied feebly. "Take care of Fred."

"Yes, Miss Briney," Toby squeaked, taking Fred's hand and disapparating with a loud _CRACK_.

I looked at the spot Fred had just occupied. There was a thick pool of blood where he had just laid. I swallowed hard, my tongue felt thick and fuzzy. Snape returned my wand to me before he rummaged through his small bag again, the sound of bottles rang in my ears. I couldn't take my eyes of Grigor's open eyes. They looked so peaceful. There was no rage in them any longer. He was my Brother again. Snape held a small grey bottle before his eyes, reading his handwriting on the label.

"What are you d-doing?" I breathed.

"Killing you," he replied, plucking the cork off the vial.

"W-What?" I said hoarsely.

"Well, not you-" he began awkwardly. "Er- just trust me."

I had no other choice. I had to trust him. Snape plucked a single silvery blonde hair from atop my head, examining it before placing it inside the vial and shaking it. The potion instantly turned a shiny white color. I knew at that moment what the bottle contained. It was Polyjuice potion. He leaned over Grigor and poured the potion between his lips and massaging his throat like he had Fred's. The only difference was Grigor didn't cough in response. After a few additional seconds Grigor began to change, change into me. My heart sank as I stared at myself. I couldn't help but think that it should have been me where he was laying. I was supposed to be the dead one, not him. Snape touched his wand to my shorts, mumbling a spell, and then touched Grigor's oversized clothes. His outfit transformed into mine, down to every last detail.

"They'll find your brother and think it was you that was killed," Snape explained. "It should give you enough time to get safely into hiding before they're any the wiser. I hope your house-elf makes haste. Dumbledore is rounding them all up now. They'll probably escape this way soon."

I nodded, swallowing hard again. I didn't know whether or not I should thank him. He killed my Brother, but if he hadn't then I would be dead. I had a novel of things I wanted to say in my mind, but my tongue felt too swollen to release my words. I didn't realize until just then how much quieter it had become. I could only hear one duel still in process. I clambered to my feet swiftly, unaware how I had the strength, and stumbled until I reached the edge of the second story.

"Nemesis, come back here!" Snape urged, hurrying after me.

I saw Sirius still fighting Bellatrix. They apparently had no idea that everyone had stopped and Dumbledore had arrived. They continued to toss spell after spell back at each other. I heard Snape come to a halt beside me, watching the scene below as well.

"You dirty blood traitor!" Bellatrix screamed.

"Oh, come now, Bella," Sirius mocked, shooting a spell back. "You don't mean that. I know, deep down, I was always your favorite cousin!"

I smiled at his comment, basking of his relentless arrogance. Bellatrix fired another spell. Sirius ducked the red light. He began laughing at her.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" he yelled, his voice echoing around the cavernous room.

The second jet of light hit him squarely in the chest. The laughter had not quite died from his face, but his eyes widened in shock. It seemed to take him an age to fall. His body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backward through the ragged veil hanging from the arch. His face expressed a mixture of fear and shock on his handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappeared behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though in a high wind and then fell back into place.

"God, no," was all that managed to escape my lips.

My heart stopped. I ceased to breathe any longer. I clutched my chest, beginning to sway. Snape wrapped his arm around my waist, hoisting me up. The room was spinning as Bellatrix let out a triumphant screech of delight.

My Mum was screaming, though I became numb to the sounds around me. She fell to her knees, her face appeared crushed and lifeless. Her hands were gripped together before her own heart. Even from far away, I could see the steady flow of tears streaming down her face that matched my own. She was so consumed with the tragic scene before her that she didn't even notice Antonin apparate behind her, a wicked grin spread across his twisted face. I gasped, wanting to scream for her to turn around, but I could find no words. He covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her sorrowful screams. She had no time to react for as soon as she realized what was happening Antonin had already had her in a firm grip and forced her to disapparate along side him.

The remaining Death Eaters started running in our direction to flee, climbing the steps rapidly. Harry, Dumbledore, and Bellatrix had gone in the opposite direction.

"We need to go," Snape urged, taking a stern hold of my wrist.

"No," I whispered.

I pulled away fiercely, unwilling to leave my Dad though I knew deep down he wasn't returning from behind the Veil. Snape, desperate to hide, forcefully wrapped his arm around my torso and yanked me back along with him. I fought him with all my might with no avail. His other hand covered my mouth to muffle my screams. He tugged me down a dark aisle of remaining shelves, using the darkness to our advantage. I could see Grigor…er- I mean myself laying upon the floor from where we stood. It seemed to be the only thing illuminated. Footsteps grew ever nearer as Snape's hold on me grew tighter. I bit his hand, hard. He pulled his hand away, flicking it in pain.

"Ouch!" he snapped quietly. "Damn it, be quiet so I won't have to do it then!"

Suddenly, the motionless illuminated body was surrounded. Fenrir, Yaxley, Macnair, Augustus, and Voldemort himself stood around what they thought to be me. Voldemort knelt to my side, feeling for a pulse. When he found one he dropped my limp wrist with no compassion, letting it land with a _THUD_ against the stone floor.

"Who's done this?" he sneered.

"All of us were accounted for below, my Lord," Yaxley replied. "All except young Grigor Dolohov."

"He will pay for his mortal blunder," Voldemort snapped. "He has single-handedly destroyed my dynasty."

"My Lord, you will surely find another suitable baroness," Augustus began. "So many of our daughters would leap at the opportunity to-"

"No," Voldemort shook his head violently. "No other female is worthy to bare my child. She was the only creature I entrusted to give my seed to."

I choked on my tears at his disgusting speech.

"But, my Lord-" Augustus began again.

"Hold your tongue, Augustus, or she will not be the only body left to rot in this chamber," Voldemort commanded, silencing Augustus at once. "Now, you must excuse me, I have matters to attend to concerning Harry Potter. Search for the Dolohov boy and bring him to me."

Voldemort turned swiftly, inadvertently kicking the body's leg as he strolled by. I could hear a blood curdling scream that undoubtedly belonged to Bellatrix coming from a lower level. I prayed Dumbledore had killed her.

I couldn't believe how uncompassionate Voldemort was. He made me believe that I made him happy, but in reality I only served as a little play thing. His face showed no sorrow or sadness at the sight of my body. He showed no emotion at all. The only reason he was even upset was because I was no longer able to bare his child. I had expected him to yell in rage or be visibly distressed at least. Nothing.

I could feel Snape's chest rising and falling steadily against my back. His arms was still wrapped around my arms and torso, holding me still. We both watched as Fenrir knelt beside the body, brushing a few strands of hair from my face. He half smiled to himself and stood up.

"Shame," he grunted. "I would have liked to have my way with her before he chucked her."

I turned around swiftly, burying my face in Snape's robes. I silently sobbed. I cried for everything. I cried for Fred, for Hermione, for Harry, for all the kids. I cried for the Father I was just getting to know and lost. I cried for my Mother who had abandoned her entire life for the man she loved only to lose him right before her very eyes. I cried for my Brother who had allowed himself to be bewitched by power and ill found glory. I was alone now. My Dad was dead along with my only brother, and my Mum may as well be considered deceased as well. I could feel Snape's hand gently petting the back of my hair as I cried heavily.

I knew the Death Eaters had departed to look for my nonexistent brother when Snape released me. I looked up at him, so emotionally drained I could barely stand. His dark eyes pierced my soul, my lip quivering like a little toddler.

"I'm sorry," Snape whispered.

"S-Sirius, h-he was my Dad," I sniffled. "He w-was my Father and h-he's gone."

Snape swallowed awkwardly. I knew he disliked Sirius. He sort of had good reason to after all the awful things he had suffered at the Marauders' hands.

"He er- was a good man," he said painfully, which made me appreciate the statement more so.

"I-I don't know what I'm g-going to do," I stammered.

"Let's just get you back to Hogwarts," Snape interjected. "Where is that bloody elf-"

Toby apparated with a loud _CRACK_ before us. He looked up at me with his infamous doe eyes. Snape placed my wrist in Toby's hand.

"Take your Mistress to Professor Dumbledore's office," he said.

"I want to see Fred," I disagreed. "I need to know he's OK."

"It is imperative that you speak with Dumbledore immediately," Snape said. "He will want to place you into protective custody-"

"I want to see Fred," I repeated. "I've lost my entire family. I'm not going to lose him too."

"Madam Pomphrey told Toby Master Fred would recover, she did," Toby piped up. "Madam Pomphrey told Miss Briney not to worry. She says Master Fred will wake up in a few hours feeling much much better. Don't fret, Miss Briney!"

"There, he'll be fine," Snape said simply. "You can see to him after you speak with Professor Dumbledore."

"Fine," I sighed heavily.

I didn't have the strength to argue. I merely nodded before Toby apparated the two of us into Dumbledore's office. Toby helped me into the chair across from Dumbledore's desk. I sent him to help Madam Pomphrey tend to the others.

The night's events swam through my mind like a whirlwind of pain and agony. I kept seeing the awful look upon Sirius's face before he fell behind the Veil. He looked so ill prepared to die, so unwilling. I saw my Mum's heartbreaking expression as she watched her life crumble in front of her very eyes. I knew she would feel even worse once she gained knowledge of Grigor's death. I couldn't even bring myself to think of Grigor.

My eyes had dried. I had no more tears. I stared blankly at Fawkes, who apparently decided to return to his rightful home after the news of Umbridge's departure became evident. My mind returned to the image of Fred's pale and unconscious face. He shouldn't have even been there, and he wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. I was such a selfish fool. He was lucky I hadn't caused his death.

I could relate to my Mum now. I could understand her reasoning for her previous actions. Sirius had survived because of her for years. Yet, just months after they rekindle their relationship, exactly what my Mum had always feared happened. I wondered if the joy she felt when she was with Sirius for that short amount of time was worth the pain she felt now that he was gone. It was doubtful.

I knew at that moment what I had to do. I snatched up a piece of parchment off of the desk before me and began scribbling down a message. I folded up the note and stood from my seat, unwilling to wait for Dumbledore any longer. I headed off to the Hospital Wing, knowing I was about to do the hardest thing I would ever have to do in my entire life.

--

**A/N: **_So…one…in a half… chapters left! Whoa! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I thought the Snape thing was pretty clever on his part. Ha! I had a lot more trouble than I expected with this chapter. There was just so much going on it was hard to keep canon. I still hope you liked it though! I'm not giving you any hints on what happens next! I'm mean, I know. But I should have it posted soon because I'm trying to finish up Part I before my friend's wedding next week. My summer class finals week is this week, however; so I'm not promising anything._

**PS: **_If you haven't already…take my poll on the story…it's on my profile page._

_**REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!!**_


	24. Chapter 24: A Predestined Force

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**Chapter Twenty-Four **_

_A Predestined Force_

--

_Wherever you may go,  
__go with all your heart._

_--_

An very appropriate thunderstorm began to wreak havoc above. Lightening served as a natural illuminator as I sprinted down the dark corridors of the ancient castle, ducking any signs of life. Thunder rang out so loud that my chest seemed to quake at the audible force. The rain hit the glass windows so hard that I feared they would shatter for the bullet like droplets. I managed to escape to my desired location without being spotted.

"Toby," I whispered, hiding quietly along a dark corridor just outside the Hospital Wing.

A loud _CRACK_ signaled Toby's presence as he apparated before me. I clutched Apollo in my arms, thankfully coming across him on my trip to my destination. He looked up at me with his tennis ball like eyes and smiled broadly, clearly happy I had called on him. His smiled faded in an instant, however; when he saw my solemn expression. I held my index finger before my lips, motioning for him to stay quiet.

"Miss Briney," Toby whispered urgently. "What's wrong? Madam Pomphrey told Toby Mister Fred would be fine and-"

"Toby," I interrupted him quietly, placing a kind hand on his frail shoulder. "I'm going to ask you to run a few final errands for me, and then I am going to set you free."

"No!" Toby squeaked. "Please, Miss Briney, was Toby bad? Toby should have been better at-"

"No, Toby, you were brilliant," I reassured him calmly. "You did nothing wrong, and I could never thank you enough for what you did in the Department of Mysteries."

"Then why does Miss Briney want to punish Toby?" he exclaimed.

"Freedom is not a punishment," I sighed. "Please, don't think that I'm doing this to punish you."

"But, Miss Briney, Toby does not want to be freed," he cried. "Please-"

I knelt down before him, holding his shoulders gently.

"Toby, please just listen to me for a minute," I pleaded. "I need you to do what I ask without any questions. Alright?"

Toby merely nodded regrettably in reply. I placed the small message I had just written in his tiny little hand, tenderly closing his fingers around it. Looking him square in the eyes, I struggled to breathe normally.

"I want you to deliver this message to Professor Snape immediately," I instructed. "Then I want you to take Apollo, take care of him for me."

I handed the pure white feline to him, he clutched him in his arms snuggly.

"Is Miss Briney going away again?" Toby asked, disobeying my request for no questions.

"Yes, Toby," I whispered. "Only this time I won't be coming back."

Toby began sobbing hysterically, clutching Apollo like a security blanket. I pulled him and Apollo into a hug, fighting back tears again.

"W-where is Miss B-Briney g-going?" he wept.

"I don't know where I'm going," I said honestly. "But I do know I have to go alone, and I don't trust anyone could take better care of Apollo than you. Can you do that for me?"

"Y-yes, Miss B-Briney," Toby stammered through his heavy sobs.

"No tears, Toby," I said. "Please."

He sniffled a few times, I pushed away a pair of his oversized tears away with my thumbs.

"Then I have one final thing to ask of you, Toby," I whispered. "And it is the most important. I want you to never speak of me again, forget I exist or even existed-"

"Toby _will_ not!" he objected. "Toby _can_ not!"

"You must!" I insisted. "Fred's life depends on the belief that I am dead."

"But Miss Briney is not dead!" he squeaked. "She is not!"

"I know," I sighed. "But everyone must believe that I am. My mere existence threatens the lives of everyone who knows me, including you. I want you to swear to me that you will tell no one you saw me tonight. You will act as shocked at the news of my death as the others, alright?"

"But why w-will the others t-think Miss B-Briney is d-dead?" Toby sniffled.

"That is why that note you hold in your hand is so important," I explained. "Professor Snape is the last person to see me alive and that gives him the ability to announce my fate from the battle, understand?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Toby will do as he is told."

"Thank you, Toby," I smiled feebly.

"But Miss Briney mustn't free Toby though," he said quickly. "Toby could help Miss Briney when-"

"You have helped me so much already, Toby," I replied. "You owe me nothing. You deserve to be free."

"Please, Miss Briney," he sobbed. "Please, Toby promises he will look after Mister Fred while she is gone if Miss Briney does not free Toby. Please!"

"Alright, Toby, alright," I sighed heavily. "But you must promise not to come after me without my permission, and Fred mustn't know you will be looking out for him."

"Toby promises, he does!" he exclaimed.

"Good," I nodded, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Now go find Professor Snape, and stay safe."

"Yes, Miss Briney," Toby cried, hugging me once more. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Toby," I whispered.

Toby disapparated with his usual loud _CRACK_, leaving me alone to look at the open door to the Hospital Wing. Getting up from my crouched position on the stone floor, I began tiptoeing towards the last place I would ever see Fred.

--

Unbeknownst to Briney, Draco Malfoy was positioned against the wall diagonal from her with his back flat the stones, hiding in the darkness. He had heard Briney and Toby's entire conversation. His chest rose and fell rapidly, unable to calm his beating heart. Briney was leaving…for good. He had do something, something to stop this from happening.

He abruptly peeled himself off the opposing wall and sprinted down the corridor towards the dungeon, clueless on what he should do. He knew Briney wouldn't be able to securely return until her safety was ensured, but he had no idea on how to manage that. However, he was determined to find a way. Even if it killed him.

--

I slowly approached the opening, looking about apprehensively for Madam Pomphrey. I wanted to be able to see Fred one last time. The only problem was the fact that I couldn't afford to be seen by anyone, not even him. Praying he was asleep, I peeked my head into the room filled with rows of beds. I saw Hermione first, she was unconscious under the white covers, but still clearly alive. I suspected Madam Pomphrey must have been searching for more potion ingredients to manage Antonin's curse. I hoped, at least.

I spotted Fred at the last bed in the opposite row of Hermione. He was unconscious as well. I breathed a sigh of relief and crept inside. A chair was at the ready beside Fred's bed. My stomach, that was already in knots, began to tighten as soon as I reached his side. However, as soon as I got a good look at his unconscious body I knew I was going to make the right decision.

He was shirtless, his abdomen wrapped in clean white bandages. He looked peaceful under the pristine sheets that covered his lower body. I took a tentative seat in the chair beside him. The tears I was determined to keep at bay escaped my eyes at that moment. My chest shuttered, placing my palm on my chest, I fought my urge to release a heavy sob. I knew leaving Fred would be hard, but I had underestimated the overwhelming pain I already expected to feel. I placed my trembling hand on his, gently holding it in mine. His soft skin sent a familiar warm sensation throughout my body. Oh, I would miss that feeling.

I had so many things I wanted to say to him, wanted to tell him. I opened and closed my mouth several times before I finally was able to speak.

"Fred, I don't know if you can hear me, and I don't even know if I want you to hear me," I managed to choke out. "But I need to say what I came here to say, because I won't have another chance to say it."

He laid, unresponsive, dead to the world.

"Here goes," I sighed, taking one more deep breath. "I'm awful, Fred. I'm a terrible person, and I deserve every consequence due to my stupidity and selfishness. You see, I ignorantly believed that if I just ignored all of the horrible inevitabilities I will undoubtedly endure then they would simply fade away. I was wrong, and in effect I am solely responsible for the misery of those whom I care for most. I am no longer able to continue causing pain and sorrow to innocent bystanders, and I know now that there is only one possible alternative for me to prevent any further agony. I must leave here and never return.

I know you'll be angry with me, and you have every right to be. You must think me an extraordinary coward to leave without a proper goodbye or even a conscious verbal explanation. But I know if I looked up into your eyes I would never be able to say this: I can't go on hurting you, Fred. I can't keep up this facade anymore because I no longer have the strength to defy a predestined force.

I had a sliver of hope for us when my Mum and Dad managed to rekindle their relationship, despite the odds against them. But after witnessing the end result of their brief and ignorant duel with destiny, I realize that I must do all I can to avert a similar fate for us. I know now that love does not conquer all, Fred.

I fear that we were only fooling ourselves when we thought what we had would last forever. How could we think such silly thoughts when we knew deep down that there was no feasible way for our relationship to withstand such outstanding adversity?"

I was crying so hard by now, my throat began to close up. I wiped my tears away with my free hand and continued through my pain.

"I love you, Fred Weasley. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another human being. I love you so much I physically ache at the thought of never seeing your smile again. And I love you so much that the mere idea of losing you to Voldemort terrifies me more than anything on this earth. That is why I must leave you. You cannot imagine how difficult this is to say, Fred. My heart aches after every syllable I speak, for the thought of these being the last words I will ever say to you is too dreadful to fathom.

I know it's unfeasible for me to ask you a favor at a time like this, but I must for your sake. I ask that you forget me. I ask that you move on. Please understand my motives, and know that I love you far too much to see you hurt anymore. I cannot bare to see you suffer. My happiness relies solely on yours. Try to forgive me someday for my sins. I was blind but now I see how to make things right again. Goodbye, my friend, my lover, my soul mate. I will never stop loving you."

I lifted his hand to my lips, kissing it gently. I stood from my seat and placed another kiss on his forehead, inhaling his scent one final time.

"You're thick."

I froze in an instant at the sound of Fred's voice. However, after seeing Fred's expressionless face, I knew his voice hadn't come from him. I turned around swiftly, knowing at that moment exactly who the statement had come from.

"George," I breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mum sent me as soon as we got news of Fred's accident," George replied curtly. "She'll be on her way soon enough. I just saw the others. They've gone to tell the other D.A. members about tonight."

George stood a few meters behind me, his arms crossed, his face unreadable. He was one of the last people I wanted to see me. He walked slowly forward, peering over at Fred, before his gaze lingered to me again. He didn't say a word. I knew he wanted me to speak first.

"So how much did you hear?" I said shamefully.

"Enough to determine that you are a bloody idiot," he replied.

"I'm not an idiot," I insisted. "Don't you see this is the way it has to be?"

"Don't _you_ see how idiotic you're being?" George snapped. "Things get a little tough and you head for the hills!"

"A _little_ tough?" I sneered. "George, my entire family is no more!"

"And what are we?" George spat. "Chopped bloody liver? We are your family, Briney! Open your eyes for Merlin's sake!"

"I have never seen things so clearly as I do now!" I replied. "I _have to _go. I _have to _protect Fred."

"You think you're protecting Fred?" George scoffed. "Well, I think you're being bleeding selfish! You say you're leaving like it's some gallant gesture of love, but you're just scared. You're no noble self-sacrificing hero. You're just a coward."

"You have no idea what you're talking about, George Weasley!" I sobbed. "You know nothing of my motives!"

"Well, what is it then, Bri?" he sneered. "What other than-"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out without thinking. "I'm pregnant, George."

My knees buckled, but George strode forward to hold me steady. He pulled me into his arms without hesitation and hugged me against his chest. He was the first person I told. No one knew, not Fred, not anyone else. I clutched his corduroy vest in my fists and sobbed against his chest without censor. His hand brushed the back of my hair gently, resting his chin atop my head.

"How long have you known?" George said in a much more understanding tone.

"Since I got to Malfoy Manor," I admitted. "I'm about three or so months along."

"And I wager you've not told him," George said, motioning to Fred's motionless body.

I simply shook my head, rubbing my forehead sorrowfully against his chest.

"So you were just going to run off, carrying his child, making everyone think you were killed," George said, "without Fred any the wiser."

"Yes," I sighed. "It's the only way."

"There has to be-" George started.

"No," I insisted. "There isn't, and you have to swear not to tell Fred. You have to promise me that you'll go along with the belief I'm dead, that Voldemort killed me."

"How can you ask me to do that?" George said, holding me before him by my shoulders. "Fred isn't just my brother. He's my best mate, Briney. I can't keep that from him. We never lie to each other, never."

"You know exactly what he would do if he knew the truth," I said. "He'd come after me and end up getting himself killed. You know I'm right, George."

"Briney-" George started.

"Promise me," I insisted.

"I-I promise," George said reluctantly.

"Thank you," I breathed a sigh of relief, hugging him tight. "Thank you, George."

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"Somewhere no one can find me," I said, honestly unsure to where that would be.

"So you have no idea," George said, reading me like a book.

"I have a few locations plotted out," I objected. "I just need to choose one."

"I expect you to write me," George said.

"No, I can't," I replied.

"You either write me, or I tell Fred everything," George replied.

"Fine," I sighed. "But not often."

"Agreed," George nodded.

I looked up at George one final time, only moderately pleased with our compromise. I honestly considered just using _Obliviate_ to erase his memory, but I felt bad enough for what I had done already. Footsteps became audible from the hallway. I turned from George, gently kissing Fred's lips one final time before darting towards the nearest window. I opened the latch, looked back and George and simply nodded.

"You'll come back," George insisted. "I'm sure of it."

"You can't bring back the dead," I sighed.

I instantly transformed into my usual white dove form and fluttered out into the night.

--

"Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomphrey said, entering with a quickened pace. "Here to check in on your brother, I expect. Well, not to worry. He'll be waking up soon, no doubt. A full recovery is expected."

"Good," George nodded, still eyeing the open window.

"I was just gathering the ingredients for the next batch of potions for Miss Granger and your brother," she went on. "I'm going to go and finish them up now. I anticipate you will be alright until I return?"

"Sure," George said half heartedly.

Madam Pomphrey nodded curtly and headed to a side room to brew the next round of potions. George didn't move at first. He knew at that moment Briney was long gone. There would be no catching her. He ran his long fingers through his hair in sheer frustration. He knew Briney was pregnant with his brother's child, and he stupidly swore not to tell him. George had never kept anything from Fred in his entire life. No one single secret. Now, he was expected to keep what could quite possibly be the biggest bit of information Fred would ever hope to know. George contemplated what to do.

He was presented two choices: One - backstab Briney, and tell Fred the truth. George could tell Fred that Briney was going into hiding with no intention to return. Two - listen to Briney's request to convince Fred and the others she was dead.

He could tell Fred she ran away, which was what he really wanted to do, but he knew the consequences would be grave like Briney had warned. George knew all too well that if Fred found out Briney was pregnant that his valiant brother would go after her in a heartbeat. This could potentially cost Fred his life, and he knew that too. George loved Briney, he did. He cared about her as much as everyone else, but he knew that Fred getting killed going after her wouldn't help the situation.

George looked down at his snoozing brother, Fred would be beyond furious at him for not telling him the truth. George swallowed hard, his stomach in knots, wondering whether to listen to his head or his heart. Fred's eyes began to flicker, George sat down on his bedside, anxiously watching Fred try to clear his blurry vision.

"B-Briney?" Fred whispered hoarsely, blinking several times.

"Your vision must _really_ be blurry," George replied, smirking slightly. "How you feeling, mate?"

Fred rubbed his eyes a few more times, gently pushing himself up against the bed frame with a painful expression.

"Like I've just been trampled by a herd of angry hippogriffs," Fred yawned. "Where's Briney? Is she alright?"

"Er-no, mate, she's not," George said, suddenly knowing exactly what he was going to do.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked anxiously. "Where is she?"

"It was Voldemort," George started. "He found out about the two of you, and he…er- they couldn't recover the body."

Fred stared blankly at George for a moment, before a look of anger overcame his features.

"That's not funny, George," Fred snapped. "Where is she, really?"

"Fred," he replied sadly. "Briney's dead."

"No," Fred said, shaking his head. "You're lying."

"I wish I was, mate," George said, his insides burning. "I'm so sorry."

Fred suddenly swung his feet off his bed, knocking over the metal tray that rested near his ankles. George shot up from his seat in response, Madam Pomphrey darted into the room after hearing the loud noise caused from dropped tray.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you think you're doing?!" Madam Pomphrey bellowed, hurrying towards him.

"I'm going to find, Briney!" he shouted.

Fred stood up painfully, gripping the thick bandages around his abdomen. His bare feet struggled to support him as he tried to head for the door. George tried to hold him back, but Fred was determined to fight his way to the exit. Blood became visible as his bandages began to turn a deep shade of red. Ignoring his reopened wound, Fred limped on. George finally cut him off, holding him firmly by his bare shoulders.

"Fred, stop," George whispered sternly. "She's gone, mate, she's gone."

Fred examined George's face for any hint of a sadistic joke. He found none. Fred gripped his stomach and collapsed to his knees, George knelt by his side immediately. George couldn't remember his brother crying since they were eight years old and Bill had accidentally broken his nose during a match of Quidditch in their backyard. But, there Fred was, crumbled on the floor; sobbing. George knew Fred wasn't weeping because of his broken ribs. He was crying because of his broken heart.

--

I turned back into a human moments after I escaped out the window. The storm disallowed me from flying away. I had to go it on foot. My long blonde locks clung to my face like glue as I stumbled through the muddy grounds of Hogwarts. The rain poured so heavily that I could no longer distinguish between my tears and rain drops. I ignored the cold that the storm had brought along into the night. My sneakers sunk into the earth like quicksand. I was certain that I looked like an utter wreck. I was covered in mild cuts, my clothes were coated in thick stains of blood, and I was soaked from head to toe.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was; I was dead. I no longer existed in body or mind. I could no longer feel. My head swam in visions of Sirius, my Mum, Grigor, and Fred. I knew Voldemort would discover what had really happened at the Department of Mysteries. There was no preventing the Polyjuice potion from wearing off. Yes, the Death Eaters, Toby, and George would be the only ones who were any the wiser to what really happened at the Department of Mysteries.

I held my stomach, my lower lip quivering. I was in such a huge mess with no way out in sight. Why was I so stupid? I should have never opted to go to Hogwarts, I should have never befriended my friends, and I should have never allowed myself to fall in love with someone who was supposed to be my enemy. I was selfish and idiotic. I cost or endangered the lives of everyone I ever loved. I deserved death.

My sneaker got caught in the mud, pummeling me forward. I caught myself, only landing on my hands and knees. I didn't move at first, contemplating what the point of going on really was.

"Come now, Briney," a voice said from above me. "Get up."

I looked up from behind my drenched hair before my eyes. An outstretched hand was offered to me. I extended a shaky palm to accept the gesture.

"H-how did you find me?" I breathed.

"I suppose I must have a gift for summoning the dead."

--

_Fin_.

--

**Part II: **_A Siren's Song_

--

**A/N: **_Well, it's official. Part I of the trilogy is complete. I must admit this has BY FAR been my favorite fic I have ever written, mostly because my reviewers are bleeding amazing! I've received more feedback, subscriptions, favorites, and views on this fic than any of my others. I appreciate it SO much. Really, thanks a ton. I adore you all. I can't even put it into words. _

_I posted the __**Prologue for Part II **__of the trilogy. It's titled "__**A Siren's Song**_**,**_" and it should be under my fics on my profile page by now. Subscribe if you wish to continue Briney and Fred's untold story. I am utterly in love with the first couple chapters I've started for it, and I haven't even had a Briney POV chapter yet._

_I'm sure the ending was pretty stupid, I know. I definitely didn't plan on having Briney leave at the end of this until I got to Chapter 18 or 19, and I didn't plan on her telling George to convince Fred she was dead until Chapter 23. I just thought it was appropriate, and it opened up a lot of doors for potential plotlines. I got flamed by some anonymous gutter-slut because she said Briney running away was "stupid, typical, and pissed her off." Well, in response to that: F YOU! Second, I hope this ending wasn't as typical as she anticipated. Anyways, it makes me extremely excited to get into it. Flamers are so fricking pathetic by the way, especially because most of them don't even write their own fics. It's like "If you are such an outstanding writer and want to criticize me then let me read your stuff, then!" Oh, well. Some people just suck at life._

_The bad news (actually it's good for me!) is the fact that I will be returning to college soon, and I'm a Pre-Law major…meaning I am busy quite a lot. Therefore, I do not anticipate having as much free time to write, so my updates may become few and far between for a while. I swear I will not abandon it, however. I love Briney and Fred way too much to desert them. Ha!_

_Also, I will be getting into my George/OC fic, "__**Crossed Hearts**__," (which you should totally check out btw) much more than before. I am falling in love with my OC because she reminds me a lot of myself! Ha! Briney is sort of like me, but she makes choices I definitely wouldn't have made. Anyways…_

_Well, I wanted to also leave this final chapter open to ask me any questions more than anything. They could be about the story or anything about me (though I don't know what anyone would ask, I'm pretty boring). Anyhow, if you haven't left a comment yet please do so. I have over six dozen subscribers and I only average around 10 reviews a chapter. Come on, lazy bones! I don't bite…hard._

_Again, thanks so much for all your wonderful feedback. If you keep on reviewing, I'll keep on writing. Can't wait to hear from you all again in Part II! _

_Happy Reading!_

_**Review.**_

_Love Always,_

_**Mila**_


End file.
